Post Tenebrax, Lux
by DarkSev
Summary: La chance de s'être rencontrés dix ans après la guerre pourrait ne pas être juste une coïncidence, et provoquer d'énormes conséquences. Une histoire à multiples sujets, avant tout celui de la guérison. SS/HG, M. TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE LOTEN
1. Chapter 6

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Bonjour à tous! Pour x raisons, comme indiqué sur la publication des chapitres précédents de cette fic magnifique : .net/s/7355516/7/Post_Tenebrax_Lux j'ai repris la traduction de manelor de la fic originale en anglais de Loten. Ce premier chapitre est donc **la suite** de la première traduction, elle commence au chapitre 6, veuillez nous excuser pour ces désagréments de publication, mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement! ^^ La première partie étant là: .net/s/7355516/1/bPost_b_bTenebrax_b_Lux

C'est ma première traduction, mais je suis secondée presque professionnellement (^^) par manelor. Merci à elle et à Loten pour m'avoir permise de reprendre cette traduction d'une fic de folie! ;) Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR POUR CE CHAPITRE : C'est le dernier chapitre avant le retour à Poudlard._

* * *

><p><strong>« Les <strong>**pensées**** sont**** les**** ombres**** de**** nos**** sentiments**** – ****toujours ****plus**** sombres,**** plus**** vides ****et**** plus**** simples. »** - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>Quand elle passa brièvement à la caravane le jour suivant pour rapporter le livre, Hermione le trouva assis sur les marches au soleil, sa jambe meurtrie tendue jusqu'à la marche du bas. Il semblait tripoter un morceau de papier, et comme elle s'approchait, elle se rendit compte qu'il le pliait avec attention et précision. « Est-ce que c'est un origami ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.<p>

Comme d'habitude, il ne sembla pas du tout surpris de la voir. « C'en est un. »

« Un hobby non-conformiste. » Observa-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la caravane pour regarder.

Ses longs doigts taquinaient soigneusement un autre pli pour qu'il devienne une ligne. « De même que pour beaucoup d'autres choses, ses mystères s'évaporent quand vous y regardez de plus près. » Répondit-il. « Pour quelqu'un d'aussi impopulaire que moi, les origamis sont idéaux : si quelqu'un trouvait à redire à cette activité, la seule chose mise de côté serait un simple bout de papier. »

« Juste et cynique comme toujours. » Lui dit doucement Hermione. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

« Rien, pour l'instant. » Répondit-il d'un ton absent, apparemment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. « J'expérimente simplement des formes. »

« J'ai fini le livre que vous m'aviez prêté. C'était vraiment intéressant. Est-ce que tous les Patronus représentent des totems ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. » En pliant attentivement un coin du papier, il leva son regard sur elle, ses yeux se plissant un peu face à la forte lumière. Au soleil, ils apparaissaient tels de vrais yeux noirs, les iris presque indiscernables de la pupille. « Pas tout à fait, en vérité. Je dirais plutôt que tous les Patronus révèlent une partie de la nature de la sorcière ou du sorcier qui le produit, mais la plupart – si ce n'est tous – ne reflètent pas autant de caractéristiques qu'un totem le ferait. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui a un Patronus vraiment inapproprié ? »

« Non, maintenant que le vôtre a changé. » Admit-elle précautionneusement. « Même en en connaissant les raisons, une biche ne vous a jamais totalement correspondu. »

« C'est juste. » Acquiesça-t-il avec un petit grognement qui ne manifestait pas, chose quelque peu surprenante, d'offense.

« Y a-t-il un équivalent du charme du Patronus ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Pour les Mangemorts, vous voulez dire ? » L'interrogea-t-il directement. Quand elle acquiesça, il la considéra un moment. « S'il y en a un, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je ne pense pas qu'il en existe un, franchement. La Magie Noire donne accès à des méthodes plus directes pour interagir avec les Détraqueurs et il y a d'autres moyens de faire parvenir des messages. »

Hermione approuva et le silence s'installa entre eux. Comme elle l'avait observé avant, ce n'était pas si inconfortable que cela. Après quelques minutes, il posa le papier plié en deux dans l'embrasure de la porte et bougea en s'aidant de ses bras pour se mettre sur pieds tout en dédommageant sa jambe droite raide d'une part de son poids sans sembler s'en apercevoir. Il était évidemment assez habitué à tenir compte de ses blessures. En regagnant son équilibre, il enfouit sa main dans la poche de son jeans pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet Zippo cabossé.

« Vous savez à quel point il est mauvais pour votre santé de fumer, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, en réprimande.

« Oui, Miss Granger. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, mon niveau d'intelligence est suffisamment élevé et ma compréhension du monde Moldu l'est tout autant pour que je comprenne le concept. » Répliqua Rogue de sa voix la plus irritante et traînante qui soit avant d'allumer et d'aspirer une latte de sa cigarette, en exhalant une fine volute de fumée ensuite.

Essayant de se tenir hors de la trajectoire de la fumée, elle fronça les sourcils et inhala prudemment. « Ça n'a pas la même odeur qu'une cigarette ordinaire. »

Il lui jeta un regard amusé. « Comme vous avez déjà dû le remarquer, les cigarettes ordinaires ont une senteur déplaisante. Je fume pour me relaxer, pas pour empester la fumée comme peut empuantir la devanture d'un bar. Elles sont mon seul luxe. Et celles-ci sont moins nocives. » Appuyé contre la paroi de la caravane, il lui jeta un regard de biais. « Ce pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas dirigée vers une carrière de Guérisseuse surpasse l'entendement. Vous auriez été capable d'harceler les gens toute la journée et leur poser toutes les questions à loisir. La seule carrière davantage envisageable pour vous aurait été celle de libraire, mais je soupçonne que vous auriez été virée pour avoir lu le stock entier de livres au lieu de travailler. »

« Merci pour ces conseils sur ma carrière, Professeur. » Répliqua-elle sarcastiquement. « Mais vous arrivez environ une décennie trop tard pour ça. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, disent-ils. » Répondit-il avec négligence. « Encore une autre expression Moldue que je n'ai jamais totalement comprise. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas un conseil, mais plutôt une observation. Vos parents auraient été sûrement plus impressionnés par une carrière de médecin, non ? Je crois me souvenir qu'ils travaillent dans ce secteur… » Il se tut, son regard devenant méfiant, quand il la vit essayer de desserrer les poings en expirant lentement.

« Ne mentionnez pas mes parents. »

Ses yeux noirs parurent presque montrer sa déroute pendant un moment avant de redevenir durs et indifférents. « Comme vous le souhaitez. »

« Vous savez, » Dit-elle, en colère. « Quelqu'un de bienséant se serait excusé. »

Rogue arqua un sourcil. « Si je savais ce pourquoi je devrais m'excuser, j'envisagerais cette possibilité. »

« Comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant. » Dit-elle sèchement. « Ça a fait les gros titres pendant des semaines. »

Il soupira. « Miss Granger, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de me parler. Dites-moi le sens de ceci ou partez. J'ai été forcé pendant trop d'années à être en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore, dans la période la plus exaspérante de sa vie, pour apprécier les devinettes. »

En relevant lentement sa tête, elle croisa ses yeux directement, chose qui n'avait jamais duré plus de quelques secondes depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Les siens, noirs et profonds, étaient aussi impénétrables qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il semblait réellement perplexe face à sa réaction. Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de sa disparition pendant la décennie passée et conclut qu'il était vaguement possible qu'il n'en sache vraiment rien.

« En réalité, après la guerre, mes parents m'ont renié. » Lui dit-elle finalement d'une voix qui ne paraissait pas plus forte qu'elle-même. « Cela fait huit ans que je ne les vois plus et que je ne leur parle plus, je ne sais même pas où ils sont maintenant. Ils pourraient être morts que je n'en saurais rien. » Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, et de là où elle était, elle put voir ses pupilles se dilater un peu, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement et son front se plissant certainement à cause d'une sincère surprise.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Parce que j'ai essayé de les sauver. » Dit-elle amèrement. Lorsqu'elle avait restauré leurs vrais souvenirs, ils n'avaient pas été capables de lui pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de souffrir.

Il y eut un long silence. Elle refusa d'expliciter davantage et après quelques minutes, il brisa le lien visuel et évita son regard. Il prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts, la tripota d'un air gêné pour finalement l'écraser et jeter la fin dans la bouteille sur les marches, comme il le faisait habituellement. « Je m'excuse d'en avoir parlé. » Dit-il finalement.

« Vous ne saviez vraiment pas ? »

« Non. Bien que vous n'ayez que ma parole pour le vérifier. » Ajouta-t-il en feignant de prendre un ton agacé.

Elle soupira. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que … Vous m'avez prise par surprise. Ça m'est toujours difficile de parler d'eux. Ça a vraiment fait les gros titres dans la _Gazette_, vous savez. »

La tension monta entre eux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne laisse s'échapper son dur et grinçant rire moqueur une fois de plus. « _Homines quod volunt credunt_, les hommes croient ce qu'ils veulent bien croire. Un fait dont, j'en suis certain, nous pouvons comprendre le sens tous les deux. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. » Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, et l'imita dans son silence par la suite, acceptant la boisson qu'il lui tendait et se recroquevillant sur son sofa habituel pour regarder fixement sa tasse.

« Avez-vous de la famille ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement. Le bref interlude lui avait donné le temps d'appréhender ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos des silences menaçants. Sans une certaine distraction, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle cesse de penser à cela. La radio pouvait fonctionner pour lui, mais cela ne semblait pas assez pour elle.

« Non. » Répondit-il tranquillement. « Je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup. Du temps où j'étais à Poudlard, mes parents étaient tout ce que je laissais derrière moi. Ils sont morts quand j'avais seize ans. »

Elle releva le regard avec un sursaut. « Depuis si longtemps ? Mais … »

« Je sais. Dans mon dossier, il a été écrit qu'ils avaient été tués dans un accident quand j'avais dans la vingtaine. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous surprendra pas d'apprendre que j'ai menti. Je suis rentré de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été et les ai trouvés morts dans le salon. » Dit-il sans passion. « Comme je n'avais pas la moindre intention d'être confié à quelqu'un et comme il ne restait que six petits mois avant que je n'atteigne la majorité dans le monde magique, j'ai choisi de ne pas informer Poudlard, et j'ai menti pour mon âge aux autorités Moldues. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi. Aucune de ces deux morts ne fut une grande perte. »

Elle avait l'impression inconfortable qu'il le pensait sincèrement. Harry lui avait parlé de la vision chagrinante qu'il avait eut de l'enfance de Rogue pendant une leçon d'Occlumencie, et ce qu'elle avait vu elle-même dans ses souvenirs avait souligné le fait qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu une éducation agréable, mais être témoin d'un tel manque d'émotion dans sa voix était dérangeant. _Peut-être __que__ c__'__est__ de __cette __façon __qu__'__il__ fait__ face __à__ ce __genre__ de__ choses._ « Comment sont-ils morts ? »

« Fuite de gaz. Contamination au monoxyde de carbone. » Répliqua-t-il brièvement, ne souhaitant clairement pas s'étaler sur le sujet. Elle laissa donc tomber. Peu de temps après, il brandit sa baguette et fit apparaître le morceau de papier plié en deux qu'il manipulait plus tôt, l'étudiant un moment avant de l'aplanir et de commencer une série de rapides pliures. Elle le regarda, et laissa la musique de la radio l'habiter en se perdant dans la contemplation des mouvements sûrs et habiles de ses mains, ses longs doigts s'activant avec une parfaite précision en dépit d'une douzaine de fines cicatrices.

Il sentait qu'elle le regardait, bien sûr. Depuis ses onze ans, elle avait remarqué qu'il savait toujours quand quelqu'un le regardait. A la place du regard noir ou de l'air méprisant attendu, il semblait ignorer son examen minutieux gardant seulement une vague tension dans ses épaules. Puis, il ralentit le mouvement de ses mains et plia ses doigts de telle façon qu'elle puisse voir plus facilement. Il était fascinant de regarder le papier prendre forme doucement, et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait ce hobby particulier.

Finalement il leva les yeux vers elle avec une légère expression amusée et montra ce qu'il sembla être pour Hermione un papier chiffonné n'importe comment. En tenant le papier à une certaine hauteur, il fit quelque chose qu'elle ne put pas bien voir et devant ses yeux le papier se transforma en une magnifique étoile en trois dimensions à bouts pointus, qu'il lui présenta d'une geste qui avait quelque chose de théâtral.

« C'est extraordinaire. » Lui dit-elle sincèrement. « Comment avez-vous appris cela ? »

« Une réponse que vous allez appréciez, j'en suis certain Miss Granger : Dans un livre. »

« Avez-vous un livre sur les origami que je pourrais vous emprunter ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui fit apparaitre un sourire en coin sur son visage pendant un instant avant que l'amusement ne disparaisse de ses traits et que ses yeux redeviennent inexpressifs.

« Non, ils étaient Impasse du Tisseur. »

_Ils__ ont __été __brûlés. _«Je suis désolée. »

« L'une des plus ennuyantes habitudes des Gryffondors. » Observa-t-il, d'un ton mordant, « C'est leur tendance à s'excuser pour des choses qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec eux. A moins que vous n'ayez personnellement déclenché le feu, ce que vous n'avez certainement pas fait, vos excuses ne sont absolument pas appropriées à la situation. »

« Alors que celle des Serpentards, c'est de ne jamais s'excuser à moins qu'on les menace avec notre baguette ? »

Alors qu'il allait répondre, il fit une pause et inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté comme si une pensée était soudainement apparue dans son esprit et quelques secondes plus tard, il rigola doucement. « Ah. Que c'est ironique. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je viens de me rendre compte à l'instant même que je ne me suis jamais excusé alors que je vous ai déjà causé de la peine, et là … La seule fois où je m'excuse, c'est pour une bonne raison, un véritable accident. »

Elle devait bien admettre que c'était plutôt ironique.

Oo°oO

La semaine suivante apporta la frénésie attendue des médias…

_ROGUE EN VIE !_

_Un Mangemort va une fois de plus enseigner à Poudlard ?_

_Nous croyions tous que Severus Rogue, un des criminels notoires de la guerre contre Voldemort, et mieux connu pour son meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, avait été tué lors de la Bataille Finale. Nous savons maintenant qu'il a en réalité survécu. En plus de cela, il a été avancé qu'il retournerait à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et qu'il reprendrait sa carrière d'enseignant la rentrée prochaine._

_La réponse à la question qui était de savoir de quel côté était Rogue (48 ans) n'a jamais été clarifiée de façon satisfaisante. Plusieurs hauts membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont le plus célèbre fut Harry Potter (28 ans) lui-même, signalèrent qu'ils avaient connaissance de certaines informations que nous ne possédions pas et que ce que Rogue avait fait faisait parti du plan d'Albus Dumbledore pour vaincre Voldemort. Plus de détails en page 2._

_En 1981, Rogue fut reconnu comme étant Mangemort, et n'échappa à l'emprisonnement que grâce à la déposition de Dumbledore lui-même, qui proclama que Rogue était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, contredisant le témoignage de nombreux autres Mangemorts à leur propre procès (histoire complète en page 6)._

_A la suite du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore à l'été 1997, Rogue fut nommé Directeur de Poudlard par Voldemort lui-même, et perpétua un règne de terreur avec ses Mangemorts subalternes, Alecto et Amycus Carrow (aller à la page 4 pour un compte-rendu complet de cette année) avant de s'enfuir de l'école pendant la Bataille Finale._

_Comment Rogue a-t-il réussit à survivre à la guerre, personne ne le sait. Alors qu'il y avait plusieurs compte-rendus de témoins directs de sa mort peu avant que Harry Potter ne batte Voldemort, aucun ne mentionnait le fait qu'il avait pu échapper à la mort ni l'endroit où il aurait pu se rendre. Sa localisation actuelle est aussi un mystère aujourd'hui, mais il semble qu'en Septembre il retournera sur la scène de son pire crime, il retrouvera son statut de Directeur des Serpentards et de Professeur de Potions à Poudlard._

_L'actuelle Directrice est le professeur Minerva McGonagall (82 ans), elle-même ayant été un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'était pas disponible pour une discussion, mais nous a fournit cette brève déclaration :_

_« Peu importe ce qu'a fait ou n'a pas fait le Professeur Rogue par le passé, personne ne peut nier qu'il est un professeur très compétent. Il n'y avait pas d'autres candidats plus qualifiés pour le poste, et il a été lavé de tout soupçon. Il est évident que ses actions pendant la guerre faisaient parti d'un plan plus important, et qu'à la fin, il prouva sa nécessité lors de la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort. En vue de cela, il a tout le soutien de Poudlard. »_

_Nous avons été cependant complètement incapables de localiser l'homme lui-même afin de lui demander où il avait été lors des années précédentes ou pourquoi il avait décidé de refaire surface maintenant. Il y a déjà eu un regrettable désaccord entre Rogue et ce journal par le passé et il était alors déjà loin d'être coopératif. Nous continuons nos efforts._

_(La Gazette du Sorcier, 2008)_

Oo°oO

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ accorda une édition entière au retour de Severus Rogue dans le monde magique, dénichant et ressassant le moindre détail de ses crimes passés – à la fois connus et spéculés – et en ressortant toutes les dépositions qui avaient laissé entendre à contre cœur qu'il était du côté de la Lumière (ce qui n'est pas la même chose qu'être innocent). Pour le reste de la semaine, ils publièrent plusieurs grandes lettres de personnes qui donnaient leur opinion par rapport à son retour quant à son rôle de professeur de Potions. Hermione était presque certaine qu'il n'y avait eu aucune lettre de soutien.

Au milieu de ce chaos vint la rencontre entre Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Cela ne se passa pas comme Hermione l'avait espéré. Elle aurait pensé que Rogue allait être caustique comme à son habitude, agressif dans ses exigences et hautain dans son refus de compromis, mais à la place de cela il parut inhabituellement calme, fatigué et réticent à argumenter. Il était mal à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu et clairement incertain en ce qui concernait sa rencontre avec la Directrice. C'était compréhensible selon Hermione. Ils avaient été professeur et élève pendant un long moment, puis collègues, et ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup en dépit des apparences. Et puis, bien sûr, Rogue avait assassiné Dumbledore et avait ravit le poste de Directeur. Ginny, Neville et Luna n'avaient pas donné beaucoup de détails à propos de cette dernière année, mais elle savait qu'il les avait torturés personnellement plus d'une fois et qu'il avait autorisé les Carrow à faire de même.

La rencontre avait été embarrassante, mais pas aussi désastreuse qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pattenrond restait par ailleurs un fait remarquable. Le chat avait défié Rogue à la porte comme il le faisait avec tous les visiteurs. A sa surprise, Rogue s'était baissé et avait tendu une main vers le chat, qui avait reniflé ses doigts suspicieusement avant de – encore plus surprenant – commencer à ronronner et à donner de petits coups aux longs doigts dans une demande impérieuse pour être caressé. Hermione savait depuis longtemps que son animal de compagnie était un très bon juge de la nature des gens, à l'évidence il avait décidé que Rogue n'était pas trop mauvais.

Le contrat de Rogue avait été conclu et dûment signé. Personnellement, Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'il fût entièrement juste car il y avait beaucoup plus de clauses que sur le sien. Il ne semblait pas cependant avoir d'objections, et il lui avait confié que c'était bien plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était maintenant officiel, Rogue rejoindrait l'école de Poudlard une fois de plus à la rentrée de septembre dans son ancien rôle de professeur de Potions et Directeur des Serpentards.

Parmi ses amis, seul Harry et Ginny le surent en avance.

Neville avait été horrifié d'apprendre que son ancienne Némésis réintégrait l'école, mais Hermione avait mis en avant le fait qu'il était hautement improbable que le Professeur de Botanique et le professeur de Potions aient à se croiser et en lui affirmant que Rogue serait vraiment content d'ignorer complètement tous ses collègues autant que possible.

Ron avait été outragé, et actuellement ne parlait plus à Hermione – il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cela, il trouvait généralement une nouvelle raison de ne pas lui parler à quelques mois d'intervalle. Le reste des Weasley était davantage sur leur garde, et le consensus général était qu'ils attendraient de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Luna … Et bien, Luna n'avait jamais réagi de la même manière que la plupart des gens. Hermione lui avait raconté l'histoire entière du retour de Rogue et la Serdaigle avait été extrêmement intéressée et paraissait sincèrement enchantée, pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait.

Avant qu'Hermione n'arrive à revenir à la caravane, la semaine avait été longue et chaotique. Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'être réjoui de son retour sous les feux des projecteurs. Elle s'y était attendue, mais c'était toujours aussi choquant de le voir fatigué et irritable quand il était assis à la table de sa caravane, déchiquetant méthodiquement la Gazette en lambeaux pour déposer ceux-ci en une pile soignée. Au lieu de lui demander s'il allait bien, elle s'assit en face de lui.

« C'est une très vieille photo, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il existe très peu de photos de moi. » Répondit-il sans la regarder. « Si cela aurait été en mon pouvoir, il n'y en aurait aucune. »

« J'étais en train de penser … »

« Ces mots venant de vous me remplissent toujours de terreur. »

« Cessez vos sarcasmes et écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait. J'étais en train de penser que peut-être vous voudriez donner une interview. Rien de bien conséquent, rien qui puisse être déformé ou démantelé. Juste une déclaration, publiée mot pour mot. Quelque chose qui mettrait fin à l'histoire de votre propre fait. »

« Dans la _Gazette_ ? » Demanda-t-il sardoniquement. Il eut un sourire en coin. « Je crois qu'ils ont encore trop peur de moi pour me parler. »

« Merlin, non, pas la _Gazette_ ! Je pense que ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry pendant son interview quand on était plus jeunes ressemblerait à un pique-nique en comparaison de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ici. Non, Luna m'a proposé de publier dans _Le __Chicaneur_ – elle a succédé à son père en tant que rédactrice. »

« _Le __Chicaneur_. » Répéta-t-il clairement.

« Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide, mais ça a fonctionné pour Harry pendant notre cinquième année. »

« Hum … » Dit-il sans s'engager.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour rendre les journalistes de la Gazette si apeurés pour qu'ils ne veulent pas venir vous voir ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Il fit de nouveau un sourire en coin mais ne lui donna pas de réponse. Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant un moment, et elle le regarda détruire de façon systématique le journal, page par page, jusqu'à ce que finalement il sorte sa baguette et incinère les fragments restants avant de faire disparaître les cendres.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » L'interrogea-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il grogna. « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu, avant la publication dans la plupart des cas, une édition de la _Gazette _qui ne méritait pas le même destin. Et à propos de votre suggestion, je vais y réfléchir. »

Oo°oO

Il fit plus qu'y réfléchir apparemment. Trois jours plus tard elle reçut une copie en avance du _Chicaneur_ de Luna, agrémentée d'une photo plus récente de Rogue lui lançant des regards noirs sur la couverture. Amusée, Hermione ouvrit le magazine et examina l'article. Tout comme l'homme lui-même, ses propos étaient secs et concis :

_« Je suis retourné en Angleterre il y a trois ans, ayant passé mon temps depuis la fin de la guerre à voyager. Ma décision de revenir dans le monde magique et à Poudlard en particulier n'a pas été prise à la légère. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'Horace Slughorn voulait prendre sa retraite et que la Directrice avait des difficultés à trouver un remplaçant a retenu mon attention. Suite à une longue discussion, un contrat qui satisfaisait tout le monde a été signé, et je reviendrai à l'école au début de l'année scolaire prochaine._

_Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de parler des évènements de la guerre. Pour autant que je sois concerné, cela fait parti du passé et devra y rester car ceux qui avaient besoin de connaitre la vérité la connaissent désormais. Je n'essayerai ni de confirmer ni de nier la multitude de rumeurs qui se sont propagées les années pendant lesquelles j'ai été absent. Je reviens en tant que professeur de Potions et Directeur des Serpentards, rien de plus. Je préviens également que quiconque essayera de me joindre verra son courrier contrôlé par la Directrice en personne et que je peux seulement être contacté à Poudlard dans l'immédiat. »_

(_Le__ Chicaneur_, 2008)

C'est une décision sensée, décida Hermione, se rappelant de sa propre brève expérience de courrier haineux. D'une certaine façon, elle pensa que Rogue attirerait bien pire que des Beuglantes et du pus de Bubobulb. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise que son rôle dans le retour de Rogue n'ait pas été mentionné. Enroulant le magazine, elle se dirigea vers le site où se tenait la caravane, qui s'était bien réchauffé à cause de la récente vague de chaleur.

La caravane était une vraie fournaise, ce qui reflétait ce changement de temps, et ce qui expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il était assis sur les marches en train de lire. Ce n'était pas cela qui la stoppa à une certaine distance et qui fit qu'elle le regarda fixement, mais ses vêtements. A cause de la chaleur, il portait, sans aucun doute possible, et elle ne pouvait pas appeler cela un maillot de corps, pas en parlant de Rogue, mais plutôt un tee-shirt sans manches. Le bandage sportif était de retour sur son bras pour soustraire à la vue de tous la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété des autres cicatrices qu'elle pouvait voir. Il en avait un assez grand nombre de visibles sur les deux bras, et au moins une de plus dépassait de l'encolure de son t-shirt, serpentant jusqu'à l'épaule, tout comme les deux morsures sculptées sur sa gorge. La plupart des hommes, selon son expérience, portait des t-shirt sans manches pour montrer leurs muscles, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rogue apparemment. Il était mieux bâti qu'elle ne le pensait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il était toujours aussi notablement mince, les lignes de ses os ressortant nettement.

Avec un effort certain, elle cessa de l'examiner avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et marcha vers lui. Il leva les yeux de son livre et enleva ses lunettes puisqu'elle approchait, en haussant un sourcil étant donné qu'elle brandissait le _Chicaneur_. « Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il sardoniquement.

« La photo est meilleure. » Lui dit-elle sincèrement, secouant la tête en essayant de ne pas sourire. « Mais je suis vraiment vexée que vous ne m'ayez pas remerciée Severus, vraiment. »

Il roula des yeux. « J'ai pensé que vous aviez eu assez de publicités parlant de votre vie pour les cent prochaines années à venir. Me suis-je trompé ? » Lui dit-il, le ton plein de défi.

« Non. » Lui concéda-t-elle doucement. « Non, vous n'aviez pas tort. Merci. » Les lueurs de compréhension dans ses yeux étaient surprenantes toutes les fois où elles pouvaient être vues, ce qui, il est vrai, n'était pas courant. Il regarda ailleurs sans répondre, et dans un sursaut de conscience, elle réalisa qu'une fois de plus l'ambiance devenait inconfortable à chaque fois qu'elle le remerciait pour quelque chose de mineur. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on soit reconnaissant envers lui, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'avoir fait un café. C'était juste un élément de plus dans la personnalité déroutante et tortillée de l'homme le plus complexe qu'elle ait rencontré.

« Donc … » Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, « Moins d'un mois avant le début du trimestre. »

« Oui. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Rogue la regarda et arqua un sourcil. « Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi je vous ai laissé interférer dans cette affaire. »

« Parce que vous vous ennuyez. » Lui dit Hermione, comptant les raisons sur ses doigts. « Et parce que Poudlard, le lieu, si ce n'est pas ce qui le compose, vous manque, et parce que vous avez besoin du laboratoire, et parce qu'une part de vous ne peut se séparer de l'habitude de se sentir responsable des Serpentards. » Elle avait pensé à cette question et à ses réponses pendant des semaines.

Elle s'améliorait de minute en minute dans le déchiffrage de ses expressions et là il semblait sensiblement déconcerté par sa perspicacité et paraissait légèrement troublé. Un instant seulement, il eut une expression douce avant que son typique sourire méprisant ne la remplace pour parler d'une voix traînante : « Toujours cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout. »

« Oui. » Admit-elle calmement, essayant de ne pas sourire. « Apparemment, il est improbable que j'arrive à me départir un jour de ce surnom. »

« Comme c'est charmant. » Dit-il avec aigreur. « J'ai aussi entendu dire que je devrai endurer la présence de Londubat une fois de plus. »

« Je vous assure, il n'est pas très impatient lui non plus. » Répondit-elle en réprimant un petit rire idiot. « Comme je lui ai dit, il est probable que vous ne vous voyiez pas en dehors des repas et des réunions du corps enseignant. Il passe la plupart de son temps dans les serres, et j'imagine que vous n'allez pas sortir de vos donjons à moins que vous n'en ayez absolument besoin. »

« Une observation astucieuse. Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai insisté auprès de McGonagall pour que ma présence aux repas ne soit pas obligatoire, précisément pour que je n'ai pas à passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec, et bien, personne. »

Théâtralement, Hermione porta une main à son cœur. « Pourquoi, Severus… ? Et moi qui me faisais des illusions quant au fait que vous pourriez au moins tolérer ma compagnie à l'occasion. »

« Vous me connaissez sûrement mieux que cela. » Lui dit-il sèchement. « Je ne tolère aucune compagnie autre que la mienne. »

« Et je suis là. » Lui dit-elle doucement. « Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas jeté dehors. »

« Une erreur à coup sûr. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Si vous le dites. Cependant, j'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas disparaître entièrement sous les profondeurs du château. Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez dit une fois, en cinquième année je crois, qu'il fallait que je cesse régulièrement d'exagérer mon comportement pour empêcher ceux qui m'entourent de commettre un meurtre, une remarque que vous êtes le plus à même à donner. » Il eut un sourire en coin, et elle lui sourit ironiquement en retour.

« Sur une note plus sérieuse. » Ajouta-t-elle tranquillement, « Je n'ai pas oublié vos véritables raisons qui vont ont motivé à prendre ce travail. Je veux aider. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide et je n'en veux pas. »

« C'est vrai, je n'en doute pas. » Convint-elle calmement. « Néanmoins, je veux quand même aider. Je veux en savoir plus à propos du sortilège Doloris et des dommages qu'il cause. La potion que vous m'avez donnée semble tellement bien fonctionner que j'aimerais savoir comment la préparer moi-même en cas de besoin, et je veux savoir à quel point cela peut s'aggraver potentiellement. »

« Il est improbable que votre état s'aggrave. »

« Improbable ne veut pas dire impossible. J'admets que cela ne se passera probablement pas, mais je veux savoir. » _Et__ je __veux __vous__ aider_. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour dire cela de vive voix, de part sa familiarité limitée avec cet homme, et elle ne connaissait rien d'autre qui pourrait le faire détaler plus vite.

« Je peux vous fournir des notes. » Dit-il avec froideur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

« Oh, arrêtez ça, Severus. Je n'ai plus onze ans. Je ne vais pas être là à chaque fois que vous vous retournerez, levant ma main dans les airs. Je sais que vous appréciez votre intimité, tout comme moi. De plus, nous aurons tous les deux du travail. Je vous demande juste si je peux vous aider avec vos potions quelques heures par semaine dans votre laboratoire. Je vous promets que je ne casserai rien, que je ne me mettrai pas en travers de votre chemin, et que je ne ruinerai aucune potion. »

Il paraissait pensif, une impression renforcée quand il reprit, « Vous promettez que vous ne m'agacerez pas ? »

Elle répondit en souriant, « Non, je ne peux pas, parce que quand vous êtes de mauvaise humeur il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour éviter de vous agacer, excepté peut-être d'arrêter de respirer. Mais vous devez admettre que je suis beaucoup moins agaçante que j'ai pu l'être. »

Il approuva à contrecœur. « Et c'est tout ce que vous me demandez ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Elle lui sourit. « Et bien, je pourrais éventuellement vouloir emprunter quelques uns de vos livres … »

Il grogna, la suspicion laissant la place à la moquerie. « Bien. Il semble que vous ayez encore gagné. Je verrai combien de temps libre j'aurai en ma possession une fois le trimestre commencé. »

Oo°oO

Severus n'avait pas ressenti de telles choses depuis des années. C'était ce pourquoi précisément il avait résisté à la pensée de retourner dans le monde magique pendant un long moment à cause de ce genre de situations.

Enfin, non, pas de ce genre-là, s'accorda-t-il à penser tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur les marches de la caravane assombrie, enveloppée par l'épaisse et torride chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Il avait imaginé des douzaines de scénarios différents, de l'arrestation et du procès au retour en héros – bien que le deuxième ait été plus qu'improbable – mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à _cela_. Il n'avait véritablement eut aucune idée claire de qui le trouverait, quand il avait concocté son vague plan d'errance dans les environs de Londres jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, mais même s'il avait prédit que ce serait Granger, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer cette situation.

Elle ne semblait rien vouloir de lui. C'était la partie la plus confuse. En presque cinquante ans, tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés avaient attendu quelque chose de lui – dans la plupart des cas sa souffrance à un certain degré. Tout ce que désirait apparemment Granger était d'occasionnelles conversations et un peu de temps dans son laboratoire quand il l'aura mit en ordre. _Et__ emprunter__ des __livres_, se rappela-t-il ironiquement.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait ne serait-ce que voulu s'asseoir et parler avec lui. Même quand Dumbledore l'extirpait de ses donjons bien-aimés, le vieil homme dominait toujours la conversation et avec habituellement un dessein spécifique à l'esprit. Y compris au temps où Lily et lui s'asseyaient et parlaient, il hésitait toujours et la laissait décider du sujet. La libre et facile conversation, celle-ci parmi d'autres, qu'il avait eue avec la sorcière n'avait jamais fait parti de ses expériences.

Des textes psychologiques avaient constitué un grand pourcentage de ses lectures depuis la fin de la guerre. Il savait que les épreuves qu'il avait traversé l'avaient esquinté, et il savait que personne n'allait être enclin à l'aider, il avait donc décrété qu'il allait s'en sortir seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait qu'il avait été intellectuellement seul pendant ses années d'exil voulu, et pourtant cela ne l'avait préparé en rien à la vitesse avec laquelle il fut amené à compter sur tout ce qui touchait au contact humain.

Sa situation est devenue rapidement si inquiétante, qu'il se surprenait à l'attendre avec impatience chaque jour et à se sentir curieusement mis de côté si elle ne venait pas pour une visite, en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait ni arrangement convenu ni raison de compter sur elle. Il avait dû se morigéner pour ne pas être en colère après elle quand il la voyait, se forçant à ne pas la blâmer de ne pas s'être montrée plus tôt.

_Bon sang, Severus ! Tu lui as dit toi-même à quel point il t'était anormal de t'attacher à la première personne qui parle avec toi de son plein gré. Et à présent tu fais la même chose encore une fois, les mêmes erreurs presque quarante ans plus tard. Tu n'as rien retenu._

Froidement, il se dit qu'il savait ce que c'était. Du Désespoir. Après tant d'années, après deux guerres et une période d'exil, il serait mort pour un simple réconfort humain et ne voulait rien de plus que ne plus jamais être seul. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'espérer cela. Le fait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose ne signifiait pas que cela lui était possible. Il aurait été assez simple de prendre avantage des témoignages de civilité que Granger lui avait démontré, pour la manipuler afin de passer plus de temps avec lui, mais l'idée n'avait aucun attrait. Par conséquent, leurs interactions avaient été pleines de bonne volonté et sincères, pour autant qu'il pu dire cela, et il se sentait pathétique car il voudrait qu'elles ne s'arrêtent pas.

_Elles __t__'__ont __finalement__ brisé_, se dit-il. _Tu__ n__'__as__ plus __aucune__ fierté_. Il voulait saisir la moindre miette qu'elle lui offrait, pendant qu'elle lui en offrait encore, car il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse s'en passer. Il avait été si proche de l'état dépressif ces dernières années qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se raccrocher à la vie. C'était pathétique, dégradant et pitoyable, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose fausse.

Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer était que la fille, ou la femme supposa-t-il à contrecœur, ne réalise jamais combien il avait besoin de cette attention.

Parce que si elle le faisait, elle aurait une emprise inébranlable sur lui.

Et il s'était promis qu'une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu jamais plus il ne se placerait à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais après tout, il avait toujours brisé toutes ses promesses.

* * *

><p><em>Ce qu'a écrit Loten :<em>

_Je n'ai pas pu trouver de quoi écrire pour cette première rencontre avec Minerva, mais ils vont davantage interagir dans les prochains chapitres. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de passages du point de vue de Rogue non plus. _

A très bientôt!

Darksev


	2. Chapter 7

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Désolée pour le retard, en vous souhaitant une bonne année !

**Chapitre 7**

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR POUR CE CHAPITRE : Hey, vous entendez ça ? C'est le son qui indique que les choses se compliquent._

* * *

><p><strong>« Il y a une malédiction qui dit 'Puisses-tu vivres des moments passionnants.'»<strong> … Terry Pratchett.

* * *

><p>La première réunion du personnel de l'année se déroula une semaine avant le début des cours, donnant le temps aux enseignants de se réinstaller dans leur routine, d'organiser les emplois du temps et enfin d'anticiper les mille et une taches administratives nécessaires pour garder l'établissement en état de marche sans problèmes. Hermione n'avait eu aucune idée quant à la réaction qu'auraient ses collègues. Finalement, ils avaient tous, sans exception, ignorés superbement Rogue, ce qui semblait lui convenir. Il avait choisi une chaise dans la salle des professeurs qui était dissimulée dans un coin, là où il ne ferait pas parti de la conversation à moins qu'il ne le veuille, et il paraissait heureux d'être ignoré. Etant donné ce qu'il aurait pu arriver, elle supposait que c'était le meilleur choix à faire. Pourtant, elle le vit clairement se toucher l'avant-bras gauche une ou deux fois pendant la réunion. Il y avait quelque chose de choquant dans le fait de voir Rogue de nouveau habillé de sa robe noire de professeur.<p>

Après la réunion, elle mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires et permis à Pattenrond de sortir de ses appartements pour vagabonder et reprendre son bon droit sur son territoire, car comme la plupart des chats de Poudlard, son animal de compagnie considérait que le château entier était sien. Mais contrairement aux autres chats, le demi-Fléreur était prêt à mettre en pratique ses intentions. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se rendit jusqu'aux donjons.

L'air était épais de poussière, et la porte de la classe de Potions était restée ouverte. En scrutant l'intérieur, elle remarqua avec amusement que toutes les modifications apportées par Slughorn avaient été supprimées et que la classe était maintenant redevenue celle de son enfance, même l'atmosphère et l'odeur de la pièce étaient déjà subtilement différentes.

Les appartements de Rogue n'étaient pas conçus de la même manière que la plupart des appartements des autres professeurs. La seule possibilité pour atteindre son bureau était de passer par la classe de Potions, et la seule façon d'accéder à ses appartements personnels c'était de passer par son bureau. Hermione n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y avait une autre sortie, une qu'il gardait secrète, mais pour les personnes extérieures, il n'y en avait qu'une pour entrer et sortir. En tant que membre du personnel elle avait accès à son bureau, et quand elle rentra, elle remarqua que cette pièce aussi avait été décorée comme avant, les meubles plutôt voyants de Slughorn remplacés par de simples meubles, noirs et élégants, ceux dont elle se souvenait, tout comme son infâme collection de _choses_ mises en bocaux sur les étagères derrière le bureau. Secouant sa tête avec ironie (il n'avait pas perdu son temps), elle approcha de la porte qui menait à ses appartements personnels et toqua. Après un moment, elle entendit un bruit et ouvrit la porte.

« N'auriez-vous pas dû vérifier qui était derrière la porte avant d'ouvrir ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, éventant d'une main l'air devant elle pour essayer de disperser la poussière. Evidemment, ses appartements personnels aussi avaient été transformés à sa convenance. _Ou purifiés_.

« Personne d'autre que vous ne rêverait de venir descendre ici. » Répondit-il d'un ton absent, en étudiant une sculpture de chérubin extrêmement laide sur un bas-relief qui était accroché sur le mur. Il la regardait d'un air renfrogné.

« Sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, se déplaçant pour se tenir derrière lui et pour regarder la sculpture. La partie inconsciente de son esprit nota qu'à cette distance, il ne paraissait pas si grand qu'elle le pensait, pas plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mais évidemment partant de cette perspective d'enfance due à son habileté à menacer les gens, doublée de sa personnalité abrupte, il lui avait parut toujours considérablement plus grand qu'elle.

« Non, mais quelque chose qui y ressemble. » Il secoua la tête et grimaça vaguement. « Slughorn n'a jamais eu de goût. »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes rudement connu pour votre goût pour la décoration d'intérieur, vous aussi. » Releva-t-elle innocemment, récoltant un grognement de son homologue. En regardant autour d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils, puisqu'elle réalisa que même ici il y avait de la musique, du Led Zeppelin, à moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée, que l'on ne pouvait définitivement pas entendre sur les radios du monde sorcier. La pièce où ils se tenaient actuellement était pratiquement vide, les meubles ayant été démantelés et entassés contre un mur. Une petite table à battant dans un coin était l'exception, sur laquelle était un ordinateur portable, source de la musique. « Comment avez-vous trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner l'ordinateur ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant. « Je _suis_ un sorcier, après tout. »

« Vous devez m'apprendre ça. »

« Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de le faire, en fait. » Dit-il d'un ton traînant, arquant un sourcil. « Mais si vous le souhaitez, je le ferais. Le sortilège est en réalité incroyablement simple. » Son regard se détourna d'elle pour revenir sur la sculpture sur le mur, puis il dit d'un air songeur : « Pensez-vous que si Slughorn voulait cela, il l'aurait retiré et pris avec lui ? »

« Quoi ? Oh oui, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il leva sa baguette et, avec une faible expression de satisfaction sur son visage, il réduit en miettes la sculpture d'un sortilège de Réduction bien placé.

« Vous prenez apparemment un trop grand plaisir à faire ça. » Dit Hermione en retenant difficilement un sourire. Elle retourna vers l'ordinateur portable et commença curieusement à faire dérouler la bibliothèque musicale. « C'est le plus étrange mélange de musiques que j'ai jamais vu » L'informa-t-elle.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, ou la musique organique Transylvanienne tout droit sortie de la bande originale d'un film d'horreur de la Hammer production ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Mais il y a un peu de tout. » La plupart des musiques semblait être du vieux rock du même genre que celui qu'écoutait ses parents, mais il y avait aussi une quantité surprenante de pop plus moderne et même un peu de jazz et de reggae, ainsi que quelques morceaux de classique. « Ce n'est que de la musique Moldue. » Remarqua-t-elle. Vraiment très impressionnant, puisque la musique des sorciers n'avait bénéficié d'aucun progrès au-delà de l'enregistrement avec gramophone et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être réellement informatisée, mais sa réponse la surprit.

« Oui. Je suis certain que vous êtes capable de vous rendre compte, en tant que Née-Moldue, que la musique sorcière laisse à désirer. Selon moi, le Monde Sorcier dans son intégralité est largement incapable de produire la moindre création de qualité, que ça soit dans le domaine de la musique, ou dans celui de l'art, de la poésie et de la prose. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » Admit-elle. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il marquait un point. « C'est une attitude très éclairée pour un Serpentard. »

« Sang-Mêlé, n'oubliez pas. » Répondit-il distraitement, en faisant un mouvement complexe de sa baguette qui élimina la poussière dans l'air et qui lui permit de voir la pièce vide. « J'ai vécu selon la manière Moldue pendant un temps considérable de ma vie. » Apparemment satisfait, il tapota brusquement le mur de sa baguette, et la faible teinte pêche qu'elle avait remarquée quand elle était entrée s'effaça pour laisser paraître la couleur naturelle de la pierre s'offrir à la vue. « Vous devriez vous écarter du passage. ».

Elle se retira dans son bureau et se jucha dessus en regardant avec intérêt de quelle manière il s'en sortait. Quelques meubles originaux requéraient apparemment d'insignifiantes modifications pour atteindre un état standard et désiré. D'autres meubles étaient complètement transfigurés. Une fois qu'il eut fini, la pièce était complètement transformée en une confortable, et en outre, élégante pièce à vivre : un sofa et un fauteuil se tenaient de chaque côté de la cheminée, une table et des chaises occupaient un coin de la pièce, un long buffet contre un mur soutenait son ordinateur et enfin il y avait un antique cabinet où était l'alcool, la plupart de la place restante au mur étant comblée par des étagères. Tout comme son bureau, les autres meubles étaient noirs et simples, les murs n'étaient que pierre, sans ornements, et le plancher aussi avait été gardé à l'état d'origine, simplement agrémenté d'un tapis oriental en peau de mouton.

Elle traversa la pièce, et regarda aussi loin que possible par la porte ouverte qui donnait sur un petit couloir avec trois portes entrouvertes. « Où mènent celles-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement, en remarquant que même le couloir aurait besoin d'être remeublé car Horace avait été trop friand de meubles à dorure.

Rogue pointa chaque porte l'une après l'autre. « Celle sur la gauche est la salle de bain. Je frissonne à l'idée de découvrir ce que Slughorn y a fait. Au bout se trouve la chambre, qui sera peut-être bien pire. Et celle de droite mène au laboratoire, qui nécessite une réorganisation complète. »

« Au moins vous ne vous ennuierez pas avant le début des cours. » Lui dit-elle ironiquement. Il renifla bruyamment.

« De tous les sorts possibles qui m'attendent ici, l'ennui n'a probablement jamais été le premier sur la liste. » Il se retourna pour avoir un regard critique sur le salon maintenant achevé, et ne la regarda pas quand il continua. « Il se passera sans doute plusieurs semaines avant que je ne puisse commencer à travailler sérieusement. Quand ce moment arrivera, le mot de passe de mes appartements sera 'Janus'. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que celui-ci doit rester strictement confidentiel. »

« Janus. » Répéta-t-elle doucement. « Le dieu romain à double visage. » _Comme c'est extraordinairement bien approprié._ Et si elle se rappelait bien, son anniversaire était le jour du Festival de Janus. « J'aurai besoin de votre mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Apparemment, ça lui semblait saugrenu à lui, étant donné son caractère, de lui donner librement l'accès à ses appartements.

« Il est probable que je serai en train de travailler quand vous viendrez. » Lui signala-t-il. « Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à arrêter sans arrêt ce que je suis en train de faire pour aller ouvrir la porte. Ce n'est pas comme ci je prévoyais d'avoir beaucoup de visiteurs, à part vous. »

« En parlant de mot de passe… » Dit-elle maladroitement, « Voulez-vous celui du bureau de Minerva ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne permettrait pas que vous l'ayez. »

« Parce qu'elle ne me veut pas en train de fouiner dans ses affaires. » Répliqua-t-il en ricanant. « Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de mon temps. Et parce que quand je serai convoqué, elle aura un sentiment de supériorité si je dois attendre pour qu'elle me laisse entrer, tel un chien geignard grattant à la porte. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas besoin du mot de passe. »

Hermione lui adressa une œillade mécontente. Il paraissait insinuer qu'il pourrait accéder à son bureau sans le mot de passe… « Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Il lui répondit d'un regard aiguisé, sans expression notable sur le visage. « Je ne crois pas que je serai convoqué à son bureau très souvent. »

Il lui vint à l'esprit que le regard morne et privé d'émotions qu'il utilisait en ce moment était l'équivalent « roguien » d'un regard que l'on utiliserait pour paraître innocent, sauf que c'était une action pour laquelle il était spectaculairement mal préparé s'il voulait la réaliser d'une manière convaincante. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous pouvez accéder au bureau de Minerva sans mot de passe ? »

« Oui. » Admit-il candidement.

« Comment ? »

Une faible lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses yeux noirs. « Vraiment, Professeur Granger, vous n'imaginez sûrement pas que je vais vous révéler tous mes secrets ? De plus, celui-ci en particulier n'en est pas réellement un : c'est simplement que personne n'en a encore pris conscience. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de dire ça à Minerva ? Elle serait heureuse de croire au pire venant de vous, après tout. »

Il eut un rictus, le plus furieux qui soit. « Parce que si vous faites cela, vous ne découvrirez jamais comment j'y accède. »

Exaspérée, elle lui lança un regard empli de colère. « Vous êtes un homme vraiment insupportable. »

« Et vous êtes loin d'être la première à me dire ça. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire, oui. » Ronchonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Vous n'allez pas me le dire ? »

« Vous êtes supposée être intelligente. Trouvez la solution par vous-même. Je vous assure, ce n'est pas un secret. »

_A sa manière_, supposa-t-elle, _Rogue lui faisait un compliment – bien qu'il soit déguisé_. Il était également en train de l'agacer délibérément. Comme c'était Serpentard de combiner les deux ! Toutefois, sa fierté ne lui permettrait pas de céder et elle accepta le challenge d'un brusque hochement de tête, les yeux remplis d'éclairs, ce qui accentua seulement la lueur d'amusement sur son visage à lui.

_Tu y es._ Cela prendrait des années, si ce n'est plus, pour percer tous les secrets de cet homme exaspérant et complexe, mais ce n'était certainement que le début.

Oo°oO

Le banquet de début d'année fut embarrassant. Hermione ne fut pas du tout surprise quand elle arriva pour trouver Rogue assis à la toute fin de la Grande Table, le plus proche possible de la porte, et elle ne l'était toujours pas en remarquant que la seule chaise vacante était celle à côté de lui. Personne ne voulait s'asseoir près de lui une part d'elle, qui n'était d'aucun secours, pensa que c'était vraiment puéril comme réaction. Ne grandissons-nous pas assez pour nous comporter en adulte et accepter que les gens que nous connaissions enfants peuvent changer ? Apparemment pas.

L'annonce du retour de Rogue comme professeur fut accueillie par un silence étouffant. D'ordinaire, même pour une nouvelle recrue impopulaire, le personnel au moins applaudissait et invitait du regard les élèves à en faire autant, mais pas cette fois. Il n'y eut absolument aucune réaction. Brièvement Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle commençait à applaudir mais elle décida que personne ne l'imiterait, qu'elle passerait pour une idiote et que Rogue penserait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, elle le vit, un sinistre demi-sourire affiché sur son visage, qui semblait traduire de l'auto-répugnance tandis qu'il regardait fixement son verre à pied.

Quand cela devint douloureusement évident que personne n'allait réagir, Minerva s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge et passa à d'autres nouvelles.

Oo°oO

Severus retint sa respiration et leva une main devant la porte de la tour des Serpentards. En tant que Directeur de Maison, il n'avait pas besoin du mot de passe. La salle commune était remplie d'élèves. Au début, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua son entrée, mais un demi-silence où l'on ne pouvait entendre que des murmures se répandit peu à peu depuis la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils le regardent tous fixement et silencieusement. Il scanna la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il eut repéré les deux préfets. « Allez chercher tous les élèves dans les dortoirs. Je souhaite m'adresser à vous tous. »

Quand la Maison entière fut réunie, il parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Il en reconnaissait de moins en moins depuis qu'il avait eu pour la première fois ce travail au début des années quatre-vingt, et la plupart de ceux qui restaient dans sa mémoire avaient ces ombres bien trop familières dans leurs yeux. Bon, ça n'avait jamais été un travail facile, et au moins, il avait manqué les pires années – ils les avaient passées sur un autre continent, luttant contre ses propres démons intérieurs. Il avait planifié ce discours depuis des semaines car c'était probablement sa seule chance d'atteindre les élèves les plus âgés.

_« C'est la seule fois où je m'adresserai à vous, en tant qu'élèves de cette Maison, à moins que quelques litiges surviennent, alors écoutez-moi attentivement. Je suis conscient que ce groupe, ceux présents dans cette pièce, sont presque universellement détestés. Je suis conscient que maintenant que je suis votre Directeur de Maison, vous allez être détestés encore plus. Je suis également conscient que certains d'entre vous – pour ne pas dire tous – me haïssent._

_« Etre Serpentard, c'est être détesté. C'est l'héritage que Salazar Serpentard, par sa sagesse, nous a légué. Il nous a divisés, séparés des autres. Nous sommes devenus différents, et ceux qui sont différents sont méprisés. Haïssez-moi si vous le souhaitez, mais je suis le seul membre du corps enseignant qui sera de votre côté. Cela paraît mélodramatique, mais je suis votre seul espoir, la plupart d'entre vous sont certainement déjà conscients que personne d'autre ne se préoccupe de votre sort._

_« A la différence de mon prédécesseur, je me fiche de votre origine familiale. Sans doute que beaucoup d'entre vous ont du entendre parler de moi par des élucubrations d'élèves plus âgés, mais cela m'importe peu. Contrairement à la majorité des Serpentards, je ne me soucie pas de la pureté de sang de votre lignée. Je suis moi-même un Sang-Mêlé. Vous pouvez prendre ce que je viens de vous dire comme vous le voulez._

_« J'étais un Serpentard J'ai été Directeur des Serpentard pendant des années. Je n'étais certainement pas le premier ni le dernier étudiant à choisir le côté sombre. Ceux parmi nous qui assument le fait qu'ils soient Serpentards parce qu'ils sont mauvais ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont mauvais parce qu'ils sont Serpentards. Les actions des autres façonnent une grande partie de nos vies. Pour tous les étudiants de cette Maison qui joignirent les Mangemorts pour la gloire et la supériorité du sang pur, la moitié d'une douzaine d'entre eux le firent pour être membre d'un groupe ou parce qu'ils sentaient qu'on attendait cela d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. _

_« Etre Serpentard, c'est être détesté. Etre un vrai Serpentard, c'est refuser que cela puisse arriver. Un Moldu a dit : 'Vivre est la meilleure des vengeances'. La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire face à ceux qui vous haïssent, c'est de leur prouver qu'ils ont tords. Faites en sorte que le temps passé ici vous soit profitable. Prenez les matières que vous voulez, obtenez les meilleurs résultats possibles, et allez vous épanouir dans la carrière que vous avez choisie. Ne gaspillez pas votre temps à essayer de vous venger, car cela sera insignifiant et ça n'aboutira probablement pas. Vivez votre vie du mieux que vous pouvez en dépit de tous ceux qui essayent de vous en empêcher._

_« Cette Maison a toujours eut une plus grande part d'ennuis que prévu. Je suppose qu'au moins un quart d'entre vous ont couramment, ou bien récemment, subit des brimades. Je suis en train de lire le rapport laissé par mon prédécesseur. Je vais faire en sorte que cela cesse. Je vous l'assure, je n'ai pas de répugnance à confronter les autres enseignants pour défendre ma Maison. Cependant, je ne tolérerai pas non plus les persécutions de la part de Serpentards. Je sais qu'il y a des étudiants ici qui sont en conflits avec d'autres et qui occasionnellement n'agissent pas purement en état de légitime défense lors de combats. Cela cesse maintenant. Je ne permettrai pas à ma Maison de s'abaisser au niveau de nos ennemis._

_« Il y a aussi sans aucun doute des conflits internes qui se sont crées dans notre Maison. Cela doit cesser dès maintenant. Tout le monde en dehors de cette tour est, si ce n'est ouvertement hostile, au moins totalement désintéressé du sort des Serpentard. Tout ce que nous avons c'est la solidarité et l'assurance que nous nous soutenons les uns et les autres, ici. Il n'y a pas de sens à se battre entre nous, vous êtes en train de leur faciliter les choses._

_« Vous êtes réalistes. La naïveté ne vous aurait pas permis de rentrer dans cette maison. Je ne vous mentirai pas et je n'édulcorerais pas la vérité Nous sommes détestés. Ceux qui sont en deuxième année ou plus, vous savez ce qu'il se passe pendant une quelconque altercation entre un Serpentard et un autre élève, car ce sera votre parole contre la leur et malheureusement, vous aurez toujours tords. Je ne peux pas changer cela. Rappelez-vous que la Directrice était une Gryffondor et qu'elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour moi. Je vous défendrais – à moins que je ne pense que vous soyez en faute – mais cela pourrait ne pas faire de différence._

_« Apprenez à vous défendre par vous-même. Ne permettez pas que de tels conflits apparaissent car de toute façon Serpentard perdra. Vous pouvez trouver un puissant plaisir dans le fait de réussir à avoir le dessus sur un ennemi et de l'attaquer en premier, mais c'est en fin de compte un leurre. Vous comprendrez que de telles actions vous porteront préjudice à vous davantage qu'à celui que vous visiez. Je ne parle pas de vagues principes moraux mais plutôt d'intérêts pratiques : Ce sera vous, et pas celui en face de vous, qui sera puni, et cela sans que des preuves soient clairement établies de votre culpabilité. Ne provoquez pas de combats. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous vous résigniez avec humilité, nous sommes des Serpentards, pas des Poufsouffles, mais ne cherchez pas les ennuis – vous découvrirez bien assez tôt qu'ils viendront à vous sans que vous n'ayez besoin de les provoquer. Si vous savez que vous n'êtes pas apprécié par vos camarades, ne leur permettez pas de vous mettre de côté. Ne restez pas seul, isolé dans un coin._

_« Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Ne leur donnez pas la chance de vous atteindre. Acceptez dès le départ que ceux qui vous entourent essayeront de vous rendre la vie difficile, et consacrez votre temps libre à ce que leurs efforts ne vous atteignent pas. Vous vous rendrez compte que permettre à vos ennemis d'essayer de vous faire du mal et les regarder échouer est éminemment plus satisfaisant que chercher activement à les en empêcher tout en étant puni. Les Serpentards sont sensés être fourbes, alors soyez-le. Et ayez confiance en les uns et les autres, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. Une attaque contre l'un d'entre nous est une attaque contre nous tous._

_« Ici se termine mon discours. A propos d'un sujet plus pratique, si l'un d'entre vous souhaite discuter de quelque chose avec moi, vous pouvez venir me voir après un cours de Potions, pour que nous nous mettions d'accord sur un éventuel rendez-vous. Tout ce qui me sera dit sera complètement confidentiel et si possible je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, à propos de n'importe quel problème. La semaine prochaine ou la suivante, je souhaite m'entretenir avec les préfets et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je comprends que nous ayons finis en quatrième place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la coupe de Quidditch tous les ans depuis que la guerre est finie. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de consentir à ce que cela continue. Nous sommes des Serpentards et nous ne méritons pas la dernière place. Veillez à ce que nous ne l'obtenions pas cette année. Je vous verrai en classe. »_

Oo°oO_  
><em>

L'un dans l'autre, jusqu'ici Severus était très surpris de la facilité de son retour. C'était suspect, naturellement, mais malgré tout, cela avait été remarquablement indolore. Aucun des autres professeurs ne semblait enclin à lui parler, jamais, et tandis que cela aurait pu être déplaisant pour la majorité des gens, il était plus soulagé qu'autre chose, puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de leur parler non plus. Granger était une exception, mais il n'y avait apparemment pas moyen de la persuader de le laisser seul, et, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il ne le souhaitait pas réellement davantage. Le peu de contact humain qu'elle représentait le gardait sain d'esprit et prêt à l'emploi : C'était suffisant.

Les élèves le haïssaient et le craignaient vraisemblablement. Il n'y faisait pas plus attention que cela. Ils l'avaient toujours fait, la seule différence était que maintenant ils avaient une meilleure raison que sa personnalité délibérément désagréable. En fait, il y avait eu d'autres changements : il avait toujours une petite raison pour les tourmenter. Cela ne lui apportait pas la vague satisfaction malicieuse d'autrefois, et sa réputation était plus que suffisante pour garder la distance dont il avait besoin. Il avait aussi découvert que les problèmes auxquels faisaient face la Maison Serpentard étaient bien pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé à l'origine.

Par rapport à cela, Severus était en train d'entreprendre à lui tout seul la réforme du système. La première partie de son plan avait été mis en œuvre la semaine dernière, il avait modifié les plans de table dans chaque cours. Avec ce nouveau système, aucun élève ne pouvait travailler avec un camarade de sa propre Maison à moins que leur nombres soit impair, ni travailler avec le même élève pour plus d'un cours. Les élèves étaient forcés à travailler avec les membres d'autres Maisons, et il avait fait en sorte d'assigner des potions qui requéraient qu'ils communiquent avec leurs partenaires. Pour toute paire qui finissait par se battre, les deux avaient une retenue, même si l'un des deux était un Serpentard – les commentaires de Granger à propos de son favoritisme envers sa propre maison s'étaient taris. Sans surprise, les cours Gryffondors-Serpentards étaient les pires, mais aucun des élèves n'était satisfait de ce système. Ironiquement, il fonctionnait à la faveur de Severus : dans bien des cas pour l'instant, il avait observé cette répulsion mutuelle pour lui, ce qui avait donné aux partenaires résignés un point commun.

Cela prendrait du temps pour que cela marche, mais les élèves cesseraient finalement de se focaliser sur les moyens de tuer l'autre et commenceraient à réaliser que les membres des autres Maisons n'étaient pas des Aliens. Si ce système montrait des signes de bon fonctionnement, il attendait de Granger qu'elle s'en inspire car si elle implantait la même approche et que cela commençait à fonctionner, les autres professeurs suivraient. Une fois que les élèves auraient interagis dans la plupart de leurs cours, ils seront moins hostiles en dehors de ceux-ci.

_Les petits ruisseaux font… qu'importe la suite du diction_, songea-t-il. Sa priorité principale était de commencer à montrer au reste de l'école que ses Serpentards n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, et que si à long terme quelque chose de valable et de positif apparaissait grâce à cela … Et bien, franchement, ce serait stupéfiant, puisque d'habitude tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en poussière, mais ce serait bien d'achever quelque chose de positif. Cette fois, il voulait laisser derrière lui une meilleure impression.

Sa propre Maison ne lui faisait pas confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une infime seconde, mais il avait toujours su que cela prendrait du temps pour qu'il leur prouve qu'il n'était pas Slughorn et qu'il n'avait pas honte d'eux. Tôt ou tard, il y aura un accident, et il défendrait ses élèves en espérant que le choc d'avoir quelqu'un de leur côté n'en tuerait aucun d'entre eux. Comme il l'avait dit avant que Granger ne fasse naître cette idée folle, s'il s'engageait à le faire, il avait tout autant intérêt à le faire bien cette fois-ci.

Concernant ses raisons plus personnelles quant à son retour, il avait finalement réussi à avoir la possibilité de travailler dans le laboratoire pour sa plus grande satisfaction et forçait son corps à accepter un rythme de sommeil plus ou moins régulier pour se préparer au traitement médicale auquelle il allait être soumit. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, cela ne nécessiterait pas des mois de recherche mais seulement quelques semaines le temps qu'il se prépare lui-même et qu'il prépare aussi les ingrédients. Il était sorti de sa cachette dans le souci d'avoir une douzaine d'ingrédients et assez de place pour les préparer. _Typique_. De plus, échanger l'espace restreint de sa caravane contre celui des donjons n'était pas un changement dramatique. En quelque sorte, il était toujours en train de se cacher.

Oo°oO

Hermione avança à pas feutrés dans la salle de classe de Potions vide, de manière silencieuse, jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Elle avait commencé à penser qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de respecter sa promesse de la laisser l'aider quand la brève note était arrivée sur son bureau ce matin. Comme toujours avec lui, c'était court en allant droit au but : « _Ce soir, 20 heures_. » En traversant le sombre bureau, elle tendit la main pour toucher la porte derrière le secrétaire et murmura. « Janus. » Un faible rougeoiement apparut sur le bois sous sa main et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Elle se demanda quel sortilège il utilisait, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette réaction.

Elle marcha dans le salon, et rien ne manquait à part son ordinateur portable. En écoutant un moment, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre une faible musique venant de derrière la porte. Secouant la tête ironiquement, elle avança dans le couloir suivant – à présent dépourvu des modifications de Slughorn – et hésita, en regardant fixement les trois portes, combattant soudainement le désir de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. L'impulsion ne dura pas, car pour un homme comme Rogue, son laboratoire serait plus personnel que sa chambre, une théorie confortée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa caravane, et lui en apprendrait probablement plus sur lui. Souriant intérieurement, elle ouvrit la porte sur sa droite et trouva un escalier qui menait à un étage inférieur.

Quand elle ouvrit la dernière porte et vit son laboratoire pour la première fois, elle y trouva tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. C'était immense, pour un début, comme une grande caverne, en pierre mais plus pâle que le reste du château, pour faire en sorte que même à cette profondeur, elle soit bien éclairée. Le bout de la pièce était froid et sombre, sans doute pour le rangement ou peut-être simplement pour l'ambiance, mais ce coin où elle se tenait était chaud et vivement éclairé. La pièce en elle-même était un curieux mélange Moldu et sorcier : elle était illuminée par une assez bonne copie d'un néon fluorescent et les lavabos étaient en acier inoxydable agrémenté de carreaux blancs, mais les bancs étaient faits de pierre solide ou de lourd bois sculpté et tous les autres équipements – tels les chaudrons – étaient définitivement d'origine sorcière. Quelques instruments le long d'un banc semblaient peut-être être du matériel scientifique Moldu ou éventuellement d'anciens détecteurs de Magie Noire, elle n'était pas sûre. L'image que lui renvoyait le meuble avec les équipements était légèrement irréelle, un effet intensifié par le fait que son ordinateur portable – posé sur ce banc près d'elle – était en train d'émettre du Guns'N'Roses.

Rogue lui-même se tenait dans une partie où le sol était clair, en lui souriant narquoisement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Et bien ? »

« A quoi ressemblait le laboratoire d'Horace ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant toujours autour d'elle avec fascination. « Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait eu des points communs avec celui-là. »

« Bien sûr que non. Sincèrement, il me rappelait pratiquement de façon exacte le laboratoire du Dr. Frankenstein dans d'horribles films de série B. Bien trop inutilement théâtral – surtout car je doute vraiment qu'il ne soit jamais descendu pour l'utiliser. »

« Des torches à la lueur vacillante dans des fixations murales couvertes de suie, des toiles d'araignée au plafond et des bruits suspicieux qui se faufilent dans l'ombre ? » Supposa-t-elle en retenant difficilement un sourire, et il approuva d'un signe de tête en faisant une moue dédaigneuse.

« Exactement. »

En s'approchant de lui, elle retira un tabouret d'en-dessous d'un banc et s'y percha en mettant paresseusement un pied sur un barreau. « Donc, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que nous pouvons enfin commencer ? »

« N'essayez pas de me réprimander dans mon propre laboratoire. » Lui dit-il, bien que son ton était plus sarcastique qu'agacé – il fut un temps où elle se demandait si ces deux émotions étaient les deux seules qu'il possédait. « J'ai été occupé, et cela a pris un peu de temps pour que je m'habitue de nouveau à une routine régulière. » Tirant lui aussi son tabouret, il s'assit en face d'elle, un pied enroulé de la même façon qu'elle au barreau, son pied droit à terre pour garder sa jambe malade droite. « Premièrement, il faut que vous compreniez le fond. Avez-vous des connaissances en médecine et biologie Moldue ? »

« J'en sais assez pour savoir que vous allez devoir être plus précis. »

« A propos des maladies auto-immunes. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Le corps le déclenche essentiellement lui-même. Ca peut affecter différentes zones, et il y en a beaucoup de types différents, mais elles fonctionnent toutes sur le même principe – le système immunitaire n'est plus capable de reconnaître ce qui est 'sain' et attaque ses propres organes. »

« Oui. J'ai contrôlé moi-même mes symptômes pendant des années – en réalité, depuis la première guerre, quand j'étais plus jeune que vous. Je crois que, malgré toute la chance inopinée que j'ai eue, les effets secondaires de tous les sortilèges et les malédictions que j'ai reçus ont d'une façon ou d'une autre fait subir une mutation à l'une des maladies auto-immunes les plus connues – la sclérose en plaques. »

« Vous avez une sclérose en plaques ? » S'étrangla-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

« Pas vraiment, puisqu'elle a été causée par des dégâts magiques – bien que les véritables causes de la sclérose en plaques ne soient pas précisément connues, cela n'a donc peut-être rien à voir. Et la sclérose en plaques n'est pas fatale. Dans tous les cas, appelez-la comme vous voulez, la façon dont je souffre confirme qu'il y a de grandes similarités avec la sclérose en plaques, c'est donc sur cela que je baserai mon travail. Le sortilège du Doloris a de manière évidente lentement détruit ou au moins affaiblit la myéline enrobant mes nerfs, exactement comme peut le provoquer la sclérose en plaques. »

« Il n'y a pas de remède pour la sclérose en plaques. » Dit-elle catégoriquement.

« Pas pour les Moldus, non. » Répondit-il. « Et probablement pas non plus pour les sorciers, mais ce que j'ai, ce n'est pas une maladie. En réparant les dégâts à partir des sortilèges originaux, je serais, théoriquement, soigné. Ou dans un état qui s'en rapproche le plus possible. »

« Mais … »

« Arrêtez de faire cette tête, Granger, » Grommela-t-il. « Je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser m'aider pour que vous tourniez tout au mélodramatique. Je n'ai pas de sclérose en plaques, j'utilise simplement cette maladie comme une référence puisque les symptômes sont très similaires. Si ça peut vous rassurer, pensez-y sous un autre nom. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissance à propre de la sclérose en plaques. » Dit-elle d'une voix lente, se sentant inconfortablement intimidée telle l'élève effrayée de onze ans qu'elle avait été. En dépit de sa familiarité actuelle, Rogue pouvait toujours l'intimider aussi facilement, et plus encore dans un laboratoire de Potions.

« Alors ce doit être votre première démarche, si vous êtes toujours déterminée à m'aider. »

« Dans ce cas, vous devrez m'enseigner comment faire fonctionner des objets électriques à Poudlard. » Riposta-t-elle. « Ainsi, je pourrais utiliser mon propre ordinateur – à moins que vous ne préféreriez que je reste ici et que j'utilise le vôtre pendant plusieurs jours ? »

« Loin de moi cette pensée. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Bien. »

Une pensée vraiment horrible lui vint à l'esprit, et elle sentit son visage pâlir. « Est-ce que c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? Est-ce que j'ai … » Elle ne pouvait pas le dire elle-même.

« Non. » Répondit-il immédiatement, quelque chose d'innommable vacillant dans ses yeux, lueur qui aurait pu ressembler à une tentative de réconfort. « Non, vos propres symptômes ne sont rien de plus que les effets secondaires habituels du Doloris, et le léger mal dont vous souffrez n'a rien de grave. A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention d'être exposée à celui-ci et à d'autres sortilèges de magie noire extrêmement fréquemment pendant les quelques prochaines années, ces effets seront toujours identiques. Et le travail que nous allons faire ici vous procurera un moyen de guérir vos douleurs. C'est tout ce que je peux vous garantir. »

Le soulagement menaça de la combler de joie, avant que ce sentiment ne soit remplacé rapidement par de la culpabilité. Elle le regarda misérablement, et il lui lança un regard noir. « Ne dites rien. »

« Dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Vous étiez prête à vous excuser une fois de plus. »

« Je n'allais pas m'excuser. » Dit-elle sur la défensive, et il renifla bruyamment.

« Si, vous alliez le faire. Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes toujours très Gryffondor. Ne vous excusez pas, et si vous devez vous sentir coupable pour une raison quelconque, faites-le en silence. Vous ne serez absolument d'aucune aide si vous insistez à transformer cela en tragédie. Maintenant, commençons. Le sort pour rendre fonctionnel le matériel électrique. »

En essuyant hâtivement et furtivement ses yeux sur sa manche – une action qui lui fit rouler des yeux même s'il ne fit aucun commentaires piteux – Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et retira sa baguette de sa manche, en se forçant à prêter attention à l'homme plutôt qu'à ressasser ce qu'elle avait appris. « Bien. »

Il tira sa propre baguette de sa ceinture et jeta un sort à son ordinateur portable pour faire une démonstration. Un petit mouvement de sa baguette coupa _Don McLean_ au milieu d'un accord et l'écran devint noir. « Regardez. » Dit-il doucement, en tapotant l'ordinateur trois fois. « _Vox illustro_. »

La machine se ralluma et la musique se fit entendre de nouveau. « _Vox illustro._ » Répéta-t-elle doucement, articulant chaque syllabe exagérément. « Voix de l'illumination ? »

« Plus ou moins. Ou, traduit très grossièrement, 'Pleure pour t'allumer.' Direct, mais suffisant. »

« C'est votre propre sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina-t-elle.

« Oui. »

_C'était vraiment un homme brillant_, songea-t-elle pour elle-même, même s'il était totalement exaspérant parfois. « Merci. Je lirais des livres à propos des scléroses en plaques dès que possible. Sans rendre cela tragique. » Ajouta-t-elle avec aigreur. Personnellement, elle pensait que _c'était _une tragédie, mais à l'évidence il ne ressentait pas la même chose. « Est-ce que ce sort marche pour tout le matériel électrique ? »

« Qu'avez-vous à l'esprit ? »

« Pour un téléphone portable. » Confessa-t-elle. Les hiboux prenaient trop de temps, et parler à travers un feu était toujours légèrement perturbant. Beaucoup de ses amis avaient des téléphones, même les Sang-Purs, il serait bien plus simple de discuter si elle pouvait les appeler ou inversement.

« J'en doute. Le téléphone fonctionnera, mais nous sommes dans une zone très éloignée de l'Écosse, vous n'aurez pas de réseau. »

« Mais vous arrivez à vous connecter à Internet ? »

« Pas fréquemment, et très faiblement. »

« Mince ! Enfin, ce n'était qu'une idée. »

Rogue souriait d'un air narquois, clairement amusé. Tenter de lui lancer un regard de colère ne fit qu'empirer la chose. Il demanda suavement. « Avez-vous fait des progrès par rapport au problème duquel nous avions discuté ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Admit-elle à regret, plus contrariée que jamais. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que le mot de passe est identique à celui du temps où vous étiez Directeur ? »

Il leva un sourcil. « Avez-vous réellement pensé que c'était cela, après toutes ces années ? Il a changé sûrement plusieurs fois depuis que vous avez commencé à enseigner ici. »

« Oui, mais j'ai pensé que quoi qu'il en soit ça valait la peine de demander. J'ai vu plus de coïncidences improbables se réaliser que le contraire. » _Et vous me manquiez tellement, vous et votre façon de me faire sentir comme une idiote de première._

« Il est intéressant de noter qu'aussi stupide que soit l'idée en elle-même, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. » Lui dit-il. « Pensez-y. »

« Très bien. » Murmura-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Il était temps de partir faire quelques recherches. Tandis qu'elle atteignait la porte, elle fit un arrêt, la main sur la poignée et le considéra, amusée par une soudaine pensée. « Vous savez, Severus, quand je pensais à vous retournant à Poudlard, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous voudriez toujours me donnez des devoirs. »

Elle fut récompensée par un surprenant rire venant de lui, ce rire chaud et rouillé qu'elle avait seulement entendu une fois auparavant, et qui la suivit alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour partir.

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Okay, ce n'est pas 'ensorceler l'esprit et emprisonner les sens', mais c'est difficile d'écrire un discours. Je suis intéressée de voir si quelqu'un va deviner le secret de Rogue avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse ...<p> 


	3. Chapter 8

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste empruntés pendant quelques temps. Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'œuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront. J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Un chapitre qui m'a transcendée, très bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR POUR CE CHAPITRE : _Ok, je suis loin d'être aussi intelligente que je pense l'être, clairement. Presque tout le monde l'a deviné. Vous devriez tous vous sentir très fiers, parce que maintenant je me sens un peu idiote d'être autant surexcitée de façon dramatique. _

* * *

><p>« <strong>Il y a une alchimie dans la douleur. Elle peut être transformée en sagesse, qui, si elle n'apporte pas la joie, peut pourtant apporter le bonheur<strong>. » - Pearl S Buck.

* * *

><p>Plus les semaines passaient, et moins elle se rapprochait de son but, qui était de le comprendre. Il continuait d'éviter toute compagnie, en esquivant les repas et la salle des professeurs. Elle parla brièvement avec les elfes de maison et elle apprit qu'ils livraient des ingrédients dans ses appartements et qu'il faisait sa propre cuisine. Elle était certaine que, éloigné à ce point des élèves, elle était la seule personne à lui parler. Même avec elle, il était sans arrêt sarcastique et froid tel qu'il l'avait toujours été. S'il ne voulait pas répondre à une question, soit il l'ignorait royalement, soit il se servait de ses sarcasmes pour répondre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé à aucun moment, qu'il s'ouvrirait soudainement et deviendrait sympathique et amical – franchement si cela s'était passé ainsi, ça aurait été bien plus terrifiant que de faire face à Voldemort, et ça aurait signifié qu'il avait une lésion cérébrale chronique – mais étant donné les circonstances, elle avait pensé qu'il aurait pu changé un <em>tout petit peu<em>.

Et pourtant, en dépit de son attitude invariablement froide et dédaigneuse, il laissait de temps en temps, ce qui était incroyable, entrevoir quelque chose de plus. Une semaine après leur première conversation dans le laboratoire, elle trouva une note sur son lit, qui disait énigmatiquement : _« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous. »._ Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle se rendit jusqu'à ses appartements après le dîner et le trouva allongé sur le sofa dans son salon, en train de lire, un Pattenrond ronronnant et roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Incapable de parler, elle s'était tenue dans l'entrée en regardant les longs doigts de Rogue caresser distraitement la fourrure rousse derrière les oreilles de son animal de compagnie.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? » Réussit-elle à dire finalement.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'amusement derrière ses lunettes. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cependant, selon mon expérience, c'est presque impossible de stopper un chat qui souhaite particulièrement aller quelque part. »

« Je suis désolée s'il vous a dérangé. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. J'aime les chats. » Dit-il d'un ton absent, à sa grande surprise. Sans être sûre de savoir comment répondre, elle le regarda ôter ses lunettes et les poser sur le dessus de son livre, sur la petite table près de son coude. De toutes les façons possibles qu'elle avait imaginées pour qu'elle attire sa sympathie, elle n'avait pas pensé aux animaux comme moyen de thérapie.

« Avez-vous déjà eu un animal de compagnie ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il secoua la tête, apparemment absorbé religieusement par la lueur lumineuse renvoyée par la fourrure de Pattenrond.

« Non. Quand j'étais jeune, mon père n'aurait pas toléré d'animal, même pour les vacances seulement, et un de mes camarades de dortoir se serait sans aucune doute insurgé qu'un animal m'appartienne. Quand j'ai commencé à enseigner … Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin, pour être honnête. Les donjons ne sont pas vraiment idéaux pour un animal, de toute façon votre chat est le premier à s'aventurer volontairement aussi loin. »

« Pattenrond voit le château de Poudlard dans son intégralité comme faisant parti de son territoire. Apparemment, il vous y inclut dedans. » Répondit-elle, voulant qu'il continue de parler. Il grogna légèrement, et ça aurait pu être une illusion créée par la lumière, mais Hermione le vit sourire un peu. _Je t'en dois une, la boule de poils. Tu n'es pas un chat, mais un faiseur de miracles. _« Vous devriez être flatté. Il n'aime pas grand monde. » Elle n'avait jamais complètement compris les critères qu'avait Pattenrond pour ses amitiés qu'il choisissait avec discernement, mais il considérait manifestement que Rogue en valait la peine.

« Splendide, moi non plus. Nous allons nous entendre à merveille. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement et elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir son rire.

« Comment êtes-vous entré chez moi pour laisser le mot ? » Demanda-t-elle, plus curieuse qu'inquiète. « Est-ce que c'est de la même façon que pour accéder au bureau de Minerva ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire ? »

« Oui. »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. « N'importe qui peut le faire ? »

« Non. »

« Pourrais-je le faire ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Vous n'allez rien me dire, même pas insinuer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, frustrée par ses réponses monosyllabiques, et il fit un demi-sourire en secouant la tête.

« Non. Vous savez déjà tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour trouver la solution. »

« Allez, Pattenrond. » Dit-elle au chat, qui ouvrit un œil et la regarda d'un air endormi avant de changer de position avec réticence. A son amusement, il s'accrocha de ses pattes antérieures à la poitrine de Rogue et le regarda bien en face, ronronnant, avant de se retourner et de sauter au sol, et de venir à pas feutrés vers sa maîtresse. Elle le ramassa en souriant un peu et regarda Rogue en train d'enlever les poils roux de son pantalon – il portait rarement sa robe de sorcier dans ses appartements, avait-elle remarqué. « Désolée à propos des poils. »

« La seule façon d'éviter les poils de chat quand on possède un chat est d'avoir une de ces horribles sortes de Sphinx sans poils, et j'ai peine à croire qu'ils soient de vrais chats. » Répondit-il doucement.

« C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été sûre de ce qu'est Pattenrond – je crois que c'est un demi-Persan rouge, demi-Fléreur, mais je peux avoir tort. »

« Puisqu'il semble en remarquable bonne santé compte tenu de son âge et puisqu'il est assez intelligent pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à mes appartements, il ne me semble pas probable qu'il soit juste un chat. » Accepta-t-il. C'était une bonne remarque. Elle était propriétaire de son animal de compagnie – ou il en était le sien, comme il le laissait entendre parfois – depuis quatorze ans à présent et il avait environ trois ou quatre ans au moins quand elle l'avait acheté. Brusquement l'absurdité de la situation la frappa elle était en train de discuter de races de chats avec Severus Rogue, lui parmi tous.

« C'est le genre de discussion que je me serais attendue à avoir avec Minerva, et non avec vous. »

Il la regarda, une autre chimère de ce qu'aurait pu être un sourire au coin des lèvres. « En réalité, McGonagall n'aime pas beaucoup les chats. Je crois qu'elle est légèrement allergique. Vous l'avez peut-être vu quand elle s'est transformée récemment, c'est comme si elle avait un mauvais rhume. »

Hermione ravala un petit rire idiot. « Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est sa forme Animagus ? »

« Un masochisme latent serait ma meilleure suggestion. » Lui dit-t-il sèchement. « Bien que je suppose qu'elle ne savait probablement pas qu'elle était allergique jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme. Vous devriez le lui demander. » Ses yeux scintillèrent d'amusement. « Si vous le faites, assurez-vous de me prévenir à l'avance, ainsi je pourrai avoir une bonne vue. »

« Cela impliquerait que vous quittiez vos donjons et que vous vous mêliez aux autres, pauvres mortels que nous sommes. » Remarqua-t-elle. « Etes-vous sûr que ça en vaut la peine ? »

« Pour agacer Minerva McGonagall ? Absolument. »

« Bon, sur ce je vais reprendre mon chat et vous laisser à votre livre … » Se décida-t-elle. « … Avant que je ne perde tout respect pour ma Directrice. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« Bonne nuit. »

En quittant les appartements de l'homme, elle regarda son chat qui ronronnait. « Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, Pattenrond, mais je crois que tu as vraiment fait sourire Rogue. Pour cela, tu mérites un cadeau : va donc aux cuisines te trouver du poisson. » En marchant dans le couloir, elle fit une pause et baissa le regard sur son animal de compagnie alors qu'une pensée soudaine lui venait à l'esprit. « Si tu es entré dans ses quartiers par toi-même, tu aurais pu en partir très facilement. Alors pourquoi s'est-il dérangé pour me dire que tu étais ici, si tu ne l'ennuyais pas ? Est-ce que le plus grand misanthrope du monde sorcier voulait en réalité de la compagnie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Pattenrond cligna des yeux de façon énigmatique.

* * *

><p>Cette conversation avait été une immense surprise, l'une de celle qui renforçait sa détermination d'arriver à connaître le <em>vrai<em> Rogue. Elle souhaitait en particulier voir encore ce semblant de sourire – elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que de l'impassibilité sur son visage, ou bien un sourire méprisant, sarcastique, réservé pour ses moments de rage (et une fois de l'agonie, quand il toussait du sang sur le plancher de la Cabane hurlante, mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser) et elle voulait voir ce qu'un vrai sourire ferait à son visage.

Son vingt-neuvième anniversaire tombait un samedi proche de la fin de Septembre. Elle était dans la salle des professeurs tôt ce matin, riant avec ceux de ses collègues qui étaient réveillés en ouvrant ses cadeaux. Ce fut une surprise quand Rogue entra, puisqu'il mettait rarement les pieds dans la pièce. Il paraissait fatigué et irritable, comme fréquemment et il se dirigea directement vers le café tout juste prêt dans un coin de la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle en marchant vers lui.

« Pénurie de café. » Marmonna-t-il, focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment il n'était pas quelqu'un du matin. Se remplissant une tasse – il le prenait toujours fort et noir, soit sans aucun sucre, soit avec selon l'opinion d'Hermione beaucoup trop de sucre, cela dépendait de son humeur – il se retourna et était bien parti pour atteindre la porte quand il parut remarquer ce qu'il se passait. « C'est votre anniversaire ? » L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Oui. »

A sa déception, si ce n'est sa surprise, il ne dit rien d'autre et s'échappa simplement de la pièce. Echangeant des coups d'œil avec ses collègues professeurs, elle roula des yeux en secouant la tête. _Un 'Joyeux anniversaire' l'aurait tué ?_ Juste quand elle pensait qu'il commençait à s'adoucir un peu, il faisait quelque chose comme ça, et la laissait perplexe quant à savoir s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de plus en lui que la carapace glaciale qu'il laissait voir au monde entier.

Hermione se sentit très coupable d'avoir eu ces pensées, plus tard, lorsqu'elle retourna à ses appartements après le déjeuner pour trouver une disposition de fleurs en papier à couper le souffle dans son salon – trois roses rouge et blanches, chacune pliée avec une exquise précision. Il n'y avait pas de carte, ni de mot, mais elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui appréciait les origamis ou qui aurait pu s'introduire dans ses appartements. Quand elle le remercia cette après-midi là, il semblait figé et dit impatiemment qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était en train de parler. Cette expérience lui apprit à tout le moins qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun signe qui montrait que Rogue mentait, et qu'il était peu judicieux d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un moment qu'elle avait compris la moindre chose à son propos.

Elle ne le revit pas jusqu'à fin Octobre. Sa quête pour trouver un remède lui prenait la plupart de son temps dans ses recherches. Elle savait qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque occasionnellement pour jeter un œil sur les livres de santé, de guérison et de Magie noire, et elle essayait de diriger ses propres lectures vers les volumes qu'il ne semblait pas avoir déjà lus. Une fois qu'il aurait commencé réellement à préparer des potions, elle ne doutait pas de le voir plus souvent, mais pour le moment il ne paraissait pas particulièrement vouloir de compagnie. Minerva avait – avec réticence – insisté pour qu'il rejoigne ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs à l'occasion. Evidemment la Directrice s'était rendue compte que le clivage entre Rogue et les autres professeurs n'était pas une bonne chose. Il avait obéit avec la même réticence et y passait une ou deux heures pendant la soirée la plupart du temps, dans son coin habituel, notant des devoirs ou lisant le journal en ignorant complètement les autres. Mais Hermione était certaine qu'il était conscient de tout ce qui se disait autour de lui et qu'une moitié de la raison de son obéissance résidait dans le fait qu'il avait ainsi la chance de rester au courant des évolutions actuelles.

Il refusait toujours d'assister aux repas, mais la majorité des banquets étaient obligatoires pour tout le corps enseignant, et c'était donc Hermione qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui pour Halloween. Il paraissait être de mauvaise humeur, même pour Severus Rogue, repoussant sa nourriture dans son assiette, sans appétit, tout en regardant dans le vide, et les ombres dans ses yeux étaient plus prononcées que jamais.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ne répondit pas, il ne l'avait apparemment même pas entendue, et c'était mauvais signe – Rogue était toujours conscient de son environnement. Une telle distraction ne correspondait pas du tout à son caractère. « Severus ? »

« Quoi ? » Dit-il d'un ton rauque et irrité.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il lui lança un regard noir avant de détourner les yeux sur ce point ni trop éloigné ni trop proche, qui semblait le fasciner, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Dans cet état d'esprit, même si elle pouvait le pousser à répondre, il était probable qu'elle n'obtienne qu'un grognement déplaisant, cependant elle s'inquiétait pour lui. « Avez-vous eu une autre crise ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement, après avoir fait en sorte d'être sûre que personne d'autre n'écoutait.

Cela lui valut un regard un peu surpris de sa part, comme s'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que ce pouvait être la raison de son inquiétude. « Non. » Répondit-il d'une manière inattendue. Hermione réfléchit alors frénétiquement, essayant de penser à ce qui aurait pu le troubler en dehors de ça.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ne pourriez-vous pas vous occuper de vos affaires pour une fois ? » Dit-il sèchement, en rentrant les épaules et en se tournant dans une autre direction. En lui lançant un regard chargé de colère contenu, elle reporta son attention sur sa nourriture, et le laissa bouder si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Après un moment, elle l'entendit soupirer et elle lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, observant la tension dans son attitude tandis qu'il marmonnait. « Si vous voulez tout savoir, je n'ai pas bien dormi. »

« Je pensais que vous ne le faisiez jamais. » Remarqua-t-elle sèchement : le fait est qu'il était insomniaque chronique. En tant que seul membre du Trio d'Or toujours présent à Poudlard, Hermione possédait maintenant la Carte du Maraudeur, et il apparaissait que quelque soit l'heure à laquelle elle la vérifiait négligemment - les moments où elle était elle-même éveillée - le petit point marqué 'Severus Rogue' était toujours en mouvement soit dans son bureau, soit dans son laboratoire ou dans son salon, très rarement dans sa chambre.

Il la fixa d'un air furieux. Contrairement à la plupart de ses regards tristement célèbres, la raison de l'expression de celui-ci était facile à déchiffrer, c'était un très clair message voulant dire : '_Voyez comment vous réagissez quand je prends_ _la peine de vous adresser la parole,' _et elle se sentit légèrement honteuse. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment, en essayant de transmettre dans son ton une excuse sans vraiment s'excuser, puisqu'il semblait tellement ne pas aimer ça.

« Je n'apprécie pas cette période de l'année. » Répondit-il sèchement. De part les mouvements de ses épaules quand il se retourna, Hermione comprit que la conversation était terminée il avait répondu à sa question et considérait de façon évidente que c'était fini. Revenant à son assiette, pensivement, elle méditait à propos de ce qu'il avait dit. Etait-ce l'automne qu'il n'aimait pas, Octobre, ou Halloween en particulier ?

Ce ne fut que tard cette nuit, quand elle fut prête pour aller se coucher, que la réponse la frappa brusquement, et elle se maudit de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. _Bien sûr !_ Halloween de l'année 1981 avait été pratiquement la pire nuit de la vie de Rogue. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, mais parce que c'était de sa faute. Assise sur son lit, elle réfléchit à cela encore un peu. Il y avait d'autres facteurs dans l'histoire. Comme tout ce qui concernait Rogue, ce n'était jamais aussi simple et net que ce qu'il y paraissait au premier abord.

La mort de Lily était évidemment le pire, mais la mort de James l'avait sûrement affecté, peu importe qu'il l'ait haï Il devait la vie à James, et avait échoué à rembourser cette dette. Et Voldemort était tombé. Bien que Rogue ait déjà changé de camp à ce moment-là, il ressentait probablement encore une loyauté persistante envers son premier maître. Aussi, réalisa-t-elle lentement, la mort des Potter marquait une promesse brisée – Dumbledore avait promis de protéger Lily et sa famille en échange des services de Rogue, et avait échoué à la tenir, ce qui constituait sans doute un seul cas parmi des douzaines d'autres de promesses brisées par quelqu'un qui lui en avait faite.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas dormir. » Murmura-t-elle à Pattenrond, qui était assis et qui la regardait attentivement. Brusquement, il lui vint à l'esprit une idée, et elle regarda son animal de compagnie. « Pattenrond, voudrais-tu aller le voir ? Severus ? Je suis certaine qu'il aurait besoin d'un ami en ce moment, et un ami qui ne peut pas parler serait parfait – il ne voudra pas de compagnie humaine, bien qu'il en ait probablement besoin. S'il te plait ? »

Le chat la regarda pendant un long moment, puis se leva et vint frotter sa face aplatie contre elle, en ronronnant d'une manière rassurante, avant de bondir hors du lit et de sortir avec un coup de queue. Ils utilisaient tout le temps des animaux pour les thérapies moldues, et Hermione estima en se rallongeant qu'ils étaient particulièrement efficaces dans les cas de dépression ou de désordre psychiatrique. De plus, écouter Pattenrond ronronner et ressentir sa chaleur sur ses jambes la faisait toujours se sentir mieux après de mauvais rêves ou quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Ce dont avait besoin Rogue en ce moment même était d'une compagnie qui ne le jugerait pas, qui voudrait seulement le faire se sentir mieux, et puisqu'il ne croirait jamais à de tels motifs innocents venant de sa part, Pattenrond était la deuxième meilleure solution. Il était bien plus probable qu'il fasse confiance à un animal.

_C'est un début_, se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle essayait de ne pas le prendre en pitié, mais c'était parfois extrêmement difficile.

* * *

><p>Cette dernière idée sembla fonctionner bien mieux que ses précédents efforts. C'était dur de dire s'il dormait mieux grâce à Pattenrond ou parce que Halloween était maintenant passée, mais il paraissait un peu moins stressé. Elle se surprit en train d'essayer de ne pas sourire à chaque fois qu'elle remarquait des poils roux sur sa robe. Son chat passait maintenant plusieurs nuits par semaine en dehors de ses appartements. Il lui manquait, mais s'il passait ces nuits dans les donjons, Rogue en avait davantage besoin qu'elle.<p>

Quand Rogue amena le sujet de lui-même dans la salle des professeurs, en demandant un peu maladroitement si son chat devrait passer autant de temps loin d'elle, elle sourit vaguement, le regarda dans les yeux et répliqua que, selon ses propres mots, il était vraiment difficile d'empêcher un chat d'aller quelque part, particulièrement là où il souhaitait aller. C'était une réponse très Serpentarde, une réponse dont elle était fière. S'il suspecta que c'était de son fait à elle, il n'en dit pas un mot.

Halloween marqua dans le même temps le début d'une période difficile pour Hermione. On était maintenant mi-novembre, et l'anniversaire du jour où ses parents avaient rompu tout contact avec elle pour de bon n'était passé que depuis quelques jours – un mois ou deux après que la guerre ait prit fin, elle était partie les voir pour restaurer leur mémoire et essayer de s'expliquer. Ils avaient été horrifiés par ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir et par le fait qu'ils savaient qu'elle pourrait refaire la même chose, et pire, sans qu'ils en prennent connaissance, et sans leur accord. Les deux mois suivants avaient été incroyablement éprouvants, avant que tout ne s'effondre pour de bon à la fin novembre de cette année-là.

Pendant la journée, elle pouvait se focaliser sur ses cours, sur sa recherche continue à propos de la neurologie et des maladies auto-immunes, sur ses devoirs en tant que membre du corps enseignant, sur ses lectures mais la nuit, il semblait que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne mettait un terme à l'activité de son esprit ni ne bloquait ses pensées et ses souvenirs douloureux qui la tourmentaient. Suivant l'exemple de Rogue, elle essaya la musique, ce qui fonctionna un peu, et aida certainement dans le sens où elle n'avait pas à supporter ce silence oppressant, mais cela ne stoppa pas l'insomnie ou les cauchemars.

Après un rêve particulièrement horrible, quand elle se réveilla en criant littéralement, Hermione admit la défaite. Rogue avait promis une fois qu'il lui ferait de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves si elle en souhaitait, et c'était le cas tout de suite. En s'asseyant, frissonnante, elle balaya d'un air absent les poils de son chat inquiet et regarda l'heure. Deux heures et demie du matin. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil, ou elle s'endormirait pendant les cours demain. En tâtonnant sous son oreiller, elle trouva la Carte du Maraudeur, et murmura. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » avant de scanner le parchemin des yeux à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

Elle n'était pas du tout surprise de voir que Rogue n'était pas dans son lit, en dépit de l'heure extrêmement avancée, mais il n'était pas non plus dans ses appartements. Cela lui prit presque dix minutes de recherches sur la carte avant de le trouver en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, marchant en de petits cercles en suivant la rambarde. Et bien, il semblerait qu'il n'y aurait aucune potion ce soir – cela aurait vraiment pris du temps pour la préparer de toute manière. Elle pouvait toujours au moins le lui demander il l'aurait demain, à moins qu'il ne fût pris dans une de ses colères. Et sincèrement, elle ne voulait plus rester allongée ici parler à quelqu'un, même s'il était de sale humeur, pourrait aider. Une dispute la distrairait au moins. Murmurant « Méfait accompli », elle se leva et empoigna sa robe.

Pendant le temps qu'elle mit pour émerger dans la nuit froide en haut de la tour, il s'était arrêté de marcher en cercles et se tenait debout appuyé sur la rambarde, observant les terres des alentours. Comme toujours, il ne semblait pas du tout surpris de la voir, il lui jeta simplement un coup d'œil et inclina doucement sa tête pour la saluer avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la nuit d'automne. Elle marcha et se tint derrière lui, pour regarder dehors c'était une nuit dégagée, le ciel était remplit d'étoiles, et la lune à demi pleine. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, dans cette curieuse atmosphère qui se développe au petit matin quand deux insomniaques se rencontrent.

Sincèrement, elle était un peu surprise de son choix de lieu. Elle avait su depuis des années qu'il traînait fréquemment dans les couloirs la nuit, mais ici c'était l'endroit où il avait tué Albus, l'endroit où il s'était de son plein gré soumis à la condamnation et la haine engendrées par son activité d'espionnage et où il s'était effectivement damné lui-même. Cela paraissait être un endroit étrange pour vouloir y rester et réfléchir, mais elle ne le connaissait vraiment, en dehors de la relation élève-professeur, que depuis quelques mois c'était certainement une période trop courte pour cerner la façon dont il raisonnait.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Dit-elle finalement, doucement.

« Vraiment, Professeur Granger ? » En dépit des mots sarcastiques, son ton était neutre, calme. « Je ne l'avais pas deviné. »

« S'il vous plait, Severus. J'apprécie habituellement de me disputer avec vous, mais je ne peux vraiment pas ce soir. »

« Alors je vais devoir m'efforcer de me contenir. » De n'importe qui d'autre, cette remarque aurait pu être taquine, mais ses yeux et sa voix étaient sérieux. Il la considérait de ce regard appuyé qu'elle détestait, celui qui signifiait qu'il voyait bien plus de choses qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Cet été, vous m'avez proposé de préparer la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pour moi, si jamais j'en voulais. » Dit-elle doucement, sans le regarder. « J'en voudrais, si l'offre tient toujours. »

« Elle sera sur votre bureau, demain soir. » Une petite part de tension en elle s'évanouit. Elle avait pensé qu'il refuserait, ou qu'au moins il aurait badiné avant d'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter une autre nuit d'horreur.

« Merci. » Dit-elle plus doucement, la gorge serrée.

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » Offrit-il avec la même douceur.

« Je n'imagine pas un seul instant que cela puisse vous intéresser. »

Il se raidit légèrement à côté d'elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant de colère. Perdue dans les terres nues sous eux, elle ne le remarqua pas, combattant contre les larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux. Comme il lui lançait un regard d'animosité, ses yeux perdirent cet éclat de colère et redevinrent pensifs avant de reprendre leur expression neutre il paraissait être en grande réflexion.

« J'ai trouvé quelques numéros anciens de la _Gazette _de cette saison, de l'automne qui suivait la guerre. » Dit-il finalement, avec juste une vague pointe de question dans sa voix.

Elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif avec raideur. « Oui, Severus, vous avez raison comme d'habitude. Bien joué. »

« Je n'essaie pas de mettre mon nez dans des choses qui ne me regardent pas, Hermione. » L'usage de son prénom la fit sursauter, ce qui l'aida à réfréner la menace des larmes, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Ses yeux étaient impénétrables comme toujours, la seule émotion discernable dans ses profonds yeux noirs était un soupçon d'insensibilité, dans ce regard sans vie dont elle se souvenait de par les années passées.

Il continua de parler doucement, de sa voix âpre et râpeuse. « En dépit de l'opinion général, je suis humain. Je suis aussi très familier avec la douleur, la souffrance, la tristesse, la colère… et la culpabilité. »

Sa compréhension la toucha davantage que son sarcasme ne l'aurait fait, et elle lui tourna le dos, mordant sa lèvre et déglutissant. Elle détestait se sentir émotive et vulnérable – _humaine_, lui chuchota une petite voix – et si elle devait se décomposer devant quelqu'un, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais été dans son top cent. Il y eut un mouvement dans le coin de son œil elle le considéra et le trouva en train de lui tendre sa robe.

« Il fait froid ici. » Dit-il calmement, presque avec gêne. « Vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais votre corps vous le fera sentir. »

Il avait raison. Avec réticence, elle tendit la main et prit l'habit noir de ses mains, enveloppant ses épaules du vêtement en réalisant seulement quand cela cessa qu'elle était en train de frissonner. Les odeurs familières de la classe de Potions émanaient de l'étoffe : de la fumée de bois, des herbes, des produits chimiques et des agents conservateurs. Elle pouvait toutes les identifier mais l'une d'entre elles lui échappait. Se blottissant plus encore dans la laine perpétuellement chaude, elle se concentra sur elle, sentant quelque chose de terreux à base de plantes, et l'identifia éventuellement comme étant du romarin. Elle n'avait pas pensé au romarin en tant que senteur particulièrement masculine avant. _Du romarin pour se souvenir…_

A côté d'elle, il s'éclaircit la gorge, bougeant légèrement et évidemment mal à l'aise, avant de parler de la même voix âpre et râpeuse. « Je vais vous énoncer une des plus difficiles leçons que je n'ai jamais eu à retenir, Hermione. Tout ne mérite pas une bataille, et vous _ne pouvez pas_ vous battre contre tout et espérer gagner. Il est parfois nécessaire d'admettre que vous êtes… seulement humaine. »

Quelque chose à propos de ces mots, venant de _cet_ homme parmi tous, la toucha comme s'il lui avait donné un coup. Cela, combiné à sa prise de conscience qu'il parlait certainement d'une tragique et amère expérience, la fit finalement sortir de ses limites, et elle commença à pleurer pratiquement silencieusement.

Quand ses larmes se tarirent finalement, elle réalisa que son visage était terré contre sa poitrine et que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans sa chemise. Alors que sa robe avait l'odeur de son travail, de si près elle pouvait le sentir _lui_ – une étrange et complexe senteur qui ne lui rappelait rien de plus que la pluie, la distinctive odeur de l'air après un orage, teintée d'une légère pointe de fumée et de quelque chose à base de plantes, de romarin, de menthe et de thym. Si elle avait imaginé que cela pouvait arriver, elle aurait prédit qu'il s'enfuirait, littéralement, ou qu'il la repousserait sans ménagement, mais en fait ses bras l'entourèrent et la tinrent proche de lui alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de la serrer contre lui – son corps entier était tendu et il était clairement gêné, mais il faisait un effort pour être réconfortant. Le fait qu'il était très probable qu'il n'ait aucune expérience de cette sorte de réconfort et qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire frappa Hermione, mais elle appréciait l'effort, et bien que tout en lui criait qu'il voulait être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, la chaleur de son corps seule était apaisante.

Prenant pitié de lui, elle se détacha avec attention dès qu'elle bougea, il laissa tomber ses bras et recula en évitant ses yeux. Trouvant son mouchoir, elle s'essuya les yeux et se moucha avant de s'envelopper plus fortement dans la robe et de le rejoindre à la rambarde.

S'essuyant à nouveau les yeux, elle se tint en silence pendant un moment. « Comment saviez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement. Hermione elle-même n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'elle demandait, mais comme toujours il sembla comprendre même s'il mit un très long moment à répondre. Il gardait ses yeux résolument braqués sur l'horizon, et ses articulations devenaient blanches à force d'agripper la rambarde.

« Comme je le disais, je suis familier avec la douleur. Je… Je sais aussi ce que cela fait de – d'être noyé par elle, noyé à un tel point que vous avez désespérément besoin de vous tourner vers quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_, et – de juste vous laisser aller, parce que c'est ça ou suffoquer. »

_Il comprend vraiment._ Dans un moment de compréhension, Hermione se tourna pour le regarder. « Mais personne n'a jamais fait ça pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle très doucement. « Vous n'avez jamais pu … Vous laisser aller. »

Il eut un tic nerveux sous un œil, et elle put affirmer qu'il usait de tous les vestiges de son self-control de fer pour garder sa figure complètement dépourvue d'expressions. Ses yeux semblaient morts, dénués de vie et perdus. « Bonne nuit, Hermione, » Dit-il finalement, se retournant et passant précipitamment la porte pour descendre les escaliers. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas le suivre il s'était libéré autant que possible ce soir, et si elle poussait plus loin ce prodige, il exploserait.

Elle puisa dans la chaleur de sa robe qu'elle tenait plus fortement, son cœur souffrant pour lui à ce moment. Il ne lui avait pas répondu : il n'en avait pas besoin. Tant d'année de douleur et de souffrance, et personne vers qui se tourner, personne pour lui offrir un simple réconfort humain. Il avait dû être terriblement seul. Elle se rappela d'à quel point son corps avait été rigide et inconfortable alors qu'il essayait de la tenir et de se souvenir quand il avait été touché pour la dernière fois il n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts humains, de ce qu'elle savait, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'y était pas familier. D'une certaine façon, il lui rappelait un petit animal égaré, rempli de peur et de méfiance, désespéré d'atteindre et de toucher quelqu'un et pourtant trop effrayé pour le faire, tressaillant au moindre geste. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point il avait dû être seul elle suspectait que cela durait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même pas dans quelle mesure il en souffrait.

Et pourtant, en dépit de cela, il avait essayé de l'aider quand elle en avait eut besoin. Il avait essayé de lui offrir du réconfort alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait rien à gagner à avoir cette attitude, pas lorsqu'elle lui était déjà redevable pour la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Il avait été complètement étranger à son caractère, et pourtant il était le seul à avoir pu comprendre totalement ce que cela faisait d'intérioriser toute cette douleur, cette peine et cette culpabilité jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les supporter. Ses amis … ils étaient de 'typiques Gryffondors', comme l'aurait dit Severus, passionnés et enflammés, leurs émotions se répandaient autour d'eux, et Hermione n'aimait habituellement pas cela. A l'accoutumé, elle gardait tout en elle, plus comme Severus le faisait.

Doucement, elle entama la longue marche jusqu'à ses appartements, perdue dans ses pensées, en gardant en tête la persistante odeur de pluie.

* * *

><p>Dans la froide lueur du jour, elle révisa quelque peu son opinion. Il n'y avait pas de doute quant au fait qu'il était blessé, profondément, presque mortellement, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne répondrait pas aux appels à l'aide. Il avait quarante-huit ans pratiquement un demi-siècle à garder en soi tout ses sentiments, ce qui avait laissé des marques. Ce n'était pas un conte, elle n'allait pas trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes ni l'aider à cicatriser comme par enchantement – ah ah. Il était trop détruit pour cela. Ses blessures étaient trop graves pour être guéries le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer, le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de lui donner quelque chose d'autre qui lui permettrait d'oublier autant que possible, quelque chose pour atténuer un peu la douleur, afin qu'il puisse vivre avec. Ca ne semblait pas être beaucoup, mais c'était plus que tout ce que quiconque ne lui avait jamais donné si elle pouvait y arriver, ce serait suffisant pour le rembourser, au moins un peu.<p>

_Typiquement Gryffondor_, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle nettoyait sa figure et qu'elle se brossait les dents_, d'essayer d'assumer la responsabilité des problèmes du monde entier. Ce n'est pas à moi de le guérir._ Cependant, elle souhaitait toujours le faire, en partie parce qu'il méritait mieux, en partie parce que le monde magique le lui devait, en partie parce qu'il était un être humain, mais aussi en partie pour son propre bien. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait entraperçu brièvement l'homme tapis sous le manteau de cicatrices qui l'enserraient. Elle avait eu le pressentiment qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un qu'elle souhaiterait apprendre à connaître.

Il n'avait pas de personnalité innocente et aimante enterrée profondément en lui qui pourrait être ramenée à la surface par des cajoleries, elle le savait. S'il y avait eu quelque chose de cette sorte en lui, ça n'y était plus depuis des années. Il était ce qu'il était – meurtri, amer, méfiant, seul, colérique et blessé. Si elle ne pouvait l'accepter, il faudrait mieux qu'elle s'en aille dès maintenant, parce si elle persistait à vouloir le changer, ils souffriraient tous les deux. Quelques petites choses semblaient meilleures en lui si elle pouvait les atteindre, elles contrebalanceraient l'obscurité que tout le monde voyait en lui et l'aideraient à trouver une sorte de stabilité. Essayer n'importe quoi d'autre serait vain pour une raison ou pour une autre. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cette obscurité faisait parti de lui, et elle n'avait ni le pouvoir ni le droit de changer cela.

L'immense étendue de ce qu'elle planifiait lui donnait le vertige. De toutes les victimes possibles de la guerre qu'elle aurait pu décider d'essayer d'aider, elle _devait_ faire une fixation sur la plus meurtrie d'entre elles. Et puis, elle avait été engagée sur ce chemin au moment même où elle s'était dirigée vers lui à la Gare de Waterloo, que c'eût été une coïncidence ou quelque chose de complètement différend. Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait toujours confiance en elle-même. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui lui offrirait une perspective différente, mais qui ?

Le portrait d'Albus était le choix le plus évident, mais Hermione rejeta l'idée au moment où elle surgit dans sa tête. Severus avait loyalement servi Dumbledore pendant plus de vingt ans, mais elle était prête à manger Pattenrond s'il lui disait qu'il avait vraiment apprécié son maître, et elle était certaine que Dumbledore n'avait jamais totalement compris son espion, si ce n'est seulement pour le contrôler. Hermione pensait toujours à son Directeur avec affection et respect, mais en même temps ces émotions étaient beaucoup moins fortes que ce qu'elles avaient été. Que cela ait été nécessaire ou pas, elle n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il leur avait fait à tous. Cela _avait_ été nécessaire, mais la façon dont il prétendait que rien n'était en train de se tramer lui retournait l'estomac. Elle aurait eu bien plus d'estime pour lui s'il avait admis honnêtement ce qu'il était en train de leur faire.

Non, Albus n'avait aucun aperçu de ce qui se passait dans la tête du maître des Potions. Au mieux, il pourrait probablement lui dire de quelle façon provoquer certaines réactions, et elle se contenterait essentiellement de cela. Les anciens collègues de Severus constituaient également un mauvais choix il n'avait jamais apprécié aucun d'entre eux et eux non plus en retour. Ils n'avaient rien à lui offrir.

Peut-être que ce dont elle avait besoin n'était pas de nouvelles données mais d'avoir une perspective différente de ce qu'elle savait déjà. Aucun des amis de Severus – il n'en avait aucun – mais peut-être que l'un des siens l'aiderait à organiser ses pensées confuses. Mais qui ? _Pas_ Ron, il ne lui parlait toujours pas, mais elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir oubliée. Noël aurait été l'occasion d'envoyer une carte et un cadeau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry ? Non. Il avait eu trop d'histoires avec Severus, trop d'amertume en ressortait. Il ne détestait plus le maître des Potions, mais il ne comprendrait certainement pas le fait qu'elle souhaitait aider son vieil ennemi. De plus, avoir une opinion d'homme n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Ginny ? Trop proche d'Harry… et dans tous les cas, Hermione suspectait que son amie rousse ne la comprendrait pas non plus. Elle ne voulait pas passer des semaines à expliquer ce qu'elle tentait d'accomplir, pas quand elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Brusquement la réponse vint à elle Hermione s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre.

_Chère Luna_

_Ca fait un bail que nous ne nous sommes pas parlées, depuis que tu as proposé de donner une interview à Severus cet été. Désolée pour mon silence. Je me suis seulement habituée de nouveau à ma routine. En fait, je voulais ton avis par rapport à quelque chose je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu sembles toujours avoir une façon de voir les choses différemment, et je pense que cela pourrait m'être utile en ce moment… Es-tu libre ce week-end ? J'aimerais pouvoir te parler…_

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Hermione ! J'allais t'écrire de toutes manières. Je sais que cette période de l'année est difficile. »<p>

« Oui, ça l'est. » Acquiesça Hermione, bizarrement soulagée de dire cela. Le curieux mélange du caractère de Luna composé de rêveries et d'un sens commun solide comme le roc était étrangement relaxant. « Mais c'est plus simple maintenant que l'anniversaire est passé. »

« Bien. Tu en souffres de moins en moins chaque année, non ? » Le regard flou de son amie était maintenant perçant. « Est-ce que d'autres s'en sont souvenus ? »

« Non. » Admit-elle tristement, « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils le fassent. »

« Etre seule n'aide pas, tu sais. »

« Je n'étais pas seule. Quelqu'un à Poudlard était là. En réalité, c'est ce dont je voulais te parler… » Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione se lança dans le récit de ce qui s'était déroulée en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Cela prit un long moment. Cependant Luna ne dit rien, elle était juste assise, le menton dans la main, ne regardant rien de particulier, écoutant sans commentaires.

« Et bien … » Dit-elle prosaïquement quand Hermione eut fini. « Je vois pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne d'autre. »

« Non. » En convint-elle ironiquement. « J'ai pensé – espéré – que tu ne réagirais pas de la même façon qu'eux. Je ne veux pas avoir à me justifier de vouloir aider quelqu'un. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. » Répondit-elle avec entrain. « Je n'ai cependant jamais vu le Professeur Rogue de la manière dont toi tu l'as vu. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas une Gryffondor il n'a jamais détesté les Serdaigle. J'ai une vision des choses plus neutre. Et je n'ai jamais cru à ce que quelqu'un montrait en surface, car personne n'est simple. »

« Exactement. » Acquiesça Hermione tranquillement. « Ca m'a pris du temps pour comprendre ça. Donc es-tu d'accord avec ce que j'essaye de faire ? »

Luna parut curieusement sérieuse. « Oui, en fait oui. Je pense… Et bien … »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plait. Je pense à ça depuis des années, mais si j'en aurais parlé avant tu m'aurais jetée un sort. »

« Parler de quoi, Luna ? » demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Et bien, je me suis souvent demandée si toi et le Professeur Rogue étiez autant en désaccord que ce qu'il y paraissait parce que vous êtes tellement semblables en réalité. Je veux dire, la raison de son dégoût pour Harry est évidente, et si l'on déteste Harry on doit également détester Ron, mais tu n'étais pas tellement mêlée à leurs affaires. Il semblait te détester pour tes propres aptitudes. »

« Je l'agaçais. Je faisais de mon mieux, et je le montrais. »

« Comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, mais il ne les a jamais détestés pour cela. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Luna ? Je ne suis pas en colère, juste confuse. De quelle façon étions-nous semblables ? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux meurtris. » Dit simplement Luna. « Ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour en est une preuve. Il n'aurait pas pu t'aider à moins que ce que tu étais en train de traverser ne concorde avec ce qu'il avait enduré. Il n'aurait pas su comment le faire. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Je pense que tu as été une élève très similaire à celui qu'il était par le passé. »

« Quelle sorte d'élève ? »

« Intelligente. Isolée. Marginalisée. Frustrée. Seule. Brillante. Impatiente. »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche pour dénigrer rageusement cela, mais elle la referma toute seule. Rien de ce qu'avait dit Luna n'était faux. Il y avait quelques différences, car elle doutait que Severus n'ait jamais essayé d'obtenir l'approbation d'un professeur ou d'aider un élève moins habile, et elle n'avait jamais créé de sortilèges pour blesser des gens ou été exposée à ce genre de brimades qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine. Mais Luna avait seulement listé beaucoup de facteurs communs.

« Peut-être. » Dit-elle finalement, avec réticence. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Luna, elle aurait été outragée de toutes les implications de cette constatation, mais Luna ne voyait pas le monde de la même manière que la majorité des gens – c'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait parlé en premier lieu, après tout. « Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit gaiement Luna, « Mais il est évident que ça signifie quelque chose. Il ne se serait pas ouvert autant qu'il l'a fait sinon. Même de ce que tu m'as dit à propos de sa santé, il ne lui était pas nécessaire de te laisser apprendre autant de choses. Il réagit à ta personne, Hermione, le _pourquoi_ n'est pas important. Si tu veux l'aider, tu as plus de chances d'y arriver que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu y arriveras. »

« Je le sais. » Assura-t-elle à son amie. « Ce n'est pas un conte de fée. Il ne va pas devenir quelqu'un de différent, et je ne veux pas cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Luna très sérieusement.

« Je veux l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment le faire cependant. Je ne suis pas assez arrogante pour penser savoir comment l'aider. Il est ce qu'il est, je veux juste faire en sorte que ça soit moins douloureux et moins difficile pour lui. Et, d'une certaine façon, je pense que nous sommes amis, bien que la plupart des gens ne le voient pas ainsi. »

« Humm … » Murmura Luna, apparemment absorbée par ses pensées. Hermione y était habituée.

« Qu'a-t-il laissé paraître quand il t'a donné cette interview ? »

« Hein ? Oh. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il me l'a envoyée, avec la photo. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la guerre. »

« Et donc, des idées pour ce que je fais à présent ? »

« Faire en sorte que Pattenrond l'aide était un bon début. » Dit pensivement Luna. « Les animaux sont toujours plus facile à approcher que les gens. Je pense que tu as eu une bonne idée quand tu l'as comparé à un animal sauvage égaré … Conserve cette idée. Laisse-le s'accommoder à toi et se rapprocher de temps en temps. Essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire – par rapport aux livres, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Quelque chose de sain. L'as-tu touché depuis l'épisode de la tour ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas encore folle. » Dit Luna avec un sourire. « C'est une question sérieuse. »

Hermione y pensa pendant un moment. « Je l'ai seulement vu une ou deux fois depuis cette nuit. Il m'a donné la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves que je lui avais demandé et m'a dit que ce n'était pas la solution, puis je lui ai rendu sa robe, et nous nous sommes vus brièvement pour parler de ses recherches. »

« L'as-tu touché ? »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas … Attends. Si. Dans la salle des professeurs, accidentellement. J'ai touché son bras. »

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Il s'est éloigné brusquement. » Dit-elle lentement. « Très violemment. Il a déchiré le papier qu'il était en train de lire. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que j'aurais provoqué une moins grande réaction si je l'avais poignardé sans faire exprès. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Il a agit comme si rien ne s'était passé, il a juste grogné après moi, pour la forme. »

« Alors tu avais raison. Il n'a pas été touché depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Le touché est important, Hermione. Des psychologues moldus ont fait des expériences avec des animaux – des chiots, des singes ou d'autres, j'ai oublié lesquels exactement. Ils prenaient des nouveaux nés, et les élevaient en assurant leurs besoins essentiels – nourriture, eau, chaleur, santé, propreté – tout, excepté les contacts physiques, avec leur propre espèce ou avec les humains. Ils les touchaient le moins possible, presque jamais. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« La plupart d'entre eux sont morts. Ceux qui ont survécu étaient anormaux. Agressifs, dangereux, et incapables d'interagir avec les autres. »

Hermione assimila lentement la chose. « Ce qui veut dire que je devrais faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est ton projet, pas le mien. Mais si ça peut aider, ils commencent à apprivoiser les chevaux comme ça : ils passent une semaine environ à simplement apprendre au cheval qu'être touché ne blesse pas, que ce n'est pas quelque chose à craindre. Peut-être que c'est par ça que tu devrais commencer. Montre-lui qu'interagir avec un autre humain ne fait pas mal, que parler et toucher sont des choses normales. Je veux dire : il le sait déjà intellectuellement, mais tu dois le lui montrer de manière inconsciente. Ce n'est pas un problème intellectuel – si c'était le cas vous trouveriez tous deux la situation beaucoup plus simple. C'est en rapport avec l'instinct, pas la raison. Donc demander de l'aide à une Serdaigle n'était pas très intelligent de ta part, vraiment. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, avant qu'Hermione ne commence à rire. « Tu es en train de me donner des conseils pour rompre la bride de Severus ? »

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : <em>Luna est peut-être rêveuse, mais personne ne peut l'être tout le temps.<em> _Pattenrond se montrera encore il est drôle. Le pas s'accélère un peu, mais on prend toujours les choses du bon côté, et doucement, ne vous inquiétez pas._


	4. Chapter 9

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Bonjour à tous! Pour x raisons, comme indiqué sur la publication des chapitres précédents de cette fic magnifique : s/7355516/7/Post_Tenebrax_Lux j'ai repris la traduction de manelor de la fic originale en anglais de Loten. La première partie étant là: s/7355516/1/bPost_b_bTenebrax_b_Lux

Désolée pour l'attente, six autres chapitres sont déjà traduits donc bientôt postés, et les premiers vont être re-corrigés (car je vois plein de fautes à chaque relecture, traduction amateur oblige...). Merci pour votre soutien! Celui-ci est extrêmement prenant...

**Chapitre 9**

C'est la saison de… euh… l'angoisse. Attention : un peu de langage grossier dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>« Il existe un temps pendant lequel l'esprit est subjugué et triste, pour on ne sait quelle raison quand le passé ressemble à une désolation balayé par la tempête, la vie à une vanité et à un fardeau, et le futur à une manière de mourir. »<strong> - Mark Twain.

* * *

><p>La fraicheur de Noël amena avec elle l'écrasante évidence qu'Hermione allait avoir à mener un ample combat. Le matin de Noël, elle entra tôt dans la salle des professeurs, espérant pouvoir y être avant que quiconque ne vienne, et elle arpenta la pièce. Les elfes de maison avaient entassé de manière disctincte tous les cadeaux des professeurs sur leur chaise habituelle. Elle fut attristée mais pas surprise de remarquer que la seule chaise sans paquet était celle de Severus, dans le coin. En réalité, elle en avait un pour lui, après des semaines de débat interne avec elle-même, mais il était quelque part plus humiliant de finir par être la seule à lui offrir un cadeau que si personne ne lui en avait fait.<p>

Se faisant une tasse de café, elle fut surprise quand il s'avéra que la deuxième personne à entrer dans la pièce fut Severus lui-même. Reprenant ses esprits, elle lui souhaita gaiement : « Joyeux Noël, Severus. » Il grogna vaguement en réponse à ça et s'approcha pour se verser son café. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« C'est un jour de fête. » Grommela-t-il de sa voix très matinale, avec plusieurs octaves plus graves qu'habituellement. « On m'a ordonné d'être sociable. » Scannant des yeux les chaises, sur lesquelles des paquets aux couleurs éclatantes s'amoncelaient sur chacune d'entre elles exceptée la sienne, il ricana d'un air méprisant, et à la fois fatigué, puis alla s'assoir.

« Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas surpris. » Commenta-t-elle avec précaution. « Est-ce que cela a toujours été comme ça ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Dumbledore m'offrait généralement quelque chose. Toujours de mauvais goût et parfaitement inutile. Mais il était le seul, et j'ai toujours souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il n'y a qu'un certain nombre limité de manières de détruire des chaussettes à la couleur criarde. »

C'était bien qu'il puisse en plaisanter, et ce même s'il y avait plus qu'une once de supplique dans son humour. Elle sourit doucement et sortit la petite boîte de sa poche. « En espérant que ce ne soit ni de mauvais goût, ni inutile. J'allais le laisser sur votre chaise avant que je ne voie la pièce. »

C'était une de ces rares fois où elle le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Après un moment qui dura bien trop longtemps, il surmonta son immobilité et prit le paquet très précautionneusement comme s'il croyait que la chose allait le mordre, le regardant avec une expression indéchiffrable. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le forcer à réagir, il enfonça sa main dans sa poche, il y dénicha un petit sac en tissu et le lui lança. Surprise, elle faillit faire tomber l'objet en le rattrapant.

« Ne vous excitez pas. » Prévint-il sardoniquement, le timbre de sa voix sonnant davantage comme à son habitude. « Ce n'est pas pour vous. »

Perplexe, elle retourna le petit coussin entre ses doigts qui semblait être rempli de feuilles sèches. Hermione le renifla avec précaution et sentit ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire lorsqu'elle le regarda. « De l'herbe-à-chat, Severus ? » Elle essaya de masquer son sourire et de prendre une voix sévère. « Je désapprouve l'usage de drogues douces. » Il renifla doucement par amusement, et elle perdit la bataille, elle ne pouvait pas rester sérieuse. « Pattenrond, par contre, non. Je vous remercie pour lui. Et maintenant, ouvrez votre cadeau avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se montre. »

Elle avait longtemps et laborieusement réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait lui offrir. Quelque chose de trop personnel l'aurait rendu suspicieux ou l'aurait fait encore plus rentrer dans sa coquille quelque chose de trop impersonnel n'avait aucun sens. Rien de trop cher, au cas où il penserait que cela le mènerait à une obligation, mais pas « bon marché », au cas où ce serait insultant. C'était avant qu'elle ne se réfère à ses goûts et opinions personnels. L'un dans l'autre, ça lui avait pris des semaines pour trouver la solution, et maintenant, elle espérait ardemment qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

C'était leur conversation devant la caravane à propos du fait de fumer qui l'avait inspirée. Elle lui avait acheté un nouveau briquet Zippo, son ancien briquet était clair mais il semblait à la fois être passé dans une presse à auto. Celui-ci avait ses initiales mises en avant par le relief d'un côté, le double S sautant aux yeux. Il le tourna très doucement entre ses doigts comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Allumez-le. » Lui dit-elle. La regardant à travers les rideaux de cheveux qui cachaient actuellement son visage, il hésita pendant un long moment avant de faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tandis que la flamme s'allumait vivement, une senteur familière emplit la pièce.

« De la fumée de bois. » Dit-il avec surprise.

« Ainsi vous n'empesterez pas l'odeur d'une devanture de bar. » Lui dit-elle, en répétant ses propres mots de la précédente conversation. « Il y a quelques autres sortilèges mis dessus… Il n'aura pas besoin d'être rechargé et ne s'abimera pas. Votre ancien briquet est si bosselé qu'il ressemble à une sculpture abstraite. »

Il regardait fixement le briquet comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable avant, la petite flamme dégagée se reflétant dans ses yeux. Des voix à l'extérieur annoncèrent l'approche d'autres professeurs, et sa tête se releva violemment. En fermant brusquement le briquet et en coupant la flamme, il le mit dans sa poche avec l'emballage et hésita, jetant des regards entre elle et la porte, presque furtivement. « Merci. » Dit-il précipitamment. « C'est… merci. » Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il saisit la _Gazette _d'hier et le déplia soudainement, se cachant efficacement derrière. C'était dommage que quelque chose d'aussi simple et innocent qu'un cadeau de Noël fusse un tel choc pour lui, mais dans l'ensemble Hermione avait l'impression que cela s'était très bien passé, aux vues des circonstances – peut-être aussi bien que l'on aurait pu l'espérer.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sur le ton de conversations joyeuses puisque les membres du corps enseignant comparaient les cadeaux, en riant et en se taquinant allègrement. Severus avait progressé du stade de se cacher derrière le journal à celui de le plier sur ses genoux pour faire les mots croisés – avec un stylo à bille moldu, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. Il ignorait toujours tout le monde, mais pas aussi ostensiblement qu'à l'accoutumée, et semblait faire davantage partie de l'arrière-plan qu'en être séparé volontairement.

« De qui est-ce, Hermione ? » Demanda joyeusement Minerva alors qu'Hermione arrivait au dernier paquet de sa pile.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle, perplexe. « Il n'y a pas de nom. Et j'ai eu des cadeaux de la part de tous ceux dont je m'y attendais. »

« Un admirateur secret, peut-être ? »

Elle grogna. « C'est hautement improbable, puisque je vis ici, à moins qu'un des élèves ne se soit épris de moi ou que Neville jette sa petite-amie pour moi. »

« Ne plaisante pas là-dessus. » Lui dit-il. « Vous me tueriez toutes les deux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et bien, ouvrez-le. Il y a peut-être un mot à l'intérieur. » Suggéra la Directrice.

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione retourna la petite boîte entre ses doigts avant d'enlever le papier vert et or. _Ca ressemble à une boîte à bague…_ Elle l'ouvrit et en eu le souffle coupé par la surprise. C'_était_ une bague, un solide anneau d'argent taillé avec l'avant-train d'une loutre d'un côté et une patte de loutre gravée de l'autre. C'était simple et bien fait, et c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

« Oh, c'est adorable. » Déclara Minerva, regardant par-dessus son épaule. D'autres professeurs s'y intéressèrent, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, la bague se passait de main en main, examinée et admirée.

« Une loutre ? C'est un choix bizarre pour une bague, non ? »

« C'est ton Patronus, n'est-ce pas Mione ? » Dit Neville.

« Je ne le savais pas. » Commenta Minerva.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque en dehors de l'A.D le sache, en fait. Je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser de Patronus pendant la guerre. » Dit Hermione de façon absente alors qu'elle réclamait son cadeau et l'essayait il correspondait exactement au majeur de sa main droite.

« Il n'y a pas de mot. Est-ce vous savez de qui c'est ? »

« Je… pense que oui. » Répondit-elle lentement.

« Alors c'est un admirateur secret ? »

« Non. C'est d'un ami. » Dit-elle fermement, et pendant un court instant elle laissa ses yeux dériver derrière Minerva, dans le coin où Severus était apparemment complètement absorbé dans ses mots croisés. Il ne paraissait pas avoir levé le regard de toute la conversation, mais son manque total de réaction était en soi révélateur.

« Ce doit être un bon ami pour penser à quelque chose comme ça. » Minerva cherchait définitivement à obtenir des renseignements. Elle vit le fantôme d'un sourire en coin sur le visage de Severus, trahissant le fait qu'il était en train d'écouter après tout.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'aime à le penser. » Acquiesça Hermione, et elle eut la satisfaction de le voir faire tomber son stylo.

* * *

><p>Il y avait un petit paquet sur son bureau quand elle arriva à ses appartements ce soir-là. Cela s'avéra être un flacon de verre rempli d'un tourbillon argenté familier, accompagné d'un mot.<p>

_Joyeux Noël, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas que celui-ci arrive avec tous les autres c'est mieux que tu le regardes en privé. Je suppose que ce cadeau explique pourquoi je suis heureuse de t'aider à… apprivoiser le cheval sauvage, on va dire. Je pense que tu devrais trouver ça intéressant, et avec un peu de chance, utile._

_Luna._

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione étudia le petit flacon de souvenirs, avant d'être interrompue par un miaulement. Elle baissa le regard vers Pattenrond et sourit, retirant le petit sachet d'herbe-à-chat de sa poche. « Voilà, Patt'. Severus te dit Joyeux Noël. Je vais être occupée pendant un moment, alors amuse-toi. » Lui dit-elle, en lui lançant le jouet. Il le sentit en le coinçant avec ses pattes et y frotta sa tête avec extase. « N'en abuse pas. » Lui dit-elle sèchement, en se dirigeant vers son salon et sa propre petite Pensine.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'Hermione vit le premier souvenir, elle comprit le sens du cadeau. Elle se retrouva dans le cadre familier de la classe de Potions, debout derrière une Luna de onze ans, à regarder un Severus Rogue plus jeune et moins terrifiant qui faisait une entrée fracassante, tout aussi imposant que dans ses souvenirs à elle malgré son apparence peu attirante. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions… » Hermione mordit sa lèvre en souriant. Apparemment, il utilisait ce discours pour tous les nouveaux élèves. D'un côté, elle devait admettre que c'était mémorable, car même maintenant elle se rappelait de chaque mot, et elle se mit à articuler silencieusement et simultanément avec lui ses paroles qui évidemment impressionnaient et intimidaient les élèves.<p>

Une multitude d'autres souvenirs de cours de Potions suivit. Les leçons des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles semblaient avoir été beaucoup moins tendues et hostiles que celles des Gryffondors et Serpentards : il n'y avait pas de fauteurs de troubles, ni querelles. En l'absence de ses Maisons favorites et détestées, Rogue paraissait bien plus neutre et plus flexible dans son approche de ce que pouvait voir Hermione, il insultait à peine les élèves, et il se mit en colère seulement une fois, lors de ce qui paraissait être la troisième année de Luna, quand un garçon de Poufsouffle avait dangereusement failli causer un accident qui les aurait probablement tués, lui et la plupart de ses camarades.

Alors que les cours se succédaient, son comportement changeait. Vers la fin de la deuxième année de Luna, il était remarquablement plus coléreux et moins indulgent, sans doute à cause de tous les problèmes qui se déroulaient à cette époque avec Remus et Sirius, bien que Luna n'ait naturellement rien su de cela. Au début de sa troisième année il sembla être revenu à la normale – une attitude qui était toujours très éloignée de celle habituelle qu'il avait eue dans les cours d'Hermione, qui pouvait difficilement croire à ce qu'elle voyait – mais à peu près à la moitié du premier trimestre, il y eu un cours qui ressemblait bien davantage à ce à quoi elle s'attendait de sa part. Il arriva avec fracas et en retard, dans une fureur imposante, ayant l'apparence de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi pendant une semaine, s'adressant hargneusement à tout le monde, enlevant des points pour la plus infime des raisons et agissant en général comme s'il faisait face à une classe entière de doubles d'Harry Potter. La Luna de troisième année n'avait clairement aucune idée de la raison qui expliquerait sa façon d'agir, mais l'Hermione adulte qui regardait le souvenir pouvait voir l'agitation visible de Rogue alors qu'il effectuait des aller-retour dans la classe, en frottant son bras gauche presque constamment et en regardant nerveusement de tous les côtés. C'était évidemment au moment où la Marque commençait à devenir sombre sur son bras.

Les cours de cette année, pour les Serdaigles, se passèrent un peu mieux après cette éruption initiale mais commencèrent progressivement à décliner peu de temps avant Pâques – probablement en en même temps que la Marque devenait de plus en plus nette et que le danger du retour de Voldemort approchait inexorablement. A chaque cours, Hermione pouvait voir clairement que Rogue paraissait être de plus en plus fatigué et stressé, et elle se promit de réexaminer ses propres souvenirs de quatrième année pour rechercher des signes similaires.

Elle s'attendait à quelque chose du même acabit dans la quatrième – et donc sa propre cinquième – année de Luna, mais elle avait tort. Rogue usait apparemment de toute son énergie pour maintenir son attitude habituelle lorsqu'il surveillait les cours des Serpentards-Gryffondors, et ne semblait plus en avoir aucune pour les cours des Serdaigles-Poufsouffles. Son attitude était presque apathique : il laissait en grande partie les élèves tranquillement à leurs chaudrons, du moment qu'ils travaillaient dans le silence et ne détruisaient rien. Les élèves du cours de Luna semblaient se comporter beaucoup mieux en comparaison des camarades qu'avait eu Hermione, et il n'y en avait que très peu qui s'attiraient son courroux, d'autant plus qu'il était devenu excessivement dur dans ses punitions, même pour les petites transgressions. Il semblait d'ailleurs à Hermione qu'il les punissait davantage pour l'avoir troublé durant ses instants de paix intérieure que pour tous les délits qu'ils commettaient réellement.

Le souvenir suivant était celui d'une retenue tardive qu'effectuait Luna avec Rogue pour avoir accidentellement renversé sa potion alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Luna récurait de façon incohérente des chaudrons, son visage trahissant le fait qu'elle rêvassait à propos de quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport – probablement de Ronflaks Cornus, se dit Hermione en souriant – quand soudain Hermione et Luna sursautèrent au son que fit Rogue en laissant tomber sa plume, sifflant. Hermione regarda avec fascination et horreur le maître des Potions serrer son bras par réflexe. Il était apparemment convoqué, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue en personne. « Miss Lovegood. » Grinça-t-il. Luna semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, mais Hermione pouvait voir et entendre à quel point il luttait pour se contrôler. « Ce sera assez pour ce soir. J'ai une obligation prioritaire à remplir que j'avais complètement oubliée. Prenez ce message et amenez-le au bureau du Directeur, lui informant que je serai absent ce soir, et vous pourrez ensuite partir. » Tandis qu'une Luna confuse mais conciliante quittait la pièce, Hermione l'entendit se murmurer : « Je me demande quel sera le prix à payer, ce soir. »

Les souvenirs suivants montraient des cours de Défense. Le fond était ici un peu différent, puisque Luna avait une année de moins qu'Hermione et qu'elle avait étudié le programme pour les B.U.S.E., que les Gryffondors auraient dû apprendre avec Ombrage. Toutefois, tout comme pour les cours précédents de Potions, l'atmosphère était bien moins hostile et la plupart du temps et les cours se passaient mieux. Rogue paraissait plus vieux et fatigué que jamais, nettement plus maigre qu'il ne l'était lors du premier cours de Potions, et les ombres sous ses yeux s'assombrissaient à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de souvenir. Son humeur semblait plus changeante : durant un cours, il pouvait être simplement avachi sur sa chaise, assignant à la classe un chapitre du livre à lire en silence sans avoir l'énergie de faire autre chose, et lors du cours suivant, arpenter nerveusement la classe en faisant des va-et-vient, et en aboyant des questions aux élèves pour ensuite les tourner en ridicule. Hermione vit que parfois il boitait et était clairement blessé, que qu'à d'autres moments ses yeux semblaient hantés. Elle pensa même une fois qu'il avait un peu la gueule de bois.

Finalement, elle passa à la sixième année de Luna. Hermione observa avidement car elle ne connaissait seulement que de petits détails de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard alors qu'elle chassait les Horcruxes. Le premier souvenir était celui du festin de début de premier trimestre. Le regard amorphe et sans vie de Rogue était plus prononcé que jamais, alors qu'il s'adressait à l'école en tant que Directeur, et sa voix sonnait toute aussi morte quand il annonça les changements dans le corps enseignant et dans le programme pour la prochaine année. Il paraissait encore plus âgé, c'était effarant de savoir qu'il n'avait seulement que trente-sept ans à cette époque. Il semblait ignorer la haine présente sur pratiquement tous les visages, alors que les élèves lui lançaient silencieusement des regards furieux, mais Hermione pouvait voir l'amertume dans ses yeux noirs et fatigués quand il parlait. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce à quoi il avait dû faire face. Il avait agit exactement comme le lui avait indiqué Dumbledore, et sa récompense avait été d'être universellement méprisé et abandonné à son sort.

Le souvenir suivant mettait en scène une Luna adulte, s'adressant à une pièce vide. « Les prochains souvenirs sont très sombres, Hermione. Il ne s'agit pas de moments agréables. Mais tu dois les voir pour avoir un tableau complet. »

Hermione comprit ce que son amie voulait dire en voyant les premières scènes se dérouler. Luna s'était mise en étroite collaboration avec Ginny et Neville et ces trois-là étaient souvent sévèrement punis. De nombreux souvenirs quasi identiques se succédèrent inlassablement, rendant Hermione malade, mais après un moment, elle remarqua qu'ils dessinaient une tendance. Quand les Carrows infligeaient une punition, Rogue était toujours présent et les relevait après une courte période. Et lorsque le Directeur leur lançait les sortilèges, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il était difficile de juger d'un point de vue extérieur, mais les cris et les convulsions de ses amis n'avaient pas l'air aussi intense dans ces cas-là. Quelques souvenirs étaient également flous, témoignant d'une falsification.

Finalement, les souvenirs se transformèrent, s'éloignant des scènes de torture et d'horreur pour revenir vers des images de leur quotidien. Rogue était présent aux repas de façon irrégulière, sa santé semblant se dégrader à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait. Le bureau du Directeur était interdit d'accès à tout le monde, sans exception des membres du corps enseignant, et sans rendez-vous possible. Il y avait des rumeurs de la part des élèves les plus audacieux qui, parfois, lorsqu'ils s'hasardaient à passer devant la gargouille qui gardait la porte, entendaient des voix s'élever de l'intérieur. La situation elle-même commençait à fatiguer physiquement Luna. Hermione assista à une ou deux nuits blanches, ce qui impliquait qu'elles étaient régulières, avant de voir Luna, une nuit, lovée contre un rebord de fenêtre dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, regardant par la fenêtre avec une expression perplexe. Hermione la rejoignit et observa la silhouette sombre de Severus Rogue marcher en bas de la tour. Cela devint un thème récurrent dans les souvenirs qui suivirent. Luna le voyait marcher la nuit, encore et encore.

Une fois, Luna avait été témoin du Directeur qui remontait l'allée vers la porte d'entrée du château. Il boitait méchamment et menaçait presque de tomber, vacillant un peu, alors qu'il cheminait vers le château de Poudlard, en tenant son bras gauche contre son torse.

Ce qui semblait être un mauvais rêve fit sortir la jeune Luna hors de son dortoir une nuit, pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'aux cuisines, afin de se préparer ce qui paraissait être un bol de lait chaud. Elle fut assez malchanceuse pour croiser Rogue lors du retour, et elle trembla un peu face à lui. Hermione ne se sentit pas bien en voyant la réaction de son amie, et en voyant le visage de Rogue, elle se dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, de part le fait qu'il ne montrait aucune expression excepté un air renfrogné.

« Hors du lit le couvre-feu passé, Miss Lovegood ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus dangereuse, soyeuse.

« Ou-Oui, monsieur. Je – Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai pensé que quelque chose de chaud pourrait m'aider… Je suis désolée, monsieur… »

Il la regarda de ses yeux scintillants de malice, souriant avec mépris, comme s'il était à la recherche de tous les petits vauriens du château. Puis, il sembla se vider de ses forces et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille lui adresser des regards abjects de souffrance et de terreur.

« A l'avenir, quand vous ne pourrez pas dormir, restez dans votre dortoir ou votre salle commune. » Dit-il avec lassitude. « C'est plus sûr. Retournez au lit. » Luna le fixa les yeux écarquillés. « Hors de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis. » Dit-il hargneusement, la faisant s'éloigner en courant. Avant que le souvenir ne s'efface, Hermione l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe : « Est-ce que tout ça finira un jour ? »

Les souvenirs s'estompèrent, et Hermione se trouva de nouveau face à Luna, maintenant adulte, qui parlait à la pièce vide. « Bien, nous y voilà. J'espère que ça t'aidera. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses, je pense. Mais en y regardant de plus près, j'ai toujours senti que quelque chose clochait, que les choses n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles paraissaient être. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il y avait des fois où il semblait aller mal : après le Ministère, quand tu m'as parlé de l'Ordre, je savais pourquoi. Lors de cette dernière année, cependant, après que Dumbledore ne meure… Je n'avais aucune idée de la réalité à cette époque, bien sûr. Je le haïssais autant que chacun d'entre nous. Mais quand il nous lançait des sorts, ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que lorsque les Carrows le faisaient. Et mes souvenirs de ces temps-là ne correspondaient pas toujours à ceux de Neville ou de Ginny – je pense que certains d'entre eux étaient falsifiés, ainsi tout le monde pensait que nous avions été torturés mais en réalité nous ne souffrions pas de blessures. Et de temps en temps, il ne nous lançait aucun sortilège, il nous donnait juste une retenue avec quelqu'un comme Hagrid. Ce jour-là, je l'ai vu pour la première fois marchant dans la nuit un très long moment, et j'ai réalisé qu'il ne dormait pas mieux que moi.

« Et tu as vu la fois où je le contemplais tandis qu'il revenait de ce qui devait être une réunion de Mangemorts. Le matin suivant j'ai trouvé du sang devant les portes. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réellement commencé à me demander ce qu'il se passait, parce si Rogue était vraiment le vaurien qui travaillait pour Voldemort, pourquoi aurait-il été puni si sévèrement ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il jamais apprécier ce qu'il faisait ? Et pourquoi semblait-il souffrir d'insomnies, son apparence montrant généralement qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Cette fois-là, quand je l'ai vu devant les cuisines, ce n'était pas la seule fois où je l'ai rencontré accidentellement après le couvre-feu. J'aime aussi me balader quand je ne peux pas dormir. Je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était pour cela que je le faisais. Il ne m'a jamais punie pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu. Une fois, les Carrows étaient avec lui, et il les a empêchés de me jeter un sort.

« Mais ne t'y trompes pas, Hermione. La plupart de ces souvenirs de tortures étaient très réels. Si ses sortilèges ne blessaient pas autant que ceux infligés par les Carrows, ils faisaient en réalité toujours très mal. Il nous envoya tous sans exception à l'infirmerie à un moment ou à un autre. Quelque soit ses motifs, qu'importe ce qu'il traversait et qui il servait, il restait un Mangemort. Ce qu'il nous faisait était aussi réel que l'était sa trahison envers Voldemort. C'était nécessaire, et il ne prenait clairement aucun plaisir à le faire, mais il le faisait. Nous ne souffrions pas moins juste parce qu'il en souffrait lui aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il te dira la même chose si tu réussis encore à obtenir de lui qu'il en parle. Il y a de l'obscurité ainsi que de la lumière dans ces faits, tu dois considérer l'ensemble.

« J'espère quand même que tout ça t'a aidé à le voir d'une perspective différente. C'est une part de lui que tu n'avais pas pu voir. Tes cours avaient l'air très différent des nôtres, et tu n'étais pas là pour cette dernière année. Tu voulais un point de vue différent, c'est pour cela que tu es venue me voir, alors j'espère que ça t'a aidé. Ce n'est pas un cadeau de Noël très réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

* * *

><p><em>Chère Luna<em>

_Merci beaucoup pour les souvenirs. Ils ont été très utiles. J'ai décidé de faire un saut en arrière et de regarder mes propres souvenirs objectivement cette fois-ci, pour voir ce que je pouvais découvrir d'autre avec le recul. Tu as raison, ils ne sont pas très joyeux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils le soient, et tu as raison, j'avais vraiment besoin de considérer tous les points de vue._

_Je veux m'excuser de t'avoir fait revivre cela, mais j'essaye de m'extraire de l'habitude Gryffondorienne qui me pousse à m'excuser pour des choses qui ne sont pas de mon fait – un certain Serpentard ne cesse de me gronder pour ça. Tu sais que tu as quand même ma compassion, pour ce que ça vaut._

_Je doute de jamais réussir à lui en parler, cependant. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour s'ouvrir autant, et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si je veux en entendre parler. Savoir ce qu'il a fait n'est pas la même chose que de devoir y être confrontée – oui, je sais, je suis dans le déni. J'essaye de ne pas l'être. Si jamais je deviens amie avec lui, il faut que j'accepte aussi bien l'obscurité que la lumière… J'y travaille._

_Je pense pourtant qu'il y a une chance que l'on soit amis. Il m'a offert un cadeau de Noël ! Il ne l'a pas admis, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette, ni de mot, mais ce devait être de lui. C'est une bague en argent avec une loutre dessus – je te la montrerai la prochaine fois que je te verrai. Il se peut que je ne la retire jamais : elle est absolument magnifique. Je sais qu'elle aurait pu être de quelqu'un d'autre, mais peu de gens connaissent mon Patronus et je t'ai parlé de la conversation que nous avons eue à propos des totems. De plus, il regardait quand je l'ai ouvert, même s'il prétendait le contraire._

_Il est difficile de communiquer avec lui. Je ne peux pas le remercier pour le cadeau – il a vraiment un problème avec le fait d'être remercié, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que de passer un stylo, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ca le rend vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense du cadeau que je lui ai offert – je me suis lancée pour le briquet finalement. Je sais qu'il l'a apprécié, mais il ne paraissait pas savoir comment réagir. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas rendu paranoïaque : je ne pense pas qu'il va croire que c'était un geste innocent. Le tout est de trouver un juste équilibre avec lui, de ne pas aller trop loin._

_Je sais que j'aime les défis, mais celui-là pourrait me dépasser !_

_Merci encore pour le cadeau, et Joyeux Noël._

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione<em>

_De rien. Je suis intriguée par la bague – je ne me le représentais pas comme étant le genre d'homme à bijoux. C'est une cassure dans son comportement, j'y réfléchirai. Oui, tu m'as embarquée dans le Projet du Cheval Sauvage maintenant (et oui, je vais continuer à le nommer comme ça. Ne serait-ce qu'afin de pouvoir en parler devant d'autres personnes – c'est très sournois !) et je vais analyser tous les détails que tu m'as donné, alors tiens-moi au courant._

_Ce que tu as dit à propos du fait qu'il n'aime pas être remercié est intéressant. Il y a plusieurs raisons possibles. L'une d'elles est qu'il n'y est simplement pas habitué – en réalité personne n'a jamais dit : « Au fait, merci de vous être occupé du psychopathe mégalomaniaque et d'avoir enduré d'interminables supplices pour nous, nous n'aurions pas pu y arriver sans vous », n'est-ce pas ? Et en parlant de ça, je ne crois pas non plus que beaucoup de gens lui ont dit : « Merci pour m'avoir passé ce stylo ». Ou bien il pourrait être mal à l'aise avec le concept entier de dette et d'obligation – c'est ce qu'il y a derrière l'acte de remercier quelqu'un, après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il n'apprécie tout simplement pas que l'on attire l'attention sur le fait qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien !_

_Une image m'est venue à l'esprit quand j'ai lu ce que tu as dit par rapport à « trouver l'équilibre ». Je me suis mise à penser à un forgeron travaillant sur la fonte. C'est fragile, ça se tordra et ça peut reprendre forme, mais seulement si tu es très prudente. Une infime part de pression en trop et ça se brisera. Peut-être qu'il a déjà atteint ce point, mais je ne pense pas, pas tout à fait. Peut-être que tu peux le sauver de ça, en assouplissant un peu le fer afin de pouvoir travailler avec sans encombre. Suis-je sur la bonne voie ?_

_Luna._

* * *

><p><em>Chère Luna<em>

_C'est une très belle métaphore, en vérité. Je vais garder cette image en tête quand j'interagis avec lui. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir dans quelle mesure l'épisode de la Tour d'Astronomie cadrait avec ça. Cependant, je suis pratiquement sûre que même dans le monde magique la fonte ne te serre pas dans ses bras et ne te laisse pas pleurer sur elle !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à la veille du Nouvel An…_

Hermione était restée avec ses collègues enseignants jusqu'à minuit, exception faite de Severus qui n'était nulle part en vue. Après leur avoir souhaité une Bonne Année, elle était partie au lit, pour être réveillée seulement une heure plus tard par un Pattenrond perturbé qui lui donnait des coups de patte en miaulant bruyamment.

« Quoi ? » Marmonna-t-elle d'un ton ensommeillé, en ouvrant un œil. « Tu as réussi à mettre ton jouet derrière le lit encore ? Ca peut attendre le matin. »

Pattenrond miaula avec plus d'insistance, en lui donnant des coups de têtes. Hermione s'assit en fronçant les sourcils et le regarda. Il sauta sur le sol et avança à pas feutrés vers la porte, en se retournant pour l'observer et miaula une fois de plus.

« Tu veux que je te suive. » Soupira-t-elle en balançant ses jambes hors du lit, et en attrapant sa robe. « Très bien, c'est bon, mais si Timmy est coincé au fond d'un recoin, je retourne au lit. » Il faisait un froid glacial dans le château. Elle mit quelques minutes à s'habiller, ignorant les demandes de plus en plus fortes du chat. Elle fixa ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient pas devant son visage, et adressa un regard exaspéré au chat. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Pattenrond, qu'y a-t-il ? Un des étudiants est en danger ? »

Son animal de compagnie fit un son ennuyé qui était vraisemblablement un « non » et donna un coup de patte sur le tranchant de la porte semi-ouverte. En tirant ses chaussures, elle soupira et le suivit dehors dans le couloir. « Quelqu'un d'autre, alors ? » Il miaula en réponse et fila comme une flèche, stoppa à un virage sur le chemin et attendit qu'elle le rattrape alors que sa queue tremblotait impatiemment. En étouffant un bâillement, Hermione frissonna tandis qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. « C'est Severus ? » Un autre miaulement.

S'enveloppant avec plus de force dans sa robe, elle suivit le chat, en marchant plus vite et en prenant de petits raccourcis à travers quelques passages cachés comme ils descendaient jusqu'aux donjons. « Est-il blessé ? » Pattenrond souffla entre ses moustaches en grondant. « Il n'est pas blessé. Bon, c'est déjà ça. Mais tu crois que je dois aller le voir ? » Il miaula. « Tu sais, Pattenrond, ma vie serait plus simple si tu arrêtais tout simplement ce cinéma et que tu parlais. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir à quoi elle s'attendait quand elle dit le mot de passe avec précaution et entra dans ses appartements. Ils étaient dans la pénombre, et elle se tint à la porte pour laisser ses yeux s'adapter. Elle écouta la faible musique et reconnu Leonard Cohen. La musique dépressive était un mauvais signe, tout comme le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir du whisky – une grande quantité de whisky. « Severus ? » Dit-elle à mi-voix avec hésitation.

« Que faites-vous ici si tard, Professeur Granger ? » Sa voix s'étendait depuis l'ombre. « Les donjons ne sont guères un endroit pour une promenade nocturne. »

« Et bien, il neige dehors, alors j'ai décidé de rester à l'intérieur. » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement, en scrutant la pénombre avant d'abandonner et de tirer sa baguette. « _Lumos_. » Il était étalé sur un fauteuil dans un coin au fond de la pièce, levant une main pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière émise par sa baguette.

La bouteille sur la table à son coude était presque vide. La voix de Leonard Cohen s'éteignit et fut remplacée par une voix tout aussi réjouissante qui ressemblait à celle de Nick Cave. « C'est une façon peu conventionnelle de célébrer la Nouvelle Année. La plupart des gens essayent de vivre quelque chose d'un peu plus positif. »

« Je n'ai jamais tellement suivi la foule. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Pattenrond a fait son imitation de Lassie. » *

« Maudit chat qui dérange autant que sa maîtresse. » Grommela-t-il. « A griffer ma main pour essayer de m'empêcher de me servir un verre. »

« Peut-être qu'il pensait que vous en aviez bu assez. » Répondit-elle aigrement en bougeant pour s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une raison. »

« Ca suffit, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas aussi ivre que vous prétendez l'être. Si vous aviez réellement bu autant que ce qu'il semble manquer dans cette bouteille, vous seriez inconscient. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? N'aimez-vous pas la Nouvelle Année ? »

« Difficile à dire, puisque c'est juste une heure en plus, mais jusqu'à présent, non, pas vraiment. »

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je vous demandais, alors cessez d'être facétieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui va bien ? » Riposta-t-il. « Cette année ne vas pas être différente de la dernière. Les mêmes erreurs, la même stupidité, se répétant encore et encore comme un disque rayé. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer avant. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu le moindre sorcier jurer avant – exception faite des jurons créatifs à propos de Merlin. Mais une telle chose venant d'un homme comme Severus, faisait que le langage grossier était encore plus choquant. « Et bien, c'est une attitude enjouée, même pour vous. »

« Ca l'est. » Insista-t-il. « Tout le monde pense à la nouvelle année comme étant une période d'espoir, qui fait prendre des résolutions, qui réjouit. Personne ne cesse cela, pour se rendre compte que les résolutions sont toutes brisées en février et qu'il n'y a pas de _quoi_ se réjouir. Comment avez-vous célébré le millénaire ? »

« Comment ? Oh… J'étais à Square Grimmaurd. Les survivants de l'Ordre se sont réunis pour le fêter ensemble. »

« Comme c'est charmant. » Railla-t-il. « J'étais à New York, à Time Square. Il devait y avoir des centaines de personnes là-bas. Tout le monde se joignit pour dire le compte à rebours, et à minuit ils poussèrent tous des exclamations avant de commencer à chanter ce maudit _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir (**)_, et pendant un court moment j'ai pu le ressentir – tout le monde pensait exactement à la même chose, unis, et il y avait un réel sentiment d'espoir. Juste pendant un moment. Puis une bagarre y mit fin, et la brigade anti-émeute dut venir et séparer la foule, et les choses revinrent à la normale une minute après minuit. J'ai réalisé que tout était faux. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour l'humanité. Nous sommes notre propre pire ennemi. »

« Oui, mais si c'est réellement vrai, Severus, à quoi ça sert de se lever le matin ? » Le provoqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Si tout est si inutile, il aurait été plus sensé de vous suicider il y a des années. » C'était une dure et terrible chose à dire, mais le ton creux dans sa voix l'avait bouleversée et elle était désespérée d'obtenir n'importe quel genre de réaction de sa part. « Pourquoi avez-vous traversé tout ça ? »

« Si seulement je le savais. » Répondit-il catégoriquement. « Ca ne m'a rien donné de bien, non ? Et je n'ai pas vraiment accompli beaucoup plus. Il n'était pas le premier Mage Noir que le monde sorcier ait vu, ni le dernier. Tôt ou tard l'un d'eux gagnera. Ca aurait pu être lui. Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens commettent toujours d'épouvantables crimes, les gens se cramponnent toujours à leurs préjugés comme des enfants le font à leurs ours en peluche, les gens sont toujours effrayés par l'obscurité. Il y a toujours le mal, la noirceur et la haine. Et dans quelques années, il y aura un autre Celui-Qui-Etait-Un-Anagramme, tout recommencera et se déroulera exactement de la même façon, sauf que cette fois-ci peut-être que nous perdrons. C'est comme une révolution. Savez-vous pourquoi on nomme ce phénomène 'révolution' ? Parce que ça se répète inlassablement. Des gens meurent, et rien ne change. »

Hermione fut silencieuse pendant un moment, incapable de parler alors qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer ressentir les mêmes choses. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Elle espérait désespérément que c'était juste l'alcool et son humeur, parce que s'il voyait le monde réellement de cette manière, alors il était complètement détruit. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient potentiellement de sa réponse, et elle y réfléchit pendant un moment avant de parler.

« C'est tout le problème, Severus. Les gens sont toujours capables de choisir d'être cruels, bourrés de préjugés et effrayés : les gens ne peuvent être que ce qu'ils sont. Bons et mauvais. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné, il n'y aurait pas eu de choix. Nous aurions été ses esclaves, ses jouets, ou nous serions morts. Nous avons peur du noir parce que nous connaissons la différence entre la lumière et l'obscurité, et nous choisissons d'essayer de rester dans la lumière. Peut-être qu'un jour ça changera, peut-être que nous perdrons. Peut-être pas. Mais ici et maintenant, nous avons gagné, et le monde peut rester comme il a toujours été plutôt que de se transformer en une nuit déserte perpétuelle. Tout n'est pas obscurité. »

« Cette partie-là l'est. » Répondit-il après un moment, et elle sentit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui le dérangeait vraiment.

« Personne n'est irrécupérable, Severus, pas même vous. »

« Facile à dire pour vous. Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle honnêtement. « Les batailles étaient confuses. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée si l'un des sortilèges que j'ai utilisés a atteint sa cible ou pas, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée s'ils se sont avérés fatals ou pas. Mais j'ai lancé des sortilèges avec l'intention de tuer, oui. »

« Dans la bataille, en légitime défense, pour défendre les être qui vous sont chers. Il n'y a pas d'honneur à retirer de cet acte, et certainement aucune gloire, mais c'est décent, d'un certain côté. Imaginez un scénario différent. Imaginez-vous faire face à des captifs impuissants et désarmés, et les tuer – souvent lentement et brutalement, ce qui est inutile – uniquement parce que quelqu'un vous a dit de le faire. Imaginez que c'était quelqu'un que vous connaissiez. Ou que c'était un enfant. Ou n'importe qui, en réalité, car peu importe ce qu'ils étaient une fois que vous les réduisez à un morceau de viande. Imaginez-vous faire d'indescriptibles choses à des victimes sans défense, encore et encore, regarder les pires choses se passer, et ne rien faire pour les éviter. Juste se tenir là et regarder. Tout ça parce qu'un salaud de dévot suffisant affirme que c'est pour le bien commun, que vous ne faites rien de bien important, que c'est nécessaire pour vous de vous faire submerger de sang et de déchirer votre âme en lambeaux, et parce que qu'importe le moment, quand vous fermez les yeux vous pouvez voir les morts envers qui vous avez une dette, que vous ne pourrez _jamais_ payer. »

Les mots se déversaient de lui en un torrent, il parlait si vite qu'il butait sur les mots.

« Et quand vous essayez d'avoir une maîtrise des sentiments que cela fait naître en vous, ce n'est que pour rajouter d'autres souffrances aux premières. Imaginez-vous être torturé encore et encore, souvent sans raison si ce n'est parce que votre maître s'ennuie ou est irrité. Imaginez d'autres formes de torture, imaginez être utilisé pour divertir. Imaginez-vous ressentir le fait que quoi qu'il vous arrive, c'est de toutes façons préférable à que ce que vous êtes forcé de faire à d'autres, vous essayez de vous dire ça, pour rendre ça noble quand en réalité - en réalité ça ne l'est pas. Imaginez-vous essayer d'être fier de votre force, essayer de trouver quelque chose de bien dans le putain de vide dans votre vie, essayer de trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas complètement pourri. Et avoir finalement la possibilité de quitter ça, ensanglanté et déchiré, pour se diriger vers un maître différent et communiquer encore un autre échec dans une autre pièce indistincte remplie de monde qui vous méprise aveuglément pour ce que vous leur avez fait et qui ne savent pas que vous allez mal mais qui n'en auraient rien à faire s'ils le savaient, qui seraient satisfaits que vous soyez blessé parce qu'ils penseraient que vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez et vous savez que c'est vrai. »

Il s'agitait violemment, et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait pleuré. Hermione aurait préféré qu'il commence à le faire. Tout serait mieux que la désolation qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Il était dans son enfer.

« Et imaginez que cela dure quatre ans, presque chaque jour, jusqu'à ce tout commence à se brouiller et que vous ne puissiez à peine dire quand vous avez été encore plus meurtri parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous rappeler d'un temps où vous ne souffriez pas quelque part. Vous ne pouvez pas vous rappeler des visages des gens que vous avez tués et torturés parce qu'il y en a eu trop. Vous avez plus de cicatrices que sur une peau normale et vous ne pouvez plus vous rappeler comment vous les avez eues pour la plupart d'entre elles. Le monde s'assombrit tous les jours et vous savez que vous êtes une part de cette obscurité, que vous rendez cela pire dans l'espoir qu'en le faisant quelqu'un d'autre arrête ça. Et il n'y a alors plus personne de votre côté, parce que vous vous êtes tourné vers vous-même et que vous avez mordu la main qui vous nourrissait, mordu jusqu'à l'effacer, et il n'y a pas une seule personne vivante qui ne vous haït pas et pourtant peu importe à quel point ils vous détestent car ils ne vous détesteront jamais, _jamais_ autant que vous ne vous détestez vous-même, _et putain, vous ne pouvez pas interrompre tout ça_. Il n'y a pas de porte de sortie, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est d'espérer encore plus fort que ça finira bientôt, bien qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir en vous. »

Hermione se retint de vomir, incapable de stopper les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il décrivait, mais elle s'en approchait assez dans sa tête pour être secouée de tremblements en essayant de faire face seulement à la _description_. La réalité l'aurait détruite en quelques jours à peine. Comment a-t-il pu être assez fort pour survivre ?

« Puis, juste quand vous voulez tout faire sauf abandonner, le dernier vestige de vie en vous se désagrège. La seule personne qui vous avait trouvé la moindre utilité décide que vous n'êtes plus utile et s'en prend à vous. Pas parce qu'il a appris ce que vous essayiez de faire, pas parce que vous avez été finalement capable de lui dire quel salaud et quel malade il est, mais juste parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de vous. Et alors personne n'a plus besoin de vous, vous n'avez rien à offrir à personne, et tout ce que vous pouvez faire est d'essayer de justifier l'injustifiable et de mentir de tout votre être en priant pour que la mort seule ne vous soit pas refusée. Finalement, tout est fini, et vous pouvez ramper pour aller nettoyer vos blessures et pour goûter à cette amère vérité : vous n'avez aucune place dans le nouveau monde que vous avez aidé à créé parce que n'importe qui qui vous reconnait essayera de vous tuer à vue et vous désirez ça. Vous souhaitez tellement mourir que vous savez que vous ne le méritez pas, que la mort est trop facile pour vous après ce que vous avez fait, alors vous vous forcez à vivre dans un monde qui ne vous veux pas et qui est trop bien pour quelqu'un comme vous. En essayant de reconstruire une sorte de vie avec ce qu'il reste de votre âme. _Et vous me parlez de rédemption ?_ »

Il s'arrêta de parler, haletant, pantelant comme s'il avait couru. Se saisissant de la bouteille de whisky, il vida ce qu'il en restait en plusieurs longues gorgées, manquant de s'étouffer avec la liqueur brute avant de lancer la bouteille à travers la pièce, qui se fracassa contre le mur. L'omniprésente musique s'était arrêtée à un moment alors qu'il parlait, et maintenant le silence les comprima dans l'obscurité presque complète.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ça. » Dit-elle finalement au travers de ses larmes. « Vous savez que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux même pas commencer à l'imaginer. »

Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de Severus, émettant un long grondement de désarroi et frottant sa face contre la main du sorcier, essayant d'offrir du réconfort. Doucement sa respiration s'apaisa. Il semblait anormalement décontracté après ce soudain éclat. « Alors imaginez quelque chose d'autre. » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Imaginez les conséquences. Imaginez-vous voir les gens chaque jour qui n'ont aucune idée de leur chance d'être encore vivant et libre. Imaginez-vous les regarder gâcher ce cadeau par les mêmes stupides erreurs, encore et encore. Après demandez-moi pourquoi je ne pense pas que la Nouvelle Année vaille la peine d'être célébrée. »

C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait dit précédemment avait pour sujet quelque chose d'entièrement différent, comme s'il ne l'avait pas dit du tout. Ce n'était ni normal ni sain, mais si c'était ainsi qu'il le supportait. S'il _pouvait_ faire face de quelque façon à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'avait aucun droit de l'en empêcher. Hermione sécha ses larmes sur ses manches, prit une grande respiration, et essaya de penser à quelques mots incroyablement constructifs et profonds pour tenter de l'atteindre. Brusquement, une petite voix dans sa tête qui sonnait remarquablement identique à celle de Severus lui dit que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder, et elle changea de tactique.

« Avez-vous fini ? » Demanda-t-elle aigrement.

Il cligna des yeux vers elle, perplexe, puis sembla se ressaisir. « Pour l'instant. »

« Bien, parce que vous commenciez à être un peu répétitif. » Espérant que son instinct était bon, elle se pencha en arrière dans son siège. « Je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas de magnifique discours sur l'amour et le sacrifice. Vous avez raison, les gens sont stupides, et la vie n'est pas toujours agréable, et la vôtre a été pire que celle de la majorité des gens. Mais ce n'est pas tout. C'est très Gryffondor de votre part de voir un seul pan des choses, vous savez. Il y a aussi de la lumière, ou vous n'auriez eu aucun moyen de voir l'obscurité. Il y a eu de bonnes choses même dans votre vie. Il y avait Lily, quand vous étiez jeune. Il y a eu des moments avec vos collègues, même si c'était juste une conversation à demi courtoise au petit-déjeuner, ou quand vous étiez de leur côté – contre Ombrage, par exemple : ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas apprécié vous opposer à elle. Vos travaux en Potions – je vous ai vu en préparer, vous trouvez du bon là-dedans. De petites choses – vos livres, votre musique, vos origami. Si tout était obscurité, vous n'auriez pas survécu, et ne me faites pas ce discours comme quoi la mort serait trop bien pour vous. »

Il la regardait fixement, et pendant un moment elle fut effrayée de penser que son instinct avait été mauvais, qu'elle avait fait plus de dommages à un homme déjà endommagé bien au-delà d'une possible guérison. Mais à ce moment-là, il sourit doucement pour la première fois, un vrai sourire d'authentique plaisir, sans amertume ni moquerie apparente. C'était un beau sourire, même avec ses dents de travers. Elle lui sourit en retour, soulagée même si elle était confuse, car elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi cette approche avait marché et comment elle avait su que la compassion ne l'aurait pas atteint. Son sourire s'élargir, et puis il commença à rire doucement, du rire riche, profond et rouillé qu'elle avait entendu seulement deux fois avant ça. Secouant la tête, il commença à caresser Pattenrond, qui se mit à ronronner doucement.

« Merci, Hermione. » Lui dit-il sincèrement. Il prit une grande respiration, il exhala en un long soupir, en s'étirant dans son fauteuil et en s'installant plus confortablement. « J'aimerais pouvoir dire que d'habitude je ne suis pas un alcoolique mélancolique, mais puisque je me rends seulement ivre quand je suis déprimé, ce serait inexacte. Disons que normalement je ne suis pas un alcoolique qui s'apitoie sur son sort. »

« Vous avez le droit de vous sentir un peu désolé pour vous-même. » Lui dit-elle. « Simplement pas autant que vous étiez en train de le faire. Tout ce que vous avez fait n'était pas inutile, vous savez. Et en parler à quelqu'un que vous avez personnellement secouru à plus d'une occasion, quelqu'un comme moi… Je suis très contente que vous m'ennuyiez avec ça. »

Il se mit à rire encore, et elle se joignit à lui tandis qu'il lui venait à l'esprit que tout ceci était parfaitement ridicule, parce qu'elle se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit, et que si elle ne riait pas elle se mettrait à pleurer une fois de plus, ce qui n'aiderait personne. Leur rire combiné se répercuta dans le silence des donjons, et quand il se fana finalement, il était relaxé et avait fermé les yeux, qui n'étaient plus dévastés mais calmes et en quelque sorte doux.

« Retournez au lit, Hermione. » Lui dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. « Et prenez votre Lassie version félin avec vous. Je vais bien maintenant. »

« Très bien. » Acquiesça-t-elle en réalisant qu'il était très tard. Elle se leva, diminuant la distance entre eux, et ramassa Pattenrond sur ses genoux avec précaution. En faisant déplacer le chat sur ses bras, elle toucha doucement son épaule avant de se retourner. A la porte elle fit une pause et le regarda. « Bonne Année, Severus. »

« Si vous le dites. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : La bague d'Hermione peut être vue en allant sur le site .za et en cherchant « silver otter ring », c'est le second résultat.<p>

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : je crois que cette page n'existe plus malheureusement…

*Lassie : c'est apparemment une chienne, héroïne du roman _Lassie chien fidèle_ d'Eric Knight. Des films et des séries s'en seraient inspirés, et elle est devenue très célèbre.

**_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_ : ou _Auld Lang Syne_ en anglais, est une ancienne ballade écossaise que l'on chante à la nouvelle année (même si je doute que beaucoup de français le fassent encore…), inventée par un poète.


	5. Chapter 10

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Bonjour à tous! Pour x raisons, comme indiqué sur la publication des chapitres précédents de cette fic magnifique : s/7355516/7/Post_Tenebrax_Lux j'ai repris la traduction de manelor de la fic originale en anglais de Loten. La première partie étant là: s/7355516/1/bPost_b_bTenebrax_b_Lux

**Chapitre 10**

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : _Merveilleuses nouvelles, les gens : après deux ans et demi de chômage, j'ai maintenant un travail. Ca ne devrait affecter mon écriture en aucune manière. Soyez contents pour moi !_

* * *

><p>« <strong>Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche,<strong>

**Je n'ai jamais ouvert la porte,**

**Demain pourrait enfin me trouver**

**Tournant mon dos au passé.** »

- The Moody Blues, 'You Can Never Go Home'

* * *

><p>Neuf jours plus tard, Hermione repéra Severus en utilisant la Carte du Maraudeur et le trouva devant les grandes portes, en train de regarder la neige tomber. « Bonjour. » Le salua-t-elle doucement.<p>

« Bonjour à vous. » Répondit-il. « Encore venue me gronder ? »

« Non, à moins que vous ne pensiez le mériter. » Répondit-elle, surprise par son ton moqueur. C'était une de ses autres facettes qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçues auparavant, cet homme en avait plus qu'un diamant. « Je pensais à notre dernière petite conversation. » Ajouta-t-elle impulsivement. Ce n'était pas ce pourquoi elle voulait lui parler, mais c'était un début de conversation.

« Et vous avez, sans aucun doute, des questions. » Dit-il d'une vois traînante.

« Quelques unes, dont celle à propos de votre goût déplorable pour le whisky, mais je voulais vous en poser une par rapport au surnom que vous avez employé pour désigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-Qui-Etait-Un-Anagramme ? »

Il se décontracta un peu et lui adressa un petit sourire. « Quoi, vous pensiez que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas se moquer de lui ? La Marque m'empêchait de dire son nom, c'est tout. Elle ne m'empêchait pas de dire qu'il était idiot et pompeux. Je le tournais tout le temps en ridicule : l'une des joies d'être un Occlumens. »

« Quels autres noms aviez-vous pour lui ? »

« La plupart sont inappropriés, et par la même occasion, je m'excuse pour mon langage l'autre nuit. » Lui dit-il, en continuant doucement avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. « L'un de mes meilleurs trucs était de fredonner la Marche Impériale de Star Wars dans ma tête quand il marchait. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'étais en sécurité, car il ne savait pas que je le faisais, et il n'aurait pas reconnu l'air s'il avait su. C'est l'un des inconvénients des sociétés de sang-purs, personne ne comprend les références à la culture populaire. Je faisais la même sorte de chose à Dumbledore, seulement plus directement. Il pouvait voir que je me moquais de lui en général, mais il ne comprenait pas la plaisanterie. Ça le faisait rager plus que n'importe qui d'autre, je crois. »

Elle le regarda en riant. « J'ai raté ce genre de choses depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais sorcière. Harry en sait plus que d'autres, mais il s'est détourné de son éducation moldue. Tout comme les autres Nés-Moldus que je connais. C'est étrange de parler de choses comme Dark Vador ici, parmi tous les endroits où j'aurais pu le faire. »

« Cela peut être utile pourtant. Parfois, c'est comme avoir un langage codé. J'apprécie de pouvoir faire des blagues au dépend des gens, en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas prouver que je me moquais d'eux parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que je dis. »

« Nous ne somme pas tous des cons de Serpentards désobligeants. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton guindé, essayant d'avoir un air supérieur.

« Le monde ne pourrait pas s'en sortir si vous étiez l'un d'eux. » Affirma-t-il, en tirant ses cigarettes de sa poche. Elle remarqua qu'il utilisait le nouveau briquet qu'elle lui avait donné et réprima un sourire, satisfaite qu'il l'apprécie. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors, sinon ? Il gèle. »

« Je voulais juste vous voir un moment et être sûre que vous alliez bien. »

« Arrêtez de me materner. » Ronchonna-t-il. « J'allais parfaitement bien avant que vous n'arriviez, vous savez. »

« C'est pour ça que vous étiez d'une si belle humeur ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment, et elle sourit en grimaçant quand il grogna. « Je voulais également vous donner un cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne vous dérangerai pas en vous demandant si quelqu'un d'autre s'en est rappelé, puisqu'ils ne l'ont clairement pas fait. » Elle sortit le petit paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

Il paraissait partagé entre la surprise, la méfiance et l'amusement, tout en l'acceptant. « Quelques personnes n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle qu'elles vieillissent. »

« Vous avez quarante-neuf ans, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas décrépi, même pour un Moldu, et pour un sorcier c'est loin d'être l'âge mûr. » Elle le regarda enlever précautionneusement la couche de papier pour révéler un pendentif rond accroché à un cordon. Il le leva devant son visage, en se renfrognant légèrement alors qu'il étudiait les larmes intimement emboîtées.

« Un yin-yang ? »

« L'équilibre entre la lumière et l'obscurité. » Lui dit-elle doucement. « J'ai pensé que ça pouvait faire office de rappel. » De bien des façons, c'était une représentation de Severus lui-même, un équilibre parfait entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Après un long moment, il abaissa le collier jusqu'à sa paume, le ramassa par le cordon et le mit dans sa poche sans commentaire. Son expression était distante, il était pensif, songeur.

Ils se tinrent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne frissonne et demande : « Pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ êtes là ? Il fait vraiment très froid. »

« C'est interdit de fumer dans le château, même dans mes propres appartements. J'aurais pu briser le sortilège qui empêche cela, mais honnêtement ce n'est pas gênant. Ça me donne une excuse pour prendre l'air frais. »

« Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre jusqu'à ce que la neige arrête de tomber ? »

« Nous sommes en Écosse. Il ne s'arrêtera pas de neiger jusqu'en avril. De toute manière, j'aime regarder la neige tomber. J'ai passé plus d'un an des les Rocheuses Canadiennes parce que la vraie neige me manquait, dans un véritable chalet en rondins de bois. C'était comme si j'étais dans un film. »

« C'était comment ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Vous auriez estimé que c'était isolé au bout d'un moment, je pense. Il n'y avait littéralement personne d'autre que moi dans les quatre-vingt kilomètres à la ronde, au moins. C'était si calme que vous pouviez entendre les flocons de neige tomber. D'habitude je n'apprécie pas le silence, comme vous le savez, mais c'était différent. C'était paisible, une vraie paix, et c'était magnifique. » Le choix des mots semblait bizarre venant d'un homme comme Severus, mais elle pouvait presque imaginer ce qu'il décrivait.

« Oui, apparemment. » Dit-elle doucement. « Ne vous êtes-vous pas senti seul ? »

« Pas là-bas, non. Je m'attendais à l'être, j'ai trouvé cela difficile d'être seul tout au long de mes autres voyages. Mais l'atmosphère n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais connu auparavant, et l'isolement me… convenait. J'en avais besoin, je pense, mais je n'aurais pas pu y rester plus longtemps que je ne l'ai fait. C'était vraiment la profonde respiration avant le plongeon, le repos final avant que je ne retourne en Angleterre. »

« Vous avez dû voir des choses incroyables, en voyageant ainsi. »

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-il calmement. « J'ai vu plus de choses que la plupart des voyageurs le voudraient, parce que je n'avais pas d'emploi du temps. J'ai marché presque partout, j'ai seulement transplané pour traverser les océans. J'ai marché sur toute la longueur de l'Amérique du Nord, de Mexico aux Rocheuses Canadiennes. »

« Vraiment ? Comme dans _Le Jour d'Après_ ? »

Il grogna. « Presque. Ça m'a prit plus de deux jours. C'était un épouvantable film. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Ça m'a prit peut-être neuf ou dix mois. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce que je retourne en Angleterre et que je fasse un effort pour prêter attention à la date, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais parti. Cela était aussi d'une certaine façon étrangement libérateur, de vivre presque comme un animal selon l'horloge interne de mon corps et pas par ce que le mouvement du soleil imposait. C'est curieusement rédempteur. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes là, dans une école, une des institutions les plus strictement régentées de la planète. » Observa-t-elle sèchement.

« Une des ironies de la vie. » Convint-il sardoniquement. « Je peux quand même vivre en dehors du régime dans une certaine mesure, mes cours sont la seule chose permanente. Et j'ai des avantages que les autres professeurs – dont vous – n'ont pas. »

« Ah, oui, votre mystérieuse capacité à venir et partir comme bon vous semble. » Répondit Hermione. « Je n'ai pas oublié votre petit défi, mais j'admets que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de progrès. »

Severus leva ses sourcils dans ce qui semblait être une authentique surprise. « J'aurais pensé que vous l'auriez résolu depuis un moment. Peut-être que je vous ai accordé trop de crédit. »

« Ou peut-être que j'ai d'autres choses en tête. » Frappa-t-elle. « Vous ne m'avez pas donné grand-chose pour continuer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mot de passe pour vous introduire dans les espaces privés, vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir le faire mais tout le monde ne peut pas le faire… » Elle fit une pause, cligna des yeux alors qu'une pensée qui avait été en développement pendant des semaines fit finalement surface dans un coin de sa tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est pour _ça_ que vous n'êtes jamais surpris quand j'arrive, que vous semblez toujours savoir quand quelqu'un vient. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était troublant quand Albus le faisait. Minerva fait pareil. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que j'ai pensé à ça quand j'ai mentionné Ombrage l'autre nuit. »

« Vraiment, Miss Granger, n'importe qui penserait que vous n'avez jamais appris à présenter vos conclusions de façon scientifique. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Vous appelez cette pagaille une explication ? »

Elle secoua la tête, en essayant de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. « C'est parce que vous êtes toujours Directeur techniquement, non ? Vous n'êtes pas mort en service, vous n'avez pas démissionné, et vous n'avez pas été formellement mis à la porte parce que tout le monde supposait que vous étiez mort. » Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

Ses yeux scintillèrent d'approbation. « Dix points pour Gryffondor. » Dit-il doucement.

« Mais… Vous avez fui le château. »

« Le château, oui, mais pas le poste. J'ai choisi de partir parce que l'autre option était de tuer trois de mes collègues. Contrairement à leur opinion par rapport à l'incident, ils ne m'ont _pas_ repoussé. J'aurais pu gagner, si j'étais resté, bien que c'aurait été une bataille très difficile. J'ai quitté le château de mon plein gré et je n'ai pas démissionné. »

« Mon Dieu, Severus. C'est… extraordinaire. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie en réalité ? »

S'avachissant plus confortablement contre le mur, il cligna des yeux pour enlever la neige de ses cils et les baissa d'un air songeur vers la blancheur tourbillonnante. « Poudlard est une entité à demi-consciente. Il répond à ceux qui l'habitent. La Salle sur Demande et les escaliers en mouvement en sont les preuves les plus flagrantes. Le bureau du Directeur en est un autre exemple. Vous avez mentionné Dolores Ombrage. Je suis sûr que vous vous en rappelez : le bureau s'était scellé de lui-même contre elle, et ses appartements n'étaient jamais complètement protégés. L'école refusait de la reconnaître en tant que Directrice. Il y a eu des cas dans le passé où les directeurs furent rejetés par Poudlard. A la déception et à la confusion de mes collègues, je ne fus pas l'un d'eux. »

« Quels pouvoirs cela vous donne-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle vaguement.

« Je peux accéder à n'importe quel endroit dans le château, sans tenir compte des mesures de sécurité mises en place – à l'exception de la Chambre des Secrets, qui n'est pas comptée comme faisant parti de Poudlard. Je connais tous les passages secrets – vous avez appris quand vous êtes devenue un professeur qu'il y en a plus que ceux qu'avaient trouvés les _Maraudeurs_. Il y en a encore plus qui sont seulement connus du Directeur ou de la Directrice. Je peux commander aux elfes de maison, aux portraits, aux fantômes, aux statues et aux armures. Je peux rendre actifs les gardes de l'alarme de haut niveau qui protègent Poudlard. Je peux marcher librement sur les terrains ce qui inclut la Forêt Interdite, sans risque de dommage. Je peux sceller n'importe quelle partie du château contre n'importe qui, à part McGonagall. Je peux contrôler le plafond enchanté dans la Grande Salle – une petite chose, mais ça peut être amusant. Et, comme vous l'avez observé, je sais toujours qui est à proximité. »

« Mon Dieu. » Répéta-t-elle doucement, stupéfaite.

« Incroyable. Hermione Granger est officiellement à cours de mots. Ce doit vraiment être mon anniversaire. » Commenta-t-il avec amusement.

« Oh, taisez-vous. » Lui dit-elle. « C'est fantastique. Mais pourquoi Poudlard voudrait deux maîtres ? »

« Ça s'est déjà vu auparavant, quand un directeur est très malade – dans ce cas-là, ils ne sont pas morts, ils ne peuvent pas exprimer une démission et ils ne peuvent pas être mis à la porte pour être malade. Ou quand la personne en fonction doit être absente pendant une longue période. L'école choisit de répondre ou non, dans de tels cas. La semi-conscience de Poudlard est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le Ministre a de petits pouvoirs ici. »

« Et personne d'autre ne le sait ? »

« Oh, non. Tout le monde _sait_. Mais personne n'a _réalisé_ qu'ils le savent. Toutes les informations sont là. Mais même vous, vous avez eu besoin de quelques allusions pour tout assembler, je ne suis donc pas du tout inquiet à propos d'autres qui pourraient résoudre l'affaire. »

_C'était un compliment, en fait. C'est surréaliste_. Hermione tentait de rassembler ses pensées brouillées. « Et s'ils trouvaient des informations ? »

Il se raidit. Rien qu'un peu, mais c'était visible. Une once de défiance se glissa dans ses yeux noirs comme il répondait avec précaution : « Ca ne serait pas bon du tout. »

Elle lui sourit lentement. « Et bien alors, Severus, vous feriez mieux de vous assurer que je garde le silence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se détendit un tout petit peu à son ton, mais ses yeux restaient circonspects. « Qu'aviez-vous à l'esprit ? »

« Un marché, quelque chose qu'un Serpentard peut apprécier. Le silence en échange de la connaissance et de l'intimité. »

« Continuez. »

« Assurez-vous que mes appartements soient privés, et enseignez-moi les secrets de Poudlard, et je garderai votre secrets. »

Il se détendit un peu plus et considéra son offre, ses yeux à demi fermés. « Brave petite Gryffondor, qui essaye de marchander avec un Serpentard… » Murmura-t-il. « Très bien. Marché conclu. »

* * *

><p>Le samedi suivant, Hermione n'avait pas de vrai travail à faire, et partit chercher Severus. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit dans son laboratoire en train de travailler, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Il n'était pas non plus sur la Carte du Marauder, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas davantage dans l'une des zones secrètes que les Marauder n'avaient pas trouvées. Il était donc dehors sur les terres, ou bien il n'était pas à Poudlard du tout. Elle choisit de le chercher dehors, partant sur la base que parmi les trois options qu'elle avait, c'était la seule qui lui prodiguait une chance de le trouver.<p>

L'endroit où il demeurait, quand elle le trouva finalement, l'étonna – elle le dénicha assis sur un arbre mort à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore, regardant fixement la surface de marbre blanc sans réelle expression sur le visage. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans dire un mot, en serrant ses robes contre le froid, et après un long moment il observa calmement : « Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre ici, lors de cette dernière année. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. »

« Il y a un obélisque de l'autre côté, où tous les noms de l'Ordre sont sculptés. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Je l'ai vu. » Son propre nom n'y était pas, et c'était un fait, elle en était certaine, qu'il avait remarqué. Elle étudia l'expression de son visage, essayant sans succès de lire les émotions inexprimables dans ses yeux, et se demanda ce qu'il pensait tandis qu'il fixait la tombe de son maître.

« Ce qu'il réclamait de vous était abusif. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire, ou vous n'auriez pas dit quelque chose de si banal. » Répondit-il sans réelle malice au-delà des mots, mais plutôt d'un ton froid, fatigué et sinistre qui la fit frissonner, et conclure qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ajouta doucement : _« __Ab amicis honesta petamus. »_

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« 'On ne devrait demander à un ami que ce dont il est capable de faire'. Pas que Dumbledore et moi étions de véritables amis. »

Son courage de Gryffondor l'abandonna et elle se déroba du sujet pour approcher la vraie raison pour laquelle elle était venue le trouver. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous travailliez dans votre laboratoire. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules en réponse, et après un moment elle continua lentement : « En fait, vous ne semblez pas beaucoup travailler du tout… » Il ne réagit d'aucune façon, et c'était en soi une confirmation, mais elle souhaitait l'entendre de sa bouche. « Severus, est-ce que c'est possible que votre problème de santé ne soit pas aussi sérieux que ce que vous me laissiez croire ? »

Après une longue pause, il hocha la tête une fois, d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Ses yeux étaient éteints.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise que cela la blesse.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être surprise que je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas possible. » Dit-il sardoniquement, mais son cœur n'y était évidemment pas. Après un moment il dit d'un ton catégorique : « Vous ne m'auriez pas aidé si vous n'aviez pas ressenti de culpabilité ou de sens de l'obligation. »

« Si, je l'aurais fait. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de demander. »

Il grogna. « Même si je vous croyais, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. » Souligna-t-il avec une sombre et parfaite logique. « Vous me détestiez quand vous étiez enfant, à juste titre peut-être. Vous me détestiez encore plus pendant la guerre, en ayant moins de raisons de le faire. Vous me détestiez ensuite malgré le fait que vous sachiez la vérité. Comment étais-je censé savoir que deux ou trois rencontres auraient été assez pour changer cela ? » Son ton était lourd de scepticisme, et il n'y croyait clairement pas. « J'ai joué avec vos émotions parce que je n'ai pas vu d'autre moyen pour vous persuader de m'aider. »

« Non. » Lui aboya-t-elle dessus, d'une colère irrationnelle. « Vous avez fait cela parce que c'est toujours comme ça que vous agissez. Vous êtes incapable d'être simplement honnête. »

« Peut-être. » Répondit-il, indifférent, fixant encore le marbre blanc de la tombe de Dumbledore. Son manque de réponse ne la mit que plus en colère.

« Alors quelle était la _vraie_ raison, à ce moment-là ? Vous me devez au moins ça ! »

« Je ne vous _dois_ rien. » Siffla-t-il. « J'ai payé toutes mes dettes il y a longtemps, autant que je le pouvais. »

« Non, Rogue, vous ne l'avez pas fait. J'ai risqué beaucoup de choses en vous amenant ici. J'aurais pu perdre mon travail et mes amis. Et vous m'avez menti pour que je le fasse. Vous me devez au minimum une explication. »

Il frissonna, un geste qui n'avait que peu à voir avec la température, en se frottant nerveusement les bras. L'ennui maussade dans ses yeux était devenu plus prononcé jusqu'à ce que ses profonds yeux noirs soient complètement éteints, reflétant la blancheur brute de la tombe devant lui. Il dit enfin péniblement : « Il n'y avait pas de raison. Pas de grande intrigue, ni de recherche, ni de motif inavoué. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. »

De toutes les réponses auxquelles elle s'attendait, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Elle le fixa, incrédule. « Et c'est _tout_ ? » Demanda-t-elle aussi sarcastiquement qu'elle pouvait le faire.

« C'est tout. » Répondit-il avec lassitude. « Est-ce si difficile à croire ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle franchement. « Vous avez _toujours_ un motif inavoué. Vous ne faites jamais rien simplement pour le plaisir de le faire dans votre vie. Et vous avez menti si souvent que personne ne peut dire quand vous êtes honnête. »

Il la regarda avec une expression résignée, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction depuis le début, puis haussa légèrement les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers le mémorial.

« Bordel, Rogue, vous n'en avez rien à faire ? Ça ne vous gêne pas du tout, ce que vous faites aux gens ? » Il y avait une part d'elle qui souhaitait provoquer sa colère, qui souhaitait qu'il argumente et qu'il se défende, et ainsi ils pourraient se crier dessus et par conséquent évacuer leurs émotions. Cette sombre acceptation la troublait et la maintenait difficilement furieuse.

« Qu'importe la réponse que je donne, vous croirez ce que vous, vous voulez bien croire et rien de plus. » Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne répondait pas seulement à sa question mais qu'il parlait carrément de quelque chose d'autre. Lentement, il se souleva sur ses pieds et repoussa la neige de ses robes, en évitant ses yeux. Se retournant, il fit une pause, ses yeux dirigés vers le bas, et quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, sa voix était si basse qu'elle pu à peine l'entendre.

« Pour ce que ça vaut… Je suis désolé. » L'instant d'après, il était parti, s'éloignant en boitant entre les arbres.

* * *

><p><em>Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi<em>.

Ce n'était certainement pas si difficile à croire ? Misanthrope comme il était, il pouvait tout de même se sentir seul, et il avait été seul pendant si longtemps. La forêt enneigée se transforma en un brouillard blanc alors qu'il trébuchait sur les arbres. Dix ans, dix années désespérément longues passées à ne parler à presque personne, à éviter toute forme de contact. Ce qu'il faisait depuis bien longtemps, en réalité. Il avait été seul pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il en savait plus que Luna à propos de la psychologie du toucher, car il avait su ce que l'isolement lui faisait, mais il avait été trop effrayé et trop honteux pour essayer de revenir ou de former de nouvelles relations.

Il y a trois ans, il avait abandonné et était retourné en Angleterre, en déduisant qu'être de nouveau dans son pays natal pourrait l'aider à se sentir moins seul – il connaissait les coutumes, la langue, la géographie. Et ça avait fonctionné, pour quelques temps, mais à la fin ça avait empiré sa solitude – être si proche, et pourtant si loin des autres. Finalement, il avait revêtu la carapace qu'il avait appris à fortifier avec l'âge et il avait décidé que sa santé mentale ne pouvait pas endurer plus, il avait décidé de retourner dans le monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et de mettre un terme à son exil. Même s'ils le tuaient pour ses crimes passés, ou s'ils l'envoyaient à Azkaban – la mort serait presque un acte de bonté, et il perdrait l'esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre si cela continuait, alors les Détraqueurs pouvaient bien lui prendre la vie. C'était ça ou le suicide, et il avait conclu que la petite chance de revenir à une sorte de familiarité dans son propre monde devait en valoir le risque. Il pouvait toujours se tuer plus tard si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment un plan, il devait l'admettre. Il avait simplement trouvé un endroit davantage exposé et où l'on pouvait retrouver sa trace plus facilement, afin d'y stationner sa caravane. Puis il avait commencé à se promener dans le Londres moldu avec la vague idée que tôt ou tard quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait, ou penserait qu'il l'avait fait, et creuserait l'idée. C'était juste de la pure malchance que la personne qui l'ait découvert était un membre du Trio d'Or, mais c'était toujours mieux que Potter ou Weasley qui lui auraient tout de suite jeté un sortilège.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui mentir. D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait techniquement pas menti : tous les symptômes qu'il avait décrits étaient vrais, ainsi que les attaques. Il n'avait simplement pas corrigé sa supposition quant à la gravité de la chose. Et il avait _besoin_ d'un laboratoire pour créer un traitement. Il aurait peut-être pu y avoir un autre moyen… mais il n'en avait pas eu vent. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait-il aidé de son plein gré ? Il n'avait jamais prévu de dire la pure et simple vérité à celui qui le reconnaîtrait. Personne n'aurait cru qu'il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui, et personne n'aurait été consentant pour l'aider à cela.

Elle avait surpassé tous ses rêves les plus fous. Elle ne lui avait pas seulement trouvé une place dans le monde magique, elle lui avait apporté un logement, et plus que ça, elle lui avait montré un avant-goût d'amitié. Se retournant, il regarda le château qui était visible sous les arbres. Elle avait raison, il lui devait beaucoup, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles elle pensait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il rembourse sa dette. Elle l'avait aidé à revenir à la seule maison qu'il avait réellement connue, et elle avait fait tout cela pour un mensonge.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait essayé de s'excuser. Pour des années de cruauté envers une fille effrayée, peut-être, ou des années à en tourmenter d'autres comme elle. Pour un dernier mensonge parmi des milliers d'autres. Pour l'erreur qu'il avait faite il y a tant d'années, qui avait fait d'un nourrisson une cible et qui avait eu pour résultat d'empirer la guerre. Pour tous ses échecs, tous ses défauts.

_Il y a trop de choses pour lesquelles je dois m'excuser. Ce ne sera jamais assez._

Il ne sentit rien quand il commença à pleurer. Même quand les larmes gelèrent sur ses joues, il ne le réalisa pas. Il allait mal depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus dire à quel moment la peine était devenue trop difficile à supporter.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée dans une imposante fureur, en déchargeant ses sentiments dans une longue lettre colérique pour Luna qu'elle regretta dès lors qu'elle l'eût envoyée. Peu importe combien elle pouvait lui en vouloir, elle pouvait comprendre son raisonnement, et elle avait vu la peine sur son visage quand il l'avait quittée. Finalement, après un torrent de pleurs qui la laissa épuisée, elle s'était pelotonnée avec Pattenrond pour regarder la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'était pas revenu au château quand elle s'endormit enfin aux petites heures du matin.<p>

Quand elle se réveilla le dimanche elle vérifia encore la Carte et apprit qu'il était enfin de retour. Dans la salle des professeurs plutôt que dans ses appartements, ce qui était surprenant. Pattenrond lui donna un regard plein de reproches quand elle se leva, et il sauta avec légèreté sur son bureau pour donner des coups de patte à un parchemin argenté qui se révéla être la réponse de Luna.

_Es-tu en colère contre lui, ou contre toi-même ?_

« Tais-toi, Serdaigle. » Marmonna-t-elle avec résignation, se sentant un peu honteuse ce matin. Elle gribouilla un mot d'excuse, prit une douche et se sentit davantage elle-même quand elle entra dans la salle des professeurs et s'installa avec une pile de devoirs à corriger.

Severus avait un air épouvantable, remarqua-t-elle les quelques fois où elle se risqua à lui lancer un regard. Son visage était pale et tiré, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et mornes. Il était apparemment plongé dans un journal, mais cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'avait encore tourné aucune page. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps non plus pour qu'elle le surprenne en train de lui jeter des coups d'œil gênés. Il se sentait clairement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle par rapport à leur dispute, et cela la fit se sentir mieux d'une manière perverse. S'ils voulaient tous les deux réparer les torts, il pourrait y avoir une issue.

Cette après-midi-là, ils étaient seuls dans la salle des professeurs. Se faisant une tasse de café, Hermione s'arrêta et le considéra, débâtant intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait faire le premier pas ou non. Elle doutait qu'il le fasse. Elle trouva son regard attiré par le col de sa robe, et pendant un moment elle ne put comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la ligne du cordon noué apparent sous ses vêtements. Il portait le collier qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Se recomposant rapidement une expression neutre, elle lui versa également une tasse de café et la déposa à côté de lui alors qu'elle retournait s'assoir, sans dire un mot. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, bien que quand elle le dévisagea il fixait de nouveau le journal.

Quand sa voix brisa le silence un peu plus tard, cela la fit sursauter. « Je crois que vous souhaitiez voir quelques secrets de Poudlard. » Dit-il doucement, en ne la regardant pas. « Si vous êtes libre quand vous aurez fini de corriger vos copies, nous pourrions peut-être commencer… » C'était une offre de paix, en quelque sorte, même si ce n'était pas une excuse, et elle la saisit.

« J'aimerais bien, Severus. »

* * *

><p>Fidèle à sa promesse, il commença à lui montrer une partie de Poudlard dont elle ignorait l'existence. C'était presque comme s'il y avait un passage secret dans chaque mur, bien plus que ce que les Maraudeurs ou les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient jamais découvert. Il y avait des pièces cachées partout, et qui dissimulaient des lieux qui ressemblaient plus à des cavités d'espion qu'autre chose. Il parut amusé quand elle lui dit ça.<p>

« Naturellement. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Dumbledore semblait toujours savoir tout ce qui se passait ? »

Elle fit une grimace. « Espionner est une explication prosaïque. Ça enlève tout le mystère. »

« Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, la plupart des choses perdent de leur mystère quand on y regarde de plus près. »

« Certaines choses sont tout de même vraiment aussi romantiques qu'elle paraissent l'être. » Le défia-t-elle paresseusement, sans y croire vraiment elle-même mais appréciant toutefois la dispute. Il était tard un jeudi soir et ils étaient dans son salon à la chaleur du feu tandis qu'une tempête faisait rage dehors.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Votre salle de bain. » Suggéra-t-elle impulsivement, se rappelant vivement à quel point elle avait été abasourdie la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. La décadence pure de la pièce était surprenante.

« J'ai bien peur que non. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Encore pour des raisons pratiques. Il y a des fois où j'étais trop méchamment blessé pour être capable de grimper et de sortir d'une baignoire normale. Elle est donc en contrebas, et noire parce que parfois la lumière me faisait mal aux yeux et parce qu'on ne voyait pas bien le sang. Et elle est en marbre parce que le marbre reste froid facilement, c'est une des façons de contrer les effets du Doloris. Horace a choisi de ne pas la changer, et cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai seulement utilisé la douche ces jours-ci de toute façon. »

« Un autre mythe de ruiné. » Observa Hermione plaintivement. « Et moi qui pensait que vous aviez un côté plus doux. » Elle ne serait pas capable de considérer la pièce de la même manière maintenant, se l'imaginant seul et blessé.

« Mes excuses pour avoir détruit vos illusions. »

« Vraiment, Severus, vous êtes affreusement doué pour avoir l'air sincère pour un si gros mensonge. » Lui dit-elle sèchement, et elle vit une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux pour toute réponse. « En parlant d'impressions romantiques… »

« Ce que nous n'étions pas en train de faire. »

« Je l'étais. Ne m'interrompez pas. J'essaye de vous donner un avertissement. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« C'est la Saint Valentin, lundi. »

« Et… ? »

« Minerva est bien pire que ne l'était Albus. »

Quelque chose comme de l'horreur traversa son visage. « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse. Cette femme est aussi sentimentale que… Et bien, que je le suis. Elle débattait de cela chaque année avec Dumbledore. Elle avait vraiment presque étranglé Lockhart après ce qu'il avait fait. » Frissonna-t-il au souvenir et il ajouta : « Elle aurait dû faire la queue. »

« Je suis surprise que vous l'ayez laissé survivre à l'année. » Acquiesça-t-elle, en se rappelant de l'expression absolument meurtrière qu'avait eue le maître des Potions ce matin-là alors que Lockhart babillait sur les potions d'amour.

Il leva un sourcil, en souriant sarcastiquement. « Peut-être que je ne voulais simplement pas faire pleurer autant d'adolescentes en même temps. » Suggéra-t-il ostensiblement. « En y incluant vous-même, je crois me rappeler. »

Hermione se sentit rougir. « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que vous saviez… »

« C'était assez difficile de passer à côté. » Dit-il sèchement. « Si vous insistez pour dessiner des cœurs sur votre table, il n'est pas sage d'oublier que vous les avez laissés sur votre bureau pendant un cours où le professeur marche en regardant les bureaux de ses élèves. Dans tous les cas, Lockhart babillait toujours à propos de tous les gens qui lui avaient envoyés des cartes de Saint-Valentin. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas lancé de sortilège de silence – ou quelque chose de pire – est que Dumbledore m'avait fait promettre de n'utiliser de magie contre lui en aucun cas. »

« Et à propos du Club du Duel ? » Demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'abandonner le sujet de ses amourettes d'adolescente. _J'avais douze ans ! Enfin, treize_.

Il eut un sourire en coin et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Une fois qu'il eut demandé de l'aide, Dumbledore décida un peu inconsidérément que ce serait amusant de me forcer à le faire, et il m'offrit gracieusement de remplir cette tâche. Lockhart aurait dû m'être reconnaissant d'avoir choisi plutôt de l'humilier que de l'ensorceler. »

_Oui, il aurait dû l'être_, décida Hermione. Ça avait été un choc de voir cette facette de Severus : dépourvu de ses robes tourbillonnantes, il était mince, puissant et dangereux. Elle était seulement une fille à cette époque, mais seize ans plus tard elle voyait pourtant toujours un sorcier qui pouvait harmoniser ses réflexes lors d'un duel. Ça lui avait fait définitivement impression.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à McGonagall pour qu'elle change d'avis ? » Interrogea-t-il en retournant au premier sujet.

« Sans mentir, je pense que c'est parce qu'Albus lui manque. » Répondit-elle, un peu incertaine. Elle s'était toujours posé des questions sur ces deux là.

Il grogna. « Peut-être. »

« Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? »

« Non. » Il parut soudainement amusé, comme si c'était une plaisanterie privée. « On va dire… Qu'elle n'était pas précisément son type… »

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à lire l'état d'esprit de son compagnon, et son expression montrait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il disait. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre était plus de son type ? »

« Personne que vous ne connaissiez. Personne que je ne connaisse non plus, soit dit en passant. C'était bien avant que je n'arrive à Poudlard. Pas que je pense que ça aurait pu faire une différence, s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Il ne l'a simplement jamais fait, de ce que j'en sais. »

« Vous parlez encore par énigmes, Severus. »

« J'aime bien vous contrarier. » Répondit-il avec un visage honnête.

« Vous êtes très bon à ça. » Ronchonna-t-elle. « Allez-vous me le dire ? »

Il hésita, en y réfléchissant apparemment très fort. Finalement il exhala et ferma les yeux. « Franchement je suis surpris que personne n'ai jamais deviné. » Marmonna-t-il. « Une fois que je l'ai découvert, cela m'a parut si évident que je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment j'avais pu le manquer. »

« Severus. » Cassa-t-elle, exaspérée. « Dites-le moi ou ne me dites rien, mais arrêtez de _faire des allusions_. »

« Bien. » Répondit-il, de l'amusement dans sa voix. « Puisque vous le demandez si gentiment… Dumbledore était homosexuel. »

Hermione le fixa pendant un long moment. « Comment l'avez-vous su ? » Réussit-elle à dire d'une voix rauque.

« Les entraînements en Occlumencie. » Répondit-il sardoniquement, ses yeux toujours fermés. « Je l'ai appris par moi-même, mais une fois que je suis devenu son espion il me testait de temps à autre, et occasionnellement je voyais plus que ce qu'il ne souhaitait que je voie. »

« Et… Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oh, oui. Il était aussi tordu qu'une cuillère de trois francs six sous. » Dit-il presque joyeusement.

« Quelle charmante expression. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Ça ne devrait pas être surprenant _à ce point_… Avez-vous déjà vu un hétérosexuel porter quelque chose de violet avec des paillettes ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement, en ouvrant ses yeux. « De plus, la bisexualité est beaucoup plus fréquente dans le monde magique que parmi les moldus, et l'homosexualité aussi par conséquent. »

Son esprit emprunta immédiatement une nouvelle voie déplaisante, et dans une aversion passionnée elle demanda avec difficulté : « Êtes-vous… » _Oh, mon Dieu. Je viens juste de demander à Severus Rogue s'il oscille entre les deux bords. Je ne savais pas que j'avais le désir de mourir._

Son expression se rembrunit, mais il ne semblait pas pour autant être en colère, et il lui répondit même, en choisissant ses mots avec délicatesse et soin. « Je l'ai été, dans le passé, mais… pas de mon plein gré. »

Elle envisagea ce fait et ne se sentit pas bien. Il l'avait laissé entendre auparavant, une fois ou deux, en insinuant que certaines punissions parmi les Mangemorts pouvaient être sexuelles, non-consenties et violentes, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit si ouvertement et n'avait clairement pas voulu le faire maintenant non plus. « Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute façon. »

« C'est moi qui ait amené le sujet. » Répondit-il. Elle pouvait voir le soulagement dans ses yeux quand elle ne posa pas plus de questions, ce qui amena une autre question.

« Pourquoi répondez-vous quand je vous pose des questions personnelles, Severus ? Vous n'avez pas envie, de façon évidente, de parler de choses comme ça, alors pourquoi ne refusez-vous pas simplement ? Vous aviez toujours l'habitude de le faire. »

Près à répondre, il hésita et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux noirs devenant distants. Il répondit enfin très lentement : « Je ne sais pas. » Rien ne pouvait le trahir dans ses mots, son ton, son expression ou son langage corporel, mais Hermione était soudainement certaine qu'il mentait.

* * *

><p>Ils survécurent tous les deux à la Saint Valentin et s'en préservèrent plus ou moins bien. Minerva semblait un peu plus s'être contenue cette année. Hermione n'était pas sûre de la manière dont réagirait Severus, puisqu'il avait refusé de quitter les donjons de la journée entière. Elle remarqua, quand elle fit un saut pour une visite, que ses appartements étaient dénués de la suspicieuse et vague nuance rosée qui teignait le reste des murs du château pendant la journée, mais il se mit à rire lorsqu'elle lui demanda de l'enlever également de ses murs dans ses appartements. C'était agréable de le voir rire, pensa-elle, mais elle n'était pas plus le genre de personne à aimer le rose que lui – bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave.<p>

Un changement de météo vers la fin février marqua le début du Quidditch pour l'année. A l'éternel désespoir de Harry et Ron, elle n'avait jamais appris à particulièrement apprécier le sport. Ça la prit par surprise quand elle chercha refuge dans les appartements de Severus et le trouva en train de se préparer pour aller dehors voir le match.

« Les Serpentards jouent. » Signala-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur. « En tant que Directeur de Maison, je dois être présent. »

« Horace ne s'embêtait jamais avec ça. »

« C'est pourquoi je dois être là. » Répondit-il calmement, en attrapant ses gants. « Est-ce que vous venez ? »

« Je ferais peut-être mieux de venir. » Décida-t-elle, en se transfigurant précipitamment pour avoir des vêtements plus adaptés à l'extérieur et le suivre dehors. Alors qu'ils cheminaient prudemment vers le terrain – le fait qu'il boitait semblait s'empirer avec ce froid –, elle demanda : « Alors vous ne suivez pas le Quidditch pour le plaisir ? »

« Non. Je peux y jouer – j'ai arbitré un mach pendant votre première année, si vous vous souvenez bien – mais je n'ai jamais été fanatique. »

« Avez-vous déjà joué pour Serpentard ? »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un étroit sourire dépourvu d'humour. « Non. »

Ce sourire signifiait qu'il y avait plus à dire de cette histoire que ce qu'elle savait. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'inexplicablement il y eu un étrange incident quand j'eus l'occasion de faire un essai pour l'équipe. » Répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé. « Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie un jour et demie plus tard le crâne fendu, j'ai décidé que le sport n'était pas pour moi. »

Frissonnant légèrement, Hermione traita cette information, essayant de trouver la signification cachée derrière ses mots. Parler à Severus était un peu comme parler un langage étranger, on devait vraiment se concentrer. « … Les Maraudeurs ? » Conclut-elle finalement, le considérant d'un air malheureux.

« C'est presque certain. Naturellement, aucune preuve de méfait n'avait été trouvée – peut-être parce que personne n'en avait en réalité cherché. » Il haussa une épaule. « Honnêtement, j'avais seulement fait un essai pour tenter d'améliorer ma réputation auprès de ma Maison. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement tracassé de ne pas avoir fait parti de l'équipe, et je n'avais pas les moyens pour me procurer un balai décent de toute façon. »

En orientant la conversation sur autre chose que ce sujet délicat alors qu'ils prenaient leur siège dans la section des professeurs, elle demanda : « Vous jouiez à quelle position ? »

« Poursuiveur. » Répondit-il d'un ton absent. Il semblait penser à autre chose. Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment réfléchir à autre chose à demander, elle se rappelait à peine de ce qu'était un Poursuiveur. Dans tous les cas, les silences avec Severus étaient en général très paisibles ces jours-ci, et peu importe ce pourquoi il broyait du noir, ça ne semblait pas le rendre trop dépressif ni colérique. Elle le laissa donc à ses pensées et tenta de suivre le match.

Le commentateur n'était clairement pas de taille par rapport à Luna Lovegood, et n'était pas non plus sur un pied d'égalité avec Lee Jordan, mais elle arrivait à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Serdaigle battit Serpentard, comme prévu, mais il y avait seulement dix points de différence et Severus paraissait raisonnablement content du résultat.

« Puis-je vous féliciter, Professeur Granger ? » Murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils retournaient en marchant vers le château.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pour quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez mis le feu à personne. »

Hermione le regarda brusquement. Il était apparemment concentré sur sa jambe traîtresse, son visage prudemment vierge de toute émotion, mais il y avait une once d'humour dans ses yeux noirs. « Vous saviez que c'était moi depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Pas tout à fait. » Concéda-t-il, en souriant tristement. « Je vous ai vue utiliser le même feu avant, pour vous tenir au chaud. Je l'ai vaguement reconnu et j'ai finalement fait le rapprochement. »

« Vous n'avez rien dit. »

« Je n'avais pas de preuve, et je doute énormément que quelqu'un aurait souhaité vous punir pour cela – vous récompenser, peut-être que oui. Dans tous les cas, j'ai compris pourquoi vous l'avez fait – vous croyiez que vous sauviez la vie de Potter. Je suppose que vous l'avez fait de façon détournée puisque vous avez aussi bien brisé la concentration de Quirrell que la mienne. »

« C'est une attitude très indulgente de votre part… »

Il grogna et contourna un passage particulièrement délicat du chemin en faisant attention à sa jambe en mauvais état. « Avec toutes les autres choses pour lesquelles je devais m'inquiéter, une brûlure mineure et une robe roussie étaient le moindre de mes problèmes. Je n'ai pas considéré qu'il vaille la peine de s'étendre sur cela. »

« Et une fois de plus vous avez réussi à dégonfler mon égo. Je ne pourrai garder aucun sentiment d'amour-propre si je continue à vous parler. »

« Il faudrait bien davantage que mes faibles efforts pour entailler votre confiance en vous, Hermione, j'en suis sûr. » Répondit-il sèchement comme ils entraient dans le château. « Vous avez parcouru bien du chemin depuis l'élève effrayée de onze ans qui était assez stupide pour se faire quasiment tuer par un troll, parce qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes par rapport à ce que pensait un garçon débile d'elle. »

Elle secoua sa tête dans une triste stupéfaction, se gardant bien de lui demander comment il avait eu des informations sur l'incident. « Vous savez mieux détourner un compliment en insulte que n'importe quel Serpentard que j'ai rencontré, Severus. »

« Merci. » Répondit-il en faisant une courbette moqueuse alors qu'il se détournait vers les donjons.

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : <em>Les choses se passent bien. Le chapitre suivant peut ne pas arriver avant Dimanche, je n'en suis pas encore sûre.<em>


	6. Chapter 11

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Bonjour à tous! Pour x raisons, j'ai repris la traduction de manelor de la fic originale en anglais de Loten. Ce premier chapitre est donc **la suite** de la première traduction, elle commence au chapitre 6, veuillez nous excuser pour ces désagréments de publication, mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement! ^^ La première partie étant là: s/7355516/1/bPost_b_bTenebrax_b_Lux

Merci encore à manelor pour m'aider dans la relecture. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11  
><strong>

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR POUR CE CHAPITRE : Pas mal de choses se passent dans celui-là… L'intrigue devient encore plus dense…_

* * *

><p><strong>« Vous pouvez être trompé si vous faites trop confiance, mais vous vivrez dans le tourment si vous ne le faites pas assez. » <strong>- Frank Cane.

* * *

><p>C'est par une froide après-midi de février que survint l'évènement tant redouté par Severus. Cela arriva avec une soudaineté presque effrayante. Le seul avertissement qu'il eut était un léger mal de tête, et tandis qu'il traversait son salon faiblement éclairé à la recherche d'une potion anti-douleur suffisamment douce, sa vision se brouilla subitement et devint noire alors qu'un vicieux spasme de douleur jaillissait dans son genou malade. La jambe céda sous lui et il tomba lourdement avec un juron surpris qui se transforma en grognement de douleur, alors que l'articulation endommagée entrait en collision avec le sol de pierre ferme.<p>

Quand la douleur de l'impact s'atténua, il essaya de s'assoir avec précaution, et les muscles de sa jambe gauche commencèrent à tressaillir et à trembloter d'une manière horriblement familière, ce qui l'empêcha soudainement de tenter de se soulever. Il se lança un sortilège pour être au courant des dégâts : la jambe droite très douloureuse, le bras gauche inerte. Il n'était pas prêt d'être capable de se lever avant un long moment.

_C'est mieux maintenant qu'au milieu d'un cours_, se dit-il avec résignation, en s'étendant sur le sol là où il était tombé et en se préparant à patienter. Les morveux l'auraient regardé fixement si le détesté maître des Potions s'était effondré devant eux – mais si cela devait arriver, ça se serait sûrement produit pendant la guerre. Il en avait été proche à plusieurs occasions. Une fois qu'il aurait un nombre suffisant de membres fonctionnels, il pourrait atteindre la baignoire. D'ici là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire excepté attendre. Un autre frisson le secoua assez pour que ses dents s'entrechoquent, et il serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de mordre accidentellement sa langue. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu d'attaque si grave depuis plus d'un an.

Ça lui apprendra, considéra-t-il alors que la douleur s'intensifiait. S'il avait fait plus d'efforts dans ses recherches, il aurait pu y remédier en ce moment-même. Enfin, il tirerait la leçon de ses erreurs. Demain il commencerait à travailler pour de bon. Il pourrait même laisser Granger l'aider, comme il savait qu'elle le voulait. Le frisson suivant était bien plus qu'une convulsion, et il réalisa qu'il passerait en réalité le lendemain allongé discrètement dans une pièce sombre, à moins qu'il ne réussisse à faire rapidement quelque chose à propos de son état.

Un autre spasme convulsif le secoua, assez fort pour qu'il heurte douloureusement sa tête contre le sol de pierre, et il eut un frisson nerveux dans le dos. Une attaque aussi grave pourrait l'immobiliser pour une semaine à moins qu'il n'obtienne de l'aide, mais… la cheminée était trop loin, il n'y avait pas de portraits dans cette pièce, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit capable d'invoquer un Patronus dans cet état. Cela limitait sévèrement ses options.

En fait, il put seulement penser à une seule source possible d'aide, qui n'était probablement pas à portée de voix de toute façon.

« Pattenrond… » Siffla-t-il faiblement, en essayant de soulever sa tête. C'était en réalité un nom sacrément stupide pour un chat, quand on y pensait. « Toi, la miteuse boule de poils… Est-ce que tu rôdes encore furtivement ici… ? » Oh, Merlin, cela faisait _mal_. « …Pattenrond ? »

* * *

><p>Hermione était un peu surprise de son attitude détachée alors qu'elle s'agenouillait auprès de son collègue. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit conscient, mais les spasmes qui secouaient son corps rendaient évident ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. « Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ? »<p>

Ses paupières s'agitèrent. Il avait des cils étonnement longs pour un homme, nota-t-elle de façon objective, ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'ils se démarquaient d'une manière saisissante sur sa peau blême. Il cligna des yeux, de ses yeux injectés de sang et un peu hagards, la tête tournée vers elle. « Oui, Granger. » Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée en frissonnant.

« Bien. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez comment je dois vous soigner. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, d'habitude. »

« Potion. » Coassa-t-il. « La bleue… celle que je vous ai donnée. Le grand placard. L'étagère du haut. » Il mangeait un peu ses mots, mais il semblait conscient de son environnement, ce qui était un soulagement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'imaginer en train de traiter son attaque avec un résultat immédiat, car elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Rapportant la bouteille, elle le tint pour qu'il puisse la voir, et il acquiesça.

« Combien ? »

« Tout. » Grinça-t-il. Etant donné les petites doses qu'il lui avait dit de prendre, cela semblait beaucoup, mais elle n'essaya pas d'argumenter. Débouchant la bouteille, elle glissa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à lever sa tête, en inclinant la bouteille sur ses lèvres. Il vida presque le tout, mais un autre spasme le secoua et le reste se répandit sur ses vêtements. Après quelques minutes, les convulsions ralentirent et parurent moins sévères, mais elle pouvait dire d'après sa respiration qu'il souffrait toujours.

« Et maintenant ? »

« La baignoire. De l'eau froide. Ne me lévitez _pas_. » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle cherchait sa baguette magique. Perplexe, Hermione la remit dans la poche de sa robe et commença à essayer de monter son bras sur ses épaules, en s'arc-boutant pour tenter de l'aider à se tenir debout.

« Vous ne vous sentiriez pas mieux avec de l'eau chaude ? »

« Si. Mais ça n'aiderait pas. » Il grogna d'effort et tituba plus ou moins debout, en s'appuyant lourdement sur elle. « Du froid pour arrêter ça. Puis du chaud plus tard. »

Il lui sembla qu'un très long moment se passa avant qu'ils n'atteignent la salle de bain. Hermione constata que Pattenrond les avait devancés. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le chat pouvait tourner les robinets, mais l'énorme baignoire était déjà à moitié pleine. Severus haleta, et elle aurait pu penser que c'était un rire à première vue, avant qu'il ne siffle de douleur et ne trébuche. Elle se rattrapa à peine au mur.

« Essayez de ne pas refaire ça. » Lui dit-elle. « Vous êtes trop grand pour moi pour que je vous rattrape. » Il l'ignora, s'effondrant par terre et frissonnant. Une fois que la baignoire fut pleine, Pattenrond donna des coups de pattes au robinet et le ferma avant de la regarder, dans l'expectative. Hermione baissa les yeux sur l'homme à demi-conscient et se sentit contrariée quand elle commença à rougir. « Euh, Severus… ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le bain est prêt. Mais… vos vêtements… »

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une injure : « Maudits Griffondors », avant de la regarder du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Les chaussures et le manteau. Le reste… n'est pas important. »

Ok. Elle pouvait y arriver. C'était stupide de se tracasser pour ça, vraiment, mais rien dans sa vie jusqu'ici ne l'avait préparé à l'expérience surréaliste de déshabiller partiellement son ancien professeur de Potions. Une fois qu'il eut vidé ses poches et qu'il fut en pantalon et chemise, et après une autre convulsion particulièrement méchante qui la conduisit à éviter de justesse d'être touchée au visage, il rampa à moitié dans la baignoire en contrebas et tomba pratiquement dedans, avec un halètement pour la fraîcheur. « Que dois-je faire d'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Il avait fermé ses yeux, sa tête reposée sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Essayer de ne pas… me laisser me noyer. » Répondit-il dans une faible tentative de sarcasme.

« Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Poppy ? »

« _Non_. » La troublante véhémence de la réponse était sans ambiguïté. Soupirant, elle n'argumenta pas, mais s'installa au coin de la baignoire en restant assez proche afin d'empoigner ses cheveux ou autre chose s'il coulait.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? »

« Sais pas. » Il ouvrit un œil, la regarda, puis le referma. « V-vous deviez être autre part ? »

« Aussi déprimante qu'est ma vie sociale, Severus, il est possible que je _puisse _penser à faire des choses plus intéressantes. » Répondit-elle ironiquement, en l'étudiant. Le froid semblait fonctionner : ça le faisait frissonner de façon incontrôlable, mais il ne paraissait pas trembler beaucoup. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêchée de vous léviter ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité, en se disant que s'il parlait, c'est qu'il était toujours conscient.

« Ai pensé que ce serait amusant de… faire en sorte que vous me p-portiez. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas mentir correctement quand vous êtes dans cet état. »

« La Lévitation… empirerait la chose. Sais pas pourquoi. Q-quelques fois appris à la dure. Poppy avait pour habitude de m'aider à me s-soigner. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laisserez pas l'appeler maintenant ? Elle doit en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet. »

« Non. Elle connaît… Les effets secondaires directs de la m-malédiction. Et non pas ce que c'est. Au temps où cela co-commença, j'étais… l'ennemi. Personne d'autre ne sait. » Ses paroles s'étaient adoucies, elles étaient moins inarticulées et décousues, bien que le froid le fasse claquer des dents. « C'est pourquoi je vous ai a-appelée. Vous le saviez déjà. Je ne ferai plus d'autre erreur. »

« Et Pattenrond était dans vos appartements. »

« Aussi. » Acquiesça-t-il, en frissonnant.

« Est-ce que ça s'atténue ? »

« Oui. » Il souffla doucement. « Les t-tremblements sont en train de disparaître. »

« Qu'est-ce je ferai quand ils cesseront complètement ? »

« Réchauffez l'eau lentement, j-juste en-dessous de la chaleur humaine. Cela aide contre la d-douleur. »

« Une potion anti-douleur n'aiderait pas ? »

« Non. Enfin, elle diminuerait la d-douleur, mais elle réagirait également avec la potion que j'ai déjà prise et ça me ferait énormemement mal. » Il sourit faiblement. « J'ai aussi appris _cela_ à la dure. »

« Comment faisiez-vous tout ça quand vous étiez seul ? »

« Je ne le faisais pas. » Répondit-il laconiquement. « Vous avez vu la salle de bain dans la caravane. Je r-restais généralement là où je m'é-écroulais, jusqu'à ce que les effets diminuent assez pour que je sois capable de me t-tenir debout sous la douche. Ça prenait des jours, parfois. »

« Mon Dieu, Severus. » Elle secoua la tête et arrêta de poser des questions. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'aimerait aucune des réponses. Qu'importe les raisons pour lesquelles il était si honnête avec elle, elle souhaitait quelquefois qu'il ne le soit pas. Après un certain temps, il semblait avoir cessé de trembler et frissonnait seulement. Elle commença lentement à réchauffer l'eau, et les frissonnements cessèrent progressivement dans le même temps. Son visage se relaxa. « C'est mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui. » Soupira-t-il. Après un moment, il ajouta calmement : « Mes excuses pour avoir interrompu votre soirée. »

« Vous pouvez être exaspérant de temps en temps, et vous êtes toujours un con désobligeant, mais vous êtes mon ami et je ne suis pas prête à vous laisser dans la douleur. » Lui dit-elle pragmatiquement. « Même si vous le méritez. »

Il soupira en riant silencieusement, ses lèvres tressautèrent, mais il ne répondit pas. Après un certain temps, il souleva sa tête et se redressa avec précaution. « Assez. Je vais m'endormir et couler si je ne bouge pas sous peu. » Il semblait avoir assez récupéré pour se déplacer sans l'aide de personne, et il se traîna hors de la baignoire. Hermione se sentait fatiguée à présent – elle fut très surprise car il était déjà deux heures du matin – et se limita à un sortilège de séchage avant de l'aider à boiter vers sa chambre, où il rampa sous les couvertures et s'effondra.

« Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos cours de demain ? »

« Non. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. « Je n'ai rien jusqu'à l'après-midi. J'irai très bien d'ici là. »

« Très bien. Je vais vous laisser prendre un peu de sommeil. »

Elle était presque sortie quand il l'appela doucement : « Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« De rien, Severus. »

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut lovée dans son propre lit, Pattenrond ronronnant à côté d'elle, et qu'elle fut juste sur le point de s'endormir qu'Hermione réalisa quelque chose. Quand Severus était sortit de la baignoire, de l'eau ruisselant sur lui, ce qui rendait ses vêtements collant et ce qui collait également ses cheveux à son visage… Elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il était en fait extrêmement bien pour son âge. Pas mal pour tous les âges, en réalité.<p>

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'une vie sociale._

* * *

><p>En dépit de sa décision « d'éviter de transformer tout ça en tragédie », la première chose qu'Hermione lui dit quand elle le vit le soir suivant fut : « Vous allez bien ? » et dès qu'elle l'eut dit, elle se sentit stupide.<p>

Il parut plus amusé qu'autre chose, sans doute parce qu'il avait vu une sorte d'irritation sur son visage. « Oui. » Répondit-il évasivement. « En fait, la nuit dernière fut… utile. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous parler alors que j'avais une attaque m'a fait davantage prêter attention aux symptômes. Je sais de quelle sorte de potion de soin j'ai besoin maintenant – ou, plutôt, quelles potions existantes je dois combiner. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement en prendre de différents types ? »

« Que diable vous a appris Horace pour vos ASPIC ? » Marmonna-t-il. « Mon programme de dernière année était dédié pendant un trimestre entier seulement aux potions de soin. Non, je ne peux pas. Elles réagiraient entre elles, les rendant inefficaces au mieux, toxiques au pire. »

« Alors comment les combinez-vous ? »

« Lentement. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement. « Cela implique de décomposer chaque potion par composant et d'isoler les ingrédients actifs dont on a besoin, de se débarrasser de ceux qui ne sont pas nécessaires, puis d'essayer des combinaisons possibles en ajoutant des ingrédients ou des procédés supplémentaires si besoin. Une fois que cela est fait, le reste de la procédure résulte plus ou moins de tests et d'erreurs. Ça prend énormément de temps pour achever une combinaison fiable, ce pourquoi tant de traitements se fient à des potions génériques plutôt qu'à des remèdes à l'action plus spécifiquement ciblée. »

« Et donc, quelles potions avez-vous besoin de combiner pour traiter… ce que vous avez ? »

« Un tonique nerveux standard, une potion plus spécifique qui facilite la régénération de myéline, et un anti-inflammatoire. »

Ca représentait vraiment une quantité astronomique de travail, et elle savait que ce serait au-delà de ses capacités – aussi agaçant que c'était de l'admettre, même seulement à elle-même. Elle ne voulait certainement pas le lui confier. « Une potion de régénération de myéline ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de cette sorte. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, » Répondit-il sarcastiquement, « parce ça n'existe pas. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles cela va prendre du temps. »

« Vous allez inventer une potion et la combiner avec deux autres. Et bien, je suppose que c'est le genre de choses qui vous a permis d'obtenir votre maîtrise. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Vais-je être capable d'aider au moins un peu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Severus avec franchise. « Vous n'avez pas le – l'_instinct_ pour la fabrication des potions. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Il soupira. « Ce n'était pas une insulte, simplement la vérité. Je suis content de ne pas vous avoir enseigné pendant vos ASPIC – aucun d'entre nous n'aurait apprécié l'expérience. Vous trouviez la matière plus difficile avec Horace, vous auriez bien plus lutté si j'avais été alors votre professeur. Vous avez obtenu d'excellentes notes à vos BUSES uniquement parce que vous possédez une excellente mémoire et l'habilité à suivre des instructions à la lettre, mais vous n'avez jamais eu… la profonde compréhension du _pourquoi_ et du _comment_ pour une chose particulière qui fonctionnait, la spontanéité nécessaire pour créer quelque chose de différent. » Il la regarda. « C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je notais vos travaux si sévèrement et que j'essayais de vous empêcher de répondre aux questions en cours. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'essayais de vous faire _réfléchir_. Si tout ce que je voulais était une réponse régurgitée directement du livre, j'aurais pu demander à n'importe qui. Même les vrais imbéciles pourraient lire et répéter, la plupart du temps au moins. Vous étiez l'étudiante la plus brillante de la classe, sans aucune compétition – vous auriez dû les laisser dans la poussière, et au lieu de cela vous me nourrissiez avec les mêmes réponses qu'eux. » Il gloussa doucement en secouant la tête. « Avez-vous idée d'à quel point c'était frustrant ? Pour la première fois en des années j'avais une étudiante dotée d'une réelle intelligence, et vous ne l'_utilisiez_ pas. »

« Avez-_vous_ idée du nombre d'heures que je passais sur ces foutus essais ? » Dit-elle hargneusement.

« Des heures à la bibliothèque en cherchant ce que d'autres avaient déjà découvert. » Claqua-t-il en retour. « Et à me donner des recherches d'autres personnes, qui la moitié du temps seulement avaient un rapport avec le sujet original. Si vous aviez dépensé moins de temps à mémoriser votre livre et plus de temps à essayer de comprendre les principes mis en œuvre – si vous aviez été capable de me donner quelque chose d'original, même si c'était faux – j'aurais été bien plus impressionné. »

« Rien de ce que j'aurais fait ne vous aurait impressionné. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée de l'énormité de votre erreur. » Répondit-il calmement. « Je suis professeur depuis que j'ai vingt ans. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu moins d'une demi-douzaine d'étudiants dotés d'une réelle et sincère aptitude pour ma matière. C'est incroyablement décourageant d'avoir à lutter et à se battre pour préparer un cours pour les examens, en sachant qu'en réalité ils n'achèveront jamais rien de plus que le passage du diplôme. Aucun de mes étudiants n'a jamais été au niveau de la maîtrise. La plupart d'entre eux n'en étaient pas capables, et le peu d'entre eux qui auraient vraiment pu faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire n'étaient pas intéressés. »

« J'étais intéressée ! » Protesta-t-elle, moins en colère maintenant face à son humeur plus nostalgique. « J'_appréciais_ les Potions – j'aurais encore plus apprécié ça si vous n'aviez pas été un tel bâtard envers mes amis et moi. »

« Vous savez pourquoi j'étais ainsi. »

« Oui, en grande partie. Mais parfois, Severus, vous étiez tout bonnement… cruel. Sans aucune raison. »

Il commença à protester, puis ferma sa bouche avec un claquement audible de la langue. « Vous faites référence à la fois où Malfoy a jeté un sort à vos dents. »

« Pas seulement, mais c'était certainement l'occasion la plus mémorable. » Répondit-elle calmement, un peu surprise qu'il s'en soit rappelé. « Je ne vous ai jamais beaucoup apprécié, Severus, mais je vous _respectais_, et je ne vous ai jamais détesté – jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ça. »

Il y eut un long silence. Severus évita ses yeux, et soupira finalement, en pinçant l'arrête de son nez avec lassitude. « Je ne vous blâme pas. C'était cruel, vicieux et injustifié, et je vous assure que j'ai regretté de vous l'avoir dit – pas que j'espère que cela vous réconforte. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

« Ce n'était même pas ce que vous avez dit qui m'a fait de la peine, pas vraiment, » Répondit-elle plus doucement, en s'apaisant un peu devant l'excuse inattendue. « Je n'ai juste pas compris pourquoi vous vouliez me dire quelque chose simplement pour me blesser. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi haineux même envers Harry, et encore moins envers quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Vous avez raison. » Répondit-il calmement. « C'était inexcusable. »

« Pourquoi _avez_-vous dit cela ? »

« Pas parce que je le pensais. J'étais difficilement en position de me moquer des dents de n'importe qui d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le suis toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas du tout par rapport à vous. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela rende la chose plus acceptable ou pas. J'étais… C'était juste quelques jours après que le nom de Potter ne soit sortit de la Coupe. Dumbledore et moi étions les seuls qui savions ce que cela signifiait. La Marque avait commencé à noircir. Je savais qu'_il_ reviendrait, et ce que cela voulait dire. Cette leçon… Je revenais juste à ce moment d'une autre réunion inutile avec Dumbledore. J'étais dégoûté de ses platitudes vides et de ses tentatives pour me redonner le moral et me rassurer, comme s'il le pouvait. Je n'avais absolument aucune patience pour vos histoires puériles, des disputes insignifiantes alors que le monde aurait pu littéralement arriver à sa fin, et je me suis déchaîné avec le plus haineux des commentaires auquel je pouvais penser, à destination de la première cible disponible. Malheureusement, c'est vous qui avez payé le prix de ma colère à cette occasion. Vous n'étiez pas la première ni la dernière. »

Hermione se sentit très stupide. Elle avait été obsédée si longtemps par cet incident, et pas une fois la date de l'évènement ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle avait juste assumé le fait que c'était personnel. « Oh. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça. »

« Parce que j'avait été si souvent un pur bâtard que j'avais à peine besoin d'une raison pour être méchant. » Affirma-t-il calmement. Elle voulait démentir cela et lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas été, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'obliger à dire ça. Il _avait_ été méchant.

Un bref et fragile demi-sourire traversa son visage. Elle suspecta que c'était parce qu'il était content qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de lui mentir. « Il semblerait que nous nous soyons éloignés bien loin du sujet originel. » Observa-t-il. « Si j'avait été moins… moins fidèle à moi-même, en étant honnête… Et si je m'étais comporté mieux avec vous, ça n'aurait pas fait de vous un prodige des Potions. La matière n'était pas faite pour vous. Ça m'a prit du temps pour l'accepter, mais je m'y suis finalement fait. Vos véritables intérêts se posent sur autre chose. _Se prendre d'affection_ pour la matière n'est pas assez. »

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. » Acquiesça-t-elle. A présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux apaisés, elle savait qu'il avait raison – elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de passer le restant de sa vie à travailler sur des potions. « Donc, pour en revenir à ma question de départ – serai-je capable de vous aider ? »

« Si vous souhaitez toujours le faire, oui. Probablement pas avec l'analyse et la spéculation, mais certainement avec le travail prosaïque inhérent, et peut-être avec la préparation de la potion finale une fois que je saurai comment la faire. Ce ne sera pas intéressant. » La prévint-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je le fais. » Répondit-elle, et il la regarda brusquement avant de trouver autre chose à examiner autre part, ses doigts tremblant nerveusement.

« J'ai l'intention de commencer ce week-end. » Dit-il finalement. « C'est un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les étudiants seront donc hors du chemin, et je devrais m'être rattrapé sur mes travaux écrits d'ici là. »

Elle entendit la question inexprimée – _je deviens meilleure dans le déchiffrement du langage-de-Severus _– et y répondit. « Je suis libre tout le week-end. »

« Très bien. Et ça ne prendra pas autant de temps que vous le pensez – j'espère avoir quelque chose de concret aux environs de Pâques. »

« Seulement moins de deux mois, pour faire tout ça ? »

« Les potions de soin sont rapides à confectionner – ce n'est pas comme le Polynectar qui doit reposer un mois. Et comme vous l'avez dit, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai atteint ma maîtrise. » Répondit-il avec une minuscule ombre de sourire en coin.

* * *

><p>Ce samedi, Hermione entra dans les appartements de l'homme (le mot de passe actuel était « Iscariote » elle se demandait combien de mots de passe ayant un rapport avec la trahison et le double espionnage il pouvait inventer) et suivit la lointaine musique jusqu'à son laboratoire. Meat Loaf, aujourd'hui, ce qui la fit sourire tandis qu'elle fredonnait l'air. En entrant dans le laboratoire, elle cessa brusquement de fredonner et le fixa. « Mon Dieu, Severus. »<p>

« Bonjour à vous également. » Répondit-il vaguement, sans lever le regard. Il était en train de griffonner des notes sur un bout de papier. Le banc sur lequel il travaillait était littéralement recouvert de douzaines d'épaisses feuilles, remplies d'une écriture très serrée. Ce qu'il semblait être la moitié d'une forêt s'étalait autour de lui.

Parmi la demi-douzaine de questions qui se présentèrent à son esprit, celle qu'elle eut sur la langue fut : « Pourquoi utilisez-vous du papier moldu et pas du parchemin ? »

« C'est moins cher. » Répondit-il d'une façon absente. « Et le stylobille ne se répand pas et ne goutte pas. »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas mâcher une plume aussi facilement qu'un stylo ? » Suggéra-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, en regardant d'un œil critique son stylo, qui témoignait de nettes marques de dents.

Il grogna doucement en retour, complètement obstiné. « C'est vrai. »

Curieuse, elle examina quelques unes des feuilles proches. Une partie de son travail ressemblait à des calculs d'Arithmancie. D'autres parties paraissaient être des équations chimiques moldues. Le reste était des notes écrites. Des cercles et des lignes reliaient divers parties de la page à d'autres, et il y avait beaucoup de ratures. « Ce doit être ce à quoi ressemble le Chaos. »

« Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer. Même moi je n'y comprends pas encore tout. C'est l'équivalent écrit d'une réflexion à voix haute. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Il désigna vaguement son ordinateur portable. « Cherchez les méthodes de traitement de la sclérose en plaques ou d'autres lésions neurologiques. Le bêta-seron est le traitement le plus commun que j'ai trouvé, mais il n'a pas d'équivalent magique, donc j'ai besoin d'une alternative. Essayez d'apprendre exactement comment ils traitent la dégénération de myéline. Et ne touchez pas à la musique. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Marmonna-t-elle, en réprimant un sourire alors qu'il la regardait d'un air renfrogné.

* * *

><p>Travailler au laboratoire était étonnement paisible, décida-t-elle un peu plus tard. Severus ne se parlait pas à lui-même constamment comme le faisait Ron quand il tentait de trouver une solution, il ne soufflait pas non plus, ni ne soupirait, comme le faisait Harry. A part le grattement de son stylo, il était presque complètement silencieux. C'était agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y mettait sérieusement.<p>

Cela exigea d'elle cependant tout son self-control pour ne pas qu'elle réagisse lorsqu'il commença à fredonner en accord avec la musique. Un regard surpris lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et elle présuma qu'il serait furieux si elle attirait son attention dessus. C'était… Et bien, pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait dit que c'était adorable, mais ce mot ne correspondait _tellement_ pas à Severus Rogue. Réprimant un sourire, elle garda son attention focalisée sur le clavier, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de se demander quel pouvait être le son de sa voix quand il chantait.

* * *

><p>Il avait raison, ça ne prit pas autant de temps que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, bien qu'elle ignorât sa nature plutôt obsessive. Il avait travaillé au moindre moment disponible, y compris bien tard la nuit presque chaque soir, et en de quelques occasions, il avait travaillé directement du début de soirée jusqu'à son premier cours du matin suivant. Ses contributions, une fois que les vraies analyses et préparations commencèrent, avaient essentiellement consisté à lui rappeler de s'arrêter assez de temps pour manger, à lui prodiguer du papier neuf et à agir telle une caisse de résonance durant les séances très tardives quand sa concentration vacillait et qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.<p>

La potion de myéline avait été assez simple à fabriquer. Severus avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de créer une potion complète, mais seulement un composé qui agirait dans la potion à trois effets qu'il allait éventuellement utiliser pour son traitement. Cela ne nécessitait pas vraiment de travail, il fallait seulement montrer que cela fonctionnerait quand le produit fini serait prêt. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il sut qu'il y était arrivé, à la quatrième tentative de création. Il l'avait apparemment juste ressentit lorsque tout s'assembla. Hermione supposa qu'il avait été capable de sentir la magie latente de la mixture et qu'il avait pu dire alors que c'était correctement ordonné, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'habileté magique, de l'instinct ou de la simple expérience.

Ajouter l'anti-inflammatoire avait également été simple. Il n'avait pas créé une potion séparée pour cela, finalement. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Avec quelques ingrédients clés ajoutés à la potion de myéline, on obtenait le même effet, lui assura-t-il. Le tonique nerveux se révélait être plus problématique – pour éviter qu'il réagisse avec les autres potions, plusieurs ingrédients principaux devaient être supprimés, ce qui la rendrait inefficace. La seule solution était soit de trouver des substituts adéquats pour ces ingrédients, soit de trouver un procédé qui stabiliserait le mélange. Ajouter un stabilisateur externe diminuerait l'effet de la potion et baisserait sensiblement la probabilité qu'elle fonctionne. Severus n'avait pas été content de découvrir cela.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'étais en train de réfléchir aux différentes propriétés que vous essayez d'incorporer dans cette potion. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il distraitement.

« Il n'y a pas d'analgésique dedans. Pas d'antidouleur. »

« Je le sais. »

« Pourquoi ? Le tonique nerveux était _conçu_ pour fonctionner conjointement avec des analgésiques. Pourquoi les omettre ? »

« Parce que la combinaison du tonique et de l'antidouleur fonctionne temporairement en étouffant la nervosité, en contenant presque le système nerveux à un état de stase pendant que le tonique agit. C'est bon avec un Guérisseur expérimenté qui se tient prêt, qui exécute des charmes de diagnostiques et homéostatiques pour tout garder en état de fonctionnement. Ça n'ira pas pour ce cas-là. Je dois pouvoir être capable de dire que c'est efficace, et les nerfs doivent travailler ou bien la nouvelle myéline sera rejetée – un peu comme pour une greffe d'organe. »

Hermione grimaça. « Alors vous allez boire quelque chose qui va fondamentalement détruire tous vos nerfs à vif. Sans antidouleur. »

« Oui. » Répondit-il calmement. « C'est pourquoi je persévère. Si je peux arriver à l'obtenir pour Pacques, je peux la prendre au début des vacances, et avoir deux semaines pour récupérer. Autrement ça devra attendre l'été. Je doute que je serai en forme pour enseigner immédiatement après ça. »

« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que vous pouvez ajouter pour aider ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, malheureusement. Quelque chose qui serait assez fort pour être d'une véritable utilité empêcherait la potion d'agir correctement, si ça ne me rend pas simplement malade. Quelque chose de moins puissant serait inutile – aussi inutile que de prendre de l'aspirine contre un Doloris. »

Une métaphore déprimante et juste, soupçonna-t-elle. Cette potion allait lui _faire éprouver_ les mêmes sensations que le Doloris. « Combien de temps ça va prendre pour qu'elle fonctionne ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pas si longtemps que ça. Des impulsions nerveuses prennent quelques millisecondes pour se propager. Réparer les nerfs est beaucoup plus complexe, naturellement, mais ça ne devrait pas être très long. Une heure ou deux, au maximum, j'espère. »

« Bon Dieu, Severus, autant de temps ? Ça vous tuera avant que vos nerfs ne soient réparés ! »

Il leva le regard de ses notes et lui adressa un sombre et fragile demi-sourire. « Si tel est votre souhait. » Dit-il, si doucement qu'elle pu à peine l'entendre.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« J'ai un seuil de douleur encaissable extrêmement élevé, Hermione. Je vous assure, j'ai survécu à bien pire qu'une heure ou deux de douleur neurologique. »

Elle avala sa salive et ferma solidement la porte à son imagination, puis elle rétorqua : « Ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez encore la supporter. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Si vous connaissez une façon de manipuler et réparer des nerfs endommagés sans les stimuler, alors éclairez-moi. »

« Il n'y en a pas, et vous le savez. » Répondit-elle d'un air renfrogné. « Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de vous empêcher de ressentir cette stimulation. » Elle mordit sa lèvre, son esprit s'emballant. « Est-ce que la potion ferait effet si vous étiez inconscient ? »

Il était assez courtois pour considérer au moins la question avant de secouer la tête. « On arriverait à rien avec un sédatif, et un vrai anesthésique réagirait assez pour sérieusement perturber beaucoup de processus physiologiques. Mes compétences de Guérisseur sont surtout limitées aux blessures. Je ne peux pas neutraliser quelque chose comme ça. »

_Moi non plus_, réfléchit-elle. Elle ne songea pas à évoquer le fait de recruter un Guérisseur. Le seul en qui Severus aurait rien qu'un peu confiance était Madame Pomfresh, et s'il avait voulu qu'elle soit impliquée, il aurait déjà fait le nécessaire. « Je pourrais vous Stupéfixer après que vous l'ayez bu. » Suggéra-t-elle, à demi-sérieuse.

« C'est la meilleure proposition que j'ai eue depuis des années. » Marmonna-t-il, et elle le fixa. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui signifier avoir entendu sa proposition. Plus fort, il continua : « J'apprécie votre sensibilité, mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait. »

Hermione poussa le commentaire à moitié soupiré dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard et se focalisa sur la conversation. « Je suppose que non. Y a-t-il un compromis, un moyen de réduire la stimulation, pour qu'au moins ça ne soit pas aussi douloureux ? »

« Probablement, mais ça serait très compliqué d'y parvenir, et pour être honnête ça ne ferait qu'une petite différence. Une fois que la douleur atteint un certain niveau, elle devient globale, et le degré précis de douleur cesse d'être pertinent. » Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour argumenter et il lui adressa un regard perçant. « Soyez assurée que je sais de quoi je parle. »

Elle se calma à contrecœur. « Bien. » Elle réfléchit à la question et fronça les sourcils. « Et à propos des anesthésiants moldus ? »

« C'est une bonne idée en théorie. Dans la réalité, je n'en sais pas assez à propos de ceux-là pour prédire comment ils influeraient sur la potion, et je n'ai pas non plus la moindre idée de comment en obtenir. A moins que vous ayez de l'expérience dans le cambriolage d'hôpitaux, ou de réserves de potions ? »

« Non, je… » Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle s'arrêta de parler brusquement et lui lança un regard furieux. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, et elle demanda, exaspérée : « Etes-vous au courant de _tout_ ce que j'ai fait de mal pendant ma scolarité ? »

« J'en doute, mais j'en connais certainement la plus grande partie. » Répondit-il, suffisant. « Votre agression sur Malfoy pendant votre troisième année était inspirée, au fait. Il aurait bloqué un sort, mais jamais il n'aurait anticipé votre coup de poing dans le nez. »

« Mais comment diable savez-vous tout cela ? »

Il sourit, ôta ses lunettes de lecture et les nettoya d'un air absent avec la manche de sa robe laissée de côté. « J'ai deviné que ça devait être vous qui aviez cambriolé la réserve, simplement parce que ni Potter ni Weasley n'étaient assez discrets pour réussir à le faire… »

« Comment saviez-vous que c'était nous en premier lieu ? »

Le sourire devint un petit sourire satisfait, et il gloussa légèrement. « Vraiment, Professeur Granger, utilisez votre tête. Qui prépara un antidote pour votre accident de Polynectar, à votre avis ? Les effets n'étaient pas faciles à inverser, et si je n'avais pas été là vous auriez passé un long moment avec des moustaches. Tout comme pour votre agression sur Malfoy, je l'ai vu. Je passais devant une fenêtre du second étage à ce moment-là. »

« Et vous ne m'avez pas punie pour avoir agressé un Serpentard ? »

Sou sourire s'élargit. « Je me suis tout juste contenu de vous applaudir. » Répondit-il, apparemment sincère. « Drago était un môme pourri gâté. J'ai passé des années à souhaiter pouvoir lui tirer les oreilles. »

Surprise par les mots ainsi que par le sentiment, elle réprima un petit rire. « Vous savez, ce sont des phrases comme ça qui me font soudainement me rappeler que vous êtes du Nord. »

Il la regarda sans expression sur le visage, son sourire se fanant. Juste au moment où elle devenait effrayée par le fait qu'elle avait pu l'offenser, il dit alors d'une façon distante et avec un visage dur : « Ah ouais ? Un blème ave les gens du Nord, ptêtre bin ? » *

« Mon Dieu. » S'étouffa-t-elle, en le fixant dans une sorte d'horreur. « _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ »

Il gloussa rapidement et répondit de sa voix normale. « Ça, c'était comment j'aurais dû parler, si ma mère n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'était l'accent local, et l'accent qu'avait mon père. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi l'accent qu'a 'Tobias Prince', puisqu'il assure un camouflage efficace. »

« C'est… horrible. »

« C'est très sudiste de dire ça. » Observa-t-il, un sourcil se relevant.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je n'ai que faire des accents du nord. Mais dans votre voix… Ca sonne juste… faux. » Sa voix avait toujours été sa meilleure caractéristique, et ce doux et soyeux ronronnement n'allait simplement pas avec les voyelles rugueuses et les consonnes plus dures des dialectes du nord. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus choquée si Pattenrond avait commencé à parler français. Il rit encore, et elle secoua la tête. « Je suis sérieuse. C'était diablement terrifiant. »

Severus grogna doucement. « Dans l'ensemble, je suis content que ma mère ait jugé bon de s'assurer que je ne grandisse pas avec cet accent. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, sans ressembler à un figurant d'Emmerdale Farm**. »

« Ça se passe dans la Vallée du Yorkshire. Coronation Street*** serait sûrement plus approprié – vous êtes de Manchester, n'est-ce pas ? De quelque part au Lancashire, de toute manière… »

Il brandit une main d'une façon dédaigneuse. « Vous êtes originaire du sud, on semble tous parler avec le même accent pour vous. »

« Raciste. » Le réprimanda-t-elle, en remarquant ironiquement et sans surprise qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu, quant à ses origines.

« Quoi, nous sommes de races différentes maintenant ? »

« Oh, taisez-vous. Vous n'avez pas un Impardonnable-en-bouteille à fabriquer ? »

Il eut un petit sourire tandis qu'il se retournait vers ses notes. Hermione se surpris à sourire également. C'était agréable de voir un autre pan de son sens de l'humour, et elle était contente qu'il se sente manifestement assez à l'aise avec elle pour faire des blagues, même à ses dépends. Elle n'avait pas plaisanté, cependant : entendre sa magnifique voix soudainement déformée si violemment par l'imposant accent avait été une parfaite torture.

* * *

><p>*Bien entendu, il est impossible de traduire un accent, quelque soit la langue (en tous cas personnellement, je ne sais pas le faire), et je ne connais pas du tout celui de Manchester. Alors j'ai juste fait un « mélange » d'accents français. (La phrase originale est : "Yeah? Got a problem wit' people from up North, 'ave yer?" si ça peut en amuser certains. ;)<p>

**Emmerdale ou Emmerdale Farm est un soap opera britannique diffusé à la télé dans les années 70, il suit la vie des habitants du village fictif d'Emmerdale dans le Yorshire de l'Ouest.

***Coronation Street est un soap opera britannique diffusé à la télé dans les années 60, qui suit la vie des habitants d'une ville fictive qui prend pour modèle Salford, à Manchester. La classe ouvrière y est très représentée, et l'humour est très pince-sans-rire.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : _Si vous regardez Blow Dry vous entendrez Alan Rickman avec un accent du nord. Il n'est pas mauvais_.


	7. Chapter 12

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**Chapitre 12**

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR POUR CE CHAPITRE : Voilà ! Avec une intrigue plus complexe ! Je pense que vous allez aimer celui-là…

* * *

><p><strong>« La porte est verrouillée maintenant, mais elle s'ouvrira si tu es sincère<br>Si tu comprends le "moi", alors je comprendrai le "toi". »** – Metallica, 'The Unforgiven II'.

* * *

><p>Début avril, une semaine seulement après les vacances, Hermione fut une fois encore réveillée aux aurores. Pas par Pattenrond cette fois, mais par une voix qui l'appelait. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir des flammes vertes dans la cheminée, et entendit Severus l'appeler impatiemment à plusieurs reprises. Réprimant un bâillement, elle se glissa hors du lit et attrapa sa robe en frissonnant. « Je suis réveillée, je suis réveillée. Qu'y a-t-il ? »<p>

« Je… Merlin, c'est à cause de l'heure ? Je suis désolé, cela aurait pu attendre le matin. »

« Bon, je suis réveillée maintenant – plus ou moins. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« J'ai fini la potion. » Dit-il sans préambule.

« C'est bon ? Et elle fonctionnera ? »

« Oui. »

« Severus, c'est merveilleux ! Je serai en bas dans quelques minutes, je veux voir ça. »

* * *

><p>La potion n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il s'était basé sur le traitement existant pour choisir les premiers composants, qui étaient d'un bleu laiteux similaire. La potion complète avait bouillonné dans un état à moitié finie pendant des semaines, dans une teinte violet grisâtre. C'était à présent une potion claire, presque de couleur or, avec une nuance de vert, ressemblant bizarrement à l'éclat d'un soleil de printemps, tandis qu'il la tendait. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit de cette couleur. »<p>

« Moi non plus. » Répondit-il, ayant l'air fatigué mais fier – à juste titre. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, et il devait être vraiment fatigué parce qu'il n'y avait rien de réservé dans son expression quand il lui sourit en retour. Cela le transformait complètement, et pendant un moment elle vit à travers le masque et les cicatrices l'homme qui se cachait dessous. Son propre sourire faiblit parce qu'elle avait vu cela, alors que ses yeux se rencontraient. C'était un étrange moment d'intimité, tous les deux mal à l'aise, sans l'être pourtant en même temps.

Ils clignèrent tous les deux des yeux et regardèrent ailleurs simultanément, et Hermione rapporta son attention sur l'innocente et scintillante potion dans sa main, se sentant curieusement déconcertée. « Projetez-vous toujours de la prendre au début des vacances ? »

« Oui. » S'il avait été touché par le moment qui venait juste de se passer, il ne le montra pas quand il continua : « Je… souhaitais en parler avec vous. Je ne sais pas du tout à quel point les effets seront graves… »

Cela lui prit un moment pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait réellement. « Voulez-vous que je sois là ? »

« Je souhaiterais qu'il n'y ait _personne_ de présent, mais je sens que je pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un, seulement pour noter ce qu'il se passe – je serai difficilement dans une position objective. C'est également possible qu'il y ait un risque que je me blesse moi-même, à cause des convulsions ou d'autres choses. »

« Et bien, si vous faites une telle offre à une fille comme moi, Severus, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser. » Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire amusé qui ne dissimula en aucune manière la lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux – il avait pensé qu'elle dirait non. Même maintenant, il n'avait pas confiance dans cette étrange amitié qui existait entre eux.

* * *

><p>En se rendant de nouveau à ses propres appartements, elle se trouva incapable de retourner dormir. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Assise à son bureau, elle commença à écrire une lettre à Luna. C'était sûrement très significatif que sa première impulsion dès qu'il avait achevé la potion ait été de le lui dire et de partager le triomphe. Mais quand elle essaya de décrire ce moment spontané lorsqu'il lui avait souri, Hermione hésita, et découvrit qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment le raconter à quelqu'un, même à Luna. C'était trop privé, d'une certaine façon. Et elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle éprouvait à propos de ça.<p>

Cela ne l'avait pas rendu meilleur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sortant tout droit d'un mauvais roman sentimental. Severus semblait aller bien mieux qu'il ne l'était du tout où c'était son professeur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il ne serait jamais charmant. Mais elle sentait quelque chose en sa présence, un certain charisme qu'il imposait étrangement quand il n'était pas désagréable, et à cet instant où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, son sourire avait adouci ses traits durs, abaissé temporairement ses défenses, et l'avait rendu moins distant, plus humain – et masculin. Ou peut-être qu'elle en avait simplement prit davantage conscience aujourd'hui.

Après un certain temps elle conclut lentement que c'était au moins partiellement parce que ce qui existait entre elle et Severus était de l'amitié adulte. Ses autres amis étaient des personnes qu'elle avait connues depuis l'enfance, et il y avait une certaine innocence dans leurs relations car à bien des égards elle les voyait toujours comme des enfants de onze ans et ils la voyaient de la même façon. L'amitié développée entre deux adultes était plus complexe et moins innocente, surtout puisqu'ils étaient de genres opposés. Techniquement, bien sûr, Severus devait d'abord la voir comme une gamine de onze ans broussailleuse aux dents proéminentes, mais elle n'avait pas cette impression. Il la traitait en tant qu'adulte et presque en tant qu'égal.

Le reste de cette étrange réponse pourrait être attribuée à de la pure biologie, se dit-elle tristement. Severus était un homme, et selon les standards du monde magique il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Il n'était pas non plus réellement laid, elle appréciait sa compagnie, et ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un. Il était indubitable que cela expliquait également sa réaction à lui – car il avait réagi, elle s'en rappelait maintenant. Ses pupilles s'étaient un peu dilatées et quelque chose dansait dans leurs profondeurs avant qu'ils ne regardent tous les deux ailleurs.

Heureusement, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Autre chose serait affreusement compliqué et sans doute embarrassant, d'une façon unilatérale pour elle. Hormis ses absences de jugement par rapport à sa vague attraction pour Lockhart quand elle était adolescente, Hermione avait évité beaucoup de complications amoureuses jusqu'à maintenant. Pas de béguin non partagé, pas d'hommes désespérément inadéquats, et pas de relations désastreuses – sauf si elle comptait Ron, et après tout elle n'était pas sûre qu'il lui ait fait subir ça. Il n'avait pas été _si_ mauvais que ça.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu d'histoires réussies non plus, réfléchit-elle. C'était très difficile pour elle de se trouver un point commun avec la plupart des hommes – pas nécessairement parce qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'eux, mais davantage car elle était plus intellectuelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait commencé à avoir des conversations régulières avec Severus, elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle s'était sentie isolée, comme si vouloir discuter de quelque chose de complexe ou d'académique était en quelque sorte un crime.

« Je suis levée depuis trop longtemps, Pattenrond. D'une minute à l'autre je vais faire apparaître une glace et je vais chanter _All By Myself*_ ou une autre chanson de ce genre. » Avertit-elle son chat, dont l'oreille tremblota en réponse, mais qui ne daigna même pas s'étirer. Elle scruta rapidement en souriant sa lettre pour Luna écrite à moitié, et après avoir réfléchit un instant, elle la lança dans le feu. Elle écrirait demain, quand elle serait plus certaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

* * *

><p>La mi-avril était arrivée, et Hermione s'était retrouvée dans la chambre de Severus par un pluvieux matin de printemps. Elle avait dû argumenter pendant un long moment pour qu'il accepte cela. A l'origine, il avait prévu de prendre la potion par terre, dans le laboratoire, ce qui n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable du monde. Il avait abandonné avec mauvaise grâce, en se renfrognant et en grommelant que la douleur ne serait pas moindre juste parce qu'il serait allongé sur un matelas. Il était retombé dans un silence obstiné quand elle avait souligné que bien que cela eut été vrai, il ne se blesserait pas lui-même s'il avait des convulsions sur un matelas, alors qu'il le ferait sans aucun doute s'il était sur un sol de pierres froides.<p>

Sa chambre était aussi impersonnelle que le reste de ses appartements – encore plus, en fait. La seule trace de personnalité dans toute la chambre était la pile de livres de poche très abîmés sur la table de chevet. Ca aurait pu être une chambre d'hôtel, outre cela. Sa caravane donnait de meilleurs aperçus de sa personnalité.

Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit, en étudiant la petite fiole dans ses mains. Il ne semblait pas content, peut-être en partie parce qu'il se préparait à endurer une douleur atroce, mais aussi parce qu'il serait démuni pour une durée indéterminée. Hermione savait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit là, à l'affut et trépidante. Elle Transfigura un fauteuil à côté du lit et s'y assit confortablement, et Pattenrond, curieux, se percha sur l'un des bras du fauteuil pour regarder. Il jeta un regard de travers à son audience et sourit avec mépris.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Granger ? Un peu de popcorn, peut-être ? »

Reconnaissant le mépris caractérisant le « Severus sur la défensive » davantage que celui codant pour le « Severus acerbe », elle l'ignora et répondit calmement : « Ce n'est pas un jeu, et nous le savons tous les deux. Je serai là quand ce sera fini. »

Il se déroba de tout contact visuel, regardant par terre, et remua, mal à l'aise, avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de lever le flacon. « A votre santé. » Dit-il d'une voix atone, en fermant ses yeux et en engloutissant la potion aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

><p>Cela prit plus de temps que ce qu'avait calculé Severus. Oh, le vrai traitement semblait être fini au bout de deux heures, autant qu'elle put en juger, mais à ce moment-là il s'évanouit, et ne repris pas conscience avant l'après-midi. Ce qui était probablement tout aussi bien, considéra Hermione, car cela lui avait donné le temps à elle de se remettre de ses nausées, de sécher ses larmes et de se ressaisir d'une manière générale. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, elle était en train de lire un des livres qui étaient posés à côté de son lit – une anthologie de poèmes, étonnement.<p>

« Severus ! » Elle lâcha le livre et se pencha en avant, le regardant avec anxiété alors qu'il clignait des yeux et fixait son attention sur elle. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Ca a fonctionné ? »

« J'espère bien que oui. » Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Je détesterais avoir subi ça pour rien. » Il frissonna en fermant les yeux. « Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal. »

« Ca ne semble pas être le genre de choses qu'on peut oublier… »

« Je pensais, avant, que j'y avais simplement été habitué. Il semble que ça devait être des lésions nerveuses, et je ne les sentais simplement pas complètement. »

« Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal ? »

« Oh, oui.. » Répondit-il d'une voix creuse, les yeux fermés. « C'est pour cela que je sais que la potion fait effet. Les nerfs se régénèrent tous. Je vais avoir mal jusqu'à ce que plus aucun nerf ne soit sensible. »

Après un moment, elle versa avec précaution de l'eau de la cruche dans un verre proche du lit et le lui proposa. « Est-ce que vous pouvez vous assoir pour boire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lutta douloureusement pour se mettre en position assise par pur fierté, têtu, refusant d'admettre combien il souffrait, et prit le verre, le buvant lentement à petites gorgées avant de le rendre et de s'effondrer contre les coussins. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus objectif. « Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose excepté la douleur. »

« Elle n'a pas fait effet immédiatement. Vous avez commencé à paraître inconfortable après quelques secondes, mais apparemment ça n'a pas vraiment commencer à vous faire souffrir avant deux ou trois minutes. » Hermione frémit. « C'était dur à dire. J'aurais pu le dire clairement si vous aviez crié, ou autre chose, mais vous ne faisiez aucun bruit du tout, mise à part votre respiration. Vous trembliez – pas de convulsions, mais des frissons, comme l'attaque de février – et vous souffriez évidemment, mais vous étiez totalement silencieux, et vous ne répondiez à rien de ce que je disais. »

Severus hocha sombrement la tête. « Ca a toujours été… une sorte de pointe de fierté, de ne jamais crier sous le Doloris. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas me faire crier de cette façon, la plupart du temps. S'il voulait que je crie, il fallait qu'il soit créatif. Pas que cela lui posait problème, bien sûr. Maintenant, je suppose que c'est simplement ancré en moi, de faire le moins de bruit possible quand je souffre. Il y a certaines techniques pour bloquer la douleur… »

Et elle ne voulait _tellement_ pas savoir de quelle façon il avait été traité pour qu'il donne cette réponse. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle devait lui dire la vérité, qu'environ après une heure à subir cela, il s'était de façon évidente glissé petit à petit dans une sorte de flashback, puisqu'il avait commencé à lutter contre des obstacles invisibles. Et sans même l'implorer, alors qu'elle aurait pu y faire face, il commença plutôt à demander simplement d'un ton apathique que cela cesse, d'un air curieusement résigné qui signifiait bien qu'il savait la chose impossible. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se sentit mal.

Essayant d'imiter son ton de détachement froid, elle continua : « Vos yeux étaient fermés tout le temps. L'effet semblait être plus grave dans votre bras gauche, mais je ne sais pas si c'était physique ou psychologique. Cela dura peut-être deux heures, mais à un certain point pendant la seconde heure vous avez perdu connaissance. Vous trembliez toujours, mais c'était évidemment dû aux contractions des muscles, pas aux mouvements que vous faisiez. Il y a environ une heure, les tremblements diminuèrent pour devenir des soubresauts, et vous avez été inconscient depuis lors. »

Il hocha seulement la tête d'un air pensif, et cligna des yeux quand Pattenrond sauta sur le lit et vint le renifler. « Quel est ton problème, boule de poils ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement au chat.

Hermione essaya de sourire. « Il était au moins aussi inquiet que moi. Je crois qu'il pensait au début que quelque chose vous attaquait. »

« Stupide animal. » Ronchonna-t-il, détournant son visage de Pattenrond qui l'inspectait minutieusement avant de céder et de commencer à le caresser. « Je suis désolé que vous deux ayez dû assister à ça. » Ajouta-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment, en contrôlant sévèrement ses impulsions premières – qui étaient de commencer à pleurer ou de tenter de l'étrangler – et répondit finalement : « Je pensais que seuls les Gryffondors persistaient à s'excuser pour des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec eux. »

Il rit rudement et grimaça. « Touché**. »

« Voulez-vous quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas cuisiner d'une façon aussi satisfaisante que vous, mais je _peux_ cuisiner. Ou je peux appeler les elfes de maison pour qu'ils apportent quelque chose. »

« Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bonne. » Sa voix se rapprochait de son ton froid habituel, les murs se rebâtissaient rapidement.

« Cessez d'être un foutu obstiné comme ça. » Lui dit-elle hargneusement. « Vous êtes souffrant. Que faites-vous de votre 'il est parfois nécessaire d'admettre que vous êtes seulement humain' ? »

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Vous vous rappelez de… ? Peu importe. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'être têtu. Je ne suis pas blessé, j'éprouve seulement de la douleur, et j'ai supporté pire. La douleur ne va pas s'atténuer plus rapidement parce que je suis allongé sans rien avoir à faire excepté y penser. Je me sentirai pieux si je suis debout et si je m'active. De plus, cela aidera à rendurcir le lien entre les nouveaux nerfs et mes muscles. »

_Bien sûr que je m'en souviens_. Elle se renfrogna en réalisant que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne le persuaderait de simplement se reposer. « Bêta d'obstiné. Bien. Allez-y et blessez-vous. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il se retenait de sourire. « Insupportable femme. Vous ne pouvez pas arranger le monde à votre manière. Allez dorloter quelqu'un d'autre pendant un moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, et je ne le mérite pas non plus. »

« C'est votre opinion. »

« Et c'est mon corps, et ma potion, et ici ce sont mes appartements. » Il s'assit, en repoussant Patterond sur le côté avec précaution, et il balança lentement ses jambes hors du lit. Il remuait prudemment, mais elle devait admettre qu'il semblait en bien meilleure santé que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. D'un autre côté, avec son expérience de tolérance de la douleur, il pourrait probablement marcher sur deux jambes cassées sans montrer aucun signe de souffrance.

Hermione secoua la tête et dit, à moitié par d'admiration et à moitié par désespoir : « Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On n'abandonne pas, pas avant de mourir. Vu comment ma vie s'est radicalement améliorée cette année, ce serait stupide de se laisser aller maintenant. »

« Je choisis de prendre ça comme un compliment, même si je doute que telle était votre intention. » L'informa-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta rapidement : « Et maintenant, puisque que vous êtes théoriquement faible et perturbé pendant que vous récupérez, j'ai une faveur à vous demander… »

Severus la regarda avec méfiance. La suspicion dans ses yeux était difficile à soutenir, mais ce n'était pas personnel, et avec le temps il apprendrait à lui faire un peu plus confiance. Etant donné ce qu'elle allait en fait lui demander, c'était presque amusant de le voir tendu. « Quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit innocemment. « Que vous nourrissiez Pattenrond, pour moi, la semaine prochaine ? Je passe la dernière semaine de vacances au Terrier pour retrouver tout le monde et voir mes amis. »

La tension le quitta et il rit doucement, appréciant visiblement le fait qu'elle ait juste joué avec lui. « Je crois que je peux y arriver. Je pourrais vous dire de profiter de votre séjour, mais je trouve difficile d'imaginer quelque chose de pire. »

« Ils ne sont pas si terribles. » Répondit-elle, en essayant de paraître indignée alors qu'elle se retenait d'avoir un fou rire. Elle ajouta, plus sérieusement : « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ne faites pas votre entêté, demandez-moi. »

« Je refuse qu'une Gryffondor persiste à me faire la leçon, et particulièrement vous. » Répondit-il en levant une main dédaigneuse vers elle. « Hors de ma vue. »

« Vous n'allez vraiment pas bien si c'est la meilleure insulte que vous pouvez trouver. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire, en se retournant.

Alors qu'elle partait, elle l'entendit doucement. « Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« …Merci. »

« N'hésitez pas, Severus, et je suis sérieuse. »

* * *

><p>« Alors il est guéri maintenant ? » Demanda Luna avec intérêt. Elles s'étaient retrouvées pour une thérapie de shopping et de café comme autrefois, au milieu des vacances.<p>

« Il dit que oui. Je suppose que nous ne le saurons pas avec certitude avant qu'il n'ait une autre attaque. J'espère que oui – je ne pense pas que je pourrais encore regarder ça. »

« C'était si affreux que ça ? » Interrogea Luna avec bienveillance.

« Non. C'était bien pire. S'il avait pleuré ou crié, j'aurais pu faire avec, tu sais. Mais il l'a juste – presque ignoré. Il est si fort, ça – ça m'effraie un peu. Et à chaque fois que je me prends à penser à comment il a appris à si bien endurer la douleur, ça me donne envie de pleurer. »

« C'est compréhensible. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Mais vois le côté positif – il te laisse l'aider. Apparemment, le projet avance bien. »

Hermione sourit. « C'est vrai. Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je pense que nous sommes vraiment de bons amis maintenant. »

« Il est de bonne compagnie pour toi. » Observa Luna, en faisant des dessins d'un air absent dans la mousse de son capuccino, avec sa cuillère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Son amie la regarda avec son sourire rêveur habituel. « Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureuse depuis un bon moment. » Dit-elle simplement.

Etonnée, Hermione était prête à protester, mais elle s'interrompit et y réfléchit. L'année dernière, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps libre à se terrer dans ses appartements avec un livre et son chat, en harcelant fréquemment ses amis avec de longues lettres seulement pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Cette année, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps libre avec Severus, à parler indéfiniment de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, à l'aider dans ses recherches, à se disputer. Même leurs disputes étaient presque drôles.

« Tu as raison. » Concéda-t-elle lentement. « C'est bien d'avoir un ami que je vois plus d'une fois par trimestre. Nous… nous entendons bien. Même quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Et on aime bien parler des mêmes choses. »

« Bien. Je suis contente pour toi. »

« J'espère que les autres le seront. »

« Ah ? » L'expression vague de Luna se durcit quelque peu.

Hermione hocha la tête, sa bonne humeur se tarissant alors qu'elle se rappelait des quelques jours passés. « Personne d'autre ne semble apprécier que potentiellement je sois vraiment amie avec Severus. Je pense que Molly et Arthur sont soulagés qu'il aille bien à présent, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Harry et Ginny ont compris plus ou moins pourquoi je voulais l'aider, mais maintenant qu'il s'est réadapté à son travail, ils semblent penser que tout est fait. Et Ron… » Elle soupira. « Je lui donne encore quelques jours avant qu'il ne dise vraiment quelque chose de méchant et que je finisse par lui jeter un sort ou le laisser tomber. Apparemment, c'est un crime que je veuille parler de moi et de ce que je fais alors que je pourrais très bien seulement l'écouter parler de Quidditch. Ca me rappelle pourquoi nous avons rompus. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais résolu le problème de toute manière. » Répondit Luna calmement en sirotant son café. « Ronald est mon ami, mais c'est un – quelle était cette expression ? – une verrue insensible. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te comprend vraiment, ou au moins quelqu'un qui est prêt à en faire l'effort. »

Souriant ironiquement, Hermione sirota son propre café. « Le Prince Charmant ? »

« Ah, comme dans le conte moldu ? Non. Quelqu'un comme ça t'ennuierait parfaitement, et tu n'es pas le genre à avoir besoin d'être chouchoutée. Non… Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tu peux te disputer, quelqu'un qui peut te tenir tête. Un défi. »

« Tu as beaucoup réfléchi à ça… »

« Pas vraiment. C'est simplement évident. » Luna lui adressa un regard et eut un sourire vague. « De toute façon, tu es plus heureuse maintenant. Peu importe si personne d'autre n'approuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hésita, surprise d'entendre ça d'une manière si directe, puis sourit. « Non, tu as raison, peu importe. Merci. »

« Tiens-moi au courant. » Répondit-elle avec ambiguïté, en finissant son café.

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione s'avança dynamiquement vers l'école quelques jours plus tard, la première personne qu'elle rencontra était Severus, assis sur les marches à l'extérieur, fumant une cigarette sous le soleil. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil agrémenté d'un froncement de sourcils déconcerté alors qu'elle approchait, et se leva lentement. « Je pensais que vous n'étiez censée revenir qu'à la fin de la semaine ? »<p>

« Je ne l'étais pas, non. Changement de plan. » Lui dit-elle laconiquement.

Il cligna des yeux en la regardant. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. »

« Eh bien, c'est tout à fait convainquant. »

« Assez, Severus, s'il vous plait. » Elle le frôla en passant, et il bougea pour lui bloquer le chemin. Elle prit un air renfrogné.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous rentriez à l'intérieur sans que vous vous soyez calmée. » Dit-il d'une voix prudemment neutre. « Vous semblez prête à lancer des sorts sur quelques antiquités de valeur que vous croiserez. Et le seul qui peut se permettre de terrifier les étudiants ici, c'est moi. Ayez la bienveillance de respecter mon territoire. »

Elle souffla, encore trop en colère pour être amusée. « Je vois que vous insistez. »

« Oui. Venez, marchez avec moi. » Il ne lui donnait pas grand choix, la prenant fermement au coude et en la dirigeant vers l'extérieur, par un petit chemin, avant de l'arrêter et de la conduire à travers les arbres.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Dans un endroit qui parfois m'aide à réfléchir. » Répondit-il, peu coopératif. Il lui vint à l'esprit tardivement qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il allait. Il boitait autant qu'avant, et il semblait se mouvoir assez bien. En regardant son visage, il ne paraissait pas fatigué ni stressé par rapport à d'habitude, et en réalité il semblait aller mieux que du temps où il passait la moindre minute de son temps libre à travailler dans le laboratoire.

« Ici, asseyez-vous. » Sa voix dissipa ses préoccupations quelques minutes plus tard, et elle s'assit docilement sur un arbre mort avant de promener son regard autour d'elle pour observer l'endroit où il l'avait amenée, et de cligner des yeux. Elle connaissait vaguement cette clairière ombragée, mais elle n'avait jamais été là à cette époque de l'année auparavant – partout le sol était tapissé de jacinthes. Un doux parfum flottait dans l'air. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda en silence et avec attention les fleurs, en finissant sa cigarette, puis écrasa le mégot nonchalamment et fit disparaître les restes d'un sort.

Suivant son exemple, Hermione était assise en silence, absorbée par la paisible atmosphère. Le soleil était chaud, et il créait un motif de taches lumineuses et sombres qui mettait en valeur la voluptueuse couleur des jacinthes. Il y avait des oiseaux qui piaillaient quelque part, et elle avait toujours apprécié l'odeur des jacinthes, bien qu'elle n'en eut jamais senti d'aussi fortes avant.

Severus avait dû la sentir se décontracter. Après un moment, il demanda doucement : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle changea de position avec un soupir. « Ca n'est rien d'important, vraiment. Je me suis juste… mise en colère. »

« C'est un euphémisme. Je ne vous ai pas vue si énervée depuis un bout de temps. »

« Non, probablement pas. D'habitude, quand je suis énervée je vais à mes appartements et je pleure un moment, pour me défouler. » Lui jetant un regard de travers, elle sourit timidement. « Ne paniquez pas, je ne vous l'infligerai pas de nouveau. »

Il grogna doucement et se pencha un peu en arrière, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui et croisées aux chevilles. « Serait-ce osé de ma part de supposer que c'était Potter ou Weasley qui vous a autant mise en colère ? » S'enquerra-il sèchement.

« Sûrement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez tort. » Répondit-elle avec un soupir. « Ils étaient juste… égaux à eux-mêmes. Je trouve ça plus difficile à tolérer maintenant que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je veux dire que parfois j'aimerais avoir une chance de parler, vous savez ? J'ai des amis, des centres d'intérêt et une carrière également, et j'aimerais beaucoup la partager avec eux, sauf que je ne peux pas en placer une. J'essayais de leur parler de la potion que vous aviez faite – ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne connaissent pas les détails du degré de votre maladie. J'essayais seulement d'expliquer le processus. Je savais qu'ils ne seraient en réalité pas intéressés par l'aspect technique, mais je voulais juste parler de l'aide que je vous ai apportée pour la faire – parce que c'était quelque chose que j'ai aimé faire et auquel j'étais intéressée, alors j'ai follement supposé que mes amis voudraient bien écouter. Harry décrocha simplement, et Ron me dit de cesser de parler de vous avant de continuer à jacasser sur sa petite-amie du moment pour la cinquième fois ce matin-là. »

« Il est aussi subtil qu'avant, apparemment. » Murmura Severus.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce qui m'ennuya. Notre histoire est finie depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et je l'ai dépassée. C'est juste qu'il a toujours besoin de parler de lui. Harry est pareil. Aucun des deux ne peux supporter de ne pas être le centre de la conversation quand nous sommes entre amis, bien qu'Harry déteste ça au moins quand il y a d'autres personnes autour. Et… Ca _pourrait_ me déranger, vous savez ? Mais ce fait n'est jamais venu à l'esprit de Ron. J'ai seulement… J'aimerais bien qu'ils _réfléchissent_ parfois. Je n'apprécie pas avoir le sentiment d'exagérer ou d'être trop sensible simplement parce que je veux leur parler d'autres amis. »

« Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement insulter vos amis – enfin, non, c'est un mensonge. Si vous attendez de l'un d'eux qu'ils _réfléchissent_, vous pouvez les attendre encore un moment. Pendant que vous attendez, si vous voulez, je peux allumer un feu et vous pouvez le fixer dans le vain espoir qu'il va geler. »

Hermione sourit à contrecœur. « Au moins, vous êtes honnête. Et vous comprenez que ce sont mes amis, lorsque je ne suis pas en train de me batailler contre mon envie de les étrangler. Ils ne semblent pas capables de saisir le concept que vous êtes mon ami, aussi. »

« Vous… me défendiez ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix surprise. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui. Je l'ai toujours fait, vous savez. C'est vrai que c'était toujours parce que je désapprouvais de ne pas respecter un professeur, mais maintenant… J'apprécie parler avec vous – même si nous nous disputons – et je n'aime pas être traitée comme si j'étais irraisonnable seulement parce que je veux que mes amis sachent que j'apprécie davantage mon travail. »

Il ne répondit pas, se recomposant apparemment après ces révélations, et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Elle constata que le silence était paisible. Severus n'était pas du genre à remuer ou à être agité simplement parce que personne ne parlait. Il ne commençait pas de conversation futile. S'il n'avait rien à dire, il ne disait rien. C'était reposant, après la semaine qu'elle avait eue, et cet endroit était beau avec les jacinthes.

« C'est magnifique ici. » Dit-elle doucement après un moment.

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-il légèrement.

« Comment saviez-vous ? »

« Comment j'ai trouvé cet endroit, ou pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai amenée ici ? »

« Les deux en vérité. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un de ses demi-sourires habituels. « Je connais ce lieu depuis très longtemps. Je me promenais souvent sur ce terrain quand j'étais enfant – pour trouver en général des cachettes ou de bons endroits pour faire des embuscades. » Admit-il narquoisement. « J'étais déjà passé par là, mais le hasard m'y ramena quand les jacinthes étaient en fleur. Après cela, je revins tous les ans. Et en ce qui concerne l'autre question… J'aime être à l'extérieur si je suis de mauvaise humeur. Mon humeur ne s'améliore pas en étant confiné dans les donjons. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec. « Il est difficile de rester en colère quand vous êtes dans un endroit chaud, ensoleillé et avec une douce odeur dans les narines. »

« Oui. Merci. »

« J'aurais bien plus apprécié vous voir vous mettre en rogne contre un inoffensif élève de seconde année, mais ça aurait été terriblement pénible. »

« Et bien, j'ai eu un _excellent_ professeur, en l'occurrence. » Dit-elle méchamment, en souriant face à ses yeux scintillant d'amusement. Elle avait récemment remarqué que Severus semblait plus enclin à rire de lui-même ces jours-ci – dans les limites du possible.

« C'est si gentil de me faire savoir que j'ai réussi à vous enseigner quelque chose de valeur. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Oh, vous l'avez fait, même si vous n'en avez jamais eu l'intention. » Dit-elle doucement. D'un côté comme d'un autre, elle avait beaucoup appris de lui – des choses comme apprendre à surveiller ce qu'elle disait, apprendre à garder un œil sur son environnement pour voir qui peut être dans les parages, apprendre à être sur le qui-vive (les menaces du professeur Rogue qui déferlaient sur eux sur un ton vindicatif étaient bien plus efficaces que le « Vigilance Constante ! » que leur aboyait tout le temps Maugrey). Plus tard, elle reçu d'autres leçons, moins évidentes – la force de l'amour et la valeur du courage, l'habilité de l'esprit humain à endurer plus que de raison.

Hermione ne dit rien de tout ça – elle n'aurait pas été capable de finir la première phrase sans bégayer et rougir comme une petite fille – mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement et il regarda précipitamment ailleurs, sans réfléchir au fait qu'il se pencha un peu en avant et qu'ainsi ses cheveux se balancèrent et cachèrent son visage de son regard – un geste qu'elle avait seulement pu observer dans les souvenirs d'autres personnes auparavant. Pendant un moment, elle ressentit l'envie presque irrésistible de tendre le bras et de repousser gentiment ses cheveux de sa figure, et de nouer rapidement ses doigts aux siens sur son genou, jusqu'à ce que la folle impulsion s'estompe.

Cherchant autre chose à dire, elle se rabattit sur ses pensées premières. « Comment allez-vous, Severus ? Est-ce que les effets de la potion ont diminué ? »

« Presque complètement. » Répondit-il après un moment, d'une voix un peu distante, comme s'il pensait à autre chose. « En vérité, elle a mieux fonctionné que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quand les dernières traces de douleur se seront atténuées, j'essaierai de faire quelques sortilèges de diagnostic et je verrai s'il y a eu des améliorations. »

« Bien. Je suis contente. »

Le silence confortable retomba une fois de plus entre eux alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agite finalement. « Je vais devoir rentrer. Je dois encore évaluer les projets finaux de mes septièmes années avant que le trimestre d'été ne commence. »

Elle acquiesça, puis cligna des yeux, surprise, lorsqu'il se leva et lui offrit une main tendue, apparemment de façon complètement automatique. La prenant, elle réprima un frisson alors que ses longs doigts s'enroulaient autour des siens, qui les recouvrèrent quand elle se leva en observant doucement : « Vous avez manifestement été bien élevé… »

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, puis sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il haussa les épaules et se détendit d'un air gêné. « Pas vraiment, comme vous devez le savoir. Mais quand j'étais enfant, les vieilles civilités étaient toujours enseignées à Poudlard – ces jours-ci, elles sont considérées comme étant terriblement _de rigueur**,_ et sont connues en tant que caractéristique des sang-purs, mais à l'époque, on nous apprenait le protocole. Se lever quand une femme entre dans la pièce, ouvrir les portes et ainsi de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… pittoresque. » Dit-elle, surprise, et il sourit légèrement.

« Pour vous, peut-être, mais c'était normal à cette époque. Ca l'est toujours, dans les anciennes familles, je crois. Nous apprenons aussi quelques uns des arts traditionnels – la danse, l'escrime, l'équitation. »

« Vous délirez. »

« Non, je suis très sérieux. Nous… n'avions rien à envier aux romans d'Austen. »

Hermione trouvait ça très curieux, mais après réflexion, c'est vrai que Severus avait quelques manières à l'ancienne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué, mais en règle générale il l'avait escortée à la porte quand elle partait de la caravane en été, et le faisait également quand elle quittait ses appartements. A ce moment-là, il s'inclina légèrement et lui offrit son bras, et elle roula des yeux. « Ca ne compte pas en tant que bonne manière si vous le faites pour énerver les gens. » Lui dit-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle prenait doucement le bras présenté.

« C'est un non-sens. Les vieilles familles s'exercent encore à ces coutumes quelque peu antiques car elles leur permettent des stratagèmes bien plus subtiles pour éliminer les autres. C'en est donc un des motifs. »

Ils commencèrent à revenir vers Poudlard, et elle le regarda dans le crépuscule croissant. « Je n'y crois pas pour l'équitation et l'escrime. »

« J'admets avoir inventé ceux-là. » Concéda-t-il avec un autre demi-sourire. « La danse est vraie, cependant, ainsi que l'étiquette. Et je _sais_ monter à cheval et escrimer. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses étranges durant mon voyage – étranges pour un sorcier, en tous cas. »

« Votre genoux ne vous a pas gêné, à cheval ? »

« Pas vraiment, bien que j'en souffre un peu si je monte trop longtemps. Ou peut-être que si, mais c'était il y a des années, après tout. »

« Je n'ai pas monté à cheval depuis mes treize ans. » Dit-elle d'un air pensif. « Et je n'ai jamais essayé l'escrime. » Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

« Vous devriez. » Dit-il vaguement. « Peu de gens, Moldus ou sorciers, sont prêts à faire face à un ennemi qui tient subitement une épée. » Il semblait penser à quelque chose d'autre une fois de plus, et elle était contente de marcher en silence, sentant les mouvements des muscles dans son avant-bras sous sa main – il était tendu, n'en ayant apparemment pas terminé avec ses problèmes de contacts physiques.

Quand ils atteignirent le château, il ne paraissait pas enclin à parler, et une fois qu'elle eut ramassé Pattenrond, elle retourna à ses propres appartements, avec beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir – en particulier ce léger frissonnement qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait touché sa main. _Oh mon Dieu_.

* * *

><p>Hermione était extrêmement soulagée de découvrir pendant les quelques jours suivants qu'en réalité elle ne rougissait <em>pas<em> quand elle le voyait, son cœur ne bondissait _pas_ quand il parlait, et qu'il n'y avait aucune électricité quand elle le touchait – au moins la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas l'idiote poussée hormonale qu'elle avait appréhendée. En fait, c'était bien plus simple – elle l'appréciait, et plus encore, il l'attirait. Tout ce qui s'était passé, c'est qu'elle avait simplement commencé à remarquer que c'était un homme.

Et il n'était pas réellement repoussant, se dit-elle, maintenant que sa peau et ses cheveux n'étaient plus si gras, que ses dents n'étaient plus jaunes et qu'il ne vivait plus avec les nerfs à vif. Sa voix était vraiment ridiculement sexy quand il ne grognait pas – et parfois même quand il le faisait, tant que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle. L'homme pouvait vraiment faire d'un sarcasme quelque chose de magnifique. Elle appréciait ses yeux noirs et intenses, et il avait de belles mains dotées de doigts longs et élégants. Les cheveux longs lui allaient également – elle trouvait difficile de se le représenter avec des cheveux coupés courts. Même son nez n'était pas si visible maintenant, et avec d'autres petits changements par rapport à son apparence, cela donnait du caractère à son visage.

Après qu'elle eut prit le temps d'y penser, elle conclut que c'était encore un de ces trucs d'amitié adulte. Ses autres amis hommes étaient fermement rangés dans la catégorie « frère » - Harry et Neville l'avaient toujours été, ainsi que les garçons Weasley, avec l'exception de circonstance qu'était Ron, et elle n'était plus totalement sûre de ce qu'il avait été. Cela avait du sens que Severus soit différent, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas connu en tant que garçon adolescent qui a constamment des ennuis – quand elle voyait les autres, elle voyait d'abord le garçon, puis l'homme en second.

Il valait aussi la peine de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous avec un homme depuis un an – presque deux, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. C'était très déprimant, mais elle n'avait pas souvent rencontré de nouvelles personnes ces jours-ci. Severus et Neville étaient les seuls hommes qui avaient un peu près le même âge qu'elle, et qu'elle voyait régulièrement. En ce qui concernait Neville, ce n'était pas son type, et elle avait toujours l'image gravée de lui dans sa mémoire d'un enfant de onze ans petit et un peu potelé, qui avait une tendance à bégayer et qui perdait tout le temps son crapaud.

Une fois qu'elle eut régler cela pour sa propre satisfaction, elle se sentit mieux. Severus semblait ignorer totalement son dilemme. Ils avaient commencé le dernier trimestre maintenant, et il avait sept années d'étudiants à tourmenter pour leurs examens ainsi qu'une Maison à entretenir, plus les préparations pour l'année prochaine. Il avait quelque peu mis à jour le programme cette année, et envisageais d'autres petits changements l'année prochaine. Autant dire qu'il était très occupé. Elle passait toujours la plupart de son temps libre avec lui, mais elle s'asseyait surtout sur ce qui était devenu _sa_ chaise dans ses appartements et continuait à travailler de son côté grâce à sa bibliothèque, alors qu'il fouillait régulièrement les piles de papiers qui l'entouraient.

« J'ai envie de vous poser une question. » Dit-il d'un ton absent, un de ces dimanche après-midi somnolent, alors qu'il signait encore un autre formulaire et qu'il le jetait sur une pile qui autrefois avait été une corbeille. « En réalité, qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous n'enseignez pas ? Vous avez moins d'une demi-douzaine de cours par semaine. »

« J'embête les maîtres de Potions grincheux. » Répondit-elle sereinement, en souriant et en abaissant son livre. « Pas grand-chose, honnêtement. De la recherche. J'ai collaboré sur deux ou trois documents de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose, et j'ai obtenu quelques résultats de part mes propres publications. Rien de bien bouleversant. »

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt… du gâchis ? Vous pourriez faire bien mieux. »

_Tout comme vous_, pensa-t-elle, et pas pour la première fois. Quand elle avait commencé ses recherches sur Severus, elle avait réalisé combien de qualifications il avait et combien de recherches il avait fait. Il perdait complètement son temps à enseigner à des enfants, et c'était assez évident qu'il n'appréciait pas cela.

Il valait mieux qu'elle admette que c'était en réalité un excellent compliment, et elle haussa les épaules en expliquant : « En ce moment ça l'est. Je… J'attends. L'année prochaine je vais gagner un cours. Les Etudes des Moldus deviendront une option une année plus tôt par rapport à maintenant. Minerva a l'intention de faire en sorte que le cours soit obligatoire pour les plus jeunes étudiants, et j'enseignerai tout le temps. A elle seule, la guerre nous a apprise que la société sorcière est toujours dangereusement divisée, et que c'est principalement dû à notre ignorance. La plupart des Sang-Purs ne savent rien de la société moldue. Les Nés-Moldus sont encouragés à laisser ce monde derrière eux. Et les Sang-mêlés comme vous qui connaissent les deux côtés de leur héritage sont aussi rares que des poules avec des dents. J'en ai fait mention auparavant. »

« Star Wars. » Dit-il doucement en s'en rappelant.

« Oui. Harry est un bon exemple – il a été élevé comme un moldu, mais il laissait cela derrière lui autant que possible. Lui et Ginny ont un téléphone, mais je pense que c'est tout. Ou Seamus Finnegan – c'est un Sang-mêlé, mais son père était intégré au monde magique et il ne savait rien à propos des moldus quand il était à l'école. Tonks était pareil, et son père était Né-Moldu. Et ça n'a pas de _sens_. Regardez-vous – vous vivez pratiquement comme un moldu. Pourquoi ? »

Il avait commencé à sourire. « Parce que c'est plus simple. » Dit-il légèrement. « Donner un petit coup sur un bouton pour la lumière demande beaucoup moins d'effort que de maintenir un sortilège. Les sorts de nettoyage ne fonctionnent simplement pas aussi bien que si vous le faites à la main, tout du moins quand je les utilise. Cuisiner magiquement n'est pas beaucoup plus rapide que de le faire sans magie, et ce n'est pas aussi intéressant. Les téléphones sont moins gênants et plus privés que les appels par Cheminette. Si vous avez une radio, dans tous les cas vous faites mieux de mettre des stations moldues, puisque la musique est meilleure. Les voitures sont plus sûres et plus confortables que les balais, comme le Ministère l'a réalisé, bien que j'admette que le transplanage est encore la meilleure alternative si le temps est un problème. Et la télévision et Internet sont probablement les meilleures inventions – regardez à quel point nos recherches ont été faites avec des ordinateurs. » Son sourire s'élargit. « La technologie suffisamment avancée n'est pas distinguable de la magie. » Cita-t-il.

« Arthur C Clarke. _Exactement !_ » Elle avait essayé pendant des années de se faire entendre par ses amis sur ces mêmes points. « Mais tout le monde est programmé pour assumer le fait que la magie doit automatiquement être supérieure à tout ce que les pauvres Moldus ont essayé d'imaginer, ils ne considéreront dont jamais les alternatives, et il n'y a qu'un pas pour aller jusqu'à croire que les moldus eux-mêmes sont inférieurs. Si l'on enseigne tôt aux enfants sorciers ce qui vient d'avoir été accompli et ce que les moldus ont à nous offrir, cela aidera à réduire tous ces vieux préjugés. »

« Je note que vous n'êtes pas assez naïve pour croire que cela résoudra tout. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus, et j'ai parcouru un long chemin depuis la SALE. » Il étouffa un rire, et elle le regarda d'un air menaçant, complètement surprise qu'il en eut connaissance. « Je ne veux pas changer le monde, pas vraiment. Je suis devenue trop grande pour cette phase idéaliste depuis longtemps. Mais c'est un point de départ, et ça en vaut la peine – ou ça en vaudra bientôt la peine. » Elle haussa les épaules en se calmant un peu. « Et pendant ce temps, je peux faire des recherches sur tout ce qui m'attire et prendre simplement du temps pour me reposer. Je n'ai pas toujours fait ça. J'ai pris un boulot au Ministère après mes ASPIC, en pensant que les choses allaient changer maintenant que V – le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner comment ce petit rêve fut mis en pièces, mais j'étais obstinée et j'ai refusé d'abandonner, jusqu'à ce que Minerva m'offre le poste de professeur d'Etude des Moldus deux ans plus tôt. J'ai décidé que je ferai plutôt ça. »

« Et que pensez-vous de votre travail d'enseignante ? »

« J'aime ça. Je suppose que ça fait une grande différence parce que mon sujet est une option. Les étudiants ne l'ont pas choisie à moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment intéressés, je n'ai donc pas à supporter les idiots dont vous vous plaignez tout le temps. Et je n'ai pas non plus à débuter le travail d'enseignante pour des étudiants qui m'avaient connue quand j'étais élève. Si je peux aussi réellement commencer à faire changer des choses, j'aurai presque tout que j'ai jamais voulu. »

« Que prévoyez-vous d'enseigner à ces jeunes Sang-purs plein de préjugés ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant l'air vraiment curieux et sincèrement intéressé – quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait été.

« Le point de départ devra être constitué des principes basiques. Des choses comme l'électricité et la science. Excepté Arthur Weasley, la plupart des sorciers ne sont pas intéressés, et le peu qui le sont s'y prennent désespérément mal et mélangent tout. La plupart des sorciers ne savent même pas comment le monde fonctionne – des choses telles que la gravité ou le contenu de l'air sont simplement considérés comme acquises. Ensuite, je veux parcourir l'histoire – beaucoup de personnages importants moldus étaient secrètement des sorcières ou des sorciers, mais beaucoup ne l'étaient pas. Tant de choses du passé ont eu tellement d'impact sur le monde sorcier sans que personne ne le remarque. Et il y a plusieurs raisons valables de les connaître. Si les sorciers en avaient su davantage à propos d'hommes comme Hitler, ils auraient pu ne pas être si empressés de suivre Grindelwald ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux leur apprendre comment survivre dans l'Angleterre moldue aussi – par rapport à l'argent, les coutumes, les lois. Encourager les étudiants plus âgés à apprendre à conduire, peut-être. Quelques uns de mes camarades de classe ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait une Reine d'Angleterre, vous saviez ça ? Et les ordinateurs ! La vie moldue est en train de devenir très informatisée en ce moment. La plupart des Sang-purs seraient totalement impuissants s'ils avaient à fuir le monde magique tout comme vous l'avez fait. Si les chasses aux sorcières reviendraient maintenant, nous aurions de sérieux ennuis. Et l'histoire se répète toujours. »

Réalisant tout d'un coup qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop enthousiaste, Hermione s'arrêta de parler et le regarda fébrilement, se sentant embarrassée. Il y avait une lueur d'amusement sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas moqueur, il semblait plutôt vraiment impressionné. « Vous avez beaucoup réfléchi à ça. »

« J'y ai pensé depuis ma première année. » Dit-elle. « En fait, essentiellement à cause de vous. »

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. « De moi ? »

« Ce casse-tête logique, qui gardait la Pierre Philosophale. J'avais fait ce genre de casse-tête pendant des années, mais Harry et Ron n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre d'énigme avant. Aucun Sang-pur ne l'avait fait. C'est ce qui en faisait une telle défense efficace. Ca m'a fait penser que parfois la magie n'était pas toujours le meilleur moyen. »

Ce qu'elle dit lui valut un autre demi-sourire. « Je base beaucoup de mes cours théoriques en Potions sur la chimie moldue. » Confia-t-il doucement. « Beaucoup de principes sont identiques. Et pour mes potions de guérison je fais tous les stocks de l'infirmerie parce que j'ai de meilleurs résultats, et j'ai de meilleurs résultats parce que j'ai modifié les recettes – dans beaucoup de cas, en utilisant des découvertes de la médecine moldue. »

« Je ne savais pas, mais cela fait sens. Et depuis que je vous en parle, j'ai travaillé sur mon futur programme. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Ah oui ? »

« Vous vous rappelez quand vous étiez à terre dans le laboratoire, en début d'année ? Vous disiez que vous ne pensiez pas le monde magique capable de produire un quelconque travail de qualité, que cela soit en musique, en art, en poésie, ou en prose. »

« Avez-vous mémorisé toutes les conversations que nous avons eues ? » Demanda-t-il avec une teinte d'amusement ennuyé dans la voix.

« Celles qui sont importantes, oui. » Répondit-elle vivement. « Vous aviez raison. Et le programme tel que je l'avais arrangé était un peu trop intensif. C'est pourquoi, de toutes les choses importantes, je veux encourager les élèves à jeter un œil à l'art, la musique et la littérature moldus. Ce serait d'une part une lumière de secours, quelque chose de différent, et ça leur donnerait d'autre part une idée de la culture moldue. Enfin, ça les encouragera à essayer de nouvelles choses. »

Il transféra son regard intense d'elle au mur, et fut silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'il pensait à tout ça. Finalement, il la regarda de nouveau, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, et dit simplement : « Peut-être que vous ne pensiez pas changer le monde, Hermione, mais si ça marche… Vous ne le changerez pas seulement, vous le mettrez en feu. Changer ces vieilles attitudes pourrait être l'une des seules choses les plus importantes qui se passeront jamais dans notre société. J'espère vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. »

Se reprenant du ton inhabituel de sa voix, et luttant pour ne pas rougir ou pleurer de pur bonheur face à cette défense inattendue, elle sourit et répondit clairement : « Oh, vous le ferez. J'ai n'ai pas mis tant d'efforts à vous materner pour vous laisser partir maintenant, et j'aurai besoin de vous pour convaincre votre Maison. De plus, je prévois de vous emprunter quelques unes de vos musiques et de vos livres quand je le devrai. »

Il crachota une ébauche de rire, pris au dépourvu. « Ah, vraiment ? Et que me dois ce plaisir ? »

_Vous me devez quelques services. Je pourrais également réfléchir à quelques moyens de remboursement._ Résistant à l'envie de dire ça juste pour voir sa réaction, elle lui fit un large sourire. « Vous devez rejoindre la révolution, camarade. Pas seulement la voir se passer, mais y prendre part. Si vous voulez bien m'aider, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous pourriez décrire en ce concerne 'vivre avec le meilleur des deux cultures'. »

« Donc vous allez mettre en colère ma Maison, voler mes possessions, et me faire rembourser mes dettes en me forçant à faire des heures supplémentaires ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé. « Vous, les Gryffondors, ne savez vraiment pas négocier. »

« Cette Gryffondor en particulier est en train d'apprendre d'un Serpentard. J'apprends très vite. Donnez-moi le temps. »

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Il y a beaucoup de scènes importantes dans celui-là. Lisez-le avec attention, nous reviendrons à presque tous les sujets abordés ici plus tard.<p>

*_All By Myself_ est une chanson d'Eric Carmen de 1975. Il y eut plus de 500 000 exemplaires vendus, c'est devenu un standard.

** « Touché » était en français dans le texte original, tout comme « de rigueur ». C'est qu'il aime le français ce Severus !

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, je partage toute la beauté et l'ingéniosité de ce texte avec vous !<p> 


	8. Chapter 13

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**Note de l'auteur :** Mince, le temps passe vite. Je n'ai pas réalisé que nous en étions si loin dans l'histoire.

* * *

><p>« L'opposé de la solitude n'est pas la camaraderie. C'est l'intimité. » - Richerd Bach.<p>

* * *

><p>Les examens arrivèrent bien trop tôt. Hermione surveillait un grand nombre d'examens, pour donner aux enseignants à temps plein un peu de temps pour respirer. Severus n'avait pas ce luxe, puisqu'il devait être disponible pendant toutes les épreuves pratiques de Potions. Personne d'autre que lui ne surveillait les examens de sa propre matière, mais une fois de plus, aucune autre matière n'était encline à produire des explosions si des élèves paniquaient. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne le voyait pas autant qu'avant, mais comme elle était également occupée, elle n'était pas très affectée. Elle était presque en train d'appréhender les vacances d'été, cependant. Ses amis seraient occupés, et elle doutait qu'ils seraient moins agaçants qu'ils ne le furent à Pacques. Elle s'attendait en toute confiance à passer cette brèche terrée dans son petit appartement essayant de ne pas bouillir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ou de ne pas s'effondrer de pur ennui.<p>

« Avez-vous des plans pour l'été, Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle paresseusement, une chaude après-midi quelques jours avant la fin des cours. Ils étaient encore à l'extérieur. Même dans les donjons, il faisait trop chaud pour être complètement à l'aise à l'intérieur.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit-il, en portant davantage attention à allumer sa cigarette qu'à la question. « La caravane aura probablement besoin de quelques réparations, mais c'est tout. J'ai eu assez de voyages pour un moment. Et vous ? »

« Non. Je pourrais partir, mais Luna est occupée, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais tolérer quelqu'un d'autre pendant plus d'un jour. J'irai sûrement rendre visite à quelques personnes, mais excepté ça, non. Peut-être que j'essayerai de penser à un nouveau sujet pour commencer des recherches… Prévoyez-vous une nouvelle recherche ? »

« A un moment donné, je pensais essayer de développer une meilleure potion pour traiter les cicatrices. » Dit-il d'un air pensif. « J'avais utilisé un produit Moldu, » il fit un bref demi-sourire, « mais contre des cicatrices causées par des sorts ou des créatures magiques les effets ont des limites, et je suis sûr qu'il y a une meilleure alternative. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement pour les cicatrices sur votre cou. » Dit-elle doucement, se rappelant des cicatrices qu'elle avait remarquées sur ses bras l'été dernier, ou quand il remontait ses manches pour travailler au laboratoire.

« Non. Il y en a plein d'autres. » Il haussa les épaules et exhala un mince panache de fumée, en le regardant se dissiper dans le crépuscule. « Aucune d'entre elles ne fait mal. Mais la peau est tendue, et ça peut être gênant. »

« Je sais. »

Il la fixa un moment, la question aux bords des lèvres, avant de décider évidemment que ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires et de regarder ailleurs. Elle envisagea brièvement de lui dire, mais décida de ne pas le faire maintenant. Ce n'était pas un problème en tant que tel, c'était sa seule cicatrice, mais la conversation serait moins gaie, et elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. De plus, elle pensa que c'était un peu trop personnel pour qu'il soit à l'aise, et s'il décidait de lui rendre la pareille elle était certaine qu'elle ne voulait vraiment rien savoir sur ses cicatrices. Pas encore, tout du moins.

« Alors c'est le projet dont vous allez vous occuper, l'année prochaine. » Dit-elle clairement, pour se distraire autant que lui.

« Vous allez encore insister pour me harceler ? »

« Là, là, ne soyez pas désagréable, Severus. Admettez-le, je fus assez utile et pas totalement agaçante. »

Il grogna aigrement pour répondre, et elle avait du mal à retenir un sourire, ce qui l'aurait uniquement renfrogné. Encore une nouvelle découverte par rapport à lui, se dit-elle. Cela lui avait donné au moins une certaine immunité contre l'air menaçant qui, autrefois, l'aurait fait fuir.

* * *

><p>Le chaos habituel survint le dernier jour du trimestre. Finalement, tous les élèves furent partis, et les professeurs se tinrent dans le hall d'entrée en échangeant des soupirs de soulagement avant de ramasser leurs possessions et de partir à leur tour. Hermione marcha vers les grilles avec Severus, en silence, n'ayant, pour la première fois, aucune hâte d'être en vacances. Il ne semblait pas non plus être de bonne humeur, en dépit de son triomphe, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand Serpentard avait regagné péniblement leur place de quatrième à deuxième dans la coupe des quatre Maisons.<p>

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Ils étaient pratiquement les derniers à partir, et le calme imperturbable des terres les entourait.

Il expira lourdement. « Je n'ai jamais aimé retourner à la maison pour l'été. » Dit-il catégoriquement. « Même si l'école c'était l'enfer, la plupart du temps, c'était toujours mieux que d'être chez moi. »

C'était à prendre ou à laisser, se dit Hermione : faire face à des tyrans d'un côté et à un père abusif d'un autre côté. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune _preuve_ que son père le maltraitait, mais ça avait été insinué de façon très prononcée par plusieurs sources, et si elle n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve du tout puisque c'était écrit dans ses yeux en ce moment même. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, elle ajusta sa prise sur le panier de Pattenrond et toucha brièvement son bras avant de retirer sa main. Il n'avait pas _tout à fait_ tressailli sous son toucher, mais elle supposait que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait fait un effort pour ne pas le faire.

« Et quand vous aviez seize ans… » Dit-elle maladroitement, en se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il acquiesça, davantage en signe d'aveu que d'accord. « Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez, ou que ça aurait pu l'être. Je… Je ne me suis pas vraiment soucié du fait qu'ils soient morts. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'ai rien ressenti pour ma mère en y réfléchissant. J'aurais ressenti plus de choses si j'avais regardé le corps d'un étranger. Et en ce qui concerne mon père… » Il fit une pause et ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit rictus. « Ma première réaction fut d'être en colère. » Sa voix baissa de volume et une obscure forme de douleur se faufila dans ses yeux. « J'avais prévu de le tuer moi-même. J'avais toujours la foutue potion dans ma malle. J'avais travaillé dessus pendant tout le trimestre. Et le bâtard tricha en mourant avant. »

Elle savait qu'il disait cela principalement pour être choquant. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas vrai. Bizarrement, Hermione pensa qu'elle était reconnaissante pour ce rappel, de ce que cet homme était capable de faire. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était qu'elle se construise une image fantastique de lui dans sa tête ou qu'elle le mette sur un piédestal. Et, encore plus curieusement, l'histoire ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû peut-être le faire. Sur le coup, Severus avait seize ans. Il venait juste de perdre sa meilleure amie (ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit quand il lui avait parlé pour la première fois de ses parents, que c'était le même été que celui de l'incident qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine, en bas du lac). En fait, il avait perdu sa _seule_ amie. Il était isolé, blessé, en colère et seul, et il retournait à des semaines d'abus et de tristesse sans espoir de s'échapper même pour quelques heures. Mais il n'avait pas été brisé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait vraiment réalisé ses plans. De plus, en le regardant, elle estima qu'il n'y croyait pas non plus. Quelques années plus tard l'histoire aurait été très différente, bien sûr, et maintenant il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Mais à ce moment-là ? Non.

« Parfois les choses ne vont pas comme prévu. » Dit-elle finalement. « Mais parfois elle vont comme prévu. »

Semblant un peu perplexe face à sa réaction, Severus fit de son mieux pour ricaner. « Si vous me citez Mick Jagger, je le jure, je vais vous jeter un sort. »

« Accordez-moi un peu de crédit. J'ai de meilleurs goûts que ça. Et nous savons tous les deux que vous n'auriez pas pu le faire, pas à ce moment-là. Je peux croire que vous lui auriez jeté un sort, dans le feu de l'action, mais je ne crois pas que vous étiez alors capable d'un meurtre prémédité, ou vous l'auriez déjà fait. »

« Ne soyez pas naïve. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je suis honnête, et vous le savez. Maintenant, je sais que vous l'auriez fait, si vraiment vous n'aviez pas d'autre alternative, et je peux croire que vous n'auriez pas ressenti grand-chose. Mais vous n'auriez pas pu à cette époque, et même maintenant vous ne le feriez pas uniquement par plaisir. »

Il ne voulait pas que ses yeux rencontrent les siens, alors qu'ils se tenaient face à face au soleil. « Hermione, ne faites pas l'erreur de penser que vous savez la moindre chose à propos de ce que je suis capable de faire. J'ai vu et j'ai fait plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, et vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensez. »

« Peut-être pas. » Répondit-elle, toujours aussi incroyablement calme. « Mais je m'y rapproche. » Elle tendit le bras, et toucha le sien gentiment, en ignorant sa réaction car il tressailli automatiquement, et lui sourit. « Passez un bon été, Severus, et je vous vois en septembre. » Raffermissant sa prise sur le panier de Pattenrond, elle se retourna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, en sentant ses yeux sur elle alors qu'elle se concentrait.

Dans la fraction de seconde où elle transplanait, alors que le monde tournoyait de façon vertigineuse devant ses yeux, elle entendit au loin sa voix soupirer : « Septembre. »

* * *

><p>L'été ne commençait pas de manière propice. Luna était partie chasser avec optimisme une étrange créature au Portugal, Harry et Ginny étaient rentrés dans une de leurs phases agaçantes et écœurantes lorsqu'ils ignoraient tout le monde exceptés eux-mêmes (elle soupçonnait Ginny d'être encore enceinte, et si non, qu'elle le serait probablement bientôt) et tous les autres semblaient trop occupés pour parler. Tous. Ou pour se voir pour boire un verre, ou pour manger. Ou même pour répondre à une lettre. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule, frustrée, isolée et ennuyée depuis… et bien, depuis l'été dernier, en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine rencontre à la Waterloo Station transforme totalement sa vie.<p>

Et ceci, soupçonna Hermione, était la réelle raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si irritable à présent. Il lui manquait, aussi désobligeant, irritant et désagréable qu'il soit. Au moins il voulait lui parler, et l'écouter quand elle parlait, quel que soit sa propre opinion du sujet. Et le temps n'aidait pas. Une terrible canicule avait débarqué et il faisait trop chaud pour bouger, et presque trop chaud pour penser. Et le foutu ventilateur était cassé. Son appartement était un four, quel que soit le nombre de sortilèges de refroidissement qu'elle tentait.

Agacée par tout et de mauvaise humeur, elle s'affala lourdement sur une chaise et prit son téléphone mobile, faisant défiler son répertoire dans l'espoir de trouver un ami oublié – de préférence un qui vive quelque part où il y avait de l'air conditionné. Elle fit chou blanc, mais le dernier nom lui fit froncer les sourcils – elle avait oublié qu'elle avait le numéro de Severus, bien que pour égard pour son intimité elle l'avait classé en tant que S. Impulsivement, elle lui envoya un message.

_Bon, mon été est une vraie merde. Et le vôtre ?_

C'était une perte de temps que d'envoyer des messages à n'importe lequel de ses amis, vraiment – même Harry n'avait jamais prit la main pour ça. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais à sa surprise son téléphone bipa seulement une minute plus tard.

_Vous me brisez le cœur._

Regardant l'écran, elle sentit un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

_Je suis une briseuse de cœur ? Flatteur. Est-ce que tous les Serpentards font de beaux discours ?_ Répondit-elle. *

La réponse était presque instantanée : _Oui. Trompeurs, naturellement._

Ceci lui valut un rire faible mais ravi alors qu'elle composait à la hâte sa réponse. Elle rejeta sa première réponse – ce serait trop simple de commencer à flirter, et c'était une mauvaise idée à bien des niveaux, sans mentionner le fait qu'il en aurait ri jusqu'à en être malade. _Et bien, avoir le sang froid serait utile dans cette chaleur._

Sa réponse vint aussi rapidement qu'avant. Il était manifestement assez familier avec les sms pour écrire des messages rapidement sans avoir à recourir au massacre de mots. _Vous êtes en train de discuter du temps ? Vous êtes terriblement Anglaise._

_Ainsi, je suis patriotique. Mais sérieusement, votre terrain doit être une fournaise._

Cela prit un peu plus de temps pour qu'arrive sa réponse cette fois-ci. _Si c'est une tentative pour obtenir une invitation à venir voir vous-même, vous devriez vraiment travailler votre subtilité, Gryffondore._

_Vous connaissez mes amis. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de subtilité ?_

_Excellent point. Pourtant vous devriez trouver utile un certain degré de subtilité maintenant que vous êtes en plus illustre compagnie._

Hermione sourit, se demandant brièvement ce que son dictionnaire de téléphone lui avait suggéré. Son vocabulaire n'était pas vraiment ce que les fabricants de téléphone avaient eu en tête. Prenant un moment pour réfléchir à ses messages, elle réalisa qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait essayé de se faire inviter à la caravane. Elle réalisa également que bien qu'il n'ait pas dit oui, il n'avait pas dit non non plus. Et, clairement, il s'ennuyait autant qu'elle. Prenant sa décision, elle envoya sa réponse. _Je vais sans doute contracter la perfidie par une exposition plus fréquente à la susdite illustre compagnie._ Une fois qu'elle l'eut envoyé, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer, et pour se rappeler du point de Transplanage qu'elle utilisait avant.

Son téléphone bipa encore alors qu'elle fermait sa porte à clé. _Vous en parlez comme d'une maladie._

_C'en est une. Une affection complexe et imprévisible avec plusieurs symptômes et, pourtant, sans traitement efficace. Mes recherches sont en cours._ Répondit-elle, avant d'enfouir son téléphone dans sa poche et de se concentrer.

Quand le monde s'arrêta de tourner, elle était au coin d'un terrain proche de la route qui menait au terrain de la caravane. Elle étouffait autant de chaud ici qu'à la maison, en dépit du fait qu'elle était près de la mer, en dehors des terres. Tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher, son téléphone sonna encore, et elle lu le message en marchant. _Ca semble sérieux. Des théories sur la cause ?_

C'était probablement la conversation la plus irréelle qu'elle ait jamais eu avec quelqu'un, décida-t-elle, en envisageant plusieurs réponses possibles, alors qu'elle marchait sur le terrain et se dirigeait vers son van. _Plusieurs théories, mais pas de preuves solides. Le sujet a une tendance à être un con narquois et peu coopératif. Le progrès est lent._

Elle était assez proche pour entendre le bip de son téléphone quand le message arriva, et elle cligna des yeux en voyant le van. Il avait installé un hamac entre la caravane et sa jeep, plus bas qu'habituellement, et était étalé dedans avec un bras enroulé derrière sa tête et son téléphone dans l'autre main. Il souriait légèrement alors qu'il lisait le message avant de presser rapidement des boutons. Le léger bruit de la radio flottait dans l'air à travers la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Hermione essaya d'étouffer le son de l'alerte qui annonçait un message sur son téléphone puisque sa réponse arrivait, bien qu'elle ait moins de réussite pour réprimer son rire quand elle le lit. _J'ai toute confiance en votre insupportable obstination. Même si vos amis n'ont jamais rien exigé d'autre qu'une approche brutale, il y a toujours de l'espoir pour vous._

« Ce n'était pas très gentil. » Dit-elle tout haut en marchant vers lui. Il avait regardé autour de soi quand elle avait rit et ne semblait pas surpris de la voir. Apparemment elle avait correctement interprété le message.

« Exact. » Répondit-il en remuant légèrement pour mettre le téléphone dans sa poche. Son apparence la choqua, puisque elle avait commencé à se ré-habituer à le voir en robes et en habits plus officiels. Il portait un jeans décousu et un pâle tee-shirt gris qui était seulement à demi-boutonné, et il était pieds nus.

« Ce n'est pas un peu bas pour un hamac ? » Demanda-t-elle, baissant son regard vers lui. Le col ouvert du tee-shirt montrait le collier yin-yang qu'elle lui avait offert en janvier (pour autant qu'elle sache, il ne l'avait jamais enlevé, ce qui était plutôt mignon). Il laissait voir également une partie d'une cicatrice et la naissance de poils noirs qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder.

« Pensez-vous honnêtement que je pourrais grimper et sortir d'un hamac normal avec ma jambe ? » Interrogea-t-il, en s'abritant les yeux de la main puisqu'il la regardait. Il semblait fatigué. « Même ça c'est délicat. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, pourquoi vouloir y entrer ? »

« Comme vous l'avez précisément conjecturé, le terrain est une fournaise, presque littéralement. » Répondit-il d'un ton las. « J'ai dormi ici en fait la nuit dernière, dehors. Enfin, je me suis couché et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'ai pas essayé de dormir. »

« Vous m'en direz tant. » En convint-elle, en apercevant une chaise de terrasse abandonnée par une autre caravane proche et elle se servit nonchalamment. S'affalant sans élégance à côté de lui, elle essuya son visage. « Mon ventilateur est cassé. Je ne peux pas rester dans mon appartement plus longtemps : je fondrais. »

« Comment s'en sort la boule de poils ? »

« Oh, Pattenrond va bien. Il dort dans la baignoire avec le robinet qui goutte sur son dos de temps en temps. Et j'ai mis des glaçons dans son bol d'eau. Il va mieux que moi. Je lui dirai que vous lui avez demandé des nouvelles quand même. » Ajouta-t-elle dans un essai de sarcasme.

Il grogna doucement en retour, et après un moment changea de position. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plissa quand elle le vit lever sa baguette. Un moment plus tard, deux bouteilles flottèrent par la fenêtre ouverte de la caravane et volèrent vers lui. « Severus ! Et tous les moldus ? »

« Par ce temps, ils penseront que c'était un mirage. » Répondit-il. « De toutes façons, ils sont tous à la plage à devenir complètement cramés en essayant d'ignorer les incessantes et interminables jérémiades de leurs enfants. » Il lui remit une des bouteilles, et elle tint le verre froid un moment avant de l'ouvrir. Cela s'avérait être de la limonade trouble, très froide, à un point presque choquant, et dans mélange parfait entre le sucré et l'aigre.

« Parfait. Merci. » Elle étudia la bouteille, qui ressemblait plus à une bouteille de bière qu'à autre chose, elle n'avait pas de marque. « Fait maison ? »

« En effet. »

« Vous vous ennuyiez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il fait si chaud que je pense que la télévision peut fondre, pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à regarder. Je n'ai pas osé allumer l'ordinateur au cas où il surchaufferait. Et je ne peux pas me concentrer assez pour lire. Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup d'options. »

« Je connais ce sentiment. » Elle retomba dans le silence, savourant la douce musique et la boisson fraîche, le regardant d'un air absent. Il avait même une cicatrice sur le dessous du pied gauche, vit-elle, une coupure en dents de scie comme s'il avait marché sur du verre cassé. Son tee-shirt commençait à lui coller, et ses cheveux semblaient humides. Elle douta qu'elle ait meilleure allure. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi indomptables qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ils avaient une tendance à friser dans d'extrêmes conditions climatiques, et même en jeans coupé et en débardeur il faisait trop chaud. « Par Merlin, c'est de la folie. Je pensais que le réchauffement climatique était supposé se faire graduellement. »

Il souffla un petit rire en réponse et sirota sa limonade. « Prenez une douche froide, si vous le souhaitez. » Offrit-il, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. « Je ne paie pas pour l'eau, le réservoir a un sortilège de recharge permanente, donc vous pouvez en prendre une aussi longue que vous voulez. »

« Ca a l'air… très tentant. » Admit-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements avec moi… » Il y avait toujours des sortilèges de nettoyage, mais elle ne serait jamais une bonne ménagère. Les sorts domestiques l'ennuyaient.

« Chambre, le second tiroir du bas. Vous pouvez emprunter un tee-shirt. Si vous voulez. »

« Je… » Elle hésita, en sentant la chaleur pratiquement suffocante l'envelopper, et changea d'avis. « J'ai trop chaud pour être polie. Merci. »

« Servez-vous. » Répondit-il vaguement.

* * *

><p>La caravane était incroyablement chaude à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, étant donné que c'était pour l'essentiel une longue boîte de métal parquée la plupart du temps en plein soleil. Les portes aux extrémités étaient ouvertes, ainsi que les portes intérieures et toutes les fenêtres, mais il n'y avait pas de courant d'air. Avec précautions, elle entra dans sa chambre, trouva le tiroir et analysa les tee-shirts, en se demandant brièvement combien ça coûtait à cet homme si privé de lui permettre de s'immiscer si loin dans son monde. Tous les tee-shirts qu'elle trouvait seraient bien trop larges, mais elle en choisit finalement un bleu-gris délavé avec une feuille blanche de palmier sur le devant qui n'était pas moche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle doutait qu'il ne l'ait jamais porté. Résistant fermement à l'envie de regarder dans ses autres tiroirs pendant qu'elle était là – il lui faisait confiance, et elle n'allait pas le trahir – elle se rendit dans la petite salle de bain et ferma la porte.<p>

Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte. Une fois encore, ce n'était pas surprenant, puisqu'il vivait seul – elle fermait à clé sa propre salle de bain seulement par habitude, et la moitié du temps elle oubliait. Un sortilège de verrouillage la ferait se sentir mieux, mais ce serait aussi terriblement insultant – _et soyons honnêtes, Hermione, est-ce que tu te plaindrais vraiment s'il entrait ?_ Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Des toilettes, un tout petit lavabo, un cabinet de douche. Une étagère dans la douche soutenait une bouteille de shampoing, un gant de toilette et une bouteille de gel douche. Sur une étagère voisine à l'évier se trouvait une bombe de mousse à raser, un rasoir, une tasse avec un tube de dentifrice et une brosse à dents. Une étagère, en-dessous, soutenait une brosse à cheveux, un déodorant et un savon. Il y avait une tringle sous la petite fenêtre en verre dépoli avec deux serviettes accrochées dessus. C'était horriblement minimal et impersonnel, mais une fois encore, c'était une salle de bain. A quoi d'autre s'attendait-elle ?

Vaguement amusée par sa rêvasserie, Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche. Le premier contact avec l'eau froide lui fit presque mal, mais après un moment son corps commença à se refroidir et elle se relaxa, se tournant pour inspecter les flacons sur l'étagère. Le shampoing était aux herbes, et d'après l'odeur, ça devait être de vraies herbes qui jusqu'à là poussaient dans le coin, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. Le gel douche était fruité. Elle utilisa les deux, soulagée de ne plus se sentir moite et mal-à-l'aise, et elle appréciait la chance de s'attarder sous la douche sans avoir à s'inquiéter du coût – sa facture d'eau avait récemment grimpé.

Quand elle s'habilla finalement et sortit avec la serviette humide, l'air commençait enfin à se refroidir tandis que les ombres s'allongeaient. Le hamac n'était plus au soleil, et Severus s'était endormi. Abandonnant ses tongs dans un souci de discrétion, elle suspendit les serviettes aussi silencieusement que possible, ne voulant pas le réveiller, puis s'assit sur les marches et le regarda dormir, fascinée par le fait d'entrevoir de lui un côté plus vulnérable.

Il paraissait plus jeune, endormi. Beaucoup de la tension dans son visage avait disparu, quelques uns de ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Il était cependant bon de garder à l'esprit qu'il était toujours dangereux. Sa baguette était à sa portée et elle avait vu à quel point ses réflexes étaient bons. Elle doutait qu'il était le genre de personne à dormir d'un sommeil lourd. Il ne ronflait pas non plus, ce qui, pour autant qu'elle sache, le rendait unique parmi ses amis mâles – et parmi quelques unes de ses amies, en y réfléchissant.

Après un bout de temps, ses yeux se mirent à bouger en-dessous ses paupières fermées, et elle se demanda ce à quoi il était en train de rêver. Elle espérait que ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars, mais soupçonna que c'était probablement des pensées positives. Il commença à tressauter un peu, aussi – pas à se battre dans son sommeil, mais plutôt à s'agiter comme un chien, bien qu'elle décida avec un petit sourire de ne jamais, jamais exprimer cette comparaison particulière en sa présence. En le regardant, elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-ce cette humidité sur son visage ? Peut-être qu'il était sujet à des sueurs nocturnes. Ca se produit pendant des cauchemars parfois… Cette pensée s'évanouit quand elle se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue et réalisa ce que c'était vraiment.

Il pleurait. Silencieusement. Dans son sommeil.

Hermione le regarda pendant un long moment, se demandant si elle devait le réveiller. Il ne semblait pas avoir de cauchemars. Les mouvements de ses yeux étaient très lents, et les tressaillements occasionnels n'étaient pas vilains, sa respiration était profonde, et même régulière. Elle eut l'horrible sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. _Peut-être que c'est ainsi qu'il s'en ait sortit pendant toutes ces années,_ songea-t-elle. _C'est une espèce d'exutoire, et sans ça il serait devenu fou. Peut-être qu'il s'abandonne un peu lorsqu'il dort._ Elle se demanda s'il était au courant, et se dit que non. Il n'aurait jamais relâché assez sa garde pour s'endormir à un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait le voir, s'il savait qu'il révélait quelque chose d'un peu personnel. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'il ne s'endormait que rarement, voire jamais, avec de la compagnie…

Elle n'était pas sûre du temps qui était passé, mais ça n'avait pas été long avant que le flot de ces larmes silencieuses ne diminue puis s'arrête. Severus soupira, remua pour changer de côté, et se détendit encore, tous ses mouvements cessant car il passait une fois de plus à un sommeil plus profond. Le mouvement avait un peu entraîné l'ouverture de son tee-shirt. Elle pouvait maintenant voir sa poitrine noire de poils, une cicatrice faisant un sillon sur elle, et une légère rondeur de muscle. Ca aurait pu la troubler si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à réfléchir à propos des larmes d'avant. Finalement, elle s'aperçut qu'il serait furieux s'il se réveillait et la trouvait en train de le regarder, et elle invoqua un livre, se limitant à un rapide coup d'œil à chaque bas de page.

* * *

><p>Même son réveil lui donna un autre aperçu de lui. Tout le monde, d'après son expérience – les amis, la famille, les amants – prenait au moins quelques secondes pour s'orienter quand ils se réveillaient alors que leur cerveau enregistrait qui ils étaient et où ils étaient. Pas Severus. Il passa du sommeil à l'éveil complet sans passer apparemment par une quelconque étape intermédiaire. Un moment il dormait paisiblement, un moment plus tard il était assis, ses yeux alertes et sa baguette dans sa main – un réflexe automatique, supposa-t-elle. La remarquant, il se décontracta légèrement et glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture. « Bonsoir. » Remarqua-t-il, semblant un peu gêné.<p>

« Bonsoir. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Vous vous sentez mieux ? Apparemment, vous en aviez besoin. »

« Humm. » Murmura-t-il évasivement en réponse. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez toujours là. Même d'après mes normes habituelles, je ne peux pas croire que je sois particulièrement de bonne compagnie. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas… J'ai enduré pire. » Dit-elle aussi sarcastiquement qu'elle en était capable. « Et ce n'est pas comme si vous ronfliez ou autre. C'était très paisible, vraiment. De plus, il aurait été impoli de simplement utiliser votre douche et de partir. »

« Si vous le dites. » Il se souleva lentement en dehors du hamac et se leva pour s'étirer.

« Je le dis. Merci de me prêter le tee-shirt. »

Il lui lança un regard alors qu'il grimpait les marches de la caravane, la dépassant pour atteindre la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe en passant : « Il vous va mieux qu'à moi. », et elle en fit presque tomber son livre, choquée, le regardant fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ Elle sentit un autre frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle songeait que quel que soit cette étrange attraction, elle semblait réciproque. C'était un développement inattendu. En y repensant, cela faisait sens – il avait moins d'amis qu'elle (en fait, il semblait n'en avoir aucun, excepté elle) et la seule femme ayant un peu près le même âge que lui à Poudlard ne devait même pas faire attention à lui – mais elle n'était pas encore complètement habituée à la notion que les hommes pouvaient la trouver attirante, même en vu des preuves accumulées pendant des années, qui confirmaient cela.

Un nombre important de petits signes, qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient passés inaperçus, lui vinrent à l'esprit à présent. Depuis les deux derniers mois environ – depuis un peu avant Pacques, en fait – il avait parut légèrement différent. Elle l'avait vu la regarder quelques fois intentionnellement, avec une expression curieusement troublée qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte, comme ses expressions menaçantes habituelles, et il n'avait pas semblé savoir comment se comporter avec elle – un jour il pouvait faire de vrais efforts pour être moins hostile et plus courtois, et le jour suivant il était plus distant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, oscillant entre les deux extrêmes comme si les mois précédents d'amitié tranquille n'avaient pas existé.

Bon. C'était… inattendu. Toujours en train de réfléchir, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il paraissait passer beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, tout bien considéré. Se remémorant son expression quand il était passé à côté d'elle, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'avait certainement pas voulu le dire à voix haute, et qu'il s'était probablement parfaitement mis tout seul dans l'embarras. Son expression fermée et réservée, quand il réapparut finalement, le confirma. Elle estima qu'il était de bonne augure de prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et aussi de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le mélange bizarre de soulagement et de quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Ça, c'était il y a une semaine. Pour diverses raisons, elle avait depuis passé la majeure partie de ses journées devant la caravane. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça en soi. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air entre eux deux à présent, mais ce n'était pas de la tension, plutôt… une prise de conscience nouvelle. Et si elle pouvait sentir cette chose, se dit Hermione, alors Severus, le maître de l'espionnage, le pouvait certainement. Aucun des deux ne l'avait encore montré ouvertement, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait une certaine fatalité dans cela. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose, là, entre eux.<p>

Mais pour le moment, la canicule se manifestait avec la même violence, et il était plus facile de l'ignorer et de simplement apprécier passer du temps ensemble. Il passait la plupart du temps à cuisiner, principalement pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle apprit que plus un plat en particulier était exotique, et plus il reflétait son niveau d'ennui. La caravane était si chaude de toute façon que cuisiner ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, bien qu'en général, le fait qu'ils ne mangeaient pas avant la tombée de la nuit apportait un peu de soulagement. A sa grande confusion, elle s'était endormie aussi, somnolant tout le matin. Tout ce qu'avait dit Severus quand elle essaya de s'excuser était que ce retour des choses était équitable, et il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux : « Et ce n'est pas comme si vous ronfliez. »

Ils regardaient des films, lisaient, ou parlaient. Sa collection de films (il avait juste commencé à évoluer vers les DVDs) était tout autant étrange et variée que sa musique, et finalement elle l'interrogea sur ça.

« Ce n'est pas un choix conscient. » Répondit-il d'un ton absent. « Je n'avais pas d'argent pendant un long moment. La plupart de mes films et de mes cds viennent de boutiques de bienfaisance et de ventes de particuliers. Ainsi que pour la plupart de mes livres, d'ailleurs. J'avais aussi des problèmes de concentration, pendant un moment, et c'était plus facile si j'avais un large éventail de genres disponible. »

« D'accord. »

« C'est mon tour pour les questions, je présume ? » C'était presque devenu un jeu, d'une étrange manière, de se rendre la balle chacun son tour pour poser des questions au hasard et hors de propos avec ce qu'avait demandé l'autre avant, sautant de sujet en sujet.

« Allez-y. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Quoi ? » S'asseyant – il lui avait donnée le hamac et s'était emparé d'un transat qu'il avait certainement volé à une caravane voisine – Hermione le regarda fixement. Il lui rendait son regard sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Hermione ? » Répéta-t-il simplement. « Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous rêviez de passer vos vacances d'été entières à me regarder clopiner pour entrer et sortir de ma caravane cabossée et surchauffée, et à argumenter à propos du _Parrain_. Vous pourriez faire de bien meilleures choses. »

S'enfonçant dans le hamac, elle examina la question, profitant de ses filtres spéciaux pour les paroles-de-Severus qu'elle avait développés cette année. « Je n'ai pas d'agenda caché, je ne travaille sur rien, et ce n'est pas par pitié. »

Il parut presque frustré, triturant un bout effiloché de son jeans. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. » Ce qui n'était pas pareil que _Je vous crois_, remarqua-t-elle.

« Parce que… » Hermione hésita, en le regardant. Se rappelant des fois où il s'était ouvert à elle, même rien qu'un peu, et des fois où il avait montré qu'il lui faisait confiance (jusqu'à un certain point, au moins. Certainement plus qu'il ne faisait confiance à n'importe qui d'autre), quelque chose se brisa en elle, et elle lui dit la vérité absolue. « Parce que je suis seule, et que j'apprécie votre compagnie. »

Il cligna des yeux, son expression allant de frustrée à surprise, puis à une calme neutralité qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, voulait signifier qu'il écoutait sans émettre de jugement. Elle prit une respiration, et commença à parler lentement, soulagée de finalement pourvoir le dire à quelqu'un.

« Tout le monde pense que je suis populaire. Héroïne de guerre, membre du célèbre Trio d'Or, professeur à la plus célèbre école du monde, une des plus célèbres sorcières du monde. C'est un mensonge, tout ça. Ma « célébrité » est basée sur la presse qui me déteste en grande majorité, qui débat indéfiniment sur l'identité de la personne avec qui j'ai couché ou avec qui je suis censée coucher ou avec qui je vais coucher prochainement. La seule famille qu'il me reste sont mes parents, et ils ne refusent pas seulement de me parler : je ne sais même pas où ils sont ou bien s'ils sont encore vivants. Mes collègues de travail… Ils sont adorables, pour la plupart, mais ils ont aussi été mes _professeurs_, et le gouffre générationnel rend cela difficile. Il y a eut tant d'histoires avec eux que c'est difficile d'être juste amis, et je n'ai pas grand-chose en commun avec aucun d'entre eux de toutes façons. Le seul à qui je peux vraiment parler est Neville, et il a sa propre vie.

Et en ce qui concerne mes amis, je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup. Ca a toujours été Harry et Ron, vraiment, et Neville, et plus tard il y a eu Ginny et Luna. Ces jours-ci… Et bien. Je sais que l'amitié dans une école avec internat est un peu insolite, nous compensons tous le fait d'être séparés de chez nous et de notre famille. Je sais que les choses allaient forcément changer une fois que nous serions partis. Mais… maintenant ils n'ont plus besoin de copier sur moi pour leur devoir, et parfois c'est comme si je ne sers plus à rien, comme si l'effort n'en valait pas la peine. Quand nous nous voyons, qu'importe que j'essaye de parler de quelque chose qui se passe dans ma vie, ça ne semble pas important. J'ai l'habitude de ressentir ne pas valoir la peine d'être écoutée, et je déteste ressentir cela. Mais qu'importe ce que j'essaye de leur dire, j'ai l'impression d'exagérer. Luna est la seule à qui je peux parler comme avant, parce que les lois habituelles ne s'appliquent pas à elle, mais je ne la vois pas très souvent et il y a des choses qu'elle ne comprendra pas, bien qu'elle ait tenté de le faire. Elle est une bonne amie, mais nous sommes vraiment différentes.

Je… suis très seule, parfois. Avant l'année dernière, je pouvais passer des jours sans parler à personne. A moins que Pattenrond ne compte, mais les mauvais jours je pense que même lui en a marre de m'écouter. Mais avec vous, c'est… différent. Je n'ai pas peur de vous parler. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais surveiller mes mots avec vous. Nous apprécions beaucoup de choses identiques, et c'est merveilleux de pouvoir parler de… philosophie, ou comment les positions face à la Métamorphose ont évolué au quatorzième siècle, ou d'Arithmanciens célèbres, sans que j'ai l'impression d'être – un rat de bibliothèque, ou ennuyante. Et même quand nous parlons de quelque chose, pour laquelle, je pense, vous n'avez pas d'intérêt particulier, vous êtes assez poli pour écouter. Quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur quelque chose, vous ne supposez pas tout de suite que je dois avoir tort. Vous êtes prêt à écouter mon raisonnement. Quand on a parlé de mon travail et de ce que je veux enseigner, avant la fin du trimestre – vous êtes la première personne qui ait vraiment jamais été intéressé par mes projets, mes rêves. Oh, mes autres amis m'ont supporté, de leur façon, mais ils ne s'y intéressaient pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse ou pas, mais vous avez montré un intérêt. Quand vous me demandez ce qu'il se qu'il se passe, je sais que vous allez vraiment écouter ma réponse. Vous ne voulez pas juste que je mente et que je dise que je vais bien.

Donc… c'est pourquoi je suis ici, je suppose. Parce que d'une étrange manière, vous êtes un bon ami, et parce que je suis presque aussi seule que vous, et parce que j'aime être ici. »

Il y eut un très long silence une fois qu'elle eut finit de parler. Severus était devenu très calme, de sa propre façon, et il regardait au loin avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux. En ce qui la concernait, Hermione se sentait presque délivrée d'avoir finalement dit à voix haute ce qui la tracassait depuis des années, sans mentir.

Finalement, il exhala lourdement et dit lentement :

« Bon, ça vous a fait du bien. »

C'était comme s'il lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac, elle était stupéfaite. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il recommença à parler et pendant qu'il continuait elle comprit un peu de ce qu'elle voyait sur son visage.

« Comment avez-vous pu passer tout ce temps à veiller sur cette paire d'imbéciles ? Pour aboutir à quelque chose de vaguement utile ? Comment avez-vous pu trouver le moyen de sauver le monde magique ? Comment avez-vous pu endurer cette torture pour leur santé à eux ? Quelle garce égoïste, il est clair que vous devez être punie. Par Merlin, je ne comprends plus rien au monde ! »

Il secoua la tête, la colère brûlant dans ses yeux noirs, sa voix rugueuse devenant un grognement. « J'ai mérité mon isolation, par des décennies d'actes épouvantables, par une morne et désagréable personnalité. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment quelqu'un comme vous finisse dans la même situation. Vous êtes l'exact opposé de… Vos soi-disant « amis » sont encore plus stupides que je l'ai toujours cru, et je ne pensais pas que c'était humainement possible. L'intelligence n'est pas un crime, et ils vous la doivent, plus qu'ils ne peuvent le réaliser. »

« « Ils » ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement, tentant de suivre son étrange humeur. « C'est qui « ils » ? »

« Tout le monde ! » Gronda-t-il. « Est-ce que personne d'autre n'a remarqué que sans vous, le précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'aurait pas survécu pour voir son douzième anniversaire ? »

Son indignation en sa faveur était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, et la chaleur que cela provoquait rendit tous ses muscles liquides tandis qu'elle se détendait, perdant les nœuds de tension dont elle n'avait jamais prit conscience. Brusquement, une étrange pensée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle fronça les sourcils. « Aider à sauver le monde… aider à garder Harry vivant… endurer des horreurs pour la santé de gens qui n'en ont rien à faire… Severus, vous vous décriviez vous-même à l'instant, en même temps que moi. »

Pris au dépourvu, il la regarda fixement, sa colère s'effaçant tandis qu'il y pensait. Finalement, il dit calmement : « Apparemment, nous avons été deux à être punis. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ma punition bien méritée était la résultante de mes nombreux pêchés, non pas celle de mes « bonnes » actions – si bonnes elles étaient. Mais si vous êtes dans la même situation, peut-être que j'avais tort… _Veritas odium paret."_

"_Veritas _veut dire vérité…Je n'ai pas compris le reste."

« Cela signifie « La vérité provoque la haine ». Si c'est la récompense qu'ont les héros, j'aimerais autant ne pas en avoir. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit-elle chaleureusement. Elle avait pensé pendant longtemps que la façon dont il était traité n'était pas juste, quand, sans lui, ils seraient tous morts ou dans un état tel qu'ils auraient souhaité la mort. Il avait fallu cette conversation avec lui pour qu'elle se rende compte que la façon dont elle était traitée n'était pas juste non plus. Elle lui fit un large sourire, se sentant décidément étrange. « Je commence à comprendre ce dont vous parliez à la veille du Jour de l'An. »

« Et bien, d'habitude j'ai raison, surtout quand c'est sur ce sujet en particulier. » Lui dit-il, se levant pour lui offrir une main. « Venez à l'intérieur. Je vais faire de la _sangria_. Est-ce que j'ai bon souvenir : vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais vu _Good Morning Vietnam_ ? »

« Tout ça m'a l'air presque parfait. » Répondit-elle, le suivant à l'intérieur et trouvant la cassette sur l'étagère bondée.

« Vous avez été définitivement trop longtemps seule, si c'est votre idée de la perfection. »

« Si les autres gens n'aiment pas ça, ils ne peuvent que se blâmer eux-mêmes. » Lui dit-elle en commençant à rire – elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses auparavant, un étrange mélange de défiance, de colère, de haine, d'incrédulité, d'humeur résignée et de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la peur, toutes ces émotions étant teintées d'une amertume presque douloureuse. _Est-ce que Severus se sent ainsi tout le temps ?_

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait parfaitement comment elle se sentait, puis il commença à rire aussi, son rire profond et rouillé venant se marier au sien dans cette chaude soirée d'été.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla le jour suivant avec un gros mal de tête, une fiole contre la gueule de bois sur la table de la caravane, un coussin sous sa tête alors qu'elle était allongée sur l'un des sofas, et le bruit de la douche qui coule. Lentement, les souvenirs refaisaient surface – ils avaient bu dans un espèce de défi, jusqu'à écœurement, en regardant d'horribles films et en pestant de manière générale sur toutes leurs connaissances communes (elle avait apprit un grand nombre de secrets intéressants sur les divers membres de l'Ordre. Kingsley en particulier semblait avoir une vie personnelle très haute en couleurs) avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'évanouir.<p>

Au moment où elle avait rassemblé l'énergie nécessaire pour trébucher jusqu'à la table et boire la potion qu'il lui avait laissée, Severus émergea de la douche – complètement habillé, à sa secrète déception – et commença son petit-déjeuner. Par bonheur, il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que les jours précédents, et cela, combiné au soulagement de sa gueule de bois qui partait, la fit se sentir plus ou moins humaine.

« De retour dans le monde réel ? » La salua sardoniquement Severus, en cassant des œufs dans un bol.

« Presque. » Acquiesça-t-elle d'un air piteux. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et grimaça en rencontrant des nœuds. « Que diable y avait-il dans ce truc ? Ça n'avait pas le goût de la _sangria_, selon moi. »

« C'était la version bon marché de la _sangria_. Du vin rouge, du jus d'orange et de la limonade. Essentiellement du vin, en fin de compte. Le vin rouge provoque toujours une gueule de bois – quand on boit autant qu'hier soir, en tous cas. » Il indiqua la porte ouverte. Hermione regarda à l'extérieur en fronçant les sourcils, et cligna des yeux à la vue de la boîte remplie de bouteilles vides.

« On a bu autant ? Je suis déjà surprise de me réveiller. »

« Elles ne datent pas toutes de la nuit derrière, mais pour la plupart, si. »

« Bon, il m'a semblé que c'était une bonne idée, sur le coup. Vous n'auriez pas dû m'y encourager, cependant. » Se sentant mieux, elle avança vers la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Du pain doré ? »**

« Fantastique. Je peux encore utiliser votre salle de bain ? Je dois me laver les dents. »

« Faites comme chez vous. »

« Après le petit-déjeuner, je dois aller voir Pattenrond pour m'excuser. Je ne serai pas longue. »

* * *

><p><em>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Le chapitre suivant est l'un des plus importants de toute l'histoire…<em>

Note personnelle : oh oui, vous allez l'adorer le prochain, en espérant pouvoir le poster… Je suis désolée, je suis actuellement un double-cursus, et mon temps libre est très restreint, même si c'est toujours un plaisir de traduire l'histoire. Au pire, attendez la fin de l'histoire, et vous lirez tout d'un coup si vous ne voulez pas perdre le fil…^^

Si vous avez une illumination pour le passage délicat au tutoiement dans ce chapitre… Il viendra, au pire, dans le prochain.

Merci d'être toujours là !

* * *

><p>*faire des beaux discours : <em>to have silver tongues<em> en anglais (avoir des langues en argent, littéralement), j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être au courant, pour percevoir le bon choix des mots de l'auteur, et la connotation du discours.

**French toast, à l'origine.


	9. Chapter 14

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : _**Attention :**__ le rating va devenir M pour cette raison : il y aura des lemons à partir de maintenant. Si vous ne voulez pas lire de grivoiseries, envoyez-moi un message et on pourra s'en sortir autrement. Si vous êtes mineur et si vous lisez néanmoins ceci, ce n'est pas de ma responsabilité, mais je ne le dirai à personne. Amusez-vous bien._

* * *

><p><strong>« C'était une chaude nuit d'été et la mère brûlait<strong>

**Il y avait du brouillard qui fourmillait au-dessus du sable**

**Quand j'écoute ton cœur j'entends tourner le monde entier**

**Je vois les étoiles filantes tomber sur tes mains tremblantes. »**

– Meat Loaf, 'Hot Summer Night (You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth)'.

* * *

><p>Cette après-midi là, elle revint de nouveau à la caravane et trouva Severus en train de lire au soleil. « Désolée, je suis en retard. »<p>

« Je pensais que vous deviez seulement nourrir votre chat. » Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« J'ai pris un bain et je me suis lavé les cheveux. J'en avais besoin, j'avais l'air épouvantable. »

« Je n'aurais pas dit cela. » Répondit-il indistinctement et dans sa barbe, en se levant dans le même temps, pour aller chercher à l'intérieur une bouteille d'eau froide dans le frigo.

Hermione le regarda fixement. Elle le suivit, choquée. Elle avait presque mis ça de côté, puisqu'elle avait été sujette à plusieurs remarques alors qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que s'il avait vraiment voulu qu'elle ne les entende pas, il se serait simplement tut. C'était Severus Rogue, et il ne parlait pas sans réfléchir. Après tant de temps passé à agir ainsi, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse abandonner cette habitude. « Qu'auriez-vous dit, alors ? » Le défia-t-elle, en voyant ses épaules se tendre alors qu'il se tenait devant le frigo, lui montrant son dos.

Comme toujours, il se ressaisît en se redressant et en répondant calmement : « Je n'aurais rien dit du tout sur le sujet. » Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par le calme rétablissement de l'homme. Elle aurait dû laisser tomber et accepter sa réponse, mais… Il lui avait permis de lui faire entendre ça pour une bonne raison, et elle était simplement trop bornée pour abandonner si facilement.

« Et si je vous demandais votre opinion ? » Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, il s'appuya contre le comptoir et prit nonchalamment une petite gorgée d'eau en agissant comme si c'était de la pure coïncidence s'il évitait ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'emballait. Si, comme elle le pensait, il avait _souhaité_ qu'elle fasse suite à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne semblait pas avoir prévu pour autant de réponse. « Vous ne manquez certainement pas tant d'assurance que ça si vous ressentez le besoin d'interroger tous les hommes des alentours sur votre beauté. » Dit-il finalement d'une voix traînante.

« Je ne demande pas à tous les hommes aux alentours. » Répondit-elle simplement, en approchant d'un pas. « Je vous le demande à vous. »

« C'est pareil, étant donné l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. » Dit-il d'un ton agacé.

« Ça ne l'est pas, et vous le savez bien. » Le corrigea-t-elle.

Il soupira théâtralement, semblant hautement ennuyé. Hermione, et ce n'était pas la première fois, appréciait l'ironie du fait qu'il en faisait trop parfois. S'il paraissait ennuyé, cela signifiait en général qu'il était déstabilisé et qu'il essayait de le cacher, s'accordant du temps pour réfléchir, alors que s'il en avait _vraiment_ assez, il paraissait légèrement intéressé. Lui parler pouvait parfois s'avérer être très difficile. « Si vous insistez pour obtenir des compliments, bien. Dans la mesure où je suis en position de juger, vous aviez aussi bonne allure que n'importe qui peut l'espérer étant donné que vous aviez une gueule de bois et que vous aviez passé la nuit dans les pommes sur le sofa, et vous aviez bien meilleure allure que la plupart des gens qui tentent de se reprendre dans ce genre de situation. Vous êtes satisfaite ? »

Afin de parer sa question avec l'une des siennes, elle demanda : « Saviez-vous que votre voix change lorsque vous cachez quelque chose ? Vous parlez d'une façon plus formelle, plus prudente. »

Son regard se durcit, mais après tout ce temps elle en savait assez pour lire les signes. C'était également un mécanisme de défense. Ce n'était pas réellement de la colère mais il se démenait plutôt pour rétablir l'équilibre et soudainement, il était incertain, de façon évidente. « Fascinant. Et je suppose que vous avez une théorie à propos de ce que je suis censé cacher ? » Cracha-t-il.

« J'en ai une ou deux, oui. » Répondit-elle avec précaution. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de le pousser dans ses retranchements, mais elle avait très envie de parler au vrai Severus, et pas au masque qu'il utilisait par pur réflexe. Après un moment, elle ajouta prudemment : « Aucune d'entre elles ne sont… Gênantes. »

Il était silencieux, et n'avait clairement aucune idée de quoi dire. Elle non plus, mais si aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, alors tout aurait été vain et la paisible amitié qu'ils avaient partagée deviendrait difficile et douloureuse. Lentement, elle se rapprocha un peu, prenant soin de garder de la distance entre eux. Si elle le harcelait maintenant, il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir quel genre d'explosion il pourrait en résulter. « Je pensais autrefois que ça avait rapport avec moi, le fait que vous vous ouvriez autant à moi et que vous me faisiez assez confiance pour me laisser voir des choses vraies. » Dit-elle doucement. « Cela dura jusqu'à ce que je réalise à quel point c'était stupide et arrogant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, pas vraiment. N'importe qui pourrait prendre le temps d'apprendre à vous comprendre… S'ils s'intéressent assez à vous pour essayer. C'est simplement ça, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à vous, en tant qu'être humain. Seulement à ce que vous pouviez faire pour eux. Et je sais très bien ce qu'on peut ressentir dans cette situation, trop bien. »

Les yeux noirs familiers évitaient les siens, après un regard presque désespéré. Severus semblait extrêmement tendu, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas essayé de se dégager de la conversation de la manière dont il l'avait fait à la Tour d'Astronomie était une preuve de la fragile confiance qui existait à présent entre eux. Il regardait le sol, ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage pour le cacher, et elle entendit à peine quand il répondit enfin. « Il y a certainement un peu de ça… mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité… »

« Ça ne l'est pas ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il y a toujours eu – et encore – un rapport avec vous. Vous seriez quelqu'un d'autre, vous n'en auriez rien à faire, et la question serait complètement théorique. »

« Ça va dans les deux sens, Severus. Je vous ai justement dit hier que vous étiez la première personne à vraiment montrer un intérêt pour ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Nous nous ressemblons plus que nous l'avons réalisé. »

« Vous n'avez rien à voir avec moi, heureusement pour vous. »

« Ne dites pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas mauvais, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas l'homme que la plupart des gens pensent que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes certainement pas l'homme que vous pensez être. Et je ne vois rien de honteux à être comme vous. J'aimerais vous ressembler davantage. »

Sa tête se leva brusquement, et il la fixa. Mais elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils en étaient rendus là maintenant. Le courage des Gryffondors, Hermione… Elle vint plus proche de lui, à l'intérieur de ce fragile espace entre eux, en accrochant ses yeux et en refusant de regarder ailleurs. Courage.

Quand elle toucha son visage, il tressaillit, mais il ne s'éloigna pas ni ne lui dit d'arrêter. Souhaitant distraitement que sa main ne tremble pas, elle promena ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les repoussant pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Les cheveux noirs étaient doux sous ses doigts. La cicatrice qui laissait voir une mince raie blanche était légèrement grossière, en contraste. Il semblait avoir complètement arrêté de respirer, et ses yeux montraient un tel mélange complexe d'émotions qu'Hermione ne pouvait même pas se fonder sur la lecture de son expression, mais la tension dans son corps était immanquable tandis qu'il baissait le regard vers elle.

Ils se tinrent bloqués ainsi un moment qui sembla durer des heures, se regardant l'un l'autre dans un silence complet, avant qu'elle ne serre gentiment ses cheveux de ses doigts, et qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds, attirant sa tête à lui vers le bas. Pendant un bref moment, elle pensa qu'il résisterait, ou qu'il s'éloignerait, et qu'alors tout serait fini entre eux, mais il céda à la faible pression de ses mains et abaissa sa tête. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Il fut immobile pendant un temps, avant qu'elle ne sente son souffle contre sa joue alors qu'il exhalait, et sa bouche remua timidement contre la sienne.

Après les premiers moments de maladresse qui arrivaient quand on embrassait quelqu'un pour la première fois, ils trouvèrent le bon angle, et elle découvrit que Severus embrassait très bien. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une surprise, se dit la petite part de son cerveau qui était toujours consciente. Il était comme elle, complètement obsessionnel, et ne ferait jamais rien sans être sûr d'être bon à ça. Le pensée disparut alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les sensations du baiser et de la chaleur qui affluait en elle.

Il était plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, attentionné et presque hésitant. Ses bras se levèrent, ses mains reposant légèrement sur ses épaules plus que s'agrippant à elle, et quand ses lèvres s'écartèrent il retraça sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, dans une demande plus qu'une exigence. C'était une courtoisie bienvenue, et elle les ouvrit sans hésitation, fermant ses yeux tandis que sa langue entrait dans sa bouche et que le baiser s'approfondissait. Il sentait la molasse, quelque chose de sombre et de légèrement sucré, avec une nuance amère distincte qui lui faisait penser à du sucre brûlé, faiblement traversée par un autre goût qui était frais, net et pur. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui, se pressant contre la chaleur de son corps, et elle lui rendit son baiser, de la même façon qu'il l'embrassait – c'était une lente, prudente et minutieuse exploration, pour mémoriser la sensation de sa bouche et son goût. Il avait même une cicatrice sur le haut de sa langue. Et il lui manquait une dent, découvrit-elle, une des molaires gauche du haut. Elle retraça l'interstice de sa langue pendant un moment avant de la reculer et de le laisser mener encore les choses.

Ses mains bougèrent, lentement. L'une s'emmêla dans ses cheveux, berçant délicatement son crâne, l'une glissant dans son dos, la tenant plus fort contre lui. Se serrant encore plus, elle glissa une jambe entre ses cuisses et elle eut un vertigineux frisson de désir quand elle sentit son corps lui répondre, se délectant de la preuve absolue qu'il la désirait vraiment. Ils s'écartèrent un moment et se regardèrent sans un mot, les deux respirant plus fort et plus vite. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ces yeux noirs glacials pouvaient contenir une telle chaleur, un besoin si obscène. Ils s'unirent une fois de plus, s'embrassant férocement à présent, et elle le sentit durcir contre elle tandis que ses mains s'abaissèrent et glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Il se raidit alors, brisant le baiser, et elle se tint immobile contre lui, levant son regard vers lui, complètement consciente du tissu de cicatrices qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses mains.

Severus agrippa gentiment ses épaules et la repoussa d'un pas, la chaleur dans ses yeux s'affaiblissant un peu. « Stop. » Dit-il doucement. Ça aurait pu sembler plus sincère si sa voix n'était pas réduite à un ronronnement rauque qui envoya un frisson de pur désir en elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

« Si, je le sais. » Répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas sembler être trop à bout de souffle. « On en a besoin tous les deux, Severus. » Il frissonna quand elle dit son nom. « Je le veux. Je te veux. Et je peux dire que tu me veux. »

« Ce n'est pas… » Il se battait contre les mots à présent. « Tu ne me veux pas _moi_. Tu ne sais pas… Bordel. » Il fit une pause et prit une respiration, et la relâcha lentement. « Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu réclames. »

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit Hermione lentement, commençant à se refroidir. Est-ce qu'il la rejetait vraiment ?

« Je… Regarde. » Il prit de la distance par rapport à la porte du frigo, et elle le laissa faire, incertaine de ce qu'il tentait de dire. Il s'arrêta, saisit l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et le tira brusquement au-dessus de sa tête d'un seul mouvement rude, et le laissa tomber.

Elle le regarda silencieusement. Il était maigre, le contour de sa cage thoracique et des os de ses hanches était clairement visibles, mais il avait aussi des muscles. Des poils noirs bouclés parsemaient son torse, diminuant en nombres jusqu'à dessiner une fine ligne qui menait à son estomac, sous la ceinture de son jeans jusqu'à l'évidente rondeur de son érection. Il portait toujours le collier yin-yang. Mais ce qui attira ses yeux, ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, c'était les cicatrices. Elle en connaissait déjà certaines, mais il y en avait d'autres. Une paire d'entre elles serpentait en travers de sa clavicule et sur ses épaules. La pire de ses cicatrices faisait un profond sillon dans les poils de son torse. Une autre, dentelée, coupait les muscles de son estomac. De plus petites marquaient ses côtes et ses bras. Sans le camouflage du tee-shirt, la marque de morsure sur son cou ressortait clairement en contraste avec sa peau pâle. Lentement, sans la regarder, il se retourna.

Hermione avait su quand elle avait senti les cicatrices sous ses mains que son dos était marqué très sérieusement, mais tandis que ses yeux retraçaient la réalité, elle pouvait à peine y croire. Au premier regard, il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul carré de peau sans cicatrice, mais après un moment, elle commença à remarquer des marques individuelles. Les pires traversaient ses épaules, des lignes brisées horizontales qui paraissaient avoir été infligées avec un fouet ou quelque chose de similaire. Un long sillon balayait le plat d'une épaule. Une cicatrice arrondie et plissée marquait l'autre. Quelque chose comme des marques de griffes étaient visibles en bas de son dos, ce qui devaient être celles qu'elle avait senties. Et il y avait des douzaines de petites marques, entre celles-ci, quelques unes semblant être des brûlures, d'autres qui étaient clairement des marques de sortilège, et d'autres – elle eut un frisson. Oh, mon Dieu. Quelqu'un – peut-être plus d'une personne – avait dessiné des motifs sans réel objet sur sa peau. C'était comme s'ils lui avaient gribouillé dessus… avec des couteaux.

Elle aurait pu pleurer pour lui, dans d'autres circonstances moins intenses, simplement parce qu'il avait dû souffrir atrocement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son expression quand il se retourna pour la regarder une fois de plus. Son visage s'était fermé, un masque sévère cachant toute trace d'émotion excepté une faible résignation alors qu'il attendait qu'elle recule d'horreur, qu'elle parte, ou – probablement le pire de tout de son point de vue – qu'elle le prenne en pitié. Sa garde avait quand même chuté après leur baiser intense, et il ne pouvait pas cacher l'air fragile dans ses yeux. Il était aussi toujours très excité, manifestement. Hermione comprit. Il ne la rejetait pas, il attendait qu'elle le rejette. Il s'était juste ouvert à elle, pour lui laisser tout voir de lui, pour lui montrer la confiance qu'il avait en elle, qu'il n'avait montré à personne d'autre, et il attendait qu'elle l'abandonne à la suite de ça.

Et, soudainement, elle sut exactement quoi dire en réponse. Elle marcha vers lui de nouveau et le regarda en posant une main sur sa poitrine. « Après que Bill Weasley eut été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback, nous avons tous pensé que sa fiancée l'aurait quitté. » Dit-elle calmement. Il semblait terriblement confus, autant qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était utile et elle lui donna une chance de commenter ce qu'elle avait dit, puis continua. « Mais Fleur surprit tout le monde. Je me rappelle de ce qu'elle dit à l'hôpital… Je ne peux pas faire l'accent, mais elle dit : « Toutes ces cicatrices montrent que mon mari est courageux ». »

Elle regarda son expression changer comme il comprenait ce qu'elle disait, vit l'espoir fragile et incertain dans ses yeux, et elle lui sourit gentiment. « Ces cicatrices montrent ta bravoure, Severus, c'est tout. Elles sont les symboles de ton honneur, chacune d'entre elles. » Lentement, elle enleva sa main de sa poitrine et posa ses doigts sur son poignet gauche, saisit sa main et retourna son bras pour exposer la Marque des Ténèbres. « Même celle-ci. » Dit-elle doucement. Elle pencha la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre le crâne en un doux baiser. Il frissonna, et quand elle recula ses yeux étaient fermés. Ils s'ouvrirent lentement, plein de désir brut, et il la regarda presque en la suppliant. Elle n'était plus du tout nerveuse, elle lui sourit. « J'ai des cicatrices, moi aussi. » Murmura-t-elle à moitié. « Tu veux les voir ? »

Severus tremblait presque à présent. Le masque avait glissé, et elle vit clairement le moment où il arrêta brusquement de lutter et où il se permit de s'abandonner. « Oui. » Le mot était pratiquement un soupir. Il arriva jusqu'à elle et la tint encore proche contre lui, et pendant qu'il l'embrassait elle laissa ses mains parcourir son corps, en explorant les cicatrices mais aussi sa peau impeccable de blancheur. Le baiser devint plus profond et une ardente faim commença à brûler en eux.

C'était il y a bien longtemps la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardée avec désir. Et encore plus longtemps qu'elle avait ressentit du désir en retour, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'un homme l'ait déjà embrassée avec autant de douceur et en même temps si profondément. Ses mains descendirent dans son dos, la pressant plus fort contre son érection, avant qu'il ne se déplace de tout son poids. La tension dans ses muscles était le seul signal qu'elle eut avant qu'il ne la décolle du sol. S'accrochant à ses épaules pour se tenir elle-même, Hermione enveloppa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Aucun des deux ne brisa le baiser tandis qu'il la poussait contre le placard, sa langue glissant et jouant avec la sienne.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, il pencha sa tête plus bas, et ses lèvres retracèrent son cou et sa gorge. Sa langue encercla son pouls et elle frissonna avant de sentir la légère pression de ses dents qui, guidées par sa réaction, mordillèrent de façon experte un point en-dessous de la mâchoire, ce qui lui envoya de l'électricité dans son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas stopper le gémissement qui s'élevait du fond de sa gorge et n'essaya même pas, et elle le sentit frissonner avant qu'elle n'enroule ses doigts à ses cheveux et qu'elle l'embrasse encore. Il bougea et se plaqua contre elle, son baiser devenant plus sauvage, avant que ses bras ne se contractent pour la redresser et la porter sur toute la longueur de la caravane d'une démarche rapide et qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre.

Hermione était plus ou moins consciente que deux portes extérieures se fermèrent et elle brisa le baiser assez longtemps pour dire à bout de souffle : « Si tu peux te concentrer assez pour faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est que je dois faire quelque chose de mal. »

Il rit, doucement, la regardant avec chaleur. « Je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment. En fait, j'avais oublié que les portes étaient ouvertes. Je t'assure… ce que tu es en train de me faire n'a définitivement rien de mauvais. » C'était bon à savoir, décida-t-elle, mais il l'embrassait de nouveau, et cela cessa de la tracasser alors qu'il l'abaissait jusqu'au lit.

Elle se détacha de lui et s'assit à moitié, pour atteindre les boutons de son chemisier. Il attrapa ses mains, la stoppant, et quand elle le regarda, il murmura : « Permets-moi. » Elle céda et regarda son visage alors qu'il défaisait lentement chaque bouton en prenant son temps – la lueur dans ses yeux montrant qu'il provoquait autant de choses à lui qu'à elle – avant d'enlever tout aussi lentement le vêtement de ses épaules. Elle aurait alors pu se sentir gênée, mais le côté rationnel de son cerveau n'était plus assez efficace pour lui permettre de penser à ça, et tout ce qui comptait était le contact de sa peau alors qu'il commençait à la toucher. La cicatrice longue et peu profonde sur sa poitrine attira son attention, sans qu'il ne pose de question. A la place, il la suivit de ses lèvres, de ses dents et sa langue, à partir de son point de formation en-dessous de sa clavicule, traversant son sternum, jusqu'à sa fin, juste en-dessous de son soutien-gorge. Puis il retourna son attention sur sa gorge et finalement trouva sa bouche une fois de plus.

Il était presque impossible de penser. Elle se noyait dans le désir pur, brûlante, mourante de désir, et elle était vaguement consciente de ses doigts retraçant son flanc jusqu'à sa taille, qui défirent sa ceinture. Une fois qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle l'aida, arquant son dos pour qu'il fasse glisser son pantalon de ses hanches avant qu'elle ne l'envoie ailleurs avec les pieds, plus intéressée à l'embrasser. Il était étendu sur le lit avec elle à ce moment-là. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus proche de lui, et trop de vêtements étaient toujours sur leur voie. Elle s'assit pour défaire son soutien-gorge. Regardant son visage, elle se défit du vêtement et le laissa tomber, et elle adora la lueur pratiquement émerveillée dans ses yeux qui pouvait vraiment lui faire croire qu'elle était belle.

Lentement, Severus la saisit et la rapprocha de lui, tous deux frissonnant alors que ses seins nus touchaient sa peau, avant qu'il ne les fasse rouler pour l'allonger sur le dos. Il l'embrassa encore avant de commencer à tracer un chemin désespérément long de ses lèvres à son cou, de sa clavicule, traînant le long de sa cicatrice et s'y attardant pendant un long moment, pour finalement embrasser les courbes de ses seins. La première légère pression de sa langue contre son mamelon envoya un feu intense à travers elle et elle gémit, en arquant son dos. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de la pointe durcie, et il la suça doucement, la sensation faisant réagir son corps tout entier. Sa main entoura son autre sein, ses doigts taquinant le mamelon, et elle enterra ses mains dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas.

Finalement, il s'en éloigna toutefois, et ses lèvres trouvèrent encore les siennes pendant que sa main continuait à descendre sur son corps, glissant sur la rondeur de sa hanche et à l'entrée de ses cuisses. Elle approfondit le baiser et remua les hanches par anticipation de son toucher, sachant qu'elle était plus que prête pour lui. Le contact, quand il vint enfin, était désespérément léger, un faible effleurement du bout du doigt sur sa petite culotte, et elle geignit presque de frustration avant de grogner à moitié : « Severus… Arrête de me _taquiner_, bordel ! »

Il gloussa d'un rire venant de la profondeur de sa gorge, et baissa un regard brillant vers elle. « Patience… » Ronronna-t-il, et le seul son de sa voix lui envoya des frissons de plaisir ondoyer en elle. Luttant pour rester immobile, elle s'arqua contre lui alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous le tissu fin et enlevaient lentement le dernier de ses vêtements, puis il lui lança un petit et simple regard. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son regard déterminé comme une pression tangible contre sa peau, et ses yeux flamboyaient.

Finalement, _finalement_, il commença à la toucher de la façon à laquelle elle s'attendait, ses doigts plongeant entre ses jambes, et elle se tordit sous son toucher alors qu'il la caressait. Quand, enfin, il introduisit un doigt en elle, elle cria. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, et il tourna sa main pour faire en sorte que son pouce la masse tandis que ses doigts bougeaient. Ca ne prit pas longtemps. Elle était au bord de la jouissance, et après seulement quelques instants elle s'entendit crier encore en arquant son dos, et en allant contre sa main, tandis que l'extase brûlait en elle.

Hermione récupéra lentement, elle retint un gémissement alors qu'il retirait sa main, et elle ouvrit ses yeux pour le voir sucer ses doigts de façon délibérément lente tout en ne lâchant jamais ses yeux des siens. C'était l'une des choses les plus érotiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et quand il l'embrassa encore elle pu se goûter elle-même dans sa bouche. C'était le pur paradis, mais le feu entre ses jambes était une torture. Heureusement, ils pourraient continuer ce genre de jeu plus tard, si les choses se passaient assez bien pour qu'il y ait une suite, mais à ce moment-là elle le voulait – avait besoin de lui – en elle, et elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et roule sur le dos.

Severus était douloureusement dur alors qu'elle le touchait doucement à travers son jean. Elle suivit sa longueur du bout des doigts et il en frissonna sous elle. C'était le genre de dureté que l'on a seulement après des années d'abstinence. Elle défit sa ceinture, et rit pratiquement quand elle réalisa que son jean avait une braguette boutonnée. C'était absolument typique de lui. Une fois encore, c'était probablement tout aussi bien. Le désir frénétique et les fermetures éclairs aux zones sensibles n'étaient pas la meilleure combinaison. Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens alors qu'il essayait de l'aider, maladroit et presque pataud dans sa hâte de se dégager de son jeans. Ses jambes avaient aussi des cicatrices, remarqua-t-elle vaguement, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment à ce moment-là, puisqu'elle glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et l'aida à l'enlever.

Il était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La lumière du soleil entrait à flots à travers la fenêtre, elle surlignait le contour de son corps et touchait la tête luisante de son érection. Elle tendit le bras, enveloppa doucement mais fermement sa main autour de sa hampe, et son dos s'arqua alors qu'il gémissait. Il semblait que les vieux stéréotypes étaient vrais. Il était superbe, long et épais, et si dur qu'elle put sentir son pouls en le serrant, avant qu'elle ne commence à bouger sa main en de lentes caresses, guidée par ses réactions.

Haletant et à bout de souffle, il attrapa son poignet. « Assez, » haleta-t-il en tremblant et en la regardant.

« C'est trop ? »

« Par Merlin… Presque. » Dire des mots cohérents devint impossible ensuite. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, s'abandonnant enfin à la chaleur qui brûlait en eux deux, et il roula sur elle pour l'immobiliser sous sa taille. Elle écarta ses jambes pour lui, en frissonnant et en retenant un gémissement tandis qu'elle sentait son érection contre elle. Il se pressa assez fort pour que le bout de son érection soit presque – mais pas complètement – entrée en elle, avant de s'arrêter en la regardant.

« S'il te plait, » Soupira-t-elle, en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage pour fixer la profondeur noire et infinie de ses yeux. « _S'il te plait_, Severus. »

Il frémit, bougea un peu sa taille, et rentra en elle d'une fluide poussée qui les firent crier tous les deux. Enfoui enfin complètement en elle, il resta immobile en tremblant, tous les deux profitant de la splendeur du sentiment. Puis, il entama un mouvement, et toute pensée cohérente se dissolu en pures sensations. C'était différent d'avec tous les hommes avec qui elle avait été auparavant. Même le plus léger mouvement faisait se répandre du feu en elle. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, alors qu'elle essayait de penser à travers les vagues de plaisir. Parce que son genou malade était si inflexible, il bougeait d'un mouvement étrange de rouleau, et chaque poussée touchait des endroits légèrement différents en elle, et donc le stimulus était toujours nouveau. Tout ça, combiné au fait de savoir simplement _qui_ était en train de la prendre si intensément, c'en était presque trop.

Perdus dans leurs sensations, ils avaient seulement de vagues impressions – la chaude lumière du soleil qui remplissait la pièce, la friction de leur peau en sueur qui se léchait, la sensation de lui si profondément en elle que c'en était presque insupportable, le sentiment croissant de plaisir et de fougue qui s'immisçait en elle jusqu'à ce que elle atteigne presque la fin et qu'elle en tremble. Puis, le rythme minutieux de ses poussées chancela. Severus ferma ses yeux un moment et grogna d'une voix enrouée. Tout contrôle s'était envolé et il n'avait plus de restriction maintenant qu'il commençait à bouger d'une manière erratique, plus fort et plus vite.

Chaque mouvement envoyait une impulsion de plaisir à travers elle, puis il remua légèrement et trouva le bon endroit, et le monde disparu alors qu'elle vint avec un cri qui était pratiquement un hurlement de pure extase. Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, tandis que les dernières vagues de son orgasme l'atteignaient, elle entendit son cri agonisant au-dessus d'elle. S'enfonçant une dernière fois, il se figea et frissonna alors qu'il se déversait en elle.

Sa vision revint par étapes pendant que le brouillard se dissipait lentement. Il s'était à moitié effondré sur elle, se retenant juste assez pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle sentit sa chaude respiration dans son cou alors qu'il haletait. Après un moment, il se relâcha lentement, il se retira d'elle et roula sur un côté. En frissonnant de part la perte de son corps qui la quittait, Hermione roula, se blottit tout contre lui, et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine sans y penser. Il se tendit un instant, puis se relaxa et glissa un bras autour d'elle. Elle soupira de contentement, s'installa plus confortablement, ferma les yeux, et écouta sa lente respiration revenir à la normale.

Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, il soupira, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec une mèche indisciplinée de ses cheveux. Elle redoutait de penser à ce que devaient ressembler ses cheveux à ce moment-là, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. « Ca faisait… très longtemps pour moi. » Dit-il doucement.

Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il était vraiment en train de dire – ou plutôt demander – et elle en rit presque. C'aurait été une grave erreur qu'elle le fasse, peut-être littéralement, mais qu'il manque d'assurance par rapport à _ça_ était vraiment ridicule. « Pour moi aussi. » Répondit-elle quand elle eut fini sa réflexion, « mais ça ne s'est pas vu. Tu as été magnifique. »

Il se détendit un peu plus et fit un son de contentement dans sa gorge. « Permets-moi de te retourner le compliment. » Murmura-t-il, en bougeant légèrement pour s'étendre. Son esprit dériva pendant un moment, elle s'assoupissait à moitié dans la chaleur du soleil qui rayonnait à travers la fenêtre et du fait de celle de son corps. Elle allait sérieusement se mettre à dormir quand il parla encore, d'une manière un peu plus hésitante. « Hermione… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Pas quelque chose dont elle voulait parler maintenant, pas quand elle profitait encore de sentiments de satisfaction persistants, mais, au moins, il semblait davantage appréhensif et incertain que suspicieux et sur la défensive. Elle étudia ses mots prudemment, n'étant pas complètement certaine de quoi dire, et opta pour la vérité. « Je n'en suis pas sûre, » Admit-elle doucement. « Quelque chose dont nous avions grand besoin tous les deux. Quelque chose que nous avons tous les deux apprécié. Quelque chose qu'il ne me dérangerait pas de refaire. » Ajouta-t-elle bravement. « Je ne sais pas s'il y a autre chose de plus. » Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle en était sûre. Elle n'était pas certaine que c'était encore possible pour elle, et peut-être que lui ne l'avait jamais été. Mais elle se souciait de lui, et était raisonnablement sûre que lui aussi, au moins un peu, et leur passion mutuelle semblait incroyablement forte. Pour le moment, c'était bien assez.

« Cela semble… Acceptable. » Dit-il précautionneusement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, soulevant sa tête pour le regarder.

« Acceptable ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Il eut la grâce de paraître légèrement embarrassé. Il y eut un bref flash de dureté et de dangerosité dans ses yeux quand elle rit, mais cela se tassa et un soupçon de bonne humeur adoucit son expression. « C'était un pauvre choix de mots. Je viens de lutter pour penser aussi clairement que d'habitude, pour une étrange raison. » La taquina-t-il, et elle lui sourit.

« Bien. » Elle s'installa encore une fois plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, se demandant vaguement si cela était ce que voulait dire l'expression « sex friend » ou pas et elle songea que ce serait sûrement la plus étrange des relations qu'elle ait eu, si elle pouvait appeler ça une relation. Qu'importe ce que c'était, elle lui avait dit la vérité. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Tout le monde avait besoin de se sentir désiré.

« Merde. » Dit-elle soudainement, se secouant de ses réflexions somnolentes à cause d'une pensée désagréable.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Nous n'avons rien utilisé. » Marmonna-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette.

« Ah, c'est tout. » Il se détendit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

« Severus… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as vraiment brouillé mon esprit cette après-midi. » Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, cependant. Après un moment, il continua, paraissant un peu éveillé, mais un peu moins content. « La contraception n'est pas un problème… Je suis dans l'incapacité d'avoir un enfant. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle, en se reculant et en s'appuyant sur un coude pour le considérer.

« L'un des sortilèges de diagnostic de Poppy Pomfresh releva cela lors d'un bilan de santé, à l'époque où je la laissais encore faire ça. Je l'ai su depuis que je suis jeune. »

« Les Guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire ? »

« Non. Personne n'a pu en déterminer la cause. » Il haussa les épaules et s'étira nonchalamment, véritablement indifférent en apparence, et continua paresseusement : « Je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir d'enfants de toute façon. »

« Oh, Severus… » Dit-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est autre chose : tu n'en as jamais eu le choix. » Il cligna lentement des yeux et ne répondit pas, ce qui voulait exactement dire qu'elle était arrivée à frapper au bon endroit. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui. « Bon, je suppose que c'est une chose de moins dont il faut s'inquiéter. » Remarqua-t-elle en traçant de façon absente la corde de son collier du bout des doigt, alors que son bras l'entourait. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Je veux dire, tout marche normalement, et plutôt bien, en fait… »

Il gloussa doucement. « Je doute que j'aurais été aussi tolérant si c'était ça le problème. » Acquiesça-t-il sarcastiquement. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, franchement. Peut-être encore une lésion due à un sortilège – pas le Doloris cette fois, néanmoins, car j'étais trop jeune – mais ça pourrait être quelque chose de simplement génétique. Je suis infertile. Complètement stérile. Un tireur à blanc, comme l'aurait sûrement dit mon père. »

« Charmant. »

« C'était un homme charmant. » Acquiesça Severus sardoniquement, avant d'étouffer un bâillement et de se mettre dans une meilleure position. « J'espère que tu te rends compte que ça va complètement me dérouter dans mon rythme de sommeil déjà très erratique. »

« Mes humbles excuses. » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle bâilla aussi. « C'est ta terrible influence par rapport au travail, tu sais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer une après-midi décadente à faire l'amour si ce n'était pas pour toi. »

« Je pourrais m'y habituer. » Dit-il en sommeillant.

« Moi aussi. » En convint-elle, en se pelotonnant plus fort.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était en train de retracer inconsciemment ses cicatrices avec le bout de ses doigts et cessa précipitamment, en murmurant une excuse. « C'est bon. » Répondit-il doucement. Elle sentit la vibration de son rire dans sa poitrine. « Vu les circonstances, ça n'aurait aucun sens d'avoir peur d'être touché. » Ajouta-t-il ironiquement, et elle sourit, en lui jetant un coup d'œil pour être sûre qu'il était vraiment d'accord avant de retourner à sa curieuse exploration.

« Comment… je veux dire… non, rien. » Finit-elle rapidement, en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de façon subtile de demander comment il avait eu ces cicatrices.

« Non, c'est bon. » Il semblait plus éveillé à présent, mais il ne tenta pas de bouger. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts s'enrouler paresseusement à ses cheveux de nouveau. « Pour être honnête, je ne me rappelle pas de la façon dont je les ai eues pour la plupart. Et pour celles dont je me rappelle, je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire, parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça et parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. C'est assez évident pour la plupart d'entre elles cependant… Ce sont presque toutes des cicatrices de combat, ou des cicatrices de punitions. Certaines étaient juste des accidents de travail, des brûlures de potions et ainsi de suite, ou elles viennent d'incidents d'enfance. Et certaines – peu, en réalité – je les ai acquises durant mes voyages. La plupart lors de bagarres dans des bars. »

« Des bagarres dans des bars ? » Répéta-t-elle, incrédule, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus surprenant dans cela. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se représenter Severus dans un bar, seul, à se bagarrer. « Pourquoi t'es-tu bagarré dans des bars, et plusieurs fois en plus ? »

« Parce que j'étais à la limite d'être psychotique. » Répondit-il d'un ton neutre. « Et les gens avaient tendance à s'insurger face à un alcoolique violent qui tempêtait et criait sur eux. Je démarrais la plupart de ces bagarres, et souvent parce je croyais avoir vu quelqu'un que je connaissais et que j'essayais de le tuer. Je te l'ai dit, Hermione, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. J'ai été dangereusement instable pendant un long moment. J'hallucinais fréquemment, j'avais des attaques de panique, j'avais la phobie de tout ce que tu peux imaginer et mes émotions étaient tout le temps faussées. Heureusement, pour tous les concernés, je n'étais pas capable de magie pendant les pires moments, ou Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire à propos de ça, et se résolut à demander plaintivement : « N'as-tu pas des cicatrices dont l'histoire est _amusante_ ? J'en ai une sur mon genou que je me suis faite quand je suis tombée d'une balançoire à six ans… »

Il gloussa doucement et bougea légèrement. « Et bien, il y en a une sur ma jambe droite dont je suis presque fier, d'une étrange façon. Une morsure sur mon mollet que tu devrais reconnaître… »

Il la laissa levée et elle fronça les sourcils, en y réfléchissant pour essayer de se rappeler la fois où elle sut qu'il s'était blessé à la jambe. Après quelques instants, elle sourit en étouffant un petit rire bête. « Touffu ? »

« Parmi tous les noms ridicules pour un cerbère… » Dit-il avec mépris. « Oui, « Touffu ». C'est un miracle que je n'ai pas perdu ma jambe. Cette stupide brute a essayé de me mordre avec deux de ses têtes en même temps et il y a réussit, d'une certaine façon, autrement ça aurait été une toute autre histoire. »

« Et tu es fier de ça ? »

« Je suis probablement le seul à avoir une cicatrice due à une morsure de cerbère. » Pointa-t-il avec douceur. « La plus grande partie des gens qui ont été mordus n'ont pas survécu. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai. » Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant et en jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec son collier. Elle pensait toujours que c'était adorable qu'il le porte. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été cher ou même particulièrement bien fait, pas comme son anneau. « Severus, ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander quelque chose… »

« Vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes. »

Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes. « Petit con. Je voulais te poser une question à propos de mon cadeau de noël. Ca ne te correspond pas vraiment… »

« C'est vrai. » en convint-il en paraissant amusé. « C'était plutôt un achat compulsif. Je me baladais dans le marché de Camdem* et je me suis arrêté à un stand de bijoux par simple curiosité. Quand j'ai vu la loutre, c'était si approprié que ça paraissait dommage de ne _pas_ l'acheter. Une fois que je l'eus, et bien, ça n'était manifestement d'aucune utilité pour moi, j'ai donc décidé que je te l'offrirais un jour. Elle aurait pu être ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. » Après une pause, il ajouta ironiquement : « C'était propice à ce moment-là. »

« D'accord. » Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de le croire, mais ça semblait assez plausible pour qu'elle ne le défie pas. De toute façon, elle ne voulait définitivement pas entamer une dispute maintenant. Elle ne voulait vraiment rien faire. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre douche. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je dois avoir l'air encore plus moche que ce matin. »

Severus grogna et répondit avec amusement : « N'est-ce pas cela qui provoqua tout ça en premier lieu ? »

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. « J'ai apprécié le résultat. »

« Tu devrais te rappeler que je suis vieux. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. En tous cas, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que j'avais besoin d'une douche. Je ne t'ai pas mentionné du tout. »

« C'est ma douche. » Pointa-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'un rire sourd et d'une pointe de chaleur rappelant les instants d'avant.

Etouffant un sourire, Hermione recommença à suivre une cicatrice en la suivant à travers son estomac. « C'est un bon point. » Convint-elle avec douceur, en le sentant frissonner tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts sur sa hanche. « Tu es trop maigre, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton absent.

« On dirait Poppy Pomfresh ou Molly Weasley, et comme je n'ai pas envie de penser à aucune d'entre elles dans ces circonstances particulières, je te prierai d'arrêter ça. » Répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. « De toute façon, je suis en meilleure forme maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« J'ai remarqué, oui. » Répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur, en traçant de petits cercles sur le haut de sa cuisse.

« Arrête ça. » Murmura-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Es-tu chatouilleur ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il, trop rapidement. Elle le fixa avec une incroyable joie et il se renfrogna. « N'y pense même pas. »

« Trop tard. »

« Je t'avertis, Hermione. Ne fais pas ça. »

Surprise par le ton d'avertissement catégorique dans sa voix, et consciente que ses doigts avaient trouvé ce qui semblait être une très vilaine cicatrice à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, elle garda un ton clair tandis qu'elle dessinait un chemin de retour vers sa hanche. « Très bien, je ne le ferai pas – à moins que tu ne m'agaces vraiment, quand même, ce qui en ce moment ne semble pas très probable. » Quoi qu'ait déclenché la brève obscurité dans sa voix, il était à présent détendu, et il commençait à réagir à son toucher. Elle était plus que contente à l'idée d'un second tour, mais elle se sentait moite et la caravane devenait étouffante avec les portes fermées. « Allez, le 'vieux'. » Dit-elle méchamment, s'écartant de lui avec réticence, puis elle s'assit. « On a tous les deux besoin d'une douche. A moins que tu ais besoin de plus de temps pour te remettre ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec défi, en baissant les yeux vers lui.

La chaleur dans ses yeux était vraiment la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin, mais son grognement la fit sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait. « Jeune fille impudente. Respecte tes aînés. » Complètement nu, couvert de sueur et avec ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à une masse de fouillis humide, il ne pouvait pas réussir à paraître dangereux, mais d'une certaine manière il était confiant. Hermione leva un sourcil quand il récupéra sa baguette de son jean à trous.

« Est-ce nécessaire ? »

« Je la garde toujours à un endroit où je peux l'atteindre. » Répondit-il, avant d'arquer un sourcil en réponse, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « De plus, quand tu avais treize ans, tu étais parvenue à me mettre en feu, à me voler et à me Stupéfixier – tout en me jetant contre un mur, ce qui m'a donné une légère commotion et presque une fracture du crâne, d'ailleurs. Je pourrais en avoir besoin. »

Elle crachota un rire indigné, et se leva. « C'est loin d'être juste ! J'ai mis le feu à tes robes, pas à toi, et je l'ai seulement fait parce que je pensais que tu étais mauvais et que tu essayais de tuer mon ami. Je t'ai volé parce que j'avais besoin d'ingrédients de Potion, ce n'était pas personnel… » Il la coupa par une méthode assez simple en l'embrassant profondément, et au moment où il se recula elle avait presque oublié ce dont elle parlait. « … Et ça c'est tricher. » Le réprimanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Son petit rire chaud et profond glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la fit frissonner. « Je triche toujours, Hermione. Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler. » Il boitilla en dehors de la pièce, et sa voix lui parvint de la salle de bain. « Et le sort de Stupéfiction ? »

« Ce n'était pas du tout un Stupéfix. » Répondit-elle, en le suivant et en lui souriant d'un air piteux au souvenir de l'instant. « On a tous essayé de te Désarmer en même temps, et cette force te jeta contre le mur. Aucun de nous ne voulait te blesser, en réalité. Vraiment, une commotion ? » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton coupable.

« Hum. » Répondit-il d'un air absent, en posant sa baguette sur l'étagère et en mettant en marche la douche. « Oui. Et c'était probablement aussi bien que tu m'aies Stupéfixié, par accident ou pas. Je n'étais pas très rationnel cette nuit-là. »

C'était probablement ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour arriver à une excuse, et plus qu'elle n'avait espéré. « Je ne te blâme pas. Dans cette situation, je doute que quiconque aurait été rationnel. » Dit-elle doucement, en le dépassant pour vérifier la température de l'eau avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine et d'incliner sa tête sous le jet d'eau. « Et c'était vraiment une nuit un peu étrange. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton évocateur.

« A ton niveau, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était assez normale. » Répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin, en la suivant dans la douche. « Chacun de vous essayiez d'attirer les ennuis plus ou moins continuellement. »

« Il semble que certains d'entre nous le font encore. » Répondit-elle, en se tournant pour lui sourire. « Au fond, j'aime bien ça. »

Sa seule réponse fut un rire tandis qu'il attrapait le shampoing, et il la surprit en se glissant derrière elle et en commençant à couvrir ses cheveux mouillés de savon. C'était un geste tendre et inattendu, et elle l'appréciait. La sensation de quelqu'un d'autre lavant ses cheveux était l'un des sentiments les plus reposants du monde. Il paraissait partager son opinion, puisqu'il lui laissa lui retourner la faveur sans rien de plus qu'un ronchonnement symbolique. Quand ils finirent de laver aussi le corps de l'autre – et pour une raison bizarre, cela semblait prendre beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude – toute cette conversation à propos du passé avait cédé la place au présent alors que le désir s'intensifiait entre eux deux. Elle se pencha en arrière contre lui, elle sentit son érection se presser contre elle et sourit, et tourna sa tête pour chercher un baiser.

Là où la première fois il avait été question de besoin, de chaleur et de faim ardente, il y a avait dans celle-ci de la lenteur et de la douceur, alors qu'il la soulevait finalement pour être en elle. Elle s'arc-bouta contre le mur de la douche, en enveloppant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et elle bougea lentement avec lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Sa jambe boiteuse n'affectait pas nettement ses mouvements dans cette position, dans la mesure de ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer en dehors de la chaleur qui se propageait en elle. Son orgasme était également moins explosif. Pas d'étoiles ni de quasi perte de conscience cette fois-ci, mais seulement des vagues d'intense plaisir béat qui changèrent ses soupirs et ses gémissements en de légers cris, et ils se mélangèrent à son grognement alors qu'il venait avec elle.

* * *

><p>Plus tard – après un long moment – ils s'étendirent sur son lit dans le soleil, en discutant doucement, tous les deux assez habillés pour paraître acceptables si quelqu'un marchait devant la porte à présent ouverte de la caravane. « Tu es vraiment chatouilleux ? » Demanda-t-elle en traçant d'un doigt des formes sur le dos de son avant-bras.<p>

« Si c'est comme ça que tu nommes ça, oui. » Répondit-il d'un ton absent. « Je ne l'ai jamais été, mais depuis que mes nerfs ont été réparés, il semble que je sois plus sensible. »

« Et tu détestes clairement être chatouillé… Je n'essaie pas d'être indiscrète. Je veux seulement être sûre de ne pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je fasse. »

« Ce n'est pas l'acte mais le principe. » Expliqua-t-il maladroitement, en regardant ses doigts pour éviter de rencontrer ses yeux. « Il y a plusieurs associations désagréables que je fais avec le fait d'avoir une sensation contre ma volonté, même avec quelque chose d'aussi innocent que ça… Etre si vulnérable – de toutes les façons possibles – est incroyablement pénible, et c'est presque… presque effrayant. »

Cet aveu lui avait clairement coûté cher, et elle s'approcha pour s'appuyer sur son épaule dans l'intention de le réconforter et de s'excuser, en essayant dans le même temps de garder un ton clair. « Okay, donc, pas de bagarre de chatouilles. D'accord. Tu aurais probablement gagné de toute manière, je suis horriblement sensible. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions éviter ? »

Il paraissait presque amusé. « Tu me poses des questions sur mes préférences sexuelles ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet le plus romantique du monde. »

« Aucun d'entre nous n'a de tendance à être romantique, Severus. Tu es trop cynique, et je suis trop pratique. Je préfèrerais savoir ce qu'il faut éviter par avance, plutôt que d'essayer quelque chose et que tu piques une crise ou que tu perdes ton sang-froid. » Répondit-elle raisonnablement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je planifiais quelque chose d'extrêmement déviant ou exotique, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

« Tu fais allusion à beaucoup de choses, là, tu sais. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin. « Et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas vouloir en discuter. »

« Touché.** » Il s'installa plus confortablement contre les oreillers et considéra la question. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que du sexe avec de la vanille, franchement. Tout ça semble plutôt inutile. »

« C'est vrai. » En convint-elle, en souriant pour l'image.

Après un moment, ses yeux s'obscurcirent un peu et il exhala lentement. « Je ne trouve aucun jeux de domination et de soumission agréable, pour des raisons évidentes, peu importe de quel côté je suis. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'entretiens définitivement pas de fantasmes secrets et refoulés sur une détention professeur-élève. » Lui assura-t-elle (ce qui était vrai en grande partie, mais pas complètement), et il la regarda avec une faible expression révoltée.

« Je suis vraiment soulagé d'entendre ça. » Répondit-il sèchement, en frissonnant un peu. « Ce serait extrêmement dérangeant. »

Elle tomba absolument d'accord avec lui à propos de ça. Elle ne s'était certainement jamais entichée de lui quand il avait été son professeur. Elle avait apprécié son intelligence et le potentiel de sa voix, et avait admiré à contrecœur sa bravoure pendant la guerre avant qu'il ne tue Dumbledore. Mais au-delà de ça, son apparence et sa personnalité avaient été trop désagréables pour qu'une quelconque pensée de ce genre vienne de la part de ses étudiants, et encore moins de l'irritante Miss-Je-Tout, amie de Harry Potter, à la chevelure broussailleuse et aux dents de lapin. La différence d'âge n'était pas un problème maintenant, mais elle aurait été trop importante à ce moment-là, et même leurs situations émotionnelles auraient été différentes.

« Je dois aussi t'avertir. » Continua Severus avec précaution. « Que tout essai d'asservissement sexuel m'amènera certainement à « piquer une crise », comme tu l'as dit. Je ne réagis pas bien aux contraintes de toutes sortes. »

« Je n'ai jamais été friande de ça. » Répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant, certaine qu'elle ne voulait jamais connaître l'histoire derrière les ombres présentes dans ses yeux. « Je pense que nous sommes assez compatibles à ce sujet, alors. Et pas de douleur, je suppose. »

« Ah. Et bien _ceci_ dépend du contexte. » Il roula sur le dos, semblant plus détendu maintenant que l'obscurité sur son visage s'était estompée. « Certainement pas de la douleur en tant que fétiche… mais la douleur accidentelle n'est pas nécessairement un problème. »

« La douleur accidentelle ? » Répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « En effet. Je crois que tu as fait des marques sur mon dos avec tes ongles un peu plus tôt. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai fait ça ? Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. C'est justement ce dont je parle. Je ne suis pas pour la douleur, mais je ne fais pas d'objections à un certain niveau de… d'enthousiasme. En fait, c'est plutôt un compliment. » Murmura-t-il malicieusement.

Hermione savait qu'elle rougissait, et elle lui fit une grimace. « Salaud. »

« Tu as demandé. »

« Ca m'apprendra. »

Il éclata de rire, ce qui était un rare et spontané étalage d'émotion irréfléchie de sa part. « Oh, Hermione, le jour où tu arrêteras de poser des questions sera le jour où le soleil implosera. »

* * *

><p><em>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon, maintenant…<em>

*Camdem Market : c'est un marché qui se tient à Londres et qui regroupe plusieurs grands marchés. On y trouve plutôt des vêtements, des souvenirs et de l'artisanat.

**Touché : en français dans le texte original.

NOTE DE LE TRADUCTRICE : Désolée pour l'attente, la philosophie m'occupe beaucoup... J'espèce que celui-là vous a rassasié au moins ;) Merci pour les reviews, au prochain!


	10. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Encore plus de grivoiseries, j'en ai peur. Avec aussi de l'angoisse et la mention d'abus… suivi d'un peu d'intrigue! Et puis encore des grivoiseries.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« La familiarité est la caractéristique – est le sentiment d'appartenance. Elle accorde l'immunité face à tout le mal, toute la pauvreté. » - E B White.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand elle se réveilla, c'était le noir complet, et Hermione se sentit désorientée pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas son appartement. Les draps étaient différents, et l'air chaud et étouffant sentait… et bien, le sexe, en grande partie, mais il y avait aussi d'autres parfums, comme cette unique odeur cuivrée de fumée et d'herbe mouillée. Les souvenirs revenaient, et elle sourit d'un air endormi dans la pénombre, en savourant la brûlure persistante et agréable qui prouvait que ça n'avait pas été un rêve, après tout. Maintenant qu'elle était mieux réveillée, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps dans son dos, et l'entendre respirer lentement. Severus était collé contre elle, son bras enveloppant lâchement sa taille. Il était apparemment toujours endormi.<p>

En fait, il était pressé très proche contre elle, et un chaud frisson remonta son dos alors qu'elle se rendait compte de cela. _Oh. Bonjour, Severus_. Résistant fermement à l'envie de s'agiter ou de se retourner contre lui, elle se demanda plutôt si _c'était_ vraiment le matin. Il était certainement plus de minuit, parce qu'elle se sentait étonnement bien reposée en considérant les… efforts d'hier… et donc elle avait dû beaucoup dormir, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure actuelle et elle n'avait certainement aucune intention de se lever pour le savoir.

Elle avait tout le temps pour réfléchir à ça. A propos de la seule chose dont elle était certaine : elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de la journée d'hier, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Severus. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait semblé être prêt, tout en étant prudent, à continuer ça – quel que soit ce _ça_ – mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ressentirait la même chose dans la froide lumière du jour. Après que les dernières lueurs du jour se fanent, il était possible qu'il change d'avis. S'il le faisait, ce serait la fin de tout ce qui existait actuellement entre eux. Il y avait sans aucun doute beaucoup de gens qui pouvaient changer de situation entre amis et amants, et revenir à l'état précédent sans perturber le statu quo, mais elle n'était pas l'un d'entre eux – il suffisait de voir sa relation avec Ron – et elle doutait sérieusement que lui non plus n'en fasse parti.

Et s'il n'avait _pas_ changé d'avis, cela amenait encore toute une flopée de questions. Passer le reste de l'été à paresser dans les environs de la caravane et faire l'amour dans le soleil semblait être le paradis, mais que se passerait-il en Septembre quand les cours recommenceront ? Il n'y avait pas de réelle loi interdisant les relations entre les membres du corps enseignant, du moment que c'était discret – cela ne serait pas un problème, au moins. Ils avaient tous les deux en horreur la publicité et ce n'était les affaires de personne d'autre qu'eux – mais rôder furtivement dans Poudlard n'était pas simple, elle le savait bien.

_Peut-être qu'Harry pourrait me prêter sa cape si je le lui demandais gentiment_, Considéra-t-elle, en somnolant, et en mordant sa lèvre pour cesser de rire, alors qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer sa tête s'il savait pourquoi elle la voulait. _« Tu vois, Harry, j'ai commencé à m'envoyer en l'air avec Rogue, et j'ai besoin de pouvoir sortir en cachette dans les donjons sans être vue, comme ça nous pourrions baiser comme des étudiants en chaleur sans que personne ne le sache. »_ Non, elle n'avait aucune intention d'en parler à quiconque. Ça ne serait pas simple, mais jusqu'alors, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps dans les donjons l'année dernière et personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Elle était déterminée à ce que cela fonctionne, cependant. Hier avait été… incroyable. Il avait été tout aussi habile au lit qu'elle l'avait espéré, mais elle avait été surprise par la tendresse et la considération qu'il avait montrées, pendant l'amour et après. Ce n'était pas ce auquel elle s'était attendu, mais c'était très appréciable. C'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas fait l'expérience depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner sans un combat.

Il s'avérait que c'était très difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'homme endormi à côté d'elle, surtout avec son érection matinale pressée contre elle, ce qui était très gênant. Hermione décida d'arrêter de s'inquiéter à propos de ça. Quand Severus se réveillera, ils pourraient parler. Jusqu'à là, elle se blottirait encore plus dans la chaleur de son corps et laisserait ses pensées dériver où elles le voulaient.

Après un temps inconnu, il remua, puis se tendit brusquement. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Quelques atroces moments plus tard, il exhala lentement et commença très précautionneusement à replier le bras qui l'entourait, en essayant de façon évidente de ne pas la réveiller. Décidant de faire face à cela immédiatement, elle dit calmement : « Bonjour. »

Il frissonna quand elle parla, et après un moment il répondit avec circonvolution : « Bonjour… ». Il paraissait incertain, et elle roula pour se retourner et essayer de le regarder dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, et elle tâtonna à la hâte à la recherche de sa baguette.

« _Lumos_. » Le sort les firent tous les deux cligner des yeux. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués, elle lui sourit avec hésitation et fut récompensée quand il se détendit. Il ne lui sourit pas en retour, mais son expression n'était hostile en aucune manière. Si, il semblait presque perplexe. Il y avait un reste de somnolence dans ses yeux, mais il était complètement éveillé et paraissait plus alerte qu'elle ne le pensait. Une faible ombre recouvrit sa mâchoire. La barbe de trois jours ne lui allait vraiment pas. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Tu sembles un peu confus. »

Il grogna doucement, et ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu. « Je pensais que j'étais encore en train de dormir. » Dit-il très doucement, en la regardant toujours, incertain. « Mais mes rêves n'ont jamais été aussi agréables. »

La tension la quitta brusquement et elle se détendit, en s'étirant paresseusement. « C'est définitivement une agréable façon de se réveiller. » En convint-elle, en ajoutant avec un sourire en coin : « Pour autant que je puisse en juger. »

Il cligna lentement des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire, et son expression vacilla entre de l'embarras et un sourire en coin de son cru. Le sourire l'emporta, et il se détendit complètement, en souriant enfin vraiment. Il récupéra sa baguette magique dans les draps emmêlés, donna un petit coup vers la porte, et la lumière vint de la salle de bain. « Les femmes d'abord ? » Offrit-il.

« Es-tu poli, ou veux-tu seulement me regarder marcher nue ? » Demanda-t-elle méchamment.

Ses yeux scintillèrent. « Oui. » Réprimant un rire, elle se libéra des draps, surprise de sa propre audace, et se glissa hors du lit. Totalement consciente de ses yeux sur elle, elle se sentit horriblement timide tandis qu'elle se repliait vers la salle de bain et elle fut presque reconnaissante envers la porte fermée, qui bloquait son regard. Son reflet dans le petit miroir ne lui redonnait en rien confiance. Ses cheveux étaient franchement un cauchemar. Même s'ils étaient bien plus maîtrisables qu'ils ne l'avaient été quand elle était plus jeune, ils semblaient être retourné à une sorte d'amas de nœuds dans la nuit. Seule une douche allait les fixer, et elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle régla ça en essayant de démêler les pires nœuds, et en fut soulagée. Elle se lava rapidement et se brossa les dents avant de retourner avec un air gêné dans la chambre.

La lueur dans ses yeux l'aida à chasser sa gêne. A en juger par son expression, il n'avait pas remarqué ses cheveux et ne l'aurait probablement pas fait non plus s'ils étaient devenus roses dans la nuit. Résistant au fait de ne pas rougir sous son intense regard scrutateur, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pris son jeans et elle le lui arracha rapidement des mains. « Oh, non, pas ça, monsieur. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle pointa la porte, en se réinstallant confortablement de nouveau dans les draps froissés. « Ce n'est que justice. »

C'était à son tour d'être gêné maintenant, et pendant un moment elle pensa qu'il refuserait, avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde inspiration et qu'il repousse lentement les draps de son corps. Son érection était toujours manifeste, même si elle n'était pas aussi proéminente qu'avant. Sans la regarder, il se leva et boita lentement jusqu'à la porte. Elle étudia sa forme repliée, mince, estropié et marqué comme il était, et quand il lui lança un regard incertain en arrière, elle essaya de mettre dans son sourire ce qu'elle voyait. Il était magnifique, même si personne d'autre ne le voyait. Un peu de mal-être sur son visage se fana, et ses mouvements étaient plus détendus alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain et qu'il fermait la porte. _Au moins nous manquons autant d'assurance l'un que l'autre_, se dit Hermione.

Quand il revint, il fit une pause à la porte. Il semblait plus éveillé maintenant, et il s'était rasé. Il la regardait avec une lueur d'embarras, encore, dans ses yeux, et il dit prudemment : « Je peux faire du café si tu veux… »

Elle roula des yeux en lui souriant gentiment. « Je pensais que tu étais bon pour deviner ce que les gens voulaient, Severus. » Le taquina-t-elle. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de le dire clairement ? Reviens au lit. »

Il sourit alors pleinement, la dernière once de tension le quittant, et fit ce qu'elle disait. Elle le remercia d'un baiser et il y répondit avec une passion inattendue, en attirant son corps contre le sien alors que sa langue glissait entre ses lèvres. Elle céda impatiemment, enroula une main dans ses cheveux et explora son dos plein de cicatrices avec l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de tension en lui cette fois-ci. Quand Severus prenait sa décision à propos de quelque chose, il le faisait à cent pour cent, et sa certitude était évidente de part la sensation de son long membre dur pressé avec insistance contre sa cuisse, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, il la fit rouler sur le dos et l'embrassa en descendant pour aller à ses seins, en s'attardant sur ses mamelons pour les taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille presque sous lui. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il s'écarta, il continua à descendre en la léchant, en l'embrassant et parfois en la mordant doucement. Au moment où il atteignit sa hanche, elle ne pouvait plus penser ni parler, et elle s'agita alors qu'il embrassait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Puis il hésita, délibérément. Elle sentit le soupir de sa respiration, presque insupportable contre sa chair sensible, et l'anticipation était une torture.

Le premier toucher de sa langue était presque trop. Mordant ses lèvres afin d'étouffer son cri, Hermione enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager, et arqua son dos. Ses premiers mouvements étaient prudents, il explorait. Puis, il s'y attela plus sérieusement, et elle vit des étoiles. Ses doigts serraient ses hanches, la tenant en place, et elle savait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'avait pas la force d'appui pour la garder immobile, mais à un niveau bien loin de celui de la raison, elle savait qu'il était _bien_ assez fort. Et elle cria si fort, en gémissant son nom dans l'obscurité de sa chambre alors qu'il la mettait en feu.

Lentement, les vagues s'atténuèrent, la laissant épuisée et tremblante sous lui. Il avait laissé la lumière dans la salle de bain. Il y avait juste assez de lumière dans la chambre pour qu'elle le voie se lécher les lèvres, en la regardant. Haletante, elle lui sourit. « Permets-moi de… te retourner cette faveur ? » Offrit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

A sa surprise, il secoua la tête, en lui retournant son sourire. « Non, pas ça. » Murmura-t-il, en rampant maladroitement sur le lit et en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Il tendit le bras pour repousser gentiment les cheveux humides de son visage. Cela semblait très étrange qu'il refuse, mais elle pourrait y penser plus tard. A présent, les dernières traces de son orgasme se fanaient et la laissaient consciente à la fois de cette douleur en elle et de son érection pressée contre sa cuisse. Se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, elle l'embrassa avec voracité et gémit au goût du musque dans sa bouche.

Severus l'embrassa en retour tout aussi sauvagement, et il la déplaça pour qu'elle roule sur le dos une fois de plus. Il n'y avait plus de taquineries. Il s'enfonça soudain en elle rapidement, sans avertissement, et cela lui valu un cri étonné qui s'évanouit en grognement alors qu'il s'enfouissait jusqu'à la garde, avant de commencer à bouger. En dépit de la brusque action, il était toujours doux, et son corps répondit au seul mouvement de rouleau de ses hanches tandis que son souffle était irrégulier et discordant à ses oreilles.

S'accrochant à ses épaules marquées pour se soutenir, Hermione jeta la tête en arrière, cherchant de l'air car le feu se répandait en elle une fois de plus, et il abaissa sa tête pour embrasser doucement sa gorge exposée, ses longs cheveux effleurant sa peau. Puis il gémit, son corps se tendit, et elle tendit le bras pour pousser ses cheveux de son visage, regardant ses yeux comme il baissait le regard vers elle. Elle voulait le voir venir. Quelques poussées de plus et ses yeux se déréglèrent, son expression alla de la concentration à quelque chose comme de la douleur. Un frisson le parcourut et il cria, et comme elle le sentit parvenir jusqu'à l'orgasme en elle, elle le suivit juste après.

Allongée à moitié endormie dans ses bras, elle se relaxa en écoutant sa lente respiration. « Severus ? »

« Humm ? »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêtée ? » Après une pause, puisqu'il ne répondait pas, elle réalisa que c'était l'une de _ces_ raisons. Elle essaya de penser à pourquoi il pourrait refuser une fellation et décida qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, mais elle lui avait déjà demandé. Quand il prit une profonde inspiration, elle parla pour le prévenir. « S'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Si tu ne veux pas me dire, ou que tu ne veux pas que je sache, alors dis-le. Je ne persévérai pas. »

« Alors ne te mens pas à toi-même. » Répondit-il au bout d'un moment, en frissonnant un peu. « Tu sais déjà pourquoi. »

Hermione grimaça. « J'espérais avoir tort. Tu as vraiment une cicatrice là, alors ? » Elle l'avait senti – Mon Dieu, était-ce seulement hier ? - quand elle l'avait touché, pris dans sa main, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

« Oui. » Dit-il doucement, en détournant la tête dans ses cheveux. Ses bras se contractèrent inconsciemment, et après un long moment il parla encore, d'une manière distante. « C'était une… punition sévère et insolite. »

« Qui… » Commença-t-elle à demander, mais elle se mordit presque la langue pour s'arrêter elle-même.

Étonnement, il répondit. « Bellatrix, naturellement. La chienne. »

« Elle n'eut pas une mort assez terrible. » Marmonna Hermione, écœurée et en colère.

« Non. » Acquiesça-t-il doucement, et il soupira de nouveau dans ses cheveux. « J'ai essayé de t'avertir, Hermione. Je suis vraiment trop brisé pour quiconque. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. » Lui dit-elle. « Ne les laisse pas gagner. Ils essayaient de tout te prendre. Je ne vais pas les laisser y arriver, pas après tout ce temps. » Se lovant plus proche de lui, elle le tint pendant un moment, tentant sans succès de ne pas y penser. « Est-ce que tu savais que ça allait se passer ? »

« Non. » Son rire tranchant était amer. « J'ai pensé en premier lieu que j'étais récompensé. Puis, au dernier moment possible, elle… m'a mordu. Violemment. Et alors que j'essayais de ne pas crier, d'arrêter le saignement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit pourquoi je subissais ça. »

« Et… Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'il n'était qu'un satané fou. » Répondit franchement Severus avec une véhémence inhabituelle. « Je n'avais rien fait de mal. En fait, je l'avais satisfait – d'où mon erreur de croire que c'était une récompense. Enfin, si tu peux appeler ça comme ça. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant. « Bella n'a jamais été mon type, même si c'était avant qu'Azkaban ne la détruise complètement. Il s'avérait que _c'était_ une récompense – mais pour elle, plus que pour moi. »

« Mon Dieu, Severus. Je suis si désolée. »

« Ah, je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça. » Lui reprocha-t-il légèrement. « Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. C'était plus le choc qu'autre chose – bien qu'il est vrai que je fus très soulagé quand la douleur cessa finalement. J'ai enduré pire. »

« Tu… N'as pas mentionné ça dans la liste des choses à éviter. » Réussit-elle à dire en tenant de rester calme.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on en viendrait à cette question. La plupart des femmes n'apprécie pas l'acte. »

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des femmes. »

« Un fait pour lequel je ferai tout mon possible afin de ne pas l'oublier, dans le futur. »

« Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione doucement.

« Pendant la première guerre, quand j'étais toujours adolescent. » Répondit-il laconiquement. « Lors de la deuxième guerre, j'étais mieux préparé et je n'aurais pas eu à endurer quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il soupira, en jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux. « Pour être direct, j'ai revendiqué mon impuissance. Cela signifiait que j'évitais de nombreux – bien que pas tous – aspects parmi les plus déplaisants de notre joyeuse petite société. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton aigre. « Dans ces circonstances. C'est difficile d'être efficace quand tu es effrayé ou quand tu essayes de ne pas vomir, même si tu n'es pas sujet à quantité de stress… et je n'étais pas non plus particulièrement actif à cet égard de toute façons. »

« Alors tu n'a jamais… »

« Non. » Il remua, se tassa contre un oreiller, et baissa le regard vers elle d'un air incrédule alors qu'elle le regardait. « Tu – tu pensais _cela_ de moi et tu me laisses quand même te toucher ? » Demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.*

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'aies fait volontairement. » Se vexa-t-elle. « Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal, et tu ne l'as pas fait. » Il continua à la fixer pendant de longues minutes avant de secouer la tête lentement et de se voûter contre l'oreiller, le regard porté sur le salon avec une étrange expression sur son visage. Hermione se pelotonna contre lui de nouveau, en ignorant le fait qu'il se tende, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle réfléchirait à ça davantage dans la journée. Maintenant, il était temps de changer d'ambiance, avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous les deux dépressifs. Une pensée bien placée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle étouffa un rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda Severus, d'un air confus – autant qu'il le pouvait, étant donné le sujet en question.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit narquoisement. « Je pensais juste… que ça rendrait plus amusant tes tests sur ta nouvelle potion améliorée. »

Il sembla vraiment choqué pendant un moment, ses yeux s'élargissant, et elle vit une multitude d'émotions différentes se refléter dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne commence à rire, sans défense, presque de façon hystérique, son corps entier secoué. Il pleurait presque au moment où il reprit contrôle de lui-même, et il la surprit encore plus en la serrant fort dans ses bras. « Mon Dieu, tu es une femme extraordinaire, Hermione. » Lui dit-il, apparemment sincère. « Seule toi peut réagir si… Si _calmement_. »

« Oh, que tu ne te méprennes pas, je pense sérieusement à voir s'il te reste des livres de Magie Noire, afin de ramener Bellatrix des morts pour la tuer encore et encore. » Dit-elle légèrement. « Elle et la face de serpent. Mais si tu veux savoir si tout ça baisse mon estime de _toi_, non, ça ne le fait pas. » En plus de cela, elle était déterminée à ce qu'un jour, elle puisse le rendre heureux et effacer ses mauvais souvenirs.

« Face de serpent ? » Répéta-t-il d'un ton étranglé, en déglutissant malgré le rire. « Tu prends beaucoup de mes mauvaises habitudes… »

« Ne te gêne pas pour m'en apprendre d'autres. » Dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux.

« Essaies-tu de me tuer ? » Demanda-t-il en un outrage feint, en se tournant un peu plus vers elle et en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

« Jamais. Je ne pourrai plus beaucoup t'utiliser si tu meurs. »

« Oh, je vois. Donc tu m'utilises impudemment ? »

« Et bien, oui. » Acquiesça-t-elle, alors qu'elle se blottissait plus proche.

« Bien. »

* * *

><p>Hermione n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi avant, mais le mois d'août n'était réellement pas assez long. Il devrait être au moins deux fois plus long, décida-t-elle, en se traînant sur le chemin menant à Poudlard avec ses sacs et la boîte de Pattenrond qui lévitait à ses côtés. Pas qu'elle était mécontente de retourner au travail. Elle aimait toujours Poudlard et elle appréciait son travail. Mais elle aurait préféré rester là elle avait été pour la plupart du temps pendant les semaines précédentes, dans le lit de Severus, dans l'exiguë et miteuse caravane.<p>

Ça avait été des vacances parfaites, vraiment. Quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour – une expérience qui, étonnement, s'améliorait avec le temps, du moins jusqu'à présent – ils avaient simplement paressé sous le soleil en parlant de tout. Il lui avait posé des questions sur son enfance, sur le moment où sa magie s'était montrée pour la première fois et comment elle avait ressenti ça, et elle fut même capable de parler de ses parents sans que ça ne fasse trop mal. Elle lui avait demandé des choses sur ce qu'il avait vu et fait durant ses années d'errance à travers le monde. Ils avaient parlé de livres, de théorie magique, et des derniers comédiens moldus. Ils avaient même passé un dimanche parfaitement paisible au lit, à lire les journaux selon le meilleur cliché – bien que la plupart des couples ne se lançaient probablement pas dans un débat compliqué et enthousiaste à propos des parallèles entre le gouvernement moldu et le Ministère, qui disparut en une dispute, elle-même résolue quand il tricha et l'embrassa pour la soumettre. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée de le laisser s'enfuir grâce à ça trop souvent.

Mais le devoir les appelait, et ils avaient tous les deux un travail. A présent, on était à deux jours du début du trimestre et là elle s'avançait vers l'école pour une réunion d'un jour entier pour que les emplois du temps soient finalisés, les week ends à Pré-au-Lard et les accompagnateurs soient prévus, que les matchs de Quidditch soient arrangés et que les problèmes soient discutés. Au moins, elle verrait encore Severus. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, tous les deux réalisant tardivement qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant que le trimestre ne commence. Une fois encore, elle était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir. Ce serait leur première rencontre au sein de l'école depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, et l'atmosphère allait être différente. Avoir le reste du corps enseignant autour d'eux n'allait pas les aider non plus.

Finalement, le voir n'était pas aussi gênant qu'elle l'eut craint. La salle des enseignants était pleine, une explosion de bruit et de rires, qui aurait pu rendre honteux n'importe laquelle des salles communes des étudiants, retentissait. Et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le regarder, elle fut consternée pendant un moment de voir une fois de plus le masque sans expressions et légèrement irrité du Professeur Rogue – jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'adoucissent doucement quand ils rencontrèrent les siens et qu'une ébauche de sourire apparaisse au coin de sa bouche. Seulement pendant un moment, et personne d'autre n'aurait pu le remarquer, mais c'était assez.

Une réunion des enseignants n'avait jamais traîné autant en longueur. Hermione examina son nouvel emploi du temps, qui incluait une classe supplémentaire cette année, et se fit la remarque mentale de le comparer avec celui de Severus à la première opportunité, pour voir s'ils avaient du temps libre en commun. Severus semblait moins impressionné par son programme et se plaignit qu'il était impossible d'empêcher les accidents si Minerva persistait à lui donner en dernier cours un double cours de Potions le jeudi avec les Gryffondor et Serpentards de quatrième année – un groupe très connu parmi le corps enseignant comme étant simplement le cours bain de sang, car ils étaient, de loin, le groupe le plus difficile à contrôler. La plainte ne l'amena nulle part, mais clairement il s'y attendait, et par son ton elle soupçonna qu'il avait fait la même plainte tous les ans depuis pratiquement le début de sa carrière.

Finalement, ce fut enfin fini. Lorsque Hermione se fut démêlée des questions bien-intentionnées mais décidément malvenues à propos de son été, Severus s'était volatilisé depuis longtemps dans les donjons, égrenant l'étalage habituel de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle le soupçonna de ne pas le feindre entièrement. Il n'avait aucune patience pour les réunions du corps enseignant, et la première du trimestre était toujours plus que nécessaire. Étant donné qu'il était probablement de mauvaise humeur, elle approcha des donjons avec précautions, réalisant seulement quand elle atteignit la porte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nouveau mot de passe, et elle soupira d'irritation alors qu'elle toquait.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, et d'une certaine façon elle ne fut pas très surprise de voir Pattenrond assis au milieu du palier, en train de lêcher ses pattes d'un air suffisant. « Tu fais rapidement comme chez toi. » Avertit-elle le chat, qui l'ignora. Évidemment, son animal de compagnie approuvait son amant actuel, ce qui était un soulagement – il avait montré une tendance à la jalousie dans le passé.

« Il n'est pas le seul. » Lui offrit Severus sardoniquement de là où il se tenait, à côté de l'une de ses bibliothèques. « Il semble qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucune paix pour le méchant professeur. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Rétorqua-t-elle, incapable de retenir son sourire tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui. « Mes sincères excuses pour le dérangement. Peut-être que je devrais revenir à un moment plus opportun, ou… » Il la coupa rapidement de la manière qui devenait sa méthode habituelle pour l'empêcher de discuter, et après un combat symbolique, elle capitula avec réticence devant le baiser. Cherchant de l'air, elle leva ses yeux vers lui en reculant. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, bougre grincheux. »

Il grogna dédaigneusement et se retourna, mais elle vit le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher.

* * *

><p>Ils n'eurent pas de réelle discussion là-dessus. Hermione finit simplement par passer la plupart de son temps dans les donjons, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester la nuit au début, mais c'est ainsi que ça se passa, et il est certain que Severus ne semblait pas se plaindre de la situation. Et puisqu'elle passait tant de temps dans ses appartements, c'était logique qu'elle garde quelques affaires ici. Il fit de l'espace pour ses biens sans faire de commentaire. A la réflexion, elle soupçonnait qu'aucun des deux ne voulait évoquer cela ouvertement, au cas où l'un d'eux réaliserait que c'était une mauvaise idée. S'ils ne l'évoquaient pas, tout ne s'effondrerait pas autour d'eux. Et il n'y avait vraiment rien à discuter – si Severus s'y opposerait, il le lui ferait sans aucun doute savoir. Il était vraiment préférable de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient – « si ça ne s'est pas brisé, n'y touche pas, » comme aimait à le dire son père.<p>

Son trentième anniversaire pris un moins bon départ. Severus s'était levé tôt et était allé à son premier cours sans la réveiller, ce qui l'ennuya même si elle se dit qu'il ne savait probablement pas quel jour on était, car elle n'avait laissé échapper aucune allusion. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il se rappelle du jour de son anniversaire sur la seule base des fleurs en papier de dernière minute de l'année dernière. Et elle ne s'attendait à rien de sa part, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir un peu peinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à son bureau et qu'elle trouve un livre sur le meuble.

Ce devait être de Severus, parce que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais pensé à lui offrir une édition récente d'un journal de Potions réservé à l'élite intellectuelle, mais elle était un peu confuse quant au pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas de note, ni rien d'écrit sur la couverture. Perplexe, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et feuilleta lentement les pages, scannant les articles jusqu'à ce que le nom d'un auteur attire son attention – le _Professeur Severus Tobias Rogue_.

Lentement, elle commença à lire l'article. C'était le rapport complet sur le traitement des nerfs qu'il avait créé et utilisé avec succès à Pacques, ce qui semblait faire une éternité. Elle reconnut son style dans quelques unes des phrases et tira un malin plaisir de savoir que pratiquement personne d'autre dans son entourage ne comprendrait la moitié des termes techniques qu'il avait utilisés. Une fois encore, ce périodique n'était pas pour les profanes mais bien pour les experts. Elle n'avait pas eu l'idée qu'il pourrait planifier de le publier, et elle était satisfaite pour lui. C'était le premier travail qu'il avait publié depuis la guerre. Elle était aussi amusée de remarquer les quelques docteurs Moldus nommés dans les références, à la fin de l'article. Elle finit l'article et était prête à fermer le livre quand la toute dernière phrase sembla bondir de la page vers elle, tout comme son nom l'avait fait.

_Enfin, l'auteur souhaite reconnaître l'importante contribution du Professeur Hermione Jane Granger, dont l'aide fut inestimable pour le développement et la création de ce travail._

« Oh, Severus… » Murmura-t-elle tout haut, stupéfaite.

Très bien, ce n'était pas le cadeau le plus romantique au monde, mais de la part d'un homme si privé et renfermé comme Severus, toute reconnaissance publique pour n'importe quoi était incroyable. Et pour être honnête, une citation dans un prestigieux journal académique était mieux qu'un cadeau plus conventionnel. Ce devait juste être l'un des meilleurs cadeaux qu'elle n'ait jamais eus. Lentement, elle retourna vers le frontispice, et cligna des yeux quand elle remarqua un faible scintillement sur le parchemin. Elle toucha doucement le point, et regarda son empreinte devenir noire avant de se modifier en une écriture en brosse, qui était immédiatement reconnaissable même si ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue de si près.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione. S._

* * *

><p>C'était tout aussi bien qu'elle ait un cours à faire, à la fin de la journée. Cela voulait dire qu'au moment où elle descendit dans les donjons, les élèves de Potions étaient partis de la classe et Severus avait juste fini de la nettoyer. Autrement, les enfants auraient été complètement horrifiés de voir le professeur d'Étude des Moldus pratiquement courir dans la classe, se lancer sur un maître des Potions étonné et tenter de le bécoter intensément.<p>

Pris au dépourvu et par surprise, Severus tituba et manqua de tomber, avant de s'affaler sur le coin de son bureau et de répondre à son attaque avec un enthousiasme satisfaisant. Elle était vaguement consciente de la porte qui se claquait, mais franchement elle n'en avait rien à faire si quelqu'un passait là ou non – à ce moment, elle pensa même qu'il était difficile qu'elle s'en fasse si le Ministère de la Magie en entier, les acteurs au complet de 'Priscilla, folle du Désert'** ou une meute de Scroutts-à-pétard étaient là. En fait, elle aurait même pu ne pas les remarquer.

Quand la carence en oxygène commença à devenir un problème, elle brisa à contrecœur le baiser. Elle se mit en arrière pour le regarder – avec lui à demi-assis, à demi appuyé contre son bureau pendant qu'elle se tenait entre ses jambes, leurs yeux étaient presque au même niveau. Il leva un sourcil, et tenta d'être crédible en faisant comme s'il n'était pas cramoisi ni à bout de souffle.

« Je suis loin d'être un expert en bonnes manières, j'en suis conscient, mais je crois que 'bonjour' est une salutation plus traditionnelle. » Observa-t-il doucement, en réussissant également à faire comme si sa voix n'était pas devenue ce ronronnement rauque et soyeux qui faisait vibrer son corps entier à elle.

« Tu es un homme vraiment adorable et en même temps un bâtard sournois et exaspérant. » L'informa-t-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop haletante.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as mené, je te prie, à cette conclusion plutôt improbable ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione dégagea le journal de sa robe et le tendit en silence, luttant pour retrouver son souffle et remettre en ordre son esprit dispersé. Il arqua un sourcil et le prit, son expression parvenant à suggérer qu'il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur le journal avant. Et il feuilleta les pages au hasard, en apparence, en réussissant à donner l'impression que ce n'était que pur coïncidence qu'il s'arrête à cette page en particulier.

« Oh, ça ne va pas du tout. » Murmura-t-il. « Ils ont fait des fautes. Le texte original disait très clairement : '_L'auteur est forcé__, avec réticence, d__e reconnaître les interventions de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Professeur Hermione Jane Granger, dont l'aide était inévitable…'_ Il ne put continuer puisqu'elle grogna et l'embrassa encore, une part d'elle observant qu'en tant que méthode pour faire taire quelqu'un, ça marchait tout aussi bien sur lui que sur elle. Une toute petite partie d'elle, cependant, puisque le reste de son corps et son esprit était bien plus intéressé à imposer sa langue dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts serpentaient dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, elle s'écarta pour permettre à tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration une fois encore, en regardant son visage tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son aplomb, ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et sa peau pâle cramoisie. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. » Dit-elle doucement. « C'était entièrement ton travail. Je n'ai presque rien fait. »

Ses yeux noirs l'incendièrent, mais sa voix resta douce quand il répondit posément : « C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? »

« C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. » Répondit-elle, perplexe face à l'intensité de son expression sur son visage, alors qu'il la fixait. Il semblait presque en colère, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier l'expression dans ses yeux.

« Sans toi, ça n'aurait pas été possible. » Dit-il enfin. Son regard glissa vers le côté, cette étrange expression s'estompant pour laisser un malaise plus familier. « Sans toi, je ne serais pas là et je n'aurais pas pu achever ça. Sans toi, je… » Il ne finit pas la phrase, il regardait maintenant par terre.

« Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle très doucement, en tendant le bras pour pousser ses cheveux de son visage, car elle voulait voir ses yeux.

Il ne la regarda pas alors qu'il finissait de parler, si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Sans toi, je serais encore seul. »

_Oh, Severus_. La gorge d'Hermione se noua tandis qu'elle réalisait combien ces mots contenaient de douleur, en se rappelant le jour où il avait admit qu'il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Il avait été seul toute sa vie. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis si longtemps était seulement un vague écho de ce qu'il avait dû subir. Dans un moment de lucidité, elle se rendit compte que _ce_ fait, c'était le pire dans tout ça. Toutes les choses odieuses qu'il avait dû endurer auraient été bien plus simples à supporter s'il y avait eut quelqu'un pour les partager, quelqu'un pour lui dire que tout allait bien, quelqu'un pour soigner ses blessures et l'écouter, et simplement pour _être là_ pour lui. Elle tendit le bras et toucha son visage, souleva son menton et le fit la regarder. « Nous ne sommes plus seuls, aucun de nous deux. » Lui dit-elle simplement, en se penchant pour un doux baiser.

Ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille, pour la tenir proche, et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassa tout aussi doucement, avant qu'elle n'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et qu'elle entende sa respiration se stopper en réponse. Elle approfondit le baiser, et soupira de plaisir au goût maintenant familier de mélasse et de pluie, avec une touche de café noir, provenant de plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'écarta et lui sourit. « Viens avec moi. »

« C'est ton anniversaire. » Dit-il de façon neutre.

Elle mit du temps pour traduire. Ses amis avaient prévu une sorte de fête officieuse ce soir, pour boire un coup à Pré-au-lard. Mais ce n'était que plus tard, après dîner, et de toutes façons… « Oui, ça l'est. » Acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Et j'ai le droit de choisir comment je le passe. Et maintenant, je veux être avec toi. Alors cesse d'en débattre avec moi et viens m'aider à le célébrer correctement. »

Ses yeux se réchauffèrent dans l'un de ses demi-sourires personnels. « Bon, si tu insistes. »

Elle lui prit la main, et le tira du bureau pour le mener dans ses appartements privés. Pattenrond ouvrit un œil, leur adressa un regard légèrement dégoûté et enfoui ostensiblement son nez aplati derrière sa queue. Tous les deux ignorèrent complètement le chat alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre. Quand Severus bougea pour l'embrasser encore, elle posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres, en le stoppant. Il la regarda et elle lui dit fermement. « C'est _mon_ anniversaire. » La compréhension fit jour dans ses yeux, et après un moment d'indécision, il hocha la tête et resta passif, attendant qu'elle agisse – un geste de confiance qu'elle n'attendait pas obtenir.

Hermione prit son temps, elle défit lentement ses robes puis sa veste bouton par bouton, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire glisser les lourds habits de ses épaules en un tas informe par terre. Elle s'agenouilla, et entendit sa respiration se bloquer brusquement alors qu'il se tendait, et elle garda sa tête penchée – pas ça, pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, et elle avait d'autres plans pour ce soir – elle défit les lacets de ses chaussures. Il se détendit un tout petit peu et déplaça son poids d'une jambe à l'autre alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avant qu'elle ne se remette debout et s'étire pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant pour un autre doux baiser.

Ensuite, elle commença à s'atteler à enlever sa chemise, en défaisant les manchettes avant de gentiment la tirer hors de son pantalon, et elle sourit du faible sursaut dans sa respiration. Comme elle l'avait fait avec ses robes, elle défit lentement chaque bouton un par un, dénudant peu à peu son corps, et elle retraça gentiment la peau fraîchement exposée du bout des doigts. A présent, elle connaissait chacune de ces cicatrices, les lignes de chacun de ses os et de ses muscles, et chacun de ses poils noirs. Un autre baiser lent et passionné tandis que la chemise tombait au sol, et elle défaisait sa ceinture et la braguette de son pantalon d'une main, alors que l'autre restait entortillée dans ses cheveux et que sa langue explorait avidement les contours familiers de sa bouche.

Il ne restait maintenant que son sous-vêtement, et elle glissa une main sous l'élastique pour le tenir délicatement, en le sentant frissonner. Elle mit fin au baiser, glissa son autre main sous sa hanche et repoussa son vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement libre et nu devant elle, les flammes dansantes illuminant les contours de son corps à la perfection. Seule la petite lueur dans ses yeux trahissait la gêne désagréable qu'il ressentait à être si exposé alors qu'elle était encore entièrement habillée. C'était une situation à laquelle elle avait l'intention de remédier assez rapidement.

Elle plaça une main sur son torse, le poussa gentiment en arrière, et il céda face à la pression pour reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le lit. Une autre poussée et il s'assit. Elle s'appuya sur lui et l'embrassa encore avant de saisir ses épaules et de le pousser pour l'allonger sur le lit, lui disant silencieusement de rester là. Il se tortilla docilement afin que sa jambe malade soit soutenue par le fait qu'il s'appuie sur ses coudes, en la regardant en silence, la chaleur dans ses yeux grimpant d'un coup alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller.

Son intense regard était suffisant pour la faire rougir. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé avoir le courage de faire ça, mais il y avait quelque chose de puissant dans le fait d'être capable de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. De voir les lueurs de lubricité et de désir dans ses yeux, de voir ses mains se serrer vaguement en poings, de regarder sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser car sa respiration devenait plus lourde, et de voir son érection trembler alors qu'il durcissait encore plus. La prise de conscience qu'elle était capable d'affecter un homme comme lui à ce point était un sentiment extraordinaire.

Nue, elle se tint un moment avec ses mains sur ses hanches, ses mamelons se durcissant et des frissons parcourant sa peau à la fois à cause de l'air frais des donjons et de son regard intense qui était presque quelque chose de tangible sur elle. Lentement, elle s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, puis se pencha pour capturer encore sa bouche avec la sienne. Tous les deux frissonnèrent au contact de leurs peaux, et il bougea enfin, ses mains commençant à explorer son corps alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Chaque mouvement était atrocement lent. Finalement, elle étendit un bras entre eux et enroula ses doigts autour de sa solide hampe, s'assit et s'empala lentement sur lui. Cette position provoquait presque trop de sensations, c'était presque trop intense, et elle grogna doucement tandis qu'il la remplissait, le sentait frissonner sous elle. En prenant un moment pour s'y adapter, Hermione baissa le regard vers ses yeux avant de commencer lentement à bouger ses hanches, d'abord en se balançant à peine sur lui. Il s'arqua en elle en un faible son qui provenait du fond de sa gorge, en s'accordant à son rythme lent alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Une chaleur monta en eux tout aussi lentement qu'elle accélérait son mouvement, jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque trop à supporter. Enfin, juste quand elle n'en pouvait presque plus, tout explosa et sa libération fut pratiquement aveuglante par son intensité. Perdue dans les dernières vagues de son extase, elle entendit son grognement familier et sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de ses hanches.

Puis, quand son orgasme commença à s'évanouir, elle entendit sa voix, rendue rugueuse et forte par le besoin. « Hermione… » Baissant le regard, elle vit que ses yeux étaient fermés. Son corps s'arqua sous elle, il eut un soubresaut, et elle le sentit atteindre enfin l'orgasme.

Plus tard, étendue dans ses bras, elle se remémora le moment et sa voix. Il n'était pas du tout du genre bruyant et était presque silencieux d'habitude pendant le sexe. Il parlait rarement une fois qu'il atteignait un certain point d'excitation, et elle était certaine qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit de cohérent quand il venait, et encore moins son nom. Cela soulevait bon nombre de questions. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui dépassait leur étrange amitié, comme une tendance à amasser d'obscures connaissances, ou beaucoup de bons rapports sexuels – elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Severus Rogue maintenant. Et cela ne bousillerait-il pas tout ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé du futur. A part lors de cette première fois, quand il avait demandé ce que ça signifiait et qu'elle avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, aucun d'eux n'avait plus osé mettre en doute leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas des gens bavards, aucun des deux, mais… Hermione savait qu'elle avait perdu toutes ses illusions il y a longtemps. L'amour n'était pas sans risques, c'était douloureux, et c'était bien plus étrange que ce qu'elle avait pu croire avant. Et quant à Severus… Même maintenant, son avis sur la question était un complet mystère pour elle. Il lui avait dit, il y a des mois, qu'il avait su depuis un long moment qu'il n'aimait pas Lily, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude. Elle doutait qu'il croie à l'amour, et même s'il le faisait elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en avait en lui et qu'il pouvait en ressentir. Il était toujours si brisé sur bien des plans. Elle était raisonnablement certaine qu'il l'appréciait, au moins un peu, mais était-ce assez ?

Il devait pourtant y avoir plus. En ce moment, elle vivait pratiquement avec lui. A la surface, c'était un arrangement superficiel avec des avantages, mais Severus était quelqu'un de si renfermé qu'il ne lui aurait jamais permis de s'immiscer autant dans sa vie à moins qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, et elle doutait énormément que le sexe, ou même l'amitié, soient des motivations assez fortes. Le fait qu'il avait publiquement indiqué qu'il donnait de la valeur à son aide était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais rêvé de sa part, et la confiance qu'il avait montré, plus tôt, en la laissant prendre les devants était presque incroyable, étant donné qui il était.

Ce qu'ils partageait maintenant _fonctionnait_. Elle pensait depuis un bon bout de temps qu'ils étaient tous les deux effrayés d'essayer de définir ça, au cas où ça s'écroulerait et que ça ne fonctionnerait plus. Il n'y avait pas de fin de contes de fée pour eux, c'était très certain, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en voulait une, de toute façon. Il n'y aurait pas de « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » - mais peut-être qu'il y avait une façon de vivre _presque_ heureuse dans leur relation, pendant assez longtemps. Ce devait être ainsi.

Elle était vaguement consciente qu'il avait tourné son visage dans son cou, ses bras l'entourant presque de façon possessive à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de bouger, et elle sourit, en repoussant ses pensées troubles pour les étudier une autre fois. C'était son anniversaire, et elle allait s'amuser. « Ne t'installe pas trop confortablement, Severus. Je vais bientôt sortir, je dois être prête. Et tu es de surveillance, ce soir. »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grognement, mais après un moment il la laissa partir avec réluctance. S'il s'était rendu compte de ce que qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, ça ne se voyait pas, mais elle était pratiquement sûre que non. Hermione baissa sur regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, sa tête tournée de l'autre côté. Impulsivement, elle s'abaissa et embrassa son cou, juste entre les deux cicatrices dentelées. Il se raidit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement tandis qu'il échappait un souffle court, mais elle se dégageait déjà lentement de son étreinte, et après un moment, il exhala lourdement et se relaxa. « Préviens-moi quand tu fais ça. » Ronchonna-t-il, et elle lui fit une grimace, alors qu'elle commençait à rassembler ses vêtements.

« Tes réflexes commencent à devenir médiocres, Serpentard. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, en passant sa robe par-dessus ses épaules. Elle fit une pause à la porte, et lui souffla un baiser. « A plus tard. Ne m'attends pas. »

« Ne te flatte pas toi-même. » Rétorqua-t-il, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? »

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : <em>Il va y avoir moins de lemons pour davantage d'intrigue par la suite, je le promets !<em>

*Ce ne sont que des sous-entendus dans le texte original également. Pour moi, ils parlent de viol...

**Priscilla, folle du Désert ou Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, est un film australien qui date de 1994 et qui raconte l'histoire de deux drags queens et d'une transsexuelle traversant l'Australie.

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : merci pour vos reviews, à bientôt!


	11. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Je rappelle que le début de l'histoire est à cette adresse pour les intéressés:**

** s/7355516/1/bPost_b_bTenebrax_b_Lux**

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR POUR CE CHAPITRE : Il y a un peu de tout dans celui-là._

* * *

><p><strong>« Le courage est une émanation du cœur, et c'en est une importante. Mais la peur en est une de l'âme. »<strong> - Robert Frost.

* * *

><p>« Tu es en retard. » L'accusa Neville en lui tendant un verre, quand elle arriva finalement aux Trois Balais. « Où étais-tu ? »<p>

« Désolée, je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. » Dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse, en essayant de sonner juste.

Elle échoua. Un fou rire se répandit autour de la table, et George déclara avec un air triomphant : « Je le savais ! A moi l'argent, Harry. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, un peu perplexe, tandis que Harry cédait avec générosité quelques gallions.

Il s'avérait que ses _chers_ amis avaient fait des paris depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, avant que le début du trimestre ne commence, sur le fait qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un – apparemment ça se voyait, bien que sa rougeur en dise assez, voire plus.

« Allez, dis-nous tout. » Dit Ginny en l'encourageant avec un autre verre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et son esprit s'activa alors qu'elle se demandait quoi dire. D'un côté, son histoire avec Severus n'était l'affaire de personne. D'un autre côté, ces gens étaient des amis, et il n'y avait aucune malice dans leurs questions. Et elle était contente car ce serait bien de partager un peu de son bonheur. _Comment Severus aurait fait dans cette situation ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle, et elle sourit subitement. Il aurait dit la vérité, de sorte que personne ne puisse deviner l'identité de la personne. _C'était l'heure d'être une Serpentard_.

« Et bien, je ne vais certainement pas tout vous dire. » Dit-elle, souriante, en prenant une gorgée. « Je ne vais même pas vous dire son nom, pas encore. Mais oui, il y a quelqu'un. »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« On se connaît depuis longtemps, mais nous avions perdu contact. L'année dernière, nous nous sommes vus de nouveau, par accident, et on a parlé. Nous sommes seulement ensemble depuis quelques mois, cependant. »

« Est-ce l'ami mystérieux qui t'a offert ta bague ? »

« Oui. » Admit Hermione, bien trop consciente du regard de Luna qui devint beaucoup moins vague, et Ginny rit.

« Je le savais ! Alors, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? S'il sait à propos de ton Patronus, ce doit être un sorcier. Est-il Né-moldu aussi ? »

« C'est un Sang-Mêlé. »

« Il est allé à Poudlard ? »

« Oui c'est pourquoi je ne vous dis pas son nom. »

« Dans quelle maison ? »

« Je ne dirai pas ça non plus. Pas Gryffondor, en tous cas. »

« Serdaigle. » Dirent immédiatement plusieurs voix, et Hermione sourit seulement, sans confirmer ni démentir, alors qu'elle combattait une envie soudaine de rire bêtement. Il était tellement tentant de tout leur dire, juste pour voir leurs têtes, mais Severus la tuerait – si eux ne le tuaient pas avant pour cela.

« Est-ce quelqu'un de notre année ? » Demanda Neville.

« Non, il est plus vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux, en fait… »

« De combien ? »

Hermione hésita. Intérieurement, elle savait que comparé à la durée totale d'une vie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière, deux décades n'était qu'une petite différence, mais une part d'elle pensait toujours comme une moldue. « De vingt ans. » Admit-elle.

« Cinquante ? Bah, il est à peine plus vieux qu'un adolescent. » Déclara George, le plus vieux de l'assistance, dans l'amusement général.

« Et est-ce qu'il est grand, beau et ténébreux ? » Demanda Harry, taquin.

Hermione étouffa un rire, et acquiesça en souriant. « Oui en fait ! Bon, il est grand, même s'il ne l'est pas autant que vous, les grandes perches, mais il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs, au moins. Il n'est pas beau de façon conventionnelle, mais je trouve qu'il l'est, bien que je doute que l'un d'entre vous serait d'accord avec moi. Je doute qu'il ne le soit non plus, en passant. »

« Est-ce qu'il te fait chavirer ? »

Elle perdit presque complètement tous ses moyens à ce moment-là, en essayant d'imaginer la réaction de Severus s'il avait entendu cette question. « Hum, non, pas vraiment ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas l'histoire d'amour du siècle. Je ne sais même pas où on va… »

« Tu dis ça, mais ton sourire dit le contraire. » Lui dit Ginny. « Tu es affreusement déloyale, Hermione. Tu ne nous donnes aucun détail. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? »

Hermione considéra la question. « Il est très intelligent. » Dit-elle finalement, lentement, en réfléchissant à ses mots tandis qu'elle parlait. « Brillant, vraiment, si le sujet l'intéresse. Il est calme. Il a tendance à être renfermé. Il a des opinions très marquées et un peu de tempérament – on a eut des disputes assez mémorables. Il apprécie la musique… Il parle le latin… Il peut être vraiment lunatique et passionné parfois, et il n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre, il y a des jours où il est impossible de vivre avec… »

« Il a l'air merveilleux. » Dit Neville d'un ton sarcastique, et pour le punir, on l'envoya chercher la prochaine tournée.

« Je sais, mais en fait, il l'est. » Dit- Hermione quand il revint, en prenant son verre. « Parce que, pour tous les jours où il est hargneux et où il boude, il y a un jour où il me regarde et où il sait exactement ce dont j'ai besoin – ne ris pas comme ça, Ginny, c'est perturbant. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux étouffé. « Je ne veux pas dire… ça. Je parle de choses comme – comme savoir quand je suis énervée sans que j'ai besoin de dire ou faire quelque chose, ou savoir quand il a fait quelque chose qui me met en colère, ou juste être d'une oreille attentive. Et quand il veut l'être, il est incroyablement gentil et attentionné. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça autrement. Il… Il est ce dont j'ai besoin, en ce moment. »

« Bon, c'est sûr qu'il semble te rendre heureuse, ce qui est merveilleux à voir. » Lui dit sincèrement Ginny. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est que le début, et je ne veux pas me précipiter et risquer de le faire partir. »

« Il est du genre à partir si ça devient sérieux ? » Demanda Neville.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, mais je ne veux pas tenter ma chance. C'est compliqué… nous avons tous les deux des problèmes à gérer. Il a… un passé. On y travaille. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'aime ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Il n'est pas démonstratif – je pense que, d'une façon qui est la sienne, il a peur de faire une erreur. On fait les choses doucement. Aucun d'entre nous n'est pressé. Si ça nous emmène quelque part, ça se fera. Mais je suis heureuse. »

« Etait-il dans la guerre ? » Demanda Harry très légèrement. Ils savaient tous que la question voulait dire plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Hermione d'un ton aussi doux.

« C'est quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? » Demanda George, en allégeant l'ambiance. « Je le savais ! C'est Mondingus Fletcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne sois pas si dégoûtant ! » Protesta Hermione, en riant malgré elle. « Mondingus est beaucoup plus vieux que ça, et presque aussi intelligent qu'un Véracrasse ! Et non, il n'était pas dans l'Ordre. » Ce n'était pas, techniquement parlant, un mensonge. Severus n'avait jamais été formellement accepté dans leurs rangs, et il avait davantage prêté serment à Dumbledore qu'à l'Ordre. C'était un détail technique, mais elle était prête à s'en servir pour se cacher derrière.

« Mais il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Beaucoup. Ca ne lui a pas rendu service. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est un peu compliqué. Comme je l'ai dit, on y travaille. »

« Est-ce que tu le voies souvent ? » Demanda Ginny. « Ce doit être difficile, avec toi à Poudlard tout le temps. »

« Il est aussi allé à Poudlard, il comprend. Et je le vois plus souvent que tu ne pourrais le penser. » Répondit Hermione, et elle était consciente que Luna essayait de ne pas s'étrangler avec sa boisson. A en juger par son sourire, la Serdaigle appréciait le jeu. Et à en juger par le regard qui remplaçait l'habituel air rêveur, Hermione allait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer plus tard.

« Je suis contente que Ron ne soit pas là. » Commenta joyeusement George. « Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment il aurait boudé. »

« Je vais lui faire une remontrance demain. » Dit Ginny en secouant la tête. « Il devrait être là. »

« Tout va bien. » Dit Hermione en souriant un peu avec nostalgie. « S'il doit travailler, il doit travailler. Oui, je sais qu'il aurait probablement pu faire en sorte de venir, mais… Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire ces jours-ci, et je ne veux pas me disputer avec quiconque, ce soir. C'est mon anniversaire, et j'en profite avec mes amis. »

« Et tu as un grand, sombre et plus ou moins beau sorcier qui t'attend pour la suite ? »

« Oui, Hermione, dis-nous. Comment _est-il_ ? » Demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme.

« Tu lui as déjà demandé. » Dit Harry, et il rougit quand tout le monde rigola. « Ah, oui. Ca. »

« C'est personnel. » Rétorqua Hermione, mais elle pouvait sentir le rouge monter à ses joues, et elle rougit encore plus lorsque ses amis rirent. « Bon, très bien. Il est merveilleux. Maintenant ça suffit. »

« Oui, stop s'il-vous-plait. » Acquiesça Harry avec précipitation, semblant presque aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

Neville vint à leur rescousse. « Passons à la question la plus importante : que pense Pattenrond de lui ? Nous savons tous que c'est ce qui compte le plus ! »

Hermione rit. « En fait, Patt' l'adore. »

« Ohoh, ça doit être sérieux ! » Cria George, en faisant un large sourire.

* * *

><p>Dans les commodités, Luna l'accula. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »<p>

« Tu était au Portugal, occupée à chasser des monstres. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Concéda gaiement la Serdaigle. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit après, alors ? »

« Parce que… oh, pour plein de raisons. Parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était réel. Parce que je ne voulais en parler à personne pendant que c'était encore si nouveau. Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé parler de ma vie privée. Et parce que je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un sache. Tu es la seule personne qui en sait assez pour le deviner, et je te fais confiance, tu ne le diras à personne, mais… Oh, je ne sais pas, Luna. J'ai toujours pensé te le dire un jour ou un autre, mais ce n'était jamais le moment. Et je disais la vérité, je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Il y a tellement de problèmes… »

« Tu es très douée pour les résoudre. » Dit Luna légèrement. « Je ne suis pas offensée. »

« Tu n'es même pas surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que ça allait se passer ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je me rappelle avoir pensé, après que nous ayons un peu parlé de lui, que vous deux aviez de nombreux points communs et que vous pourriez vous apporter beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pense pas m'être attendue à ce que ça se fasse, pas si tôt tout du moins. »

« Oui, ça a été un peu soudain. » Admit Hermione ironiquement.

« Ginny a raison, cependant. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse. Et je suis contente pour toi. Pour vous deux. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, au bord des larmes. « Merci, Luna ! »

Elles s'étreignirent, avant que la voix de George ne casse l'ambiance alors qu'il criait derrière la porte : « Allez, la fille avec un an en plus, c'est l'heure du champagne ! »

* * *

><p>Les donjons étaient dans l'obscurité tandis qu'elle avançait en titubant dans ses appartements. <em>De toutes les nuits, c'est celle-là qu'il choisit soudainement pour aller au lit à une heure normale<em>, pensa confusément Hermione, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en s'y engouffrant – en ayant eu la bonne idée d'enlever ses chaussures dans le salon pour faire moins de bruit. Etant donné qu'elle était entrée, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle bouge avec la moindre discrétion, alors elle fut un peu surprise que Severus soit toujours endormi tandis qu'elle atteignait le lit. Il y avait juste assez de lumière qui filtrait à travers la chambre pour qu'elle voie son visage, reposé. Pas de signes de larmes ce soir – soit parce qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint ce stade, soit parce qu'il y était déjà passé. Elle avait compris que cela arrivait presque toutes les nuits. En perdant pratiquement son équilibre par deux fois, elle enleva ses vêtements, et le regarda pendant tout ce temps.

Il ne se réveilla même pas quand elle glissa dans le lit derrière lui pour se presser contre la courbe chaude de son dos, ce qui n'était pas normal. Comme à son habitude – du moins quand elle n'était pas là – il portait un bas de survêtement décoloré comme pyjama, et pas de t-shirt. Appuyant sa joue contre son dos, elle embrassa gentiment l'une de ses pires cicatrices, sur le plat de son épaule, en enroulant un bras autour de sa poitrine et en laissant traîner ses doigts sur son estomac.

Severus remua. « Hermione ? » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé, et elle étouffa un rire.

« Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? »

« Hum. Bonne nuit ? »

« Oui, vraiment. C'était drôle. Tu aurais dû être là. »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu es seulement partie pendant quelques heures. » Pointa-t-il, en réprimant un bâillement.

« C'était trop long. » Insista-t-elle, sa main glissant sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Tu es ivre. »

« Probablement. » Acquiesça-t-elle joyeusement en le caressant. « Est-ce que c'est important ? »

« Ca pourrait l'être au matin. »

« Alors occupes t'en y demain matin. » Lui dit-elle, en embrassant encore son dos, alors qu'elle le prenait en mains, et qu'elle le sentait répondre en dépit de tout. « C'est mon anniversaire. »

« Il est plus de minuit. C'était hier ton anniversaire. »

« Je m'en fiche. » Elle l'entendit inspirer pour en débattre, et elle posa promptement sa main libre sur sa bouche. Elle sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa paume, avant que sa langue ne touche brusquement sa peau. Surprise, elle commença à retirer sa main, et il attrapa son poignet, tournant sa tête un peu. Il attira les doigts à sa bouche, pour qu'il les suce ensuite doucement, dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

Il durcit rapidement dans sa main, et sa peau était incroyablement douce, contrastant complètement avec la longueur qu'elle refermait. Elle se concentra plus intensément en le touchant, sentant les veines et les stries – oui, et les cicatrices – sous ses doigts, alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Quand elle effleura le bout de sa longueur et qu'elle taquina gentiment le prépuce, il arrêta de sucer ses doigts et grogna, s'arquant le dos contre elle. Elle retira son autre main de sa bouche, retraçant ses lèvres avant de caresser la peau meurtrie de son dos en le faisant frissonner. Elle fit de nouveau descendre son autre main le long de sa hampe, lentement, et il écarta un peu ses jambes pour lui permettre de tenir tendrement ses testicules dans sa paume.

Hermione embrassa doucement le côté de son cou et le sentit frissonner. Elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'un frisson de plaisir. Il était étonnement vulnérable à ce moment-là. La confiance qu'il lui montrait en ne faisant aucun geste pour se détacher était presque impensable. Couplé à sa soumission volontaire, plus tôt dans la journée, ce n'était rien de moins qu'un miracle, et elle se demanda brièvement ce que ça lui coûtait de faire ça.

Avec ses doigts toujours humides, elle parcouru un chemin sur sa gorge, sentant son pouls s'agiter sous le bout de ses doigts, avant qu'elle ne caresse la délicate structure de sa trachée et trouve les cicatrices du serpent. Il déglutit, et elle pressa doucement son érection de son autre main pour le distraire, le faisant encore frissonner. Ils pouvaient imaginer tous les deux les dégâts qu'elle était capable de faire dans cette position, avant qu'il ne puisse la stopper, et elle se sentit bizarrement émue en étant confrontée à cette preuve de confiance en elle, si fragile qu'elle soit, surtout par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé.

Sachant que ça le rendait mal-à-l'aise, elle le lâcha et s'écarta, permettant à Severus de rouler sur le côté et de la regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur de soulagement et en même temps de déception qu'elle se soit arrêtée. Cela la fit sourire, tandis qu'elle entrait dans le cercle de ses bras, en lui laissant le contrôle une fois de plus. Après un baiser somme toute assez intense, il se détacha pour prendre sa respiration, et demanda : « Tu n'es pas aussi ivre que tu le laisses paraître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui fit un large sourire. « Tu m'a déjà vu ivre – tu m'as déjà _possédée_ ivre. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ crois ? »

« Sorcière. » Murmura-t-il, comme si ça ne le gênait pas trop qu'elle l'ait trompé.

« Tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre. Tu es la personne ayant le sommeil le plus léger que j'ai connue, et peut-être que je ne suis pas complètement ivre mais je ne suis définitivement pas assez sobre pour me déplacer en silence, et tout ça sans parler de toutes tes mesures de sécurité. Tu t'es réveillé au moment où je suis entrée dans la classe de Potions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa seule réponse fut de l'embrasser encore, ce qui lui donnait une réponse assez claire de toute façon. Elle rigola doucement et l'aida à enlever son pantalon alors qu'il se tortillait, et se demanda par amusement s'il avait même dormi tout court, et si la seule raison qu'il avait eue d'aller au lit fut qu'elle lui avait suggéré qu'il pouvait l'attendre. Puis, la question n'importa plus, car ses doigts avaient glissé entre ses jambes, sa bouche s'était refermée sur son mamelon et la chaleur qui montait rapidement les étouffait complètement.

Quand il entra finalement en elle, il était clair que les taquineries avaient été un peu trop longues pour eux deux. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et durs, sa respiration lourde, et elle n'en menait pas large non plus alors qu'elle se tortillait sous lui et qu'elle se cramponnait à ses fesses pour le pousser encore plus profondément, plus fort, tout en le mordant au cou et aux épaules. Il trembla et tourna la tête pour attraper ses lèvres, l'embrassant presque douloureusement avant de grogner contre ses lèves : « Pas le cou. »

« Désolée. » Tenta-t-elle d'haleter, en réalisant tardivement qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas apprécier d'être mordu au cou, même par jeu. Ignorant l'excuse, il l'embrassa de nouveau, et s'enfonça en elle encore. Son rythme devenait plus erratique et elle pouvait dire en écoutant son souffle qu'il était proche de la délivrance.

Il déplaça le poids de son corps, et elle se rendit compte après un moment qu'il essayait de libérer une de ses mains afin de la toucher. Mais sa jambe droite ne pouvait pas le supporter dans cette position, et il avait besoin de ses deux bras pour soutenir son corps au-dessus du sien. Il émit un bruit de frustration et elle arqua son bassin, resserrant ses muscles autour de lui. « Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Je viens presque… »

« Presque… » Répondit-il faiblement, en haletant et en fermant les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et trembla sous l'effort, alors qu'il repoussait l'inévitable. Elle emmêla une main dans ses yeux, et amena sa tête vers le bas pour l'embrasser, en suçant gentiment sa lèvre inférieur, juste là où il s'était mordu. Elle le sentit bouger des hanches pour s'enfoncer en elle, durement et rapidement.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Severus. » Grogna-t-elle, en mettant fin au baiser et en ramenant en arrière sa tête, afin de se concentrer sur le brasier qui grandissait rapidement en elle. Le fait qu'elle dise son nom s'avéra être de trop pour lui. Il gémit doucement, du plus profond de sa gorge, et frissonna convulsivement avant que son corps ne se raidisse et qu'il crie en venant. Elle ne pouvait dire s'il y avait eut des mots dans ce son incohérent, mais son orgasme déclencha sa propre libération, et tout se dissolu dans le brouillard de plaisir qui suivit.

* * *

><p>La vie revint à une routine confortable, les semaines filaient dans une étrange parodie de vie de famille. Quand elle n'avait pas cours, elle lisait ou travaillait silencieusement dans ses quartiers à lui, elle notait des devoirs, rédigeait des sujets d'examens et planifiait son futur programme. Il enseignait la plupart du temps, et passait ses quelques moments libres soit à faire des papiers, soit dans le laboratoire à préparer aussi bien des potions pour l'infirmerie que pour son propre stock. Ils pouvaient se voir vraiment le soir, quand ils s'asseyaient confortablement côte à côte sur le canapé devant le feu, et qu'ils lisaient ou parlaient avant qu'elle ne passe la nuit dans son lit.<p>

Un matin, Hermione examinait son courrier quand une lettre la fit défaillir. « Bordel ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton absent, en boutonnant sa chemise alors qu'il se préparait pour la journée – son premier cours était dans moins d'une heure.

« Elle est de mon propriétaire. Il a encore augmenté mon loyer. »

« Tu paies un loyer toute l'année ? » Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Tu vis ici toute l'année, excepté deux mois. »

« C'est pourquoi il continue à augmenter le loyer. Il veut que je m'en aille. » Répondit-elle sourdement.

« Alors pars. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autre endroit jusqu'à fin juin, et cela semble être un gaspillage inutile d'argent de payer pour quelque chose que tu n'utilises pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je ferai en juin ? Je ne trouverai jamais autre chose pendant la période scolaire. »

Severus hésita avant de se retourner et d'essayer d'avoir l'air occupé en enfilant la ceinture de son pantalon, sans la regarder, tandis qu'il répondit d'un ton prudemment neutre : « Tu as passé la plupart de ton temps dans la caravane, l'été dernier. »

Elle se figea, et regarda son dos. _Il ne peut pas vouloir dire ce à quoi je pense…_ Elle essaya de garder une voix qui ne tremblait pas et répondit lentement : « C'est vrai… »

Il haussa les épaules, toujours sans la regarder. « Et bien, la logique voudrait que tu choisisses la solution la plus évidente. » Dit-il, avec une indifférence magistralement étalée, en fermant sa ceinture.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Tu avais sans doute l'intention d'y être souvent de toute façon. J'avais envie de faire le tri dans mes affaires un de ces jours. Il y aura de la place. » Le silence un peu gênant qui s'ensuivit fut brisé par Pattenrond, qui avança pour s'assoir aux pieds de Severus, et miauler en regardant le sorcier. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers le chat et leva un sourcil. « Je pourrais même me persuader de mettre un rabat pour chat sur la porte. » Ajouta-t-il aigrement.

Elle essaya de ne pas rire de la remarque, et traversa la pièce pour se tenir devant lui et toucher son visage. « Et je ne serai pas dans ton passage ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Non, tu seras bien trop dans mon passage. Sans ta présence agaçante, j'aurais pu participer à de délirantes fêtes avec tous mes nombreux amis, mais puisque tu seras une réfugiée permanente, au lieu de demi-permanente, ma vie telle qu'elle est maintenant va prendre fin. »

« Tu fais juste un peu trop dans le sarcasme, Severus. »

« Et tu en fais trop quant à ce problème. Si je m'y opposais, je ne t'en aurais pas offert la possibilité – ou penses-tu que je fais cela uniquement par bon cœur ? » Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'ironie, baissant les yeux vers elle. « Mon double de clés est dans le tiroir le plus haut de mon bureau. Ce weekend, je devrais commencer à ranger mes affaires. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle doucement.

« J'ai un cours à donner. » Répondit-il platement, en se dirigeant vers la porte – elle aurait pu être agacée par son départ soudain, sauf que deux choses l'en empêchèrent. La première, c'était que pendant qu'il se retournait, elle avait vu un éclair de soulagement et presque un sourire dans ses yeux. La deuxième, ce fut ses mains qui effleurèrent brièvement les siennes.

* * *

><p>Vers la fin octobre, elle remarqua que son humeur changea, et pas pour le meilleur. Il était remarquablement plus irritable et tranchant, et ses vieilles habitudes endormies ressortaient. Il dormait rarement plus d'une heure ou deux d'affilée, et elle se réveillait fréquemment en le voyant absent. Elle se lovait alors contre Pattenrond et la carte des Maraudeurs pour le regarder rôder avec agitation dans le château. Quand il était de meilleure humeur, ce qui était rare, il s'excusait – à sa manière, sans dire en aucune façon explicitement qu'il était désolé, mais tout en essayant de communiquer cette impression – mais ce n'était pas facile de faire avec.<p>

Ils se disputaient plus souvent. Hermione comprenait les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur et essayait de ne pas répondre quand il l'embêtait, mais cela l'amenait seulement à en faire encore plus, et il se repliait sur quelque raillerie vicieuse, qui lui rappelait le passé.

« Il essaye délibérément de susciter des disputes. » Se plaignit-elle à Luna, le week-end précédant Halloween. « Je sais qu'il est contrarié, mais ça n'aide pas, et ça fait mal. Il commence vraiment à être malveillant. »

Luna inclina pensivement la tête avant d'adresser à Hermione son regard le plus incertain et rêveur, et elle répondit vaguement : « Avec qui d'autre peut-il se disputer ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione d'un air ahuri.

« Il ne va pas s'assoir et discuter de ses sentiments. Tu le sais ça. Les querelles sont sûres. S'il est en colère, il ne souffre pas. Combien connais-tu de personnes qui s'en prennent aux autres quand ils se sentent vulnérables ? Et tu es la seule en qui il ait confiance. Il ne peut se disputer avec personne d'autre sans révéler à quel point il souffre. »

Elle y pensa pendant longtemps. D'une manière détournée et perverse, cela faisait sens. Cela semblait coller avec la logique qu'avait Severus. En se remémorant certaines de leurs disputes les plus récentes, elle soupira. « Et, bien sûr, il s'emploie tellement à se haïr lui-même en ce moment qu'il essaye de m'écarter de lui, pour se donner une nouvelle raison d'être misérable. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne pense pas mériter d'être heureux. »

« Non, probablement pas. » Acquiesça Luna doucement. « Va-t-il loin, quand il se dispute avec toi ? »

Elle savait ce que son amie lui demandait vraiment, et elle secoua la tête. « Il n'en est pas à ce point, pas encore. Il est malveillant et désagréable, mais ce n'est pas vraiment intime. Je ne crois pas qu'il aille si loin. Il sait que je pourrais le blesser autant, sinon plus. Tu as raison, il veut juste… Je ne sais pas, une distraction, ou se punir. Ou les deux, probablement. Pas que ça rende les choses plus agréables. »

« Il ira mieux dès qu'Halloween sera passé. » Dit la Serdaigle, d'un ton encourageant. Elle sourit joyeusement. « Et j'espère que tu pourras le faire se sentir coupable d'avoir été si horrible. Ca a l'air toujours amusant quand j'entends les gens parler de situations comme ça. »

Hermione étouffa un rire. « Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça. Harry devient boudeur dans ces cas-là, et Ron a toujours l'air d'un épagneul abattu. Je n'ai pas encore essayé avec Severus, mais je suis certaine qu'il se rendrait compte de ce que je ferais, et il serait soit en colère contre moi, soit il se fermerait et redeviendrait froid et distant. De plus, je suis sûre que ce serait amplement suffisant pour qu'il se sente coupable… Je ne veux pas jouer à ce genre de jeu avec lui. »

« Bon, alors, je pense que tout ce que tu peux faire est attendre. Tu pourrais essayer de te défendre s'il te donne une ouverture, afin que tu puisses transformer ça en l'une de vos stupides querelles qu'aucun de vous ne veut vraiment, et tout ça en deviendrait ridicule. Ou tu peux juste le laisser faire. Il s'en est sorti seul toutes ces années. Je doute qu'il soit à l'aise de se montrer à toi dans ces conditions. »

« Peut-être. Merci, Luna. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler un peu. »

« Va et parles lui. Vous irez mieux tous les deux. »

* * *

><p>Finalement, elle partit sur le second conseil de Luna, et le laissa faire. Avec surprise, Pattenrond avait suivi son exemple – en fait, il l'avait battue à son propre jeu. Au milieu d'une dispute, le demi-Kneazle siffla pour attirer son attention, puis donna à Severus un superbe regard de réprobation absolue et sortit.<p>

« Peut-être que c'est la meilleure solution. » Dit Hermione calmement, alors que la queue de Pattenrond disparaissait au coin de la porte. « Je ne pense pas que le fait que nous soyons tous les deux là si souvent aide, alors que ça ne va pas. Je te vois demain ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Répondit-il catégoriquement, n'ayant plus l'air en colère. Il était revenu à une expression vide et sans émotion, celle qu'elle détestait tellement.

« Je veux faire en sorte de t'aider à te sentir mieux, Severus, et là je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Donc je vais me retirer pendant un petit moment, pour te laisser trouver de nouveau ton équilibre et décider de ce que tu veux. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester de côté longtemps, alors fais tout pour être rapidement dans ton assiette : je veux voir l'homme, pas le masque. »

Avant même qu'elle ne quitte ses quartiers, elle entendit la porte de son laboratoire claquer si fort que le sol trembla, et elle tressaillit. _J'espère que je fais le bon choix_.

Severus l'évita après cela. Elle aurait pu le prendre contre elle, sauf qu'il évitait tout le monde, avec encore plus d'insistance que d'habitude. Quand il n'enseignait pas, il passait son temps à se terrer dans son laboratoire, de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, et il ne voulait clairement pas de compagnie. Il n'avait pas changé le mot de passe de ses quartiers, mais elle savait quel serait son accueil et elle resta sur ses positions. C'était à lui de faire le prochain geste, cette fois.

Il vint à la fête d'Halloween, naturellement. Il n'aurait pas voulu révéler ses sentiments en demandant à être dispensé, mais il passa le repas entier à jouer avec sa nourriture et à garder ses yeux fixés sur son assiette. En le regardant du coin de l'œil, elle étudia la tension de ses épaules voûtées et remarqua la façon dont il penchait la tête pour s'assurer que ses cheveux – qui avaient besoin d'être lavés, d'après leur aspect – cachent autant que possible son visage, et elle savait qu'il souffrait terriblement. Elle doutait également qu'il ait dormi les deux nuits dernières. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas dormi non plus beaucoup. Il lui manquait.

Cette nuit, Hermione se réveilla en sachant que quelque chose avait changé, et une sorte d'instinct lui dit d'attendre et de garder ses yeux fermés. Elle tendit les oreilles en essayant d'entendre un son inattendu, mais il n'y avait rien, à part l'impression tenace qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pattenrond était dehors, en train de chasser, et ce n'était pas la présence d'un animal de toute façon. Elle savait exactement qui c'était. Il y avait seulement deux personnes à Poudlard qui pouvaient entrer dans ses appartements sans sa permission, et seule l'une d'elles ne se serait pas annoncé.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle avec lassitude. « Je pensais que tu voulais être seul. »

Le silence devint plus oppressif. Elle écouta le faible tic-tac de son réveil, compta les secondes, et il se passa trois minutes et demie avant qu'il y ait une réponse.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. » Dit-il finalement, d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourcilla, pour permettre à ses yeux de s'accommoder au noir presque complet. Il y avait juste assez de lumière lunaire qui filtrait autour de ses rideaux pour lui laisser voir la zone de noirceur plus profonde, près de la porte. « Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

Il y eut un autre silence tendu, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi long que le premier. « …Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il, mal à l'aise.

Plutôt que d'utiliser un sortilège d'éclairage, elle agita sa baguette vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit les rideaux juste assez pour permettre qu'un peu plus de lumière naturelle rentre dans la chambre. A présent, elle pouvait le voir plus clairement. Il était appuyé contre le mur et regardait le sol. Elle s'assit et le regarda jusqu'à ce que cela devienne évident qu'il n'allait pas la regarder ni parler de nouveau. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, et sans ménagement.

Severus bougea avec gêne, et quand il répondit, sa voix était hésitante et triste comme jamais elle ne l'avait entendu. « Je voulais me… m'excuser. » Elle pensa à lui demander pourquoi, mais décida qu'il aurait été mesquin et méchant de le lui faire dire. Peut-être qu'il le méritait, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, et il essayait à présent de se racheter. Puisqu'elle ne lui répondit pas, il bougea légèrement sa tête, et elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il cachait derrière le rideau de ses cheveux, tandis qu'il la regardait, avant de ramener son regard vers le plancher. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. »

C'était tentant de l'ignorer, pour le lui jeter à la face, et peut-être qu'il le méritait, mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle. Elle supposa qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à Lily, qui avait rejeté ses excuses il y a si longtemps, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, qu'il avait été blessé et humilié. Si elle lui faisait la même chose maintenant… Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point cela le blesserait.

« Tu devrais l'être. » Lui dit-elle calmement. « Tu as vraiment été un bâtard, récemment. »

« Je sais. » L'entendit-elle encaisser. « Je n'ai pas d'excuses. » Dit-il calmement, d'une voix déformée. « J'ai juste… Je suis désolé. » Il eut l'air véritablement contrarié, et il leva une main à son visage pendant un moment, avant de la laisser retomber sur son flanc. « Je ne suis pas bon à ça. » Ajouta-t-il, sans espoir.

« Aux excuses ? Non, tu ne l'es pas. » Lui dit-elle franchement, et il tressaillit.

« Non, pas ça. A… Ca. Nous. S'il y a un « nous ». Je ne sais pas… comment agir en public. Je n'ai pas… pas vécu avec quelqu'un depuis mon adolescence. Quand je suis seul, personne ne porte attention à ce que je dis ou fais, peu importe ce que je ressens puisqu'il n'y a que moi. J'avais l'habitude. Mais – quand tu es là, ça – ça rend les choses confuses, parce que je ne sais plus ce qui se passe et tout est moins certain. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé pensé ou ressentir, et je _déteste_ Halloween, et aucune de mes méthodes habituelles pour y faire face n'ont fonctionné, et je me suis vu – être un bâtard, et c'est comme si il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que j'arrête parce que de toute façon ça allait se passer parce que c'est ce que je suis. J'ai toujours foutu en l'air tout ce que j'ai fait. Et ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bordel. »

« Tu n'es pas ivre, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. C'était si inhabituel de la part de Severus que tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était le Nouvel An passé et le résumé décousu, inarticulé et douloureux de sa vie.

Il émit un son choqué, qui était peut-être un rire amer. « Non. » Après un long moment, il soupira, défait. « Je vais partir. Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essaye de dire. »

« Et bien, comme ça on est deux. » Répondit Hermione fermement, touchée malgré elle par son combat intérieur évident. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, et apparemment, quand il était question de relations, il était encore moins expérimenté qu'elle. Elle essaya de lui répondre du mieux qu'elle put, en contenant sa colère. « Il n'y a pas de règles, Severus. Il n'y a rien que tu _devrais_ penser, ou ressentir. Et même s'il y avait un modèle préfabriqué… Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des gens conventionnels, aucun de nous. Qu'importe ce que c'est, je suis aussi perturbée. Je sais que tu détestes Halloween. Je sais pourquoi, je connais au moins la plus grosse raison. Je ne fais même pas cas du fait que tu t'en prennes à moi, parque que je suis là et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est que tu fasses comme si tu devais être si détestable et froid, car d'une certaine façon c'est ce qu'on attend de toi. Tu essayes de te punir, et tu essayes de m'éloigner parce que tu te sens plus en sécurité dans ton isolation. C'est de la lâcheté, ce n'est pas juste pour moi, et pas non plus pour toi. »

Son utilisation du mot _lâche_ avait été délibérée. Elle avait vu dans les souvenirs de Harry la nuit où Dumbledore mourut, et elle avait vu comment il avait réagi à l'insulte. Elle savait que cela restait l'un de ses détonateurs. Son corps entier tressauta, sa respiration s'arrêta, mais elle n'était pas prête face à sa réaction. Elle s'était attendue à de la rage, de la furie, peut-être à une once de violence, et sa baguette était prête. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas de sa part, c'était qu'il dise très doucement, d'une voix choquée : « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »

« Ne fais pas quoi ? »

« N'utilise pas… _ça_ contre moi. S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-elle lentement.

Il y eut un long silence. Quand Severus parla de nouveau, sa voix était incroyablement plate, bien qu'un peu rauque et dure. « Les gens ont utilisé mes émotions contre moi, même avant que tu ne sois née. Je ne peux plus le supporter, particulièrement venant de toi. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque – tu sais tout ce dont tu as besoin pour me briser une fois pour toutes. Je _suis_ un – un lâche. Je suis effrayé par une partie de mes pensées, parce que je ne peux pas les contrôler, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, bordel, et je ne serai pas capable d'arrêter ça quand tout volera en morceaux. Et ça se _fera_, parce que je suis trop – brisé. Je n'ai pas ça en moi – je ne peux pas être ce que tu… ce que tu mérites. »

Les larmes lui piquaient les coins des yeux. « Oh, Severus. » Dit-elle doucement, sortant du lit pour marcher vers lui. Elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage et essaya de faire en sorte qu'il la regarde. « Je continue à te dire que tu es un bien meilleur homme que tu ne penses l'être. Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Je ne veux pas d'un hypothétique homme parfait – même s'il existait, je mourrais d'ennui au bout d'un mois. Une amie m'a dit une fois que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais me disputer, quelqu'un qui peut me tenir tête, quelqu'un qui peut me défier. Elle avait raison. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de compliqué, quelqu'un d'intelligent et courageux, – d'un salaud narquois. » Ajouta-t-elle, en souriant malgré elle. « Ca m'effraie aussi, mais… d'une bonne manière, je pense. Tu n'es pas brisé, pas complètement. Un peu blessé, peut-être, mais tout comme moi. Si ça doit voler en éclats, nous les recollerons juste ensemble. »

Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir à la regarder, mais quelques unes des dures lignes de son visage s'étaient un peu adoucies. « Juste comme ça, je suppose. »

« Parmi tous mes autres projets, oui. » Dit-elle d'une façon désinvolte.

Le coin de sa bouche tressauta, et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. C'était difficile de lire son expression dans la lumière diffuse, mais il s'était légèrement relaxé. « Insupportable Gryffondor. » Murmura-t-il, avec une faible note de questionnement rempli d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Bâtard obstiné. » Lui renvoya-t-elle la balle. Il sourit alors, bien que des traces de tristesse restent dans son expression. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres. « Viens au lit, Severus. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas tué d'étudiants cette semaine. »

Il la suivit docilement et en silence, enleva son pantalon et attendit qu'elle glisse sous les couvertures, puis elle bougea pour le laisser se glisser à son tour à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de lui et le tint proche, et après un moment il tourna sa tête vers son cou et s'installa dans son étreinte sans rien dire. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur familière de son corps, son odeur qui lui avait beaucoup manqué, et bientôt elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : <em>Hum…<em>

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Désolée, j'avais perdu mes fichiers, j'étais découragée pour ré-écrire la fin de ce chapitre… merci pour vos précieux encouragements qui m'ont redonné motivation et force !


	12. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Je rappelle que le début de l'histoire est à cette adresse pour les intéressés:**

** s/7355516/1/bPost_b_bTenebrax_b_Lux**

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : C'est un chapitre compliqué. Prêtez-y attention. Le prochain sera également très important.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Nous ouvrons une querelle entre le présent et le passé<strong>

**Nous sacrifions seulement le futur c'est l'amertume qui dure…** »

- Mike & The Mechanics, 'The Living Years'.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, elle le regarda retrouver son équilibre. Son sommeil devint plus simple et son humeur moins noire. Il ne s'était pas disputé avec elle, même pour plaisanter, et il faisait preuve d'un comportement raisonnable. Elle rit quand elle le trouva en train d'essayer de calmer Pattenrond par une corruption sans complexe, qu'il déploya sous la forme de harengs fumé frais. Le voir redevenir l'homme qu'elle connaissait faisait qu'elle supportait mieux sa propre mauvaise humeur, qui arriverait en même temps que le mois de novembre.<p>

Vers la fin du mois, ses cauchemars refirent surface. Hermione prétendait qu'il n'y avait rien, malgré le fait de savoir qu'il savait bigrement bien ce que signifiait cette période de l'année. Et il lui permit de faire semblant pendant un moment, feignant de dormir quand elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en prétendant ne pas remarquer sa fatigue croissante. Elle n'avait pas manqué le fait qu'il avait les ingrédients pour la Potion Sans Rêves, étalés sur un banc dans le coin de son laboratoire, mais il n'avait pas présumé la préparer, donc elle ne dit rien.

Finalement, une nuit, elle se réveilla en pleurs de l'un de ses pires rêves – pas d'horreurs, rien qui ne la fasse crier, mais seulement de la douleur, du chagrin et une petite voix qui gémissait que ce n'était pas de sa faute – et elle réalisa que Severus ne faisait plus semblant. Il était à demi assis et l'avait rapproché dans ses bras. Il parlait très doucement et lui avait apparemment parlé pendant très longtemps avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

« …tort, Hermione, tous avaient tort. Je sais que tous ceux qui savent ce que tu as fait à tes parents en étaient horrifiés, mais il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir protéger ton entourage. Tu n'as pas dû être la seule à avoir pris une décision aussi drastique. Ce qui les a horrifiés, c'est que tu l'ais si bien fait, que tu sois si forte. Ils ont peur de toi. Tes parents étaient effrayés parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Tous les Nés-Moldus allaient finir par endurer les mêmes choses, et c'est juste malheureux que les circonstances dans ce cas-là aient été si extrêmes. _Damnant quod non intellegunt. _Les gens condamnent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Tu leur as sauvé la vie en faisant cela, n'en doute jamais. Tes parents étaient des cibles. Je le sais. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu les protéger – je ne sais même pas si j'aurais essayé. Tu avais raison de faire ce que tu as fait, et si personne d'autre n'a la présence d'esprit de le voir, c'est leur problème et pas le tien. Tu avais raison, et ils avaient tort… »

Il continua à parler doucement, se répétant parfois, d'un profond grognement venant de l'obscurité, et elle ferma les yeux contre ses larmes. Elle écouta les calmes affirmations et justifications jusqu'à ce que finalement ses sanglots diminuent et qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau. « J'aimerais que tout le monde soit aussi intelligent que toi. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix, tremblante.

Severus cessa subitement de parler, apparemment surpris qu'elle soit éveillée, et après un moment il répondit doucement : « Le monde serait un endroit terrifiant s'ils l'étaient tous. »

Elle renifla sans aucune élégance, tenta un sourire et essaya de sécher ses yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. De longs doigts essuyèrent gentiment ses larmes en lissant tendrement la peau sous ses yeux. Le geste doux était en contraste avec sa voix, alors qu'il commenta sèchement : « Tu n'es pas vraiment séduisante quand tu pleures. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle, en riant presque tandis qu'elle acceptait le tissu qu'il lui tendait, et qu'elle s'asseyait pour se moucher. « Ca rend la situation encore pire. »

Il souffla, exaspéré. « Ne commence pas encore avec tes non-sens. Tu es adorable, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Quand tu n'as pas les yeux bouffis, couverts de taches, et brûlants… » Ajouta-t-il avec une once de moquerie, en repoussant gentiment ses cheveux humides de son visage.

« Attention, le Serpentard. » Essaya-t-elle, alors que ses larmes se tarissaient enfin. « C'était tout proche d'un compliment. »

« En fait, c'était un compliment. Tes émotions semblent affecter ta compréhension. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante avant d'envelopper ses bras autour d'elle pour l'allonger contre sa poitrine, et lui appliquer un doux baiser sur la tempe.

« Merci. Bâtard. » Hermione se blottit contre son corps chaud, ferma les yeux alors que sa tête lui faisait mal. « J'ai eu vraiment raison ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui. » Répondit-il instantanément. Après un moment, il ajouta un peu sèchement : « Bien que je suppose que tu dois considérer qui te dit ça. » Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. « Les questions morales n'ont jamais de réponses simples, comme oui ou non, Hermione, et ce n'est jamais la même situation. Je ne connais pas toutes les circonstances et je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais avant que tu ne décides de faire ce que tu as fait. Mais tu avais seulement leur bien-être en tête, et je peux t'assurer avec certitude qu'ils seraient morts avant six mois si tu n'avais pas fait ça. L'Ordre n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour protéger tout le monde, comme tu le sais. Je crois que tu as bien fait. »

« Alors pourquoi je me sens toujours aussi mal ? »

« La trahison fait toujours cet effet. » Répondit calmement Severus, avec émotion. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. « Et la route pour l'Enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions. Ce que tu as fait _pourrait_ être la première marche d'un long chemin très sombre, en effet. C'est pourquoi beaucoup de gens en ont peur. »

« Mais pas toi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il secoua doucement la tête et embrassa ses cheveux. « Non. Si quelqu'un peut résister aux tentations de l'obscurité, c'est toi. Sans toi, Potter aurait été perdu, tu sais. Il en était très proche. _Facilis descensus Averno;_la descente aux Enfers est facile. Mais je te connais, Hermione. Jamais tu n'aurais fait quelque chose sans avoir réfléchi à toutes les conséquences possibles, jamais tu n'aurais fait quelque chose pour de mauvaises raisons, et jamais tu n'aurais fait un choix non avisé. De tous les destins qui t'attendent, l'obscurité n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. »

« Je pourrais te faire la même chose. »

Cela le fit rire ouvertement. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni Dumbledore ne pouvaient briser mes boucliers. Bien que tu sois talentueuse et que tu n'aies vraiment aucun doute en t'exerçant, tu n'es pas une menace pour moi, du moins pas avec les sortilèges de Legilimencie ou de mémoire. Et je ne viens pas de dire que tu n'aurais pas fait une telle chose ? Si tu ne cesses pas de proférer des non-sens, je vais devoir t'administrer une potion. »

« J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter. »

« Pas à propos de ça, non, parce que c'est tout à fait ridicule et je te l'interdis. »

Un petit sourire poussa sur ses lèvres. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Dit-il fermement. « Maintenant, dors. »

Elle se pelotonna docilement encore plus serrée contre lui et ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Et elle pouvait dire de part le contact de son corps et le rythme de sa respiration qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'il n'essayait même pas de dormir. Lentement, elle commença à caresser sa poitrine nue avec le bout de ses doigts, les yeux fermés, en suivant les cicatrices sur les muscles, le long de l'os et jusqu'aux poils. Quand elle titilla l'un de ses tétons avec l'arrondi de son pouce, il parla d'une voix basse.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas dormir, pas quand je me sens comme ça. » Lui dit-elle honnêtement. « Fais-moi me sentir mieux, Severus, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu es ébranlée... »

« Oui, et je ne veux pas l'être. » Elle le regarda et tendit le bras pour caresser son visage, en sentant sa barbe de trois jours râper légèrement sous ses doigts alors qu'elle retraçait sa mâchoire. « Tu me fais l'amour ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ne répondit pas, mais quand elle éloigna la main, il bougea et roula sur le côté, pour s'appuyer sur un coude alors qu'il la rapprochait proche de lui en l'embrassant gentiment. C'était ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, réalisa Hermione tandis qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. En fait, peu importe si Severus l'aimait ou pas, il pouvait certainement le lui faire sentir, et à ce moment elle voulait désespérément se sentir aimée.

Il était tendre comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu être, il semblait avoir reconnu son besoin sans qu'elle ait dû en dire un mot, et il passa un long moment à explorer lentement chaque parcelle de sa peau avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Ce n'était même pas ouvertement sexuel en premier lieu, juste lent, doux et rassurant, alors qu'il caressait sa peau et plantait de doux baisers sur son corps. Petit à petit, son touché changea, bien qu'elle aurait du mal à expliquer exactement en quoi il changea, et devint moins rassurant tandis que ses besoins s'intensifiaient. Elle commença à se languir de lui, elle trembla et soupira son nom quand sa bouche trouva ses seins et quand il commença à téter et taquiner ses tétons.

Toujours en bougeant lentement, Severus traça son chemin de baisers jusqu'à son estomac pour enterrer ses cheveux noirs entre ses cuisses, en persistant un peu dans la taquinerie, avant que ses actes deviennent plus certains et délibérés. Alors que sa langue la léchait et la sondait, elle emmêla ses doigts à ses cheveux et s'abandonna aux sensations que sa talentueuse bouche lui procurait, comme il parvenait avec succès à lui balayer toute pensée cohérente.

Sa bouche avait son goût quand il l'embrassa de nouveau, c'est-à-dire sucrée et musquée, et ça se mélangeait avec sa propre senteur. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait rassembler, tandis que de son poids il la pressait gentiment contre les oreillers. Quand il s'arrêta pour la regarder, elle savait par la lueur dans ses cheveux que si elle le disait, il cesserait tout et se dégagerait. Lui ayant apporté du plaisir, il ignorerait le sien, au moins pour cette nuit. Elle bougea ses hanches pour se presser plus fermement contre lui, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et glissa ses mains sur la peau de son dos bardée de cicatrices pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, puis il l'embrassa encore et entra en elle.

Même maintenant, ses mouvements étaient presque douloureusement lents et gentils, mais pas moins intenses pour autant. Hermione se laissa aller et s'abandonna au rythme chaloupé de son corps en regardant la noire et infinie profondeur de ses yeux tandis qu'il bougeait au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'abandonna à lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, et au milieu de sa libération, elle l'entendit soupirer son nom alors qu'il venait.

* * *

><p>Pendant un week-end misérablement orageux à la mi-novembre, Hermione essaya de noter des devoirs, mais elle était gênée par Severus, qui arpentait la pièce en grommelant. Finalement, elle soupira et laissa tomber le travail, pour le regarder. « Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais, et y aurait-il moyen que tu fasses ça ailleurs ? »<p>

Il leva les yeux et sourcilla, puis ricana de façon apparemment automatique : « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce sont mes appartements. » Il marcha jusqu'à là où elle était assise. « Je suis en train d'essayer de retravailler mes protections. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Parce que je n'ai plus envie de m'embêter avec des mots de passe, et parce qu'ils ne sont pas extrêmement fiables. » Expliqua-t-il. « Je veux installer des protections qui empêchent certaines personnes d'entrer, plutôt que d'utiliser des mots de passe. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ah, attends – tu peux triompher des sorts de sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais oublié ça. »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant. « C'est quelque peu négligent de ta part. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait que tu entres dans mes appartements quand tu veux – je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien parmi mes possessions que tu n'as jamais vu. » Répondit-elle sèchement. « Ou vas-tu me confesser que tu t'y es glissé furtivement cette année pour passer en revue mon tiroir de sous-vêtements, ou autre chose ? »

« Ne sois pas absurde. » Répliqua-t-il avec dédain, et une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Et donc, est-ce difficile de refaire les protections ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose auparavant, donc ça va prendre un peu de temps. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je parlais à voix haute. » Ajouta-t-il, de sa manière bien à lui de s'excuser sans vraiment le faire.

« Tu le faisais. En latin, en plus. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse le parler, en fait – toi et le président Barlet dans 'A la maison blanche'. »*

« Humph. » Répondit-il distraitement, en traversant la salle vers l'une de ses étagères pour commencer à feuilleter un volume. « Etant donné que la plupart des sortilèges sont soit en latin soit en une variante du latin, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne d'autre ne semblait prendre la peine de l'apprendre. Un sortilège est bien plus simple si tu sais ce qu'il signifie en réalité, ainsi que ce qu'il fait, et cette langue est précieuse si tu souhaites créer un sort. »

« J'ai toujours recherché les traductions des nouveaux sorts. J'ai envisagé une fois d'apprendre cette langue, mais je me suis embourbée dans toute la grammaire et j'ai abandonné. » Confessa Hermione. « Je suis loin d'être une linguiste, mais tu parles beaucoup de langues, non ? »

« Quelques unes, oui. » Répondit-il d'un air absent, en scrutant rapidement les pages. « En ayant voyagé si longtemps, j'en ai saisi beaucoup. Je ne les parle cependant pas couramment pour la plupart. Ah, nous y voilà... » Son attention s'estompa, il se concentrait sur sa lecture, et elle lui fit une grimace alors qu'elle retournait à ses devoirs – elle et Severus se ressemblaient vraiment de bien des façons.

Environ une heure plus tard, il leva la tête de là où il travaillait, près de la porte, en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Hermione l'avait regardé pendant qu'elle travaillait, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Il avait donné des petits coups de baguette magique sur la porte et murmuré dans ce qui semblait être du latin, en traçant une forme compliquée autour du montant, mais s'il y avait eu un quelconque effet, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je pense que nous y sommes. »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt, en laissant tomber sa plume pour marcher vers lui.

« Je pense que oui. » Il se redressa avec raideur, fit rouler ses épaules, avant de taper la porte de sa baguette. « _Revelio_. » Des runes rougeoyantes apparurent le long du montant de la porte, en scintillant d'une faible lumière bleue. Severus étudia les résultats d'un œil critique avant de placer le bout de sa baguette dans le trou de serrure, et les runes scintillèrent encore avant de devenir vertes.

« Des protections à la façon Serpentard ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec un rictus.

« Impertinente. » Murmura-t-il. « Non. » Les runes s'atténuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient presque blanches, puis elles se rafraîchir de nouveau en bleu. Il écarta sa baguette, puis la glissa dans sa ceinture. « Si tu me prêtes ta baguette un moment, je pourrais m'assurer que les protections te reconnaissent. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles feront à ceux qu'elles ne reconnaîtront _pas_ ? » Demanda-t-elle, sceptique, en lui tendant sa baguette. Il sourit d'un air suffisant, mais sa réponse se perdit quand il prit sa baguette. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il jura, en la laissant tomber précipitamment, pour la regarder d'un air parfaitement choqué.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione, surprise. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il, distant, en fixant toujours la baguette alors qu'il pliait ses doigts. « C'était... inattendu. »

« Ca t'a fait mal ? » Interrogea-t-elle, en se rappelant les fois où elle avait pris la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre – quelques unes d'entre elles n'avaient pas bien réagi.

« Non. Non, ça... ça n'a pas fait mal. » Il semblait toujours un peu choqué. Il déglutit et fronça les sourcils avec circonspection vers la mince longueur de bois de vigne, avant de s'abaisser très précautionneusement pour la toucher de nouveau. Il frissonna tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur elle, mais il se redressa et la maintint fermement. « Étrange... »

« _Qu'est-ce_ qui est étrange ? » Demanda-t-elle avec exaspération. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Claqua-t-il en retour. Il contracta le poing avec prudence, ferma à moitié les yeux et frissonna encore. « Je peux essayer un sort ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Fais donc. »

Il regarda autour de lui et ramassa sa tasse de café du matin. « _Aguamenti_. »

Hermione observa, complètement confuse. Le sort semblait avoir fonctionner normalement, la tasse était maintenant pleine d'eau légèrement colorée au café, mais Severus fronçait les sourcils et il marmonna : « _Evanesco_. »

« Quand tu veux, pour m'expliquer. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Mes excuses. Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est presque comme si... elle me reconnaissait. »

« Ma baguette magique te reconnaît ? »

« Dans un sens, mais pas de la façon à laquelle je me serais attendu. Elle ne fonctionne pas correctement pour moi, je peux sentir qu'elle n'est pas compatible, mais... il y a quelque chose. Une sorte de... Je ne peux pas le décrire précisément. Un consentement, peut-être ? »

« C'est bizarre. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé ? »

« Non. Une fois encore, je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de tenir les baguettes d'autres personnes. » Répondit-il d'un air absent, en fronçant toujours les sourcils vers la baguette. « Es-tu prête à faire une expérience ? »

« Severus, rappelles-toi à qui tu parles. » Rit-elle, et il leva les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr, quel insouciant je fais. »

« Quelle sorte d'expérience avais-tu en tête ? »

Il posa avec précaution sa baguette sur la table et sortit la sienne, en la plaçant près d'elle. « De quoi est faite ta baguette ? »

« Bois de vigne et plume de phénix. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais qu'il y avait du cœur de dragon. »

« C'était mon ancienne baguette. Les Malefoys l'ont brisé quand les Rafleurs nous ont capturés dans la guerre. Ma nouvelle baguette est toujours faite de bois de vigne, mais avec un noyau différent – Mr Ollivander trouvait ça très intéressant. »

« Il avait raison. Bien, voilà pour ma théorie. »

« Quelle théorie ? »

« Ma baguette est faite de cœur de dragon. Je me demandais si elles partageaient le même noyau, mais apparemment non. » Il haussa les épaules. « Prends ma baguette, s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas que ça fera mal. La tienne ne m'a pas fait mal... »

« ...Mais il est probable que la tienne soit plus agressive que la mienne, si c'est le bon mot. » Finit-elle ironiquement. « Ça ne peut pas être pire que la baguette de Bellatrix. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me mordait la première fois que je l'ai touchée. Je devais l'utiliser après que nous nous soyons échappés. » Ajouta-t-elle, et il acquiesça.

« Je sais. Je vous surveillais de près tous les trois, quand je le pouvais. C'était dans mes intérêts, après tout, puisque si vous aviez échoué j'aurais dû achever la tâche. » Il sourit de façon désagréable. « Elle était drôlement furieuse que tu lui ais volé sa baguette. A un moment donné, elle avait vraiment de l'écume à la bouche. Tout comme lorsqu'elle apprit que tu t'étais faite passer pour elle afin d'entrer dans son caveau... » Il gloussa doucement. « Elle n'est pas passé loin de la crise. Je pouvais à peine rester sérieux. Ce n'était pas la stratégie que j'aurais utilisé, mais c'était... inspiré. »

« Je suis absolument dévastée à la pensée que j'aurais pu contrarier la chienne folle. » Répondit Hermione, impassible, et il gloussa encore avant de faire un geste vague vers la baguette sur le bureau. « Ta baguette est en sorbier, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, de ce qu'ils appellent du 'sorbier aérien' – un épiphyte qui pousse sur un autre arbre. Sur un tremble dans ce cas, il me semble. »

Plus curieuse qu'effrayée, elle s'avança et prit la fine longueur de bois noir, et haleta brusquement au contact. C'était presque comme un choc, mais comme il l'avait dit, ça ne faisait pas mal. En fait... Elle leva ses sourcils alors qu'elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point ça ne faisait _pas_ mal, en frissonnant à son tour. « Hum. Bon. C'est définitivement... intéressant. »

« En effet. »

C'était définitivement une certaine forme de reconnaissance, mais rien qu'elle ne connaissait. Quand ses deux baguettes l'avaient choisie, elle avait senti de la chaleur et presque un sentiment de bienvenue, une connexion. Là, c'était différent. Un consentement, l'avait appelé Severus, et elle était d'accord. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa magie sous le bout de ses doigts, plus obscure et froide que la sienne. C'était une sensation très curieuse, mais certainement pas désagréable. Plutôt l'opposé, en fait, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle ramassa la tasse de café, maintenant vide, la laissa tomber au sol, et pointa sa baguette à lui sur le désordre. « _Reparo._ » Non, la baguette n'était définitivement pas compatible. Elle fonctionnait, mais pas sans heurt. C'était comme une rancune en suspend, et elle étouffa un rire. « C'est vraiment ta baguette. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me ménage presque. »

Il grogna doucement. « La tienne me faisait le même effet. »

Elle la posa avec précaution. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Admit-il. « Je n'en sais pas beaucoup à propos des baguettes. Peu de gens en savent quelque chose. »

Il sembla tout d'un coup se rappeler de ce qui avait déclenché tout ça, et reprit précautionneusement sa baguette pour se tourner vers la porte et poser le bout dans la serrure. Les runes scintillèrent de nouveau en vert, tournèrent au blanc avant de se refroidir en bleu. Il lui redonna sa baguette, récupéra la sienne et donna un petit coup sur le montant. Les runes s'obscurcirent et s'évanouirent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une trace de protection sur la porte.

« Est-ce que Ollivander savait ? » Demanda-t-elle, et elle vit par la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler au fabricant de baguettes.

« Peut-être. » Répondit-il avec réticence.

« Oh, ne fais pas cette tête. J'irai à la bibliothèque plus tard pour voir ce que je peux trouver. »

« Ah, oui. En temps de crise, ou d'ennui, Hermione Granger doit aller à la bibliothèque. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« On dirait Ron – ou plutôt une version de Ron plus éloquente, en quelque sorte. »

« Ne m'insulte pas. »

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque n'apporta rien, alors Hermione choisit de demander à Minerva, dans la silencieuse salle des professeurs :<p>

« Avez-vous des connaissances sur les baguettes magiques et leurs origines ? »

« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? » S'enquit Minerva.

« Et bien, quelque chose d'étrange se passa, l'autre jour, quand j'ai touché la baguette magique de quelqu'un d'autre... » Expliqua-t-elle avec prudence, sans plus de détails.

Minerva sourit subitement. « Ce 'quelqu'un d'autre' ne serait pas ce mystérieux sorcier plus âgé ? »

« Comment – Neville ! »

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je suis douée pour dénicher les secrets des gens – bien qu'il n'en savait pas assez pour révéler quoique ce soit. Vous êtes déloyalement secrète, ma chère. » Dit la Directrice dans un reproche.

Hermione lui donna sa meilleure imitation du rictus de Severus. « Je sais. » Elle pouvait voir la réaction de Severus, qui était assis discrètement dans son coin habituel, trouvant apparemment la conversation vaguement amusante, et elle était vraiment contente de lui avoir déjà dit qu'elle avait parlé de lui avec ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer l'explosion qui aurait résulté s'il avait appris par accident. Il avait trouvé la situation comique, à son grand soulagement, et avait approuvé ses méthodes de Serpentard.

« En l'occurrence, oui, c'était la sienne. Ma baguette fit également la même chose quand il la toucha. Est-ce que c'est important ? »

« Est-ce que vos baguettes sont jumelles ? » Suggéra Minerva.

« Non, nous y avons pensé. Elles sont faites de bois différents, et ont des noyaux différents. »

« Et vous dites que ce n'était pas de la compatibilité... »

« Non. Nous pouvons utiliser la baguette de l'autre, mais elles ne fonctionnent pas correctement. Notre magie est trop différente. »

« Êtes-vous habiles dans les mêmes domaines ? »

« Non. Il n'y a quasiment aucun chevauchement dans nos domaines d'habileté. » Ils en avaient déjà discuté en tant que théorie possible. Les forces principales de Hermione étaient les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, l'Arithmancie et quelques sorts de Soin – la plupart contre les maladies et la souffrance – ce qui étaient les domaines où Severus était moins bon. Ses propres compétences étaient plus agressives – des sorts de malédiction, la Défense, la magie noire, l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, et bien sûr les Potions. Et ses facultés dans les sorts de soins étaient presque exclusivement restreintes aux plaies. Il y avait chevauchement seulement en Sortilèges et sorts de Soin, et ces matières semblaient même être séparées distinctement entre eux. Elle lui dit tout cela.

« C'est intéressant. » Dit Minerva pensivement. « Ceci explique peut-être cela... Sa baguette a pu vous reconnaître parce que vous possédez exactement ce dont il manque, et vice versa, comme si vous étiez deux moitiés d'un tout. »

« Stupide sentimentalité. » Grogna Severus avec dédain. Hermione suspecta cependant qu'il était presque aussi étonné qu'elle par cette théorie, spécialement venant de Minerva McGonagall, qui, comme il l'avait dit une fois, était l'une des personnes les moins sentimentales qu'ils connaissaient à eux deux.

« Alors, que pensez-_vous_ que ce soit ? » Le défia Minerva. « Vous avez sans doute une théorie, probablement une de celles qui nous couvrira de honte. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. « Ce n'était peut-être qu'une pure coïncidence. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à spéculer quand je n'ai aucun intérêt dans le résultat. »

« Ignorez-le, Hermione. Merlin sait, c'est ce que nous faisons tous. D'un point de vue magique, vous deux êtes des opposés complets ? »

« A ma connaissance, oui. » Répondit-elle d'un ton gêné, car trop consciente de la façon dont le reste de l'école faisait de son mieux pour ignorer Severus quand c'était possible. « Manifestement, nous ne nous sommes pas assis pour anayser nos diplômes ou autre, mais dans tout ce que nous avons rencontré, nous semblions être à l'opposé. »

« C'est peut-être juste parce que vous êtes un couple. » Suggéra Minerva. « Si les Patronus peuvent changer à cause d'un amour non réciproque, il n'y a pas de raison pour que des baguettes ne reconnaissent pas le vrai amour. »

« Comme c'est touchant. » Ricana Severus de son coin. « Je pourrais en vomir. » Hermione soupçonna que la référence au Patronus avait pu ébranler son sang-froid. Une fois encore, étant donné qu'aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné d'amour de quelque façon, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour en discuter.

« Arrêtez ça, Severus. » Lui dit-elle agressivement. « Vous, parmi tous, devriez savoir que l'amour a du pouvoir. »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Les yeux de Severus étaient plus froids que Hermione ne les avait jamais vus. Un muscle eut un mouvement convulsif sous l'un de ses yeux, mais son expression resta vide. Minerva paraissait un peu secouée par ce qu'elle avait dit, et bien qu'elle essaya d'affronter son regard colérique, elle fut forcée de regarder ailleurs. Finalement, il parla, d'une voix saccadée et dure. « Tout ce que disait Dumbledore n'était pas parole d'évangile. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait souvent tort. »

« Vous essayez de démentir le fait que ce soit l'amour qui a sauvé Harry ? » Demanda la Directrice, incrédule. « Alors même que vous en avez été témoin ? »

« Je n'en ai pas été 'témoin'. » Grogna-t-il. « Dans aucune de toutes les occasions auxquelles vous pensez. J'avais autre chose à faire. »

« Ne soyez pas si pédant. Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en débattiez. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'acceptiez si aveuglement, mais ce serait un mensonge. Je peux facilement croire à ça, venant de vous. Vous n'avez jamais cessé de réfléchir tous vous avez seulement accepté avec insouciance les fantaisies flamboyantes de Dumbledore. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas justifier ça. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda-t-il, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. « Alors, considérez ce point. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était personnellement responsable de centaines de morts. Ses suivants tuèrent bien plus. En dehors de ces innombrables victimes, croyez-vous vraiment que Lily Potter était la seule à se sacrifier en essayant de sauver ses proches ? Même moi je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle ait pu être aussi sainte. Beaucoup moururent, passivement et de bonne grâce, dans l'espoir de donner du temps à leur famille pour s'échapper. Cette conduite n'a sauvé personne d'autre du sortilège de Mort. Quoi qu'ait sauvé le précieux Potter, ce n'était pas l'amour de sa mère. » Ricana-t-il, avec tout le mépris malicieux que pouvait contenir sa voix – il était imposant.

Hermione tenta de ne pas le regarder bouche bée. Ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il avait raison. Elle avait naïvement accepté les explications de Dumbledore. C'était également incroyablement surprenant que Severus parle de cela devant d'autres personnes. Même à elle, il mentionnait rarement Lily, que ce soit par son nom ou de façon indirecte. Minerva semblait tout autant stupéfaite. En quelques phrases brèves, Severus avait juste perverti l'une des plus inébranlables croyances de l'Ordre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Hermione faiblement, à la fois parce qu'elle voulait connaître la réponse mais aussi pour essayer de désamorcer une situation potentiellement très tendue. « Pourquoi le sortilège de Mort n'a pas fonctionné ? Vous devez avoir une théorie. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration, en essayant visiblement de retrouver le contrôle après sa colère.

« Il n'y a aucune façon de le prouver. »

« Allez-y quand même... »

« Les Sortilèges Impardonnables fonctionnent grâce à l'intention autant que le pouvoir. » Dit-il brusquement. « Dire les mots ne suffit pas. Vous ne pouvez pas lancer le Sortilège de la Mort efficacement à moins que ne souhaitiez vraiment que cette personne meure, et une grande partie de cette réussite doit nécessairement impliquer les raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez tuer ces gens. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait tuer Potter parce qu'il avait peur de lui et qu'il le voyait comme un rival – '_Il le marquera comme son égal_.' Au moment où il lança le sort, il considérait le garçon comme quelqu'un qui le valait, et c'était sans doute la seule fois qu'il le fit. Peut-être que c'est une explication, en quelque sorte. Ou il se pourrait que les planètes fussent toutes alignées, ou que cette chienne capricieuse de Destinée ait montré patte blanche. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

« Dumbledore disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas toucher Harry, à cause de cet amour. » Dit lentement Hermione. « Est-ce que c'était également faux ? »

« Non, ceci devait être vrai. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres évitait tout contact avec quiconque, la plupart du temps. Il était si inhumain à ce moment-là, que c'est possible que toute émotion pure aurait pu lui causer du tort. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour en être sûr. »

« Alors comment expliquez-vous ce que Harry a fait à la bataille finale, quand son sacrifice nous protégea tous ? » Aboya Minerva en le défiant. Elle semblait l'avoir pris comme un affront personnel.

Severus tourna un regard incendiaire vers elle. « Comment suis-je supposé savoir ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait ou de ce qu'il n'a pas fait. J'étais occupé à tenter de ne pas me _vider de mon sang_, à ce moment-là. » Cracha-t-il. « Et malheureusement, j'ai raté le grand final parce que mon cœur recommençait juste à battre ! » Il s'était levé à présent, la fureur imprégnant chaque ligne de son corps, et le pouvoir qui émanait de sa présence semblait remplir la pièce, qui parut soudainement plus obscure et froide qu'auparavant.

« C'est de votre faute si vous étiez là-bas ! » Lui cria après la Directrice, avec un accent grossis par la fureur. « _Vous_ avez choisi ce destin quand vous vous êtes agenouillé devant Voldemort ! Les traîtres n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, Rogue ! »

De la magie pure et incertaine craqua dans l'air. Les yeux de Severus étaient dangereusement vides. Il ne paraissait plus lui-même, il y avait seulement de la douleur glaciale et brutale, et de la colère aveugle. La lueur dans ses yeux n'était même pas humaine.

« Comment _osez_-vous, Minerva ? » Glapit quelqu'un. « S'il n'y avait pas eu Severus, nous serions tous morts, ou nous souhaiterions l'être. Sans lui, tout aurait été perdu. Même Harry l'a admit. Il nous a tous sauvé, et tout ce qu'il a obtenu en retour c'est d'être mondialement détesté. Ce n'est pas un traître ! Il a choisit de mourir pour nous, et c'est comme _ça_ que nous le remercions. »

A ce moment-là, Hermione se rendit compte que cette voix était la sienne, et elle cessa précipitamment de parler. Minerva la fixait, tout comme Severus, qui au moins avait l'air sain d'esprit à présent – quoi qu'extrêmement choqué.

« Bien dit, ma chère. » Remarqua une nouvelle voix, ce qui amena leurs yeux sur un portrait accroché au mur. Hermione reconnut l'une des anciennes directrices. Derrière elle se tenaient d'autres dirigeants de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous serrés dans la peinture.

« Dilys. » Dit calmement Severus.

La femme secoua la tête. « Ne me 'Dilyssez' pas, Severus Rogue, » gronda-t-elle. « Une année entière et un semestre que vous n'être pas venu, et vous ne nous dites rien. »

« Elle s'est constamment plainte de vos mauvaises manières. » Dit d'une voix traînante une voix masculine familière, et Phineus Nigellus Black s'avança devant la foule. « Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi populaire. »

« L'arrogance des Serpentard l'exige. » Répondit Severus avec un sourire particulièrement de travers. « Severus... » Les autres portraits traînèrent les pieds pour libérer un chemin à l'orateur, et Albus Dumbledore se tint au coin du cadre, baissant le regard vers le jeune sorcier. « Mon garçon... C'est si bon de vous revoir. »

Severus déglutit, et son masque circonspect en trembla un peu. « Directeur. » Concéda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rude.

« Dilys a raison de faire des réprimandes. » Remarqua Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillant toujours. « Vous auriez dû venir nous voir. Le fait de vous avoir perdu était terrible, et nous sommes soulagés au-delà de toute mesure d'entendre que vous avez survécu. »

« Alors vous êtes les seuls. » Murmura-t-il, mais son cœur ne semblait pas y être. Hermione pouvait voir ses doutes.

« Ce sont des sottises. » Lui aboya Dilys. « Cette formidable femme semble être disposée à entendre raison, au moins. C'est bon de voir quelqu'un qui veut bien admettre ce qui est vrai. »

« Bonne après-midi, Miss Granger. » La salua Phineas, d'un ton étonnement doux.

« C'est une attitude inhabituellement civique, venant de vous. » Répondit-elle avec suspicion, en regardant le portrait de côté. Un des autres anciens Directeurs ricana.

« Peut-être que Phineas se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il vous a insulté à l'oreille de Severus. » Suggéra Dumbledore joyeusement, en souriant doucement. « Trois semaines, je pense que le sortilège de silence avait tenu ce temps-là. »

Minerva reprit finalement le contrôle de sa langue. « Assez. » Dit-elle, quelque peu essoufflée. « Je demande que vous n'interfériez pas. »

« Oh, arrêtez ça. » Dit Dilys en roulant des yeux. « Miss Granger avait absolument raison, et vous le savez. Fichez-lui la paix. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il a traversé. Arrêtez de provoquer le garçon et laissez-le partir. »

« Dilys. Attention à vous. » La voix de Severus sonnait plus amusé qu'autre chose, et il semblait être revenu à lui – en apparence, au moins.

« 'Garçon' ? » Questionna Hermione malicieusement. « Il a presque cinquante ans. »

« Et j'avais cent quatre-vingt sept ans quand je suis morte. » Lui renvoya Dilys en souriant.

« De plus, nous avons vu Severus pour la première fois en tant que gamin tout maigre de onze ans, devant le Directeur pour une réprimande – la première parmi tant d'autres, j'ajouterai. »

« Cessez d'essayer de l'embarrasser, Dilys. » Dit légèrement Dumbledore. « Vous savez que ça ne marche jamais. Elle a raison, cependant, Minerva – Hermione a raison, vous le savez. Laissez le passé là où il est. Ces deux là ont sans doute mieux à faire que de vous regarder passer votre colère en y donnant le meilleur de vous-même, et j'espérais vous parler, de toute manière. Severus, nous espérons vous voir bientôt, pour entendre tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Pas d'excuse. Bonsoir, Hermione. »

Peu après, ils se trouvèrent tous les deux dehors, dans le couloir, un peu choqués par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione s'adossa contre le mur et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de demander faiblement : « Ils se sont montrés juste pour te défendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Probablement, bien qu'ils aient pu intervenir pour protéger McGonagall – ils sont ensorcelés pour l'aider elle, en tant que Directrice actuelle, après tout, et j'étais sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Leurs efforts auraient été de toute façon inutiles, vu que tu étais là. » Répondit-il calmement, paraissant un peu chamboulé, et des émotions compliquées vacillaient dans ses yeux. « Tu as vraiment l'air d'une harpie quand tu es en colère. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu.

« Ca m'a prit par surprise. » Admit-elle. « Mais Minerva était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. »

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Si, mais je ne vais pas perdre ma salive à en débattre avec toi. » Lui dit-elle légèrement, en sachant qu'elle ne le convaincrait jamais. « Tu penses que Albus sait, ou qu'il était simplement lui-même, c'est-à-dire agaçant et énigmatique ? »

« Tes déductions sont aussi bonnes que les miennes, mais j'imagine qu'il suspecte plutôt quelque chose. Ils ont tous essayé de garder un œil sur moi, depuis mon retour. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont remarqué le temps que l'on passait ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne dira rien, je te l'assure. » Il avait l'air... presque tendre, curieusement. A passer la majorité de l'année virtuellement barricadé dans son bureau afin d'essayer d'éviter tous les gens qui le détestaient, avec seulement les portraits de ses prédécesseurs morts pour l'encourager et le supporter, cela l'avait évidemment mené à créer une étrange sorte d'amitié avec eux.

« Tu as vraiment mis au silence Phineas pendant trois semaines ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il – ah, attends... Peu importe. Je pense que je peux deviner comment il m'a appelée. » Ceci explique cela. Severus avait toujours détesté le terme Sang-de-Bourbe, et il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire.

« Est-ce que Dilys te parle toujours comme ça ? »

« Oui. » Dit-il sèchement. « Elle l'a toujours fait. Son portrait s'intéressa à moi à partir du moment où il devint évident que j'allais être un visiteur régulier au bureau du Directeur. Elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps dans l'aile de l'hôpital, où j'étais également un visiteur fréquent. »

« Tu as donc ton fan club personnel ? »

Il pouffa de rire. « Apparemment, oui. Quelle chance. »

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle plus doucement, et elle le vit considérer s'il devait mentir ou pas, avant qu'il ne hausse finalement les épaules. Cette rage précédente, absolue et pas tout à fait saine, se cachait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Allez. Je vais faire à manger ce soir. Tu mérites une pause. »

* * *

><p>*The West Wing (A la Maison Blanche) est une série télévisée américaine.<p>

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : J'ai un fanart pour vous, une courtoisie de RaShelli ! rashelli dot deviantart dot com /#/d39o9q2 Admirez ce fanart. Admirez-le, j'ai dit.

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Je crois que le lien ne fonctionne plus... Désolée pour le retard, mais il y a tellement de choses à faire dans une vie!


	13. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : C'est l'un des chapitres que les gens attendaient, je pense – attention. Un peu d'angoisse, aussi – bon ok, beaucoup d'angoisse._

* * *

><p><strong>« Dans la nuit je t'ai entendu parler<strong>

**Me tourner autour, tu es dans mon sommeil**

**Je sens tes mains dans mon âme**

**Tu les tiens et tu ne les lâcheras pas. »**

Michael Bolton, 'Steel Bars'.

* * *

><p>Severus avait disparu peu après. Il avait dit qu'il allait se promener afin de se calmer, mais il s'était rapidement volatilisé de la carte des Maraudeurs et n'était pas revenu après plusieurs heures. Au vu de son expression, Hermione soupçonna que la « marche » s'était sûrement transformée et il avait plutôt mit le feu à des choses ou il les avait faites explosées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus d'humeur meurtrière. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne détruise pas d'objets dont il aurait besoin plus tard. Qu'importe le défoulement qu'il avait trouvé, il semblait calme à présent, bien qu'étant d'une humeur très silencieuse et qu'apparemment il n'était pas enclin à parler. Elle réquisitionna son ordinateur et fit une playlist composée majoritairement de morceaux instrumentaux, et elle la laissa doucement commencer, en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente détendu.<p>

Plus tard, cette nuit, protégé par l'obscurité, il commença à parler un peu – bien qu'elle ait dû le faire débuter. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir les portraits quand tu es revenu ? Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu aurais pu le faire, mais ils semblaient… amicaux. »

« Ils le sont, d'une certaine manière. Même Phinéas, quand tu le connais. Et ils m'ont supporté, à un moment où j'en avais besoin. » Il soupira. « Franchement, je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à Dumbledore. Même après toutes ces années, je ne sais pas ce que je pense de lui. Je le déteste. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton très inquiétant, comme si c'était un fait établi. « Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela. »

« Je peux imaginer. » Dit-elle doucement, en se retournant pour le regarder, mais en sachant bien qu'elle essaierait de le toucher. « Je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous ressentent la même chose à son propos – d'un côté, il est le gentil vieux sorcier avec des yeux pétillants qui a toujours paru avoir ton intérêt à cœur, et d'un autre côté il nous a tous manipulés et a sciemment toléré des choses terribles. Il devait le faire, mais il ne devait pas nous mentir. Et d'une certaine manière, je doute qu'il t'ait traité aussi gentiment que nous. »

« Non. Effectivement. » Severus soupira, en fermant les yeux. « Il me traitait avec une complète indifférence. Oh, il me souriait de ses yeux pétillants comme avec tout le monde, mais il ne joua jamais à la figure du père – non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il l'a fait au début, lors de ma première année. Quand il se rendit compte que ça ne marchait pas, que j'allais toujours finir dans ce bureau presque chaque semaine, il abandonna – très rapidement. Tout ce que j'ai toujours vu de lui, c'était ces sourires hypocrites et cette horrible déception qui te rend à chaque fois honteux, même quand tu ne fais rien de mal. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qu'il me faisait, à ce moment. Il tira la leçon de son expérience avec moi, et prit soin de ne pas répéter ça avec Potter. Je lui ai appris à être un substitut de ce dont un garçon maltraité pourrait manquer dans sa vie. Tout comme lorsque j'étais enfant, il ne savait pas comment faire semblant de se préoccuper de quelqu'un. Et ça me conduisit à l'obscurité. Oh, il y eut plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait ces choix-là, mais le jour où j'ai décidé pour de bon de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était quand j'ai eut seize ans, et c'était en grande partie à cause de Dumbledore que j'ai choisi ça. »

« La Cabane… »

« Oui. Tu as saisi immédiatement comment Dumbledore avait toujours singulièrement échoué. C'était une tentative de meurtre, et il eut à peine un geste symbolique pour admettre que c'était un méfait. Il est venu me voir à l'infirmerie… »

« Tu étais blessé ? »

« Pas physiquement. » Répondit-il d'une voix morte. « Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayé de ma vie. J'ai vu Lupin, transformé, avant que Potter ne me traîne en arrière. J'ai eu des cauchemars jusqu'à ce que de pires souvenirs les remplacent – pendant un temps mon Epouvantard était un loup-garou. J'étais presque catatonique la journée et je m'époumonais d'une voix rauque la nuit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore vint me voir, et j'ai stupidement supposé qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour moi – mais la toute première chose qu'il me dit, c'était : '_Monsieur Rogue, je dois vous demander de jurer que vous ne permettrez à personne d'autre d'avoir des informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé._' Il voulait juste s'assurer que je n'allais pas trahir ses précieux Gryffondors. » La douleur était claire dans sa voix, le garçon confus de seize ans venait juste de réaliser à quel point sa vie ne comptait pas pour les gens qui étaient supposé le protéger. « Cette nuit, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les Mangemorts quand j'aurai quitté l'école. »

Elle voulait le toucher à ce moment, mais elle pouvait entendre quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui rappelait la nouvelle Année passée. Elle se rappelait du torrent de mots emplis de douleur, qui s'étaient déversés de lui, et elle garda le silence en écoutant seulement, sachant qu'il avait besoin de parler.

« J'ai reconsidéré la question plusieurs fois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai décidé à la légère. Mais les Maraudeurs se rendirent compte qu'ils ne seraient pas punis, qu'au fond, tout était permis avec moi. Leur harcèlement empira – l'incident du lac était seulement une étape d'une intense campagne qui me dirigea finalement au bord du suicide. Peu importe vers qui je me tournais, personne n'était intéressé. J'ai essayé Slughorn, il n'a rien fait. J'ai essayé Poppy Pomfresh – elle essaya, mais échoua. J'avais déjà complètement abandonné avec Dumbledore. Il avait tué les derniers vestiges de ma foi en lui. Je n'avais jamais eu foi en McGonagall alors je n'allais pas commencer à en avoir. J'aurais voulu me tourner vers Lily, mais elle ne me parlait plus, et elle était déjà la moitié de Potter, de toute façon… »

Il se déplaça avec agitation. « Tu sais ce qui s'est passé au lac – ou une grande partie, au moins. Ça continua bien au-delà de ce point, mais je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer les détails sans ma description. J'ai perdu la seule amie que j'avais, et je n'exagère pas quand je dis que la moitié de l'école s'est amassée pour rire de moi. J'étais à moitié fou de colère et d'humiliation quand ils m'ont finalement laissé partir, et j'ai rampé en pleurant comme un petit garçon. J'ai alors décidé que les Mangemorts pouvaient peut-être m'aider, c'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà envisagé, mais ce n'est qu'après l'incident à la Cabane l'année suivante que je me suis finalement résolu à les rejoindre. Lily ne me pardonnait pas. Mes parents étaient morts. Le harcèlement continua pendant ma dernière année, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était avoir mon diplôme et rejoindre les Mangemorts. En partie pour le pouvoir, en partie pour la vengeance, mais surtout pour faire simplement partie de quelque chose, pour trouver ma place, et que quelqu'un se sente concerné si je meurs. »

Hermione sécha ses larmes sur sa manche, en ravalant ses sanglots. Elle pouvait imaginer Severus adolescent se débattre contre les barres d'une prison qui n'était pas là de son fait, essayant chaque voie avant de saisir le seul destin qui s'ouvrait à lui. C'était effrayant de réaliser avec quelle facilité l'un d'eux aurait pu être amené à faire le même choix. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident avec le troll, elle n'aurait pas eu d'amis parmi ses camarades, et elle aurait pu finir très facilement glaciale et seule. Harry avait enduré beaucoup et avait été à deux doigts de basculer. Même s'il n'aurait jamais suivi Voldemort, il aurait pu devenir terrible de son côté. Tous ses amis auraient pu être brisés, dans ces circonstances.

Severus continua doucement, son visage caché dans le noir. « D'une certaine manière, ce vœu fut réalisé. Mes deux maîtres m'ont utilisé et m'ont mené à la mort. Mais des deux, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'a dit qu'il le regrettait – c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une excuse venant d'eux deux, du moins de celle auxquelles je croyais. Dumbledore m'a trahit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ne l'a pas fait. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que, la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas un mauvais maître. A sa façon, il protégeait ses serviteurs. Nous étions récompensés quand on lui faisait plaisir, et il voyait que nous y tenions. Il nous aidait à prendre notre revanche quand ça n'entravait pas ses propres plans, alors seulement il se permettait de nous faire du mal. Et il ne nous mentait pas. Nous savions tous le degré exact de notre valeur individuelle pour lui, et il ne s'en écartait pas. Quand nous étions punis, il nous disait clairement ce qu'il se passerait et pourquoi, afin que nous comprenions. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïtés, et c'est l'attraction la plus limpide de l'obscurité – la simplicité. A son service, il y avait seulement du blanc et du noir. Et au service de Dumbledore, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des nuances de gris. »

Il bougea, et elle pouvait voir juste assez pour s'apercevoir qu'il touchait son bras, retraçant la Marque des Ténèbres. « Prendre la marque fut l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie. » Dit-il avec amertume. « Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, à ce moment-là, bien sûr. C'était comme si j'avais trouvé ma place, comme si j'avais une importance, comme si j'avais de la valeur. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Et pendant un moment, cela continua. C'était la première fois que je sentais quelque chose d'apparenté à de la paix. Progressivement, les tâches que l'on me demanda de faire devenaient plus sombres, et j'ai rapidement réalisé que c'était un test – jusqu'où étais-je près à payer pour ce que j'avais obtenu ? Qu'est-ce qui avait de la valeur pour moi ? Je ne te dirai pas combien de temps cela m'a pris pour que cette réponse m'apparaisse comme étant difficile, mais finalement j'ai pris conscience que je m'étais enfoncé trop profond et que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, après tout. Alors, bien sûr, il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. »

Il soupira. « J'ai regardé les autres avoir les mêmes réalisations et essayer de s'en aller. J'ai vu ce qu'il leur arrivait. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller, aucun moyen de se cacher. Les seules façons de s'en sortir étaient la mort ou l'appui de quelqu'un de plus fort – et il n'y avait que Dumbledore. J'ai décidé que je préférais plutôt mourir que de ramper vers lui, encore, alors que c'était en partie lui qui m'avait mené à ça. Je suis resté là où j'étais, mais il n'y avait plus de joie. J'ai toujours ressenti ce sentiment d'appartenance, mais je ne souhaitais plus avoir le sentiment de faire parti de quelque chose comme ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé à séparer son âme, à ce moment-là. Il commençait à être moins sain d'esprit, moins humain. J'avais moins envie de lui plaire, et j'étais puni plus souvent. Ma sympathique nouvelle vie avait duré moins d'une année, avant que cette illusion ne s'évanouisse, comme le reste.

« Je me suis battu pendant une autre année, en étant encore plus embourbé dans la noirceur, chaque jour, à ne voir aucun autre choix. Il aurait peut-être été mieux que je me tue, mais en dépit de tout, je voulais toujours vivre. A l'automne de mes dix-neuf ans – ce devait être juste avant que tu naisses – j'ai entendu par hasard un fragment de la prophétie qui changea le cours de l'histoire, mais ce n'est qu'au printemps suivant, avant que le garçon naisse, que j'ai réalisé la gravité de mon erreur, que j'ai réellement vu ce que j'avais fait. Je ne peux pas décrire ce moment d'horreur, et j'ai honte d'admettre la tournure que prit mon action. Je me suis lancé dans mon devoir de responsabilité avec tout le zèle que j'ai pu rassembler, avec un seul but à l'esprit – m'élever assez pour que le seigneur des Ténèbres veuille bien épargner sa vie, en tant que récompense pour mes services. Cela fonctionna, jusqu'à un certain point – il me dit qu'il l'épargnerait si c'était possible, mais je savais que ce n'était pas assez. S'il avait seulement eu le bon sens de me mentir et de me promettre qu'il le ferait – s'il se serait comporté comme Dumbledore le faisait – tout aurait été différent.

« Je n'aurais pas franchi l'étape suivante, eut égard à ma propre santé, mais je ne portais plus d'importance à ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je suis retourné voir Dumbledore. J'ai rampé à ses pieds, alors qu'une fois, j'avais rêvé de _le_ faire ramper à _mes_ pieds. Je me suis humilié, je l'ai imploré, et j'ai marchandé ma vie en me privant de liberté, de ce qu'il en restait. Et j'ai enduré son mépris – car il n'avait pas fait erreur, il me détestait. Chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses regards proclamaient qu'il avait eut raison à mon propos depuis le début. C'était tout ce que je méritais.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ses conditions. Je pensais qu'il voudrait sauver ses précieux Gryffondors sans conditions. Je ne pensais pas qu'il négocierait avec leurs vies comme il avait fait avec la mienne. Mais j'ai accepté ce qu'il demandait, et même quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que cela signifiait, je ne me suis pas enfui. Nous planifions chaque étape. Il m'aida à perfectionner mes sorts d'Occlumencie déjà complets, et je me rappelle du sentiment vertigineux de pouvoir que j'ai eu la première fois que j'ai menti effrontément au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de partir sans être repéré. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que, pour la première fois, je sois puni par mon premier maître pour avoir obéi aux ordres de mon second maître. Je n'ai pas reçu de compassion de la part de Dumbledore. Il ne m'offrait même pas d'aide physique quand je ne pouvais plus me tenir debout. Je faisais mon compte-rendu allongé dans la poussière, en tremblant et en saignant, et après cela, il baissait son regard vers moi et disait : '_Vous l'avez choisi. Rappelez-vous des raisons pour lesquelles vous faites cela._' Et il partait et me laissait là. Je me rappelle avoir rit et pleuré en même temps, vautré dans mon propre sang, choqué par l'ironie de ce qui était arrivé à tous mes beaux espoirs et mes beaux rêves. »

Severus resta silencieux pendant un moment. Hermione ne pleurait plus, trop engourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il prit une inspiration, la tint un moment, puis la laissa sortir, avant de recommencer à parler. Sa voix était devenue très basse.

« Potter était né en Juillet de cette année. Dumbledore mettait un point d'honneur à me parler du garçon quand je lui faisais mes rapports. En partie pour m'aiguiller, en partie pour me tourmenter. Tu n'aurais pas reconnu ses actions envers moi comme étant celles d'Albus Dumbledore. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être extrêmement mesquin, et à partir du moment où je suis entré à son service en abandonnant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à Halloween, il me le faisait payer. Il ne cachait pas l'aversion qu'il avait de moi.

« A Halloween, j'appris que les Potter avaient été trahis, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où ils étaient. J'ai fui vers Dumbledore au moment où j'ai pu. J'avais commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, à ce moment. Sa réponse fut de me laisser dans son bureau, et de le verrouiller avant de partir, et j'y ai passé les heures suivantes avec pour seule compagnie les portraits et Fumsec. Tu peux imaginer dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. Et puis… il tomba. »

Il frissonna doucement, mais il n'eut aucune autre réaction tandis qu'il continua de parler. « Je ne me rappelle plus très clairement de la fin de la nuit. Je me rappelle être allongé dans mon propre vomi, me griffer les bras, les mordre comme un rat mordrait son fromage. Je me rappelle qu'au moment où la douleur s'atténua finalement assez pour me permettre de fonctionner de nouveau, Dumbledore revint. La lueur dans ses yeux me dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, et j'ai complètement fondu en larmes. Il ne disait rien, il attendait juste que je me retourne dans le monde réel. Puis, il me raconta les faits. James et Lily étaient tous les deux morts. Le garçon avait survécu et avait été laissé à la sœur de Lily. Le Sortilège avait rebondi et détruit le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce n'était pas fini. Un jour, il reviendrait. Un espion était nécessaire. »

Hermione aurait souhaité pouvoir voir son visage. Son ton ne lui disait rien. « Il ne m'a jamais vraiment demandé ouvertement de continuer à le servir, ni demandé de jurer que je le ferai, ni… rien, vraiment. Son expression et son ton étaient suffisants. Il ne pensait pas que je le ferais. Il pensait que je ferais ce que n'importe quel Serpentard qui se respectait devait faire : abandonner le navire, prendre avantage de la situation, car il avait perdu de son côté au change, et utiliser ça comme excuse pour m'empresser de ficher le camp. J'étais… complètement brisé, alors. J'étais bien au-delà de l'épuisement, j'étais à peine capable de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, je savais que j'avais tout perdu. Et j'étais… fatigué. J'étais tellement fatigué de n'avoir jamais pu faire mes preuves, de n'avoir jamais rien fait d'assez bien, de briser toutes ces choses auxquelles je touchais. Je voulais croire que je n'étais pas une pourriture, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait… qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui valait plus que le simple _Servilus_. » Alors qu'il répétait le surnom honnis, sa voix craqua légèrement, mais il continua à parler du même ton sans émotion.

« J'ai donc levé mon regard de là où j'étais étendu sur le sol. J'ai essayé d'une manière ou d'une autre de me lever. Même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je me suis levé, et j'ai regardé Dumbledore en face. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais, à la condition qu'il ne le dise jamais à quiconque. Je n'oublierai jamais le choc sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avant ou après, si ébahi. Je n'aurais pas pu le choquer plus si je l'avais embrassé. Il n'avait jamais cru que j'avais ça en moi. Personne ne le pensait. » Il soupira. « Je me rappelle des portraits, ensuite. Ils m'avaient ignoré avant cela, de ce que je me souviens, mais à ce moment-là… ils ont applaudi. Et je me rappelle de Fumseck qui chantait. Puis je me suis évanoui. »

Après un long moment de silence, il sembla se rappeler de l'objet originel de la conversation et sa voix devint d'une froideur ombrée. « J'avais vingt-et-un ans, et il me connaissait depuis dix ans, mais ce fut seulement après cela que Dumbledore sembla penser que je valais quelque chose. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire mes preuves. Je crois qu'il m'a totalement fait confiance seulement après que j'ai sauvé la vie de Potter pour la première fois, et je ne crois pas qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance jusqu'à ici. Quand la Marque commença à noircir de nouveau, je suis allé vers lui au lieu d'essayer de fuir. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait fait confiance quand bien même il y aurait eu quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu faire ce que je devais faire. Il avait appris – d'une manière ou d'une autre – depuis le traitement qu'il m'avait infligé quand j'étais enfant, et il essaya de devenir une figure paternelle, mais c'était alors bien trop tard. Et il était trop installé dans son jeu. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de me manipuler, comme tous les autres.

« Il jouait avec nous comme avec des notes de piano, et je me tenais en tant que bras droit lors de ses réunions parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre une position morale plus élevée que lui. Il se sentait toujours supérieur à moi, donc il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour cacher ce qu'il préparait. Je suis resté là à observer tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu, sacrifié par lui. Tu as vu les souvenirs de cette dernière conversation, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il avait encore fait ça, me trahir au dernier moment et envoyer Potter à sa mort. Quand j'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'étais parvenu à accomplir, c'était de gagner du temps. Que je n'aurais jamais pu le sauver puisqu'il était de toute façon supposé mourir… Si les événements ne s'étaient pas enchaînés aussi rapidement jusqu'à la fin, je me serais tué, plutôt que de faire face à ce que j'avais participé à engendrer. Et puis… J'ai toujours été destiné à mourir.

C'est pour cela que ma relation avec Albus Dumbledore est si compliquée, et que je ne peux pas lui faire face de nouveau. Il était complètement froid quand il devait l'être, il était tout autant condamnable que nous autres tout en prétendant être meilleur, c'était un vieux sournois hypocrite qui aurait fait qu'une bouillie de Machiavel. Il nous a tous sacrifiés sans pitié et il m'a demandé bien plus que ce que je pouvais lui donner… mais il était tout ce que j'avais. Et il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je le déteste, mais pour peu, il aurait pu agir différemment. Il était ce qu'il devait être, comme nous tous. _Dura necessitas_ : dure est la nécessité. »

Severus fut enfin silencieux, et c'est seulement maintenant que Hermione se releva et le toucha. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sous ses doigts, quand elle toucha son visage, et elle se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, probablement depuis un long moment. Rien dans sa voix ou dans sa respiration n'aurait pu laisser penser ça, et en fait il sursauta lorsqu'elle le toucha. Il paraissait surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait. Il leva une main vers sa joue avec perplexité, et elle voulu pleurer avec lui, mais quelque chose la retint.

Très gentiment, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, en goûtant la douceur salée de ses larmes. « Merci de m'avoir dit ça. » Dit-elle calmement, en lissant tendrement ses cheveux hors de son visage. « Tu as été – tu l'es toujours – incroyablement courageux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu. Mais je suis très reconnaissante que tu l'ais fait. » Elle s'assit, s'approcha de lui et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, en le tenant gentiment mais fermement dans son étreinte. Il résista obstinément pendant un court moment avant que quelque chose cède en lui. Il sanglota, juste une fois, dans un son rauque et sec, avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis si fatigué, Hermione. »

« Alors dors, Severus. » Dit-elle doucement, en embrassant gentiment le haut de sa tête, comme il lui avait si souvent fait. « Tu n'as qu'à dormir. Tout va bien. Je comprends. Je serai là à ton réveil. »

« Promis ? » Elle entendit dans sa voix le petit enfant abandonné qu'il était autrefois.

« C'est promis. »

Par la suite, aucun d'eux ne mentionna cette nuit. Elle le regarda, les jours suivants, se relaxer graduellement et devenir moins tendu et méfiant. Il avait révélé sa faiblesse et sa vulnérabilité, et il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'en résultait pas la fin du monde, que rien de mal n'allait se passer, que tout allait bien. Pour sa part, Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Cela lui faisait physiquement mal de penser à ce qu'il avait enduré. Elle ne trahirait jamais sa confiance. Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Par surcroît, quand il s'endormit finalement, elle était restée éveillée presque toute la nuit en le tenant et en réfléchissant, et elle réalisa très rapidement que quelque part sur la route elle semblait être tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas supposé arrivé. Ce devait être une amitié basée sur un besoin mutuel, et se développer en une passion mutuelle. Ça aurait été bien, prudent. L'amour n'avait rien à voir avec la prudence, particulièrement avec quelqu'un de si brisé.

Mais elle pouvait toujours se rappeler du goût de ses larmes quand elle l'embrassait, et sa confiance en elle, fragile, était extrêmement précieuse. Il était si incroyablement fort. Ses tirades rapides envers Minerva sonnaient justes. Il était un héros, et sans lui ils seraient tous morts. Il était acharné et intelligent, puissant et loyal, obstiné et courageux, et elle ne voulait pas imaginer aucune sorte de vie sans lui – sans ses sarcasmes, son amertume, et tout ce qui le caractérisait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était l'homme le moins démonstratif qu'elle ait jamais connu. Le truc avec Severus, c'était de regarder ce qu'il faisait, et d'ignorer tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pendant ce temps. La maxime qui dit que les actes valent plus que les paroles aurait pu être écrite pour lui. Il se confiait à elle, il lui disait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Il lui avait permis de s'insinuer dans sa vie, lui avait même demandé – presque indirectement – d'emménager chez lui. Il avait publiquement reconnu son aide. Il faisait preuve d'étonnants moments de prévenance et de compréhension. Et même lorsqu'il était très insultant, il n'aurait jamais fait en sorte qu'elle se sente inférieure.

Il pouvait être cruel parfois, son tempérament ne le rendait pas agréable, son humour pouvait être tranchant, mais même lors de ses pires humeurs il avait une raison et il espérait qu'elle soit assez forte pour la surmonter. Il ne la dénigrait pas. Quand elle était vraiment vulnérable, il était aussi compatissant et gentil qu'elle pouvait le souhaiter. Quand elle s'enfermait dans un certain état d'esprit, il la persécutait et la taquinait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau bien. Il semblait toujours savoir ce dont elle avait besoin de sa part, et la plupart du temps, il agissait en conséquence. Bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait, personne ne l'était, mais il était celui qu'elle voulait.

_Je n'ai jamais prétendu être conformiste_, se dit-elle ironiquement.

* * *

><p>Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour répéter cette révélation à quelqu'un d'autre. Ni quoique ce soit d'autre qu'elle avait appris cette nuit. La seule à qui elle pouvait se confier était Luna, et elle ne se sentirait pas bien de partager quelque chose de si personnel. Et elle savait, de façon certaine, que si elle disait à Severus qu'elle l'aimait, il ne réagirait pas bien, et ce serait la fin de tout entre eux – même si par un quelconque miracle il ressentait la même chose. Elle en était sûre, du fait de ses déchirures émotionnelles et psychologiques.<p>

Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. La période la plus difficile de l'année était passée, et après y avoir réfléchi avec attention, elle décida qu'elle pouvait probablement se reposer sur ce résultat jusqu'en été. Ils pourraient tous les deux laisser les souvenirs de côté pour un moment, et se concentrer sur le présent, qui requiert toujours beaucoup de concentration – tout comme pendant le week-end suivant, lorsque Severus revint d'une mystérieux excursion dehors. Son apparence lui fit cligner des yeux.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as été faire par Merlin ? Tu es couvert de boue. »

« Complètement recouvert. » La corrigea-t-il d'un air pinailleur, en se débarrassant de ses chaussures à la porte et en passant à la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses mains. « Je travaillais à ma serre. »

« Tu as ta propre serre ? » Demanda-t-elle, en le suivant vers la porte.

« Naturellement. Imaginais-tu que je permettrais à quelqu'un d'autre de laisser pousser des ingrédients de Potions ? Surtout avec l'historique désastre de Londubas ? » Répondit-il avec un rictus.

Hermione battit des paupières. Ce rictus semblait authentique, plutôt qu'automatique. « Tu n'apprécies vraiment pas Neville, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble être une surprise ? »

« Et bien, tu prétends détester tous les étudiants. C'est juste une façon d'agir avec la plupart d'entre eux, et Neville ne t'a jamais rien fait. Alors... pourquoi ? »

« Sa famille est originaire du Yorkshire et je suis né au Lancashire. » Répondit-il négligemment. « Nous sommes faits pour nous détester. »

« Severus. »

Il lui jeta un bref regard dans le miroir tandis que sa tentative d'humour mourrait, avant de retourner son attention sur ses ongles pour les nettoyer, sans répondre. Elle y réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils. Neville aurait pu être choisi par Voldemort comme cible, plutôt que Harry, mais même Severus n'était pas assez tordu pour blâmer le garçon pour ça. Neville n'avait vraiment rien fait pour mériter son aversion, sauf en étant réellement nul en Potions, et elle doutait que Severus prête de l'importance à ça après tant d'années d'enseignement. Neville avait marché contre lui durant la dernière année, mais elle pensait plutôt que Severus en avait été grandement impressionné. En fait, la seule source possible d'aversion personnelle à laquelle elle pouvait penser... « Son Epouvantard ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule, et elle vit ses épaules se tendre. « Vraiment, Severus, tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça ! Tu le terrifiais. »

« Si quelqu'un avec le passé de Longdubat ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose de pire qu'un professeur désagréable et excessivement stricte pour sa plus grande peur, c'est son problème et sa carence. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à ce qui lui fait peur. »

Elle reconnut son expression. Elle suggérait qu'il savait que c'était irrationnel de blâmer Neville pour ce problème, mais il le faisait quand même. Cela voulait dire que ce serait compliqué. « J'abandonne. »

Il soupira, s'affaissa contre le lavabo et haussa les épaules. « Si tu avais du endurer le replay de ce cours de Défense encore et encore dans la salle des professeurs, chaque soir pendant trois semaines, tu détesterais tous ceux impliqués là-dedans. » Dit-il brusquement. « Lupin sauta encore sur l'occasion pour jouer au Maraudeur. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'être publiquement humilié. Tes camarades de classe répandirent l'histoire dans toute l'école. Je n'avais pas enduré autant d'irrespect depuis mon début dans l'enseignement. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de ce pétard idiot pour Noël, juste pour que Dumbledore soit sûr que je n'oublie pas cet épisode. Et pour le reste des professeurs... certains de mes collègues riaient si fort qu'ils étaient en pleurs. Je ne pouvais même pas quitter la pièce sans être accusé de bouder. Il y eut aussi un certain nombres de plaisanteries sur mon orientation sexuelle, ce qui rendit mon passé, selon moi, encore moins amusant. Puisque personne n'en savait rien, il en résulta de l'homophobie ajoutée à ma liste extensive de défauts. Au cas où tu te demanderais, c'est pour _ça_ que je vous ai donné à faire un devoir sur les loup-garous. Et oui, je suis totalement conscient que c'était vindicatif et méchant de le faire. »

A la lumière de ces explications, elle pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Lupin avait délibérément encouragé sa classe à lui manquer de respect et à se moquer d'un autre professeur, ce qui n'était pas pour le moins professionnel, et étant donné leur histoire personnelle c'était mesquin. En apprenant ce qu'était l'Epouvantard de Neville, il aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour la démonstration. Et il n'aurait pas dû raconter ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres professeurs. Ils n'auraient pas dû non plus rire de lui, du moins pas devant Severus. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que les blagues sur sa sexualité l'atteindraient autant, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« Je peux certainement comprendre pourquoi tu aurais détesté le Professeur Lupin pour ça. » Répondit-elle après quelques minutes. « mais ce n'est pas très juste d'en vouloir à Neville pour autant. Il ne savait pas ce que Rémus ferait. Il obéissait juste à un professeur. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que mon aversion était juste. »

« Eh bien, au moins tu l'admets. » Elle ajouta calmement en regardant son dos : « Neville a toujours pensé que c'était personnel, tu sais. Il le pense toujours. »

« Il ne comprend rien. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. » L'insulte manquait de son venin habituel. Il s'écarta du lavabo et sécha ses mains. « Il me déteste. » Remarqua-t-il d'un ton presque décontracté. « Pour de très bonnes raisons, je dois ajouter. Je lui ai causé beaucoup de douleur physique et émotionnelle. Face à ça, ma rancune irrationnelle est presque une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Nous ne serons jamais plus que passablement courtois l'un envers l'autre. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. » Dit Hermione lentement. « Neville n'est pas du genre à garder rancune. Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste. Il a toujours peur de toi. » Ajouta-t-elle avec ironie. « Mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. »

Severus haussa les épaules d'une manière indifférente et passa devant elle jusqu'à la chambre pour enlever sa robe tâchée de boue. Le vêtement était mouillé. Il avait commencé de neiger dehors. Saisissant l'opportunité, elle posa l'une des nombreuses questions qui la turlupinaient depuis qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, quelques nuits auparavant. « Severus ? »

« Je connais ce ton. » Dit-il en ayant l'air résigné, assis sur le lit. « Que souhaites-tu me demander ? »

Elle s'empêcha de sourire et s'assit à ses côtés. « Quelle forme prend ton Epouvantard ? Je sais que c'était un loup-garou. Le mien était un échec scolaire. » Admit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à la référence de cette nuit-là. « Mais évidemment, une fois que la guerre commença, ça devint moins important. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est maintenant. »

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, mais elle pouvait très bien lire la signification de ses silences, et celui-là voulait dire qu'il lui répondrait éventuellement, bien qu'elle n'aimerait probablement pas la réponse. « La plupart du temps, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme tu peux t'y attendre. » Dit-il finalement. « Il changeait occasionnellement. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut être, mais la dernière fois que j'étais informé de sa forme... mon Epouvantard était la même chose que j'ai vu dans le miroir du Rised. Oh, oui, je l'ai regardé. » Ajouta-t-il en réponse à sa surprise. « Il est toujours quelque part dans le château, tu sais. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois pendant la dernière année de la guerre. »

« Et... Qu'as-tu vu ? » Murmura-t-elle, en étant certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse.

« Rien. » Répondit-il calmement. « Je n'ai rien vu. »

Le regarder ne lui donna aucun indice. Son expression était neutre. Elle fronça les sourcils et enroula une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt, en réfléchissant. Il n'a rien vu dans le Miroir du Rised. Il était facile de croire qu'il ne voulait rien – enfin, facile si l'on ne connaissait pas Severus, en tous cas – mais le miroir ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Dumbledore l'avait expliqué à Harry. '_L'homme le plus heureux du monde ne verrait que lui-même s'il regardait le miroir, seulement lui-même._' Severus n'avait rien vu, pas même son propre reflet. La seule conclusion possible qui se dessinait était qu'il ne souhaitait pas exister. Pourquoi est-ce que son Epouvantard serait identique ? Il voulait l'oubli, mais il avait en même temps peur...

Finalement, elle demanda très lentement : « Severus... Es-tu quelqu'un de particulièrement religieux ? »

Son expression confirma ses suspections. « Pas dans le sens commun du mot. Je ne crois pas en un Dieu ou en des Dieux en particulier. Mais tu as raison – j'ai peur de la vie après la mort. Tout ce que j'ai fait aura des conséquences. A force de mépriser les bavardages et les platitudes sans importance de Dumbledore, mon âme a été entachée – pas scindée, du moins je ne pense pas, mais sauvagement déchirée – et il y aura un prix à payer. »

« Tu as déjà payé bien plus que ce qu'aucun homme ne peut supporter. » Répondit-elle sans réfléchir. « Personne ne peut exiger plus de toi. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça. »

« Eh bien, ça devrait. »

Un petit sourire tiraillait le coin de sa bouche. « Tu peux ajouter ça à ta liste de choses à modifier. Outrepasser la loi naturelle ne devrait pas te demander beaucoup d'efforts. »

« En comparaison avec la vie en ta compagnie, ce sera une attraction mineure. » Agréa-t-elle, en lui souriant affectueusement alors qu'il lui jetait un mauvais regard en retour. « L'Epouvantard de Harry était un Détraqueur. » Ajouta-t-elle en y réfléchissant.

Severus grogna. « Je sais. Lupin jacassait sans arrêt à propos du garçon qui avait simplement peur de la peur elle-même. Seul un imbécile prêterait attention à cette croyance. La peur est un ami : elle fait grimper le flot sanguin, elle fait monter l'adrénaline au cerveau et accroît la réserve d'oxygène pour les muscles. Elle aiguise les réflexes et aide à survivre. Elle est aussi une indication de bon sens, quelque chose dont Potter manquait visiblement. » Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. « Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas te blesser par leur simple présence à condition qu'ils n'essayent pas de te donner le Baiser, à moins que tu les en ais autorisés en laissant tes pires souvenirs devenir des armes. »

« Et comment tu les en empêches ? »

« En sachant ce que sont tes pires souvenirs, en les endurant, en les admettant puis en émoussant leur tranchant. »

« Est-ce que l'Occlumencie te protège contre les Détraqueurs ? » Demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

« Oui. Autrement, avec mes souvenirs, je n'aurais jamais survécu à la semaine que j'ai passée à Azkaban, en attendant le procès après la première guerre. En tant qu'Occlumens, je peux protéger mes quelques bons souvenirs contre eux, et je peux empêcher la myriade de mes _mauvais_ souvenirs de me blesser. Prolonger l'exposition me conduirait malgré tout à la dépression et à la folie, mais pas pour plusieurs années, et ils n'auraient pas de quoi se nourrir. Je doute même que mon âme soi bonne pour eux. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire noir. « En fait, ils seraient sûrement empoisonnés, s'ils ne tomberaient pas affamés avant ça. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Severus. » Lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit de nombreuses fois que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour. »

« Si, tu en as un. Il est seulement très tordu. »

« Exactement comme moi, alors. »

« Oh, tais-toi. » Lui ordonna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire. « L'Ocllumencie t'aide en quelles autres occasions ? N'as-tu pas dit une fois à Harry que c'était le même genre de résistance que celle au sort de l'Imperium ? »

« Oui, pour tout le bien que ça lui a fait. » Répondit-il amèrement. « Le sort de l'Imperium ne fonctionne pas sur moi, bien que dans tous les cas je n'y ai été que rarement exposé. Je suis aussi immunisé contre le Véritasérum et contre les autres potions de pression et de vérité. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire faiblement amusé. « Le Ministère n'en s'en rendit jamais compte. »

« Utile. » Lui dit Hermione de sa voix la plus impassible. « Quant as-tu appris l'Occlumencie ? »

« Après l'accident dans la Cabane, Dumbledore me menaça de me lancer un Obliviate, sauf si je jurais de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé – oh, pas avec ces mots là, mais le sens était celui-là. L'idée m'horrifia. Je connaissais les charmes sur la mémoire, bien sûr, mais jusqu'ici je n'avais pas considéré le concept – la violation – de quelqu'un altérant mes souvenirs, mes pensées. J'ai commencé à chercher des techniques de protection mentale et j'ai découvert l'Occlumencie. J'étais naturellement doué – mon éducation m'avait laissé un tel désir puissant de cacher mes pensées et mes émotions face à quiconque que j'étais physiquement incapable d'abaisser mes boucliers instinctifs. Quand je suis devenu l'espion de Dumbledore, il continua à m'apprendre pour que je devienne un spécialiste. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à m'apprendre dans ce domaine. La guerre m'apprit plutôt à montrer certaines choses en rendant moins évident le fait que je les cachais. Au fil des ans, j'ai développé plus profondément mes facultés et j'ai adapté l'Occlumencie à d'autres utilisations. »

« Pourquoi Harry avait tant de mal avec l'Occlumencie ? Il était toujours bon pour résister à l'Imperium. »

« Il est bloqué psychologiquement. » Expliqua-t-il calmement. « Parce que c'est moi qui lui apprenait. Si Dumbledore avait écouté mes conseils et s'il avait donné au garçon un livre pur étudier au préalable, ça aurait pu être concluant. Mais toutes ses connaissances en Occlumencie venaient de moi, et il ne me – il ne pouvait pas – me faire confiance, donc il n'essaya jamais vraiment de la maîtriser. »

« Albus savait sûrement que ça se passerait ainsi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Severus avec lassitude. « Je crois qu'une part de lui voulait maintenir la connexion entre le garçon et le Seigneur des Ténèbres au cas où ce soit utile. Je n'ai jamais su à quel point ce qui se passait était planifié tout du long, mais du point de vue de Dumbledore tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pu entendre la prophétie, l'instabilité grandissante et l'imprévisibilité de Black cessaient enfin d'être un problème, tout comme l'influence qu'il avait sur Potter, Potter apprenait à ne pas désobéir et il se rendait totalement dépendant de Dumbledore. Quelle importance si quelques enfants étaient blessés ? Quelle importance si j'étais, une fois de p lus, placé dans une position insupportable ? »

Il soupira. « J'en ai touché un mot à l'Ordre, à ceux que je pouvais atteindre, aussi tôt que j'ai pu, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Et j'aurais dû être présent, mais tu ne peux pas te battre pour les deux côtés dans une guerre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accepta, et en fait c'est lui qui m'ordonna de rester dans cette posture, mais il était néanmoins furieux et j'étais puni de façon excessive, nous l'étions tous. » Il haussa les épaules, et fit cette remarque sur un autre ton : « Je pense que tu as été l'une des victimes, non ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle lentement, sachant qu'il faisait allusion à la cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

« Je reconnais le sortilège, bien sûr. » Dit-il avec amertume. « Au moins, ce n'était pas l'un des miens. Qui te l'a fait ? »

« Dolohov. » Admit-elle, et il cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment ? Intéressant. Sa capacité à viser a toujours été horrible. Je suppose qu'il devait vouloir blesser quelqu'un d'autre. » Sa voix était narquoise, mais ses yeux étaient froid. « Aucun de vous n'aurait dû être là. Saleté de Dolohov et ses fichues jeux. »

« Est-ce qu'il voyait vraiment la mort de Sirius comme un avantage ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Oui. Black était un danger pour nous tous. Il trouvait ses petits voyages à l'extérieur amusants, mais le risque de trahir l'Ordre était importante. Lucius Malfoy l'a vu, si tu te souviens bien. Si quelqu'un avait essayé de le suivre... ou si quelqu'un du Ministère avait appris où il était... Il aurait pu nous coûter gros. Il était imprudent et impulsif, deux traits désastreux pour un soldat. Et il avait trop d'influence sur Potter, il le distrayait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait être remplacé. »

« Comment... »

« Essaye de ne pas y penser. » Conseilla-t-il lourdement. « Il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir. Naturellement, je ne l'ai jamais demandé. »

Hermione considéra la chose pendant un moment. « Dans quelle mesure était-ce planifié ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, sans être sûre de vouloir la réponse.

« Je n'en ai jamais été certain. » Répondit-il presque tristement. « D'une façon plus poussée que ce qu'aurait souhaité n'importe qui. je suppose. »

« Je suppose que dès le départ, ces questions se posaient. » Médita-t-elle. « Je sais à quel point les autres professeurs sont puissants, en particulier toi, Minerva et Filius – et Albus lui-même – mais les défenses devant la Pierre Philosophale étaient assez faibles pour que trois première années les surmontent. »

« Oui. » Agréa-t-il durement. « Chacun de nous aurait pu individuellement invoquer des protections qui auraient empêcher n'importe qui d'entrer – ou la Pierre aurait pu simplement être laissée à Gringotts. Tu as vu leur sécurité. Même si cette chambre forte a été ensuite forcée, si quelque chose à l'intérieur l'avait protégé, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. C'était essentiellement un test pour voir les capacités de Potter – Dumbledore ne comptait pas sur toi ou Weasley. Il croyait que la tentative pour prendre la Pierre serait un échec uniquement parce que ma Marque ne réagissait pas. Il pensait que cela signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas encore, et il misa sur vos vies et potentiellement sur celle de tous. »

« Tu le savais à ce moment ? »

« Non. Aucun d'entre nous ne le pouvait. Aucun membre du corps enseignant ne l'aurait supporté. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard. » Il s'allongea et se mit sur un coude, en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été au courant des problèmes à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Il était autant dans le flou que nous. » Il sourit jaune. « A un moment, je crois qu'il pensait que je pouvais être l'Héritier de Serpentard, en fait. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle, en le fixant. « Pourquoi ? Même Harry n'avait pas pensé à toi. »

Il grogna. « Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être eu un trou de mémoire. En vérité, personne ne pouvait accepter que le Directeur de Serpentard n'ait aucune idée sur l'identité de l'Héritier, ou sur la localisation de la Chambre. Dans tous les cas, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Mais ce qui se passa le choqua gravement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Je crois que c'est alors qu'il commença ses recherches sur le passé de Tom Jedusor. Et je pense qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ta troisième année, pas jusqu'à ce soit presque fini. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense que ses actions avaient seulement pour objectif de prendre avantage de la situation. Je ne crois pas que c'était planifié en avance, simplement parce qu'il n'y gagnait rien. S'il avait planifié, il l'aurait fait. » Son regard dans ses yeux était amer. Cette nuit-là et ce qui avait suivi l'avait vraiment blessé de nombreuses manières.

« Et à propos... à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » S'entendit-elle demander en frissonnant.

Severus était presque peiné. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, cette fois. La Marque était assez claire. A ce jour, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il autorisa la troisième tache de se passer. Nous ne savions pas que quelque chose allait se passer, mais il était certain qu'il allait en être question, et la situation était incontrôlable. Potter était seul et vulnérable dans ce stupide labyrinthe, même si nous patrouillions en périphérie. Il ne nous était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait y avoir un Portoloin, ni qu'il puisse y avoir une trahison – je détestais et méprisais Fol'Oeil, et si je suis honnête je dirai qu'il me faisait peur, mais je n'ai jamais soupçonné que ce n'était pas le véritable Fol'Oeil – mais il y avait plein d'autres façons d'atteindre le garçon. »

« Où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais avec Dumbledore au coin le plus loin du labyrinthe. Il souhaitait que je sois avec lui. Un signe avant-coureur. » Dit-il d'un ton morose. « Je me suis rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose, et nous avons alors découvert que Potter n'était plus sur le terrain. Il me garda avec lui et ne me révéla pas que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je me rappelle de lui agrippant mon bras assez fort pour me faire un bleu, et il me demandait constamment si rien n'avait changé. Je me suis effondré quand j'ai senti le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Ajouta-t-il brusquement. « En partie à cause de la douleur qui était grande, et en partie à cause de tout ce que ça signifiait. Éprouver de nouveau la douleur d'un Appel, après un temps si long pendant lequel j'avais espéré être libre... Bon. Tout se passa très vite après ça. »

« Et tu es parti le rejoindre, après que tout soit fini. » Dit Hermione lentement. Elle n'avait pas été là, mais elle avait vu le souvenir de Harry, et elle se rappelait de l'étrange expression sur le visage de Severus quand il avait suivi les instructions de Dumbledore. Aucun mot qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pu la décrire. « Il – Dumbledore, je veux dire – ne t'avait pas vraiment demandé, n'est-ce pas ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. C'était pour le mieux. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu le faire si j'avais senti que je le faisais pour lui, plutôt que pour moi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu le courage de le faire. Je sais à quel point tu es courageux, mais... »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. » Dit-il lourdement. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé qu'en descendant jusqu'aux portes, avant que je ne transplane à ses côtés. »

« Que se passa-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione très doucement, en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. J'ai expliqué, pendant la brève période où il m'était permis de parler et quand j'étais encore capable d'articuler, que j'étais en retard puisque Dumbledore me faisait confiance et qu'il me croyait toujours de son côté, en tant qu'espion volontaire, alors qu'en réalité je pouvais être une fois encore l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans Poudlard afin d'être au courant des plans de l'Ordre. J'avais préparé ça en détail. Quand il entra dans mon esprit, il vit seulement ce que je souhaitais qu'il voie. Il était convaincu, mais j'étais quand même puni. »

« Est-ce que Dumbledore s'en préoccupait ? » Demanda-t-elle brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue cynique. » Soupira-t-il. « Oui, un peu, mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Sa première réaction en me voyant fut d'être soulagé, il jubilait que ça ait marché. Seulement après avoir écouté mon rapport, il m'autorisa à partir et à m'occuper de mes blessures. Mais ce n'était alors pas sans malice. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais aucun commandant, lors d'une guerre, ne peut se permettre d'avoir des sentiments. Il ne laissait pas son inquiétude ou ma peur empêcher le fait que je fasse mon travail. Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que je survive aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait. Sa première priorité était d'obtenir le plus possible de moi avant que je ne sois découvert. Je ne le blâme pas pour ça. C'était nécessaire. »

« Je suppose que oui. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et tu es énervée, à présent. » Il s'approcha et toucha gentiment sa joue. « Ne le sois pas. J'ai fait mes choix de mon propre gré, et j'ai fait face aux conséquences. Et finalement, les choses n'ont peut-être pas été si mauvaises que ça. » Severus leva la tête et regarda la pièce d'un air pensif, avant que ses yeux noirs se fixent de nouveau sur elle. « Non. Je crois qu'en définitive, c'était peut-être la meilleure issue possible. » Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa gentiment.

* * *

><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je veux juste dire que j'apprécie aussi mes reviewers anonymes. Je ne peux pas répondre, mais je vous en suis reconnaissante. Les choses avancent gentiment, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : désolée pour le long délai. Traduire est un vrai travail, ça prend des heures et de l'énergie, alors si certaines personnes souhaitent lire la suite et se débrouillent en anglais, on pourrait envisager de traduire à plusieurs. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !


End file.
